Bajo la luz de la Luna
by CarlosDNQ 96
Summary: La conocí una noche, al principio fue difícil convivir juntos, pero al final terminamos enamorándonos y la luna es el único testigo de lo nuestro. M-H...
1. La conocí una noche

**Hola amigos, Carlos aquí les trae un nuevo fic, el cual es uno muy especial ya que el primer drama que me hago. Y me inspire en el fanfic de n1god** _ **"mi amore"**_ **y el cual espero que disfruten tanto como yo. Los derechos pertenecen a su respectivo autor, pero esto es solo una historia basada en ese fic, con mis propias ideas. Ya sin más pérdida de tiempo, empecemos con esta historia.**

 **...**

 **¿?:** "Entonces… es así como tiene que acabar esto…? No es justo…! Todo lo que pasamos juntos se irá… y… y yo no quiero "sniff" no quiero que eso pase! No quiero irme de aquí. Por favor… solo di que me quede y lo haré". (Me dijo ella con lagrimas, estando sumamente triste, pero…yo… no se qué pensar en este momento)

 **Yo:** "Las cosas siempre fueron así… entiéndelo por favor! Tú y yo sabíamos que este día tarde o temprano llegaría. Y por mas… que nos duela el despedirnos… tenemos que seguir nuestro propio camino… y seguir viviendo nuestras vidas. "sniff" es por eso que te pido amablemente que vayas con ellos… "sniff" vuelve con tus amigos y tu familia, a tu hogar. Allí es adonde perteneces. Pero ten presente que… "sniff" solo la luna es testigo de lo que pasamos juntos los dos. Y que solo ella sabe lo mucho que te quiero". (Le digo también entre lagrimas y señalando el astro en el cielo ya que era de noche. Yo no quiero que se vaya de mi vida, pero las cosas tienen que ser como son, ella en su hogar y yo en el mío, pero que tenga presente que siempre la tendré en mi corazón)

 **¿?:** "sniff" yo también te quiero". (Me dice con tristeza, y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas)

Lo último que hicimos fue abrazarnos con cariño, y darnos nuestro último beso, diciéndonos el adiós. Mientras que todos sus amigos están expectantes a nosotros.

Qué curioso, ahora que lo recuerdo… fue un día como hoy hace casi un año cuando la conocí, y ella cambio mi vida en todos los sentidos. Sip… ese recuerdo sigue en mi mente como si hubiera sido ayer.

…

Si se preguntan quién soy yo, pues les diré algunas cosas de mí, pero no les diré mi nombre… ya que a mi parecer es sumamente estúpido, y muchos me molestan por eso.

Bueno… para empezar tengo 22 años de edad, mido 1,79 de altura, peso unos 70 kilos, hago ejercicios, también soy muy reservado y casi no tengo muchos amigos que digamos, y un dato extra de mí es que soy un adicto 100% a los videojuegos, ya que tengo como tres consolas en mi casa jeje. Además que soy un Gamer la mayor parte del tiempo, y como dato extra soy una persona muy cerrada, casi ni amigos tengo, bueno… tengo un par de amigos, pero casi no salimos mucho, ya sea solo ir a un bar a echarnos unas cuantas birras ("cervezas") y hablar paja ("cosas sin importancia"). Ellos tienes sus trabajos y estudios, en cambio yo ya tengo el colegio ganado, pero no eh podido ingresar a una puta universidad, ya que en cada prueba que hecho, todas con un resultado negativo.

Eso sería todo de mí, y ahora les contaré acerca de mi familia. De primera soy hijo único, lo cual agradezco ya que si hubiera tenido un hermano mayor, hay sí sería un verdadero problema, ya que tiendo a enojarme con mucha facilidad, y si eso hubiera pasado y me hubiera tocado un hermano de esos que te molestan y hacen bromas de mal gusto, yo mismo desataría la 3ra guerra mundial jejeje…

Olvidando eso, ahora hablando de mi familia, mis padres eran de esas familias súper disfuncionales, mi padre era alcohólico, y era uno de esos que toman y al día siguiente ni siquiera saben lo que hicieron anoche. Por parte de mi madre, ella si era toda un ama de casa, lavar, hacer la comida de cada día, limpiar y ordenar, muy dedicada en todo el sentido. Pero lamentablemente solía ser muy distante con su propia familia, no era muy abierta a sus problemas, cosa en el que yo estaba incluido, ya que las veces que le preguntaba si se sentía bien, ella me decía lo típico como un "todo está bien, no es nada de lo que te debas de preocupar". Justamente esas palabras, y lo que más la delataba de su estado depresivo, era el llorar todas las noches y desvelarse también.

Todo eso empeoro, cuando mi padre murió en un accidente de auto, claramente el manejando y con unas cuantas botellas de whisky que llevaba consigo.

Ese día mi madre paso a un estado mucho peor del que ya estaba.

Ella decayó demasiado, casi ni quería comer o hacer sus oficios habituales, los cuales termine haciendo yo, con tan solo tener 14 años en ese tiempo. Cuando cumplí los 17, a mi madre le diagnosticaron cáncer de seno, pero desgraciadamente no se lo detecto a tiempo, entonces el diagnostico concluyo que ella solo tenía un mes de vida como máximo.

Eso me destrozó, por mi padre no llore cuando murió, ya que jamás se lo mereció, pero mi madre… eso si era algo del cual no podría soportar perderla para siempre.

Pero algo en ella cambió, mi madre en vez de sentirse aun más miserable, en realidad ya lo esperaba con ansias, yo me sorprendí mucho por eso, pero antes de que yo protestara, ella me dijo que era lo mejor… que no quería ser una carga para mí… que yo no tuviera tanta responsabilidad encima de mis hombros. Eso termino por destruirme por completo, y el querer pensar que esto era solo un mal sueño. Pero ella me dedico una cálida sonrisa, y me dijo que no estuviera triste, y que siempre le rezara a Dios para que volviéramos a vernos en un mejor lugar algún día.

Cabe decir que me sorprendió que mi madre no le temiera a la muerte, y que era tan devota a Dios, cosa del cual no estoy tan afiliado. Pero en fin, ya que parte de la propiedad donde vivíamos le pertenecía a ella, inmediatamente paso todo a mi nombre, para tener un techo al menos en donde vivir.

Y así pasó ese mes, mi madre había recuperado toda esa alegría que solía tener en tiempos anteriores, obviamente yo estaba al pendiente de ella por alguna complicación, o cuando el día finalmente llegara, que ella no llegue a sentirse sola, y estar junto a ella en sus últimos momentos.

Ella finalmente murió un domingo, el cual era su día favorito de toda la semana. Nadie de su familia se entero de su muerte hasta casi un mes después, y eso de verdad me indignó demasiado, ya que ella siempre fue tratada como una "cero a la izquierda". Pero la única que si se entero de su fallecimiento fue mi tía Ruth, la cual era la única que si estaba en contacto, y la que le prestaba la más debida atención a mi madre en sus últimas.

Luego de su funeral, mi tía me propuso vivir con ella y que vendiera mi antigua casa, pero yo me reusé ya que ese era el lugar donde crecí y viví los últimos momentos con mi madre, esa casa se había ganado todo mi aprecio. Y no iba a permitir que algún mal viviente o amante de lo elegante viviera allí, que la demoliera o le hiciera alguna estúpida modificación. Al final mi tía termino aceptando mis términos, pero con la única condición de que ella me visitaría de vez en cuando, para saber de mi estado y salud. Así unos cuantos años pasaron hasta ahora.

Ok… creo que estoy alargando mucho este tema, ahora pasemos a lo que importa en esta historia que les estoy contando, y eso es él como mi vida dio un giro de 360°, el cual me metería en una experiencia que un simple humano nunca se esperaría tener.

…

Era un viernes, y el mes era noviembre. Aquí en Costa Rica, el tiempo en estas fechas es cálido durante las mañanas, pero en la tarde y noche el frio invernal se hace presente, y es aun peor en la región en donde vivo, ya que la provincia es rodeada por montañas, las cuales acumulan mucho las precipitaciones y los vientos alíseos en el lugar.

Eran las 5:15pm, ya se veía el atardecer, el cual o más o menos es a esa hora, ya que por los días nublados el día dura un poco más en terminar.

Yo me encontraba en una fiesta con dos amigos míos, ( _"el único par que tengo de hecho"_ ) estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños del primo de uno de ellos, y me invitaron a mí también, al principio no quería ir, pero por demasiada insistencia de ambos termine aceptando de mala gana. Enserio no soy de esos que se la pasen divirtiendo en una fiesta como esas, solo voy porque me gustaría un par de cervezas para pasar el rato.

La ubicación era una propiedad la cual era al norte de donde vivía, y que prácticamente solo había un pequeño rancho, el resto era un campo abierto, el cual eran como 1000 km de hectáreas, los cuales eran un potrero antes. _(Nota: Aquí en Costa Rica les decimos potreros, a los campos abiertos donde se suele cuidar ganado.)_

Mis amigos y yo estábamos contemplando la vista del lugar, ya que las faldas de la montaña estaban a unos minutos a pie, y recuerdo que al otro lado de esta se encuentra una catarata, es pequeña, pero es muy hermosa. Yo y mis amigos, y los amigos de mis amigos íbamos de vez en cuando, pero ya hace un tiempo que no lo hacemos

 **¿?:** "Oigan,ya pensaron que van a estudiar en la U?" (Pregunto uno de mis amigos, el cual estaba bebiendo una cerveza.)

 **¿?:** "Yo pienso irme al extranjero a sacar la de abogado. Será complicado lo sé, pero creo que me iría mejor allá que sacarla aquí". (Dice mi otro compañero de manera tranquila, el también bebe una cerveza.)

 **Yo:** "Al chile te irás fuera? Pos creo que te deseo lo mejor" (Dije con poco ánimo, al parecer todos prefieren irse de chingue al extra, para una mejor vida, ya que aquí esas carreras no se cotizan mucho hoy en día. En cambio en otro país puedes ganar más.)

 **¿?:** "No jodas… este cabrón también? En ese caso yo me la juego también, ya que este país es mas mierda por tantos corruptos". (Dice el que está a mi izquierda con algo de molestia.)

 **Yo:** "Y que lo digas. A propósito Jordi quien te pagara para ir al extranjero?" (Le pregunto a uno de mis amigos, que por cierto su nombre es Jordán, pero yo le digo Jordi.)

 **Jordi:** "Tengo una beca, no sabes la pelada que me costó conseguirla jeje…". (Dice con una risa, me debo de imaginar cuanto debió de hacer para ganarse una beca eh ir al extra)

 **Yo:** "Me cae, yo si tuviera suerte me pegaría la lotería y de una me voy, pero un hombre en lipidia siempre estará". (Digo con escepticismo, y ambos se ríen por mi comentario) "¿y tú Teo tu como le harías?" (Le pregunto a mi otro compañero el cual su nombre es Mateo, pero todos lo conocen como Teo)

 **Teo:** "Nah… yo mejor me saco, la verdad es que odio el volar en un puto avión, si para ir a los Estados me tuviera que ir en bus, lo haría sin importar cuánto me tome". (Dice despreocupadamente)

Jordi y yo nos reímos un poco por eso, este jetas siempre le busca un lado fácil a todo sin preocuparse de nada. Sin embargo en cierta parte lo comprendo, al vivir solo debo ganarme la vida con mucho esfuerzo, y preferiría no pensar mucho mí, y pensar mejor en mi futuro.

Se nos habían acabado las cervezas, y decidimos ir por unas mas, pero algo llamo mi atención cosa que los demás no notaron. Pude ver desde donde estaba, una luz color azul que se dirigió a las montañas que estaban cerca de allí, y luego desapareció. Eso me dejo perplejo, sería un ovni tal vez? Para ser sinceros soy un friki de lo paranormal, soy creyente en los fantasmas, posesiones demoniacas, alienígenas, seres míticos, entre otras cosas.

Otra cosa que note era que algo mas que caía del cielo, y era una… ¿pluma? No sé si sorprenderme o no, pero esta pluma era de un color que jamás había visto en algún ave, esta era de un color azul oscuro casi como si fuera el negro, un tipo de azul zafiro como el negro de la noche, al tomarla esta emite un tipo de olor el cual parece ser perfume, uno muy agradable, aunque desconozco de que tipo sería.

Ya era de noche y la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, hoy era noche de luna llena, y coincidentemente esa luz y esta pluma tienen algo que ver, no soy supersticioso, pero algo que eh apreciado en historias, documentales, entre otras cosas acerca de acontecimientos sobrenaturales, ocurren en las noches. Así que puede que el dueño de la pluma sea una criatura jamás vista en este mundo y yo acabo de presenciar su aparición.

Decidí no decirles nada a mis amigos, quería investigarlo por mi cuenta, llámenme loco o demente, pero esta oportunidad no la hay una segunda vez.

Eran las 11:45pm, ya estaba en mi casa, pero no podía sacarme la idea de lo que fuera esa luz, y de quien o que era el dueño de la pluma que encontré, estaba en la sala de mi casa meditando todo eso que vi, no estaba soñando eso era cierto, pero algo me decía que debía de echa un vistazo a ver si mis suposiciones eran correctas, o solo era producto de mi imaginación y los efectos del alcohol que estuve bebiendo hoy

Finalmente decidí ir a ver que era esa cosa, es muy de madrugada lo sé, pero para cosas como estas el tiempo lo vale.

Me puse una chamarra de cuero color negro, y llevando consigo una linterna, me monté en mi carro el cual era un Honda Civic color blanco y de solo dos puertas, y salí con rumbo al lugar donde vi la extraña luz.

…

Ya eran las 12:15am, llegue a una parte de una colina, la cual era el acceso a la montaña en sí, deje el carro en la ladera de la colina y me dispuse a entrar al oscuro lugar, donde eran muy comunes muchos animales peligrosos, más que todo los zorros y los coyotes durante la noche.

Arriesgando mi vida, me adentro en el oscuro bosque, iluminando por medio de la linterna, y un poco con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los arboles, claro que tenía algo de miedo, pero aun así me atreví a buscar.

Los minutos pasaban y metiéndome más adentro de la montaña, busqué y busqué, hasta que pude divisar algo entre los árboles, una especie silueta de un animal, no era no tan pequeño ni tan grande, empecé a acercarme poco a poco a él, con cuidado ya que podría asustarlo, apague la linterna por la misma razón.

La criatura se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y decidió escapar. No sé porque… pero de seguro eso era lo que estado buscando, así que fui tras él.

Al prender la linterna otra vez, veo sus huellas en la tierra, y me doy cuenta de que cojea de una de sus patas, ya que las pisadas no están muy bien coordinadas, pero eso no es importante ahora… debo atraparlo y salir de este puto bosque, ya que enserio me arme de huevos para venir aquí a estas horas sabiendo los riesgos.

Tras un rato de seguir a esta extraña criatura, para mi mala suerte le perdí el rastro, y para el colmo escucho a algunos coyotes cerca, me lleva la reverenda puta por hacer algo tan reverendamente estúpido, o como decimos aquí "la más grande caballada que aiga hecho"

 **Yo:** "Mierda, esto no me esta pasando de verdad! Por favor Dios que no sea lo que pienso…" (Dije con algo de miedo, no quiero ser comida de unos putos sarnosos muertos de hambre!)

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos gruñidos justo a mis espaldas, tal como me lo temía, un hambriento coyote estaba mirándome como su siguiente almuerzo nocturno, ok… ya estoy lo suficientemente cagado del miedo por estar aquí, y ahora esto! Enserio hoy fue un mal día para salir.

El coyote me mira y empieza a gruñir cual perro listo para atacar a cualquier amenaza, yo solo tengo la puta linterna a mano para defenderme, y este bosque es tan espeso que no me ayuda para nada en buscar una forma de escapar.

 **Yo:** "No me arrepiento de nada… excepto el hacer esta estupidez". (Me dije a mi mismo, ya que en este momento me vale madres lo que vine buscar, ahora esto es de vida o muerte.)

Entonces sin esperar más, el coyote se me lanza para morderme, y a como pude, logre esquivarlo antes de que me mordiera el cuello, luego salto encima de mí, a como pude con mis manos agarro su hocico haciendo una especie de bozal para que no me muerda, pero no puedo evitar que sus garras me arañen los brazos. Con un poco de esfuerzo lo alejo lo suficiente para salir corriendo en la misma dirección en donde venia, se recupero rápido y fue tras de mí, al ser este bosque tan oscuro, no vi que una rama estaba en el suelo, termine tropezando y cayendo al suelo, era mi fin, el coyote estaba a punto de lanzarse contra mí otra vez, y esta vez si no podría reaccionar de manera rápida.

Sin embargo algo estaba sucediendo, de la nada una neblina color azul nos rodeo, es extraño? La neblina comúnmente es blanca o gris, pero esta era azul marino, además esta tenía unos tipos de brillos como tipo estrellas, y de la nada un fuerte viento azota el lugar, como cuando es una tormenta muy fuerte, y para variar una silueta sale de esa niebla, pero al estar oscuro no podía verla con claridad. Sin embargo con la poca luz de la luna que pasaba entre los árboles, reconocí esa silueta, era la misma que estuve persiguiendo hace ya un rato.

Al parecer estaba flotando en el aire, y tenía una postura intimidante, la cual empieza a asustar al coyote, y donde estoy incluido también, entonces vi que una luz se ilumino en lo que parece un cuerno en la cabeza de la criatura, y lanzo una especie de rayo a unos centímetros del coyote el cual se asusto y se fue con la cola entre las patas.

Yo estaba asustado, confundido, y a la vez aliviado de que todavía estoy vivo, entonces la extraña neblina desapareció, y esa extraña criatura se empieza a acercar lentamente hacia mí, y yo instintivamente retrocedo por el miedo, pero al verla bien, veo que cojea de la pata delantera derecha ya que es cuadrúpedo, pero lo que más me saco de mis casillas fue…

 **¿?:** "Oye estas bien? No estás lastimado?" (Me pregunta… espera un segundo! A-acaso esa cosa habló?)

 **Yo:** "T-tú… p-puedes hablar?" (Le pregunte algo nervioso)

 **¿?:** "Claro que sí, pero respóndeme ¿enserio te encuentras bien?" (Me vuelve a preguntar con algo angustia)

 **Yo:** "S-si… estoy bien, solo tengo unos rasguños en mis brazos pero no son nada de qué preocuparse" (Le respondí intentando calmarme)

Entonces esa luz en su cuerno volvió a brillar, y con eso la silueta revelaba su verdadera apariencia. Cabe decir que me quede con la boca abierta por lo que estaba viendo.

Al parecer era un caballo, mas especifico una yegua, el color de su pelaje era de un color muy inusual, pero reconocí que era el mismo color azul zafiro que el de la pluma que encontré. Otra cosa que note era su larga melena, esta parecía que era transparente y que en ella se veían estrellas, como si hubiera un universo en la misma, también sus extravagantes y hermosos ojos color turquesa, al solo verlos juraría que veo el espacio mismo, debo admitir que son sumamente hermosos.

Un ultimo detalle era que tenía una especie de tiara o corona color negra sobre su cabeza, un collar en su cuello con el símbolo de una media luna en el, en sus cascos tiene unas especies de zapatillas color plateado oscuro, y para terminar un par de alas en su espalda, su cuerno en su cabeza, y un tatuaje de una media luna en sus flancos.

Al parecer yo tenía razón, es una criatura que jamás se haya visto, pero una cosa es segura con solo verla… unicornio no es, ni menos un pegaso, es como la fusión de ambos. Es simplemente increíble. Pero lo que más me está intrigando en este momento… fue ella la que habló hace unos minutos? No sé si me estoy volviendo loco, o es el miedo lo que me hace desvariar, así que para estar completamente seguro, le haré una simple pregunta para confirmar.

 **Yo:** "Q-quien eres? Tienes acaso un nombre?" (Armándome de huevos otra vez, le pregunte)

 **¿?:** "Sí, mi nombre es Luna, es un placer" (Sip, esto ya rebaso los límites de la realidad para mí)

…


	2. Mi invitada

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia, ya estoy poniéndome al día, y espero la disfruten, eso es todo lo que voy a decir ahora, así que los dejo con el cap.**

…

Ok, lo veo pero no lo creo, ¡ella puede hablar! La vi perfectamente mover sus labios, no hay ninguna duda. Estoy sumamente impresionado, y de verdad no estoy soñando.

 **Yo:** "d-disculpa, me repites de nuevo tu nombre, por favor". (Le pedí que me repitiera su nombre, ya que me perdí en mis pensamientos y no logre escucharlo bien)

 **Luna:** "Dije que mi nombre es Luna". (Repitió su nombre con calma, Mmmm... curioso nombre)

 **Yo:** "¿Luna? Mmmm… luna. Es un bonito nombre". (Le dije, la verdad su nombre no me parece tan extraño, de hecho… creo que una vez conocí a una chica la cual tenía un nombre igual)

 **Luna:** "ammm… gracias, supongo". (Dice con un pequeño sonrojo, jeje, creo que le gusto el pequeño cumplido)

 **Yo:** "Oye… me encantaría hablar contigo, pero… ¿crees que podemos ir a mi casa? Este lugar me da muchos escalofríos". (Le pregunté ya que el hecho de que salga otro de esos coyotes, hace que me recorra un frío muy feo en el cuerpo.)

 **Luna:** "¿tu casa? (me pregunta y yo le asiento), lo siento, pero es mejor que no, tengo que buscar como regresar". (Termino de decir, cosa que me confundió)

 **Yo:** "pero…" (¿Ahora qué le digo?, si algún humano la ve, puede que se arme un gran escándalo. Sin embargo, veo que hace unos ligeras muecas de dolor, y al verla veo que tiene una herida en su casco delantero derecho, Mmmm… quizás pueda.)

 **Luna:** "Bueno… me debo de ir, y di que jamás me viste". (Me dice para empezar a retirarse, pero cojea de su pata, creo que se lo diré.)

 **Yo:** "¡Espera! (ella se detiene y se voltea a verme), al menos déjame curar tu pata, si no la tratas puede causarte una infección, por favor". (Le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos, además me la debe por salvarme la vida.)

 **Luna:** "no hace falta, yo puedo cuidarme sola". (Dice mirándome fijamente)

 **Yo:** "Oh no no no no, nada de eso, tú me salvaste la vida, quiero devolverte el favor, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta". (Lo que digo es cierto, yo hice esto por idiotez, y ella llego y me salvo. Estoy siendo rígido ya que ella lo está siendo también, en ese caso dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.)

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente de manera seria, veo que ella tiene un fuerte carácter al igual que yo. Pero entiendo porqué esta a la defensiva, sería sospechoso que alguien que ni conoces llegue, y luego te pida vivir en su casa, así no más. Obviamente se te haría algo extraño, pero ella ya me dijo su nombre, y me salvo el culo de ser devorado por un maldito sarnoso del bosque. Así que en pocas palabras… ella y yo ya nos conocemos, y le ofrezco quedarse en mi casa como una invitada, al menos hasta que su pata se sane y se regrese por donde vino. Muy sencillo ¿No?

Tras unos minutos de vernos fijamente a los ojos, ella da un suspiro y empieza a hablar.

 **Luna:** "Haaa… supongo que no me dejaras ir hasta que diga que si, ¿verdad? (me pregunta con una mirada de derrota)

 **Yo:** "exactamente". (Le dije con tono triunfante, jeje, ahora que lo pienso, siempre he podido hacer que alguien me llegue a hacer caso con solo mirarlas directamente, Tengo un no sé qué. Y veo que funciona con otras especies también jejeje.)

 **Luna:** "está bien, iré contigo, pero cuando mi pata este sana me marcho. ¿Ok? (me dice con algo de fastidio, "de acuerdo" le respondí)

Entonces decidimos salir del bosque, pero yo decidí llevarla sobre mi espalda para que no esforzara mucho su pata, claro que ella se negó, pero con mi habilidad de persuasión, la convencí de que dejara de ser tan testaruda. Jejeje… la pobre se sonrojo de la vergüenza de que la llevara a cuestas, pero al menos me agradeció por ayudarla.

Llegamos a mi auto, y a Luna la puse en el asiento del copiloto, ella se quedaba mirando con curiosidad mi vehículo, tal parece que es la primera vez que ve uno en su vida. Entonces me monté, y me puse en marcha con dirección a mi casa.

Ya llevamos medio camino, y un silencio se formo a nuestro alrededor, bastante incómodo diría yo, ella solo veía por la ventana a su derecha las casas y lo demás. Ya hartándome de este silencio decidí romperlo.

 **Yo:** "¿de dónde vienes? ¿Hay mas seres como tú en tu mundo? (esas preguntas fueron las únicas que se me vinieron a la cabeza, no soy bueno para empezar una conversación.)

 **Luna:** "Vengo de un reino que no pertenece a este mundo, y solo yo, mi hermana, mi sobrina junto con su hija, y mi amiga, somos alicornios". (Me respondió secamente, pero lo último que dijo me llamo la atención.)

 **Yo:** "¿Alicornios? Nunca eh escuchado nada sobre ellos, de los únicos que conozco son de los unicornios, supongo que ser caballos de esa especie tienen muchas más cualidades ¿verdad? (le pregunte con un poco mas de curiosidad sobre esta nueva especie mítica de equinos)

 **Luna:** "corrección, no somos caballos, somos ponis. Y sí, los alicornios tenemos las cualidades de un pegaso, como el poder volar y tocar las nubes, la de los unicornios, las cuales podemos hacer magia, solo que la nuestra es más fuerte, y por último, compartimos la capacidades físicas de los ponis de tierra. (Termino de darme una lección rápida de su anatomía en 5 minutos exactos, y me sorprende eso de que no es un caballo, sino un poni. Mmmm… eso explicaría su tamaño.)

 **Yo:** "Ya veo, y ¿solo existen ponis en tu mundo?" (Le pregunté nuevamente)

 **Luna:** "No, también existen los grifos, minotauros, incluso los dragones, entre otras especies más". (Me dice enumerando lo que vive en su mundo, cabe decir que estoy impresionado, otros seres míticos viven allí, ¡incuso dragones! Como me gustaría ver uno de ellos, en parte me da algo de envidia su mundo, enserio tiene cosas asombrosas.)

Y así durante el resto del camino, seguimos conversando, le preguntaba más cosas de su mundo, y todo es más que increíble. Los pegasos se encargan del sistema climático del lugar, el sistema comercial es casi exacto al nuestro, aunque deduzco que su tecnología es como del siglo XV, pero el resto me resulta muy interesante. También le pregunté sobre ella y su familia, pero no me dio muchos detalles, apuesto a que todavía no me tiene mucha confianza para contarme, en fin… en algún momento de seguro, me dirá mas sobre ella.

…

Luego de 40 minutos de viaje, finalmente llegamos a mi casa, ya eran la 1:25am, y no hay ni un alma pasando por las calles a estas horas, excepto algunos maleantes que van al parque que está a un par de casas de la mía a fumarse algo de crack y hablar paja toda la madrugada, pero por suerte no hay absolutamente nadie por estos rumbos, así que Luna puede entrar por la puerta del frente sin problema, además, como vivo solo entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparme.

Cargue a Luna en mi espalda, que curiosamente no es tan pesada como pensé, su peso es como el de un niño de 5 años o algo así, como sea, la deje en el uno de los sillones de la sala, para luego encender la luz, eh ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Al regresar, Luna veía con mucha curiosidad el lugar, debo mencionar que mi casa es bastante espaciosa, la sala y el comedor es tan unidos completamente, la cocina esta al fondo, y también da al patio trasero, donde puedo lavar mi ropa.

Al lado derecho hay un pequeño pasadizo el cual es en forma de T, y en ella esta mi cuarto, el baño en el centro, y la habitación de mi madre al lado contrario.

 **Luna:** "Tu casa es más grande de lo que aparenta". (Me dice mirando todo el lugar desde la sala)

 **Yo:** "Pues… gracias. Aunque demasiado grande para una sola persona". (Le dije algo decaído, y ella me miro confundida por mi reacción.)

 **Luna:** "¿Oye, estas bien? ¿Te vez algo triste?" (Me pregunta con intriga)

 **Yo:** "¿Eh? Oh no, no es nada. Muy bien, a ver… préstame tu pata, por favor. (Le extendí mi mano para que me diera su pata herida, esta dudo un poco, pero al final me la dio)

Le quité su herradura o zapatilla o lo que sea, por seguridad, entonces tome el algodón con un poco de alcohol para limpiar la sangre que tenía, esta gimió un poco por el ardor, luego procedí a vendar su parte lastimada, y así termine de curarla. No fue tan difícil, le di unos analgésicos para aliviar el dolor, aunque no se funcionen los medicamentos humanos en caballos. Tras terminar de curarla, la cargue esta vez en mis brazos, y esta se sonrojo un poco por la pena, jeje, debo admitir que se ve adorable así, entonces la lleve al cuarto de mi madre ya que hay esta una cama matrimonial, entonces la recosté ahí para que descansara.

 **Yo:** "Bueno, te puedes quedar a dormir aquí en este cuarto, yo dormiré en el mío, dime, ¿te sientes cómoda?" (Le pregunto para estar seguro de que no tenga nada malo)

 **Luna:** "Si, está bien así". (Me dice algo apenada, de seguro jamás ha estado en una casa ajena a la suya, bueno… siempre hay una vez para todo.)

 **Yo:** "Ok. Entonces… si todo está bien, me voy a dormir. Descansa, mañana podremos seguir hablando". (Le dije despidiéndome, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta.)

 **Luna:** "Hey…"

 **Yo:** "¿Si?

 **Luna:** "ammm… gra… gracias. Gracias por curar mi casco y por permitirme quedarme aquí". (Me dice con una sonrisa cálida de agradecimiento)

 **Yo:** "no hay de qué. Lo hago por querer ayudar, si te sientes mal o algo, la puerta de enfrente es mi cuarto. Solo llámame si necesitas algo, ¿ok? (le dije con una sonrisa, y esta asiente.)

Luego de eso, me despedí de ella y me fui a mi cuarto, prepare mi cama, me cambie mi ropa a una camisa vieja y a un short deportivo, me lave los dientes y me fui a dormir.

La verdad me quede despierto por unos minutos, empezaba a pensar en todo lo que aconteció el día de hoy. Lo que para mí era un día como cualquier otro, se convirtió en una fantástica experiencia, para resumir, empecé mi día como cualquier otro, durante la mañana no hubo nada interesante, ya en la tarde mis amigos me invitaron a una fiesta que a regañadientes asistí, luego vi lo que pareció un extraño fenómeno extra normal, luego por estúpido casi fui devorado por un coyote, y para rematar conocí a una poni con alas y cuerno que puede hablar, y que ahora descansa en el cuarto de mi madre.

Tras pensar en todo esto, me doy cuenta que esto no es un puto sueño, y es la absoluta realidad. Creo que esta es prueba de que los milagros existen, una criatura de otro mundo está en mi casa, y es 100% real ya que la estuve tocando, aunque fuera en una pata, pero es real, ¡REAL CARAJO! Esta tal vez es la única experiencia que ningún humano en la tierra pudiera haber soñado, conocer seres de otra dimensión, darle apogeo en tu casa, curar sus heridas, convivir con ellos. Sin duda esto es un regalo de Dios, pero… ¿Por qué a mí? Porque de entre los más de billones de seres humanos que hay en la tierra, ¿Luna llego conmigo? ¿Será que enserio me volví loco? ¿O si esto es cierto, y nuestro señor me dio la tarea de cuidar a Luna? Realmente no lo sé pero siento que… esto es el destino. Si, ya sé que suena cursi eso, pero no puede haber otra explicación lógica. En fin… ya me está dando sueño mejor me voy a dormir.

…

Me encontraba en una especie de playa, era de noche y la luna se veía con todo su esplendor, las olas golpeaban de manera ligera y tranquila, era una vista sumamente hermosa, la verdad no tengo idea de por qué estoy soñando con esto, pero debo decir que este lugar es increíble, nunca había visto la luna sobre el mar, es una vista preciosa.

 **Yo:** "Wow. Este lugar es increíble, y esta vista… es. Hermosa". (Dije al aire, ya que "aparentemente" estaba solo.)

 **¿?:** "Así es, este lugar es hermoso, mas si es tu sueño". (Me dice una voz a mis espaldas, la cual reconocí al instante)

 **Yo:** "¿Luna?

 **Luna:** "Debo de admitir que este lugar es lindo, debo decir que tienes una gran imaginación jijiji. (Me dice con una risita, pero… ¿Cómo es que ella está en mis sueños?)

…

 **Bien eso es todo de mí para ustedes, antes de irme le mando un saludo a n1god, quien sigue fielmente mi historia, y espero que les gustara el cap de hoy. Antes de irme, les diré que un pequeño cambio, en el cap anterior dije que mi estatura es 1.79, y en realidad mi estatura es 1.83cm. Así que solo se cambia eso nada más XD.**

 **Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que les gustan las historias románticas y amantes de los melodramas XD.**

 **Carlos se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean esta historia, y me dicen en los comentarios si les gusta la historia y si quieren que haga más, iguales a esta.**

 **Hasta otra…**


	3. Adaptación

**Hola otra vez, aquí con un cap más de esta historia. Fue muy rápido, ¿verdad? Jejeje… tengo tiempo suficiente para hacer esto jeje. En fin, eso sería todo por el momento, los dejo con el cap. Disfrútenlo.**

…

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y tuve un sueño sumamente extraño anoche. Estaba en un playa con una hermosa vista de la luna… y podía jurar que vi a esa yegua en mi sueño, estoy confundido ¿Por qué diablos estaba soñando con ella? En fin… creo que son demasiadas experiencias inusuales para mí.

Al revisar mi celular veo que son las 6:00am, siempre me levanto temprano para comprar pan recién sacado del horno en la panadería, ya que si voy más tarde los que trabajan se llevan todo en cuestión de minutos, así que es mejor llegar de primero que segundo. Además de que tengo una invitada de otro mundo en mi casa, y creo que es justo de mi parte en hacerle el desayuno, aunque no sé que le guste comer, deberé de preguntarle para estar seguro.

Saliendo de mi cuarto, fue cuando miré a Luna en la sala, mirando el cielo por la ventana, al parecer se había despertado antes que yo, y vino aquí a la sala, pero la pregunta sería, ¿Por qué?

 **Yo:** "¿Luna? ¿Te levantaste temprano?" (Le pregunte mientras me acerco un poco a donde ella estaba.)

 **Luna:** "Se mueve sola". (Dice con un tono que parece ser de, ¿tristeza?)

 **Yo:** "¿se mueve sola? ¿A qué te refieres con moverse sola?" (Su actitud me tiene muy confundido, ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?)

 **Luna:** "La luna se mueve sola" (dice con tristeza, y yo quede con cara de ¿WTF? ¿Eso es lo que la tiene así? En verdad no la entiendo, aunque tal vez…)

 **Yo:** "¿Ok…? Bueno… iré a comprar algo para el desayuno, enseguida regreso, ¿está bien?" (No me respondió, su cabeza estaba agachada y sus orejas estaban hacia atrás, como si fuera un perro. Iba a hacerle otra pregunta, pero mejor la dejo sola con sus pensamientos)

Entonces sin decir nada mas, salí de la casa, y fui a la panadería que está a dos cuadras de donde vivo, esta mejor que la deje a solas, cuando me tenga más confianza me dirá lo que le pasa, aunque… tengo una teoría del porque esta así, pero mejor la esperaré a que ella me lo cuente.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Ya ha pasado un día en este mundo, y la verdad no sé como sentirme con respecto a esta situación, ¡Rayos! De no haber discutido con mi hermana, no estaría en esta situación. Ahora me siento como una tonta, siempre dejo que mi ego me juegue una mala pasada, y he aquí las consecuencias.

Use un hechizo el cual solo se puede hacer una vez cada tres años, uno el cual fue hecho por Starswirl, y por estar tan molesta, no pensé a donde me mandaría. Ahora estoy en una dimensión donde todo es diferente, sus habitantes, su estilo de vida, incluso los animales en este lugar son más peligrosos que en Equestria, y por escapar de uno de ellos, termine con mi pata lastimada.

Desde un principio intente hacer el hechizo otra vez, hasta que recordé que sería inútil, no sabía qué hacer, o a donde ir, estaba un poco asustada lo admito, pero en ese momento me encontré con "él", creo que es la única forma en que puedo llamarlo, al principio me asusto cuando lo vi por primera vez, incluso parecía que quería atraparme, me alce en vuelo para despistarlo, cuando creía que me dejaría en paz, uno de esos animales salvajes lo ataco, y eso que todavía tiene las marcas en sus brazos, son leves pero ahí están, en ese momento una duda surgió en mi cabeza ¿debería de salvarlo o no? No estaba segura, pero algo que hemos aprendido mi hermana y yo en nuestros miles de años de existencia, es ayudar al quien necesite de un casco. Obviamente no lo conocía, pero no podía dejarlo a su suerte, mi hermana no me perdonaría si dejara a un poni necesitado sin ayuda, aunque claro que "él" no era poni, era alguien que necesitaba de mi ayuda. Así que decidí salvarlo.

Luego de hacerlo, él me invito a su casa, al principio no quería, y a la vez estaba considerando el decirle que sí, pero solo por desconfianza me había negado, lo que me sorprendió un poco de él, fue que no pensaba dejarme ir con mi pata lastimada a ningún lado, eso en parte me molesto solo un poco, no soy una potrilla que necesita que la cuiden cuando se lastima, pero al verlo fijamente a los ojos, veía diferentes cosas, obstinación, amabilidad, gentileza, testarudez, preocupación, pero también algo de tristeza la cual ocultaba con su carácter, debo decir que en parte nos parecemos un poco, y en parte también tiene algo que me recuerda a mi hermana.

En fin, me trajo a su casa un su extraña carrosa la cual puede moverse sola sin necesidad de alguien que tire de ella, conversamos, si eso se le llamara conversar ya solo me hiso preguntas sobre mi reino y otras cosas, llegamos a su casa, la cual es más grande que cualquier otra casa que aiga visto en equestria, cuando atendía mi herida, un comentario que hiso me dejo confundida, dijo que su casa era muy grande para una sola persona, también se le veía algo triste y su mirada reflejaba soledad. Sé que no debería ser de mi incumbencia sus problemas, pero eso me dejo pensando, ¿acaso vive completamente solo? ¿Dónde estará su familia o tendrá familia acaso? Tal vez le pregunte después sobre eso. Luego de eso me curó mi casco lastimado, y me dio una habitación en donde dormir, después de ayudarme le di las gracias como debía de ser, enserio fue amable en darme un lugar en donde quedarme.

En ese momento estaba algo agotada por todo lo que había acontecido, pero me picaba la curiosidad de saber si aun estando en otro lugar podía trascender al mundo onírico, así que con lo poco que tenía de magia lo hice, y funciono. Pude verlo en su sueño por solo unos minutos, jeje, me hizo un poco de gracia su reacción, tal vez le cuente que puedo hacer eso. Al final el cansancio me había llegado, y me quede dormida. Empecé a despertar, es casi a esta hora la cual bajo la luna y mi hermana sube el sol… en eso un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza, y fue cuando mi mente me hizo recordar. ¡LA LUNA! Decidí levantarme, y asomarme por la ventana de la sala, tal como me lo temía… "la luna en este lugar se mueve por si sola". Eso me dejo perpleja, molesta y triste también, ¡Yo soy la princesa de la noche! ¿Quien tiene el derecho de hacer mi trabajo aquí? Ya sé, tal vez es una actitud muy infantil de mi parte pero simplemente… ¡no es justo! No es justo que yo me quede aquí sin hacer absolutamente nada! Pero debo suponer que todo en este lugar se rige de forma natural, así que… creo que de nada sirve quejarme. Ahora solo lo único que puedo hacer es, esperar, esperar a que mi hermana o mi sobrina Cadence vengan a buscarme. Yo sé que mi hermana puede encargarse de alzar el día y la noche sin problemas, pero ¿quien cuidará de los sueños de nuestros súbditos? Apuesto que Twilight Sparkle puede encargarse de eso, aunque espero sepa cómo hacerlo.

Creo que eso es lo que puedo hacer ahora, mientras tanto intentaré adaptarme a este lugar… aunque pensándolo mejor… debería de intentar usar un hechizo para convertirme en una humana, así creo que será más fácil adaptarme, solo mientras vengan por mí.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

10 minutos, 10 malditos minutos haciendo fila para comprar el pan, hoy toco madrugar más temprano… ¡que todas esas empresas se vallan a la…! Bah… para que me molesto, mientras este país no caiga en desgracia, todo para mi estará bien.

Regrese a mi casa, y luna estaba en el cuarto de mi madre, pero lo que me pareció extraño es que parecía que intentaba algo ya que su cuerno se iluminaba con un aura color azul zafiro, al parecer intenta hacer algo.

 **Yo:** "¿Qué estás haciendo Luna?" (Le pregunté confundido.)

 **Luna:** "Intento recrear un hechizo para poder convertirme en una humana". (Me dice haciendo algo de esfuerzo.)

 **Yo:** "¿enserio? Y eso por qué?

 **Luna:** "si voy a quedarme en este lugar, al menos debería de acostumbrarme a su estilo de vida, es por eso que voy a convertirme en una humana, para no quedarme sin hacer nada". (Me dice mirándome con determinación, debo decir que me impresiono que decidiera convertirse en humana para querer adaptarse a este lugar.)

 **Yo:** "Ya veo. A propósito ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? (le pregunto, ya que no estoy seguro de que pueda o no pueda comer.)

 **Luna:** "¿Qué planeas hacer tú? (detiene sus acciones y me dirige la mirada curiosa.)

 **Yo:** "planeaba hacer unos sándwiches de pinto con huevo frito, ¿gustas o no?

 **Luna:** "¿Pinto? ¿Qué clase de platillo es ese? (pregunta con una ceja arqueada.)

 **Yo:** "es una comida tradicional de este país, es freír arroz y revolverlo con frijoles, claro que yo lo arreglo de diferente forma para que quede delicioso". (Le dije con una sonrisa, cosa que parece llamarle la atención. La verdad no soy maestro culinario, pero como decía mi difunto abuelo, "un desayuno sin el pintico, no es desayuno". Jejeje, creo que de él saque el desayunar esto casi todos los días.)

Ella por curiosidad me siguió hasta la cocina, y allí le enseñe el cómo preparo mi desayuno, luego de unos minutos ya estaba hecho, al ella probarlo pues… jejeje, se ponía como una niña chiquita la cuando le dan un dulce, al notar su actuar se avergonzó mucho, obviamente me contuve la risa para no aparentar burlarme, pero bueno, la cuestión fue que le gusto, y eso está bien para mí.

Luego el resto del día se la pasó intentando convertirse en humana, pero con resultado negativo, cosa que la dejo frustrada y molesta, decidí dejarla sola ya que no quisiera que se desquitara conmigo, paró para la hora del almuerzo, el cual fue una ensalada para ella, pero yo me hice un par de pechugas de pollo para almorzar, ella me miraba algo asqueada y con incertidumbre por estar comiendo carne, pero le dije que era una parte esencial para nuestro organismo. Aun así le parecía algo incomodo.

Ya en la noche, era hora de cenar, y bueno… le iba a ofrecer a Luna de cenar, pero…

 **Yo:** "Hey Luna, te gustaría…" (me quede callado al verla ya dormida, me dio algo de pena, en todo el día no había parado de tratar de hacer ese hechizo para volverse una humana, así que solo la arrope con las cobijas, y deje que descansara.)

Bueno para resumir; al día siguiente se despertó, desayuno, se dio una ducha, y si… volvió a intentar convertirse en humana, pero con los mismos resultados, yo le decía que parara para que descansara, y aun así ella seguía siendo muy testaruda, al final del día también callo rendida ante el cansancio, al verla, se ve que ella es de esos que cuando se proponen hacer algo, no pararan hasta lograrlo.

Ya en el tercer día desde su llegada, la situación fue la misma, hasta que finalmente se rindió, no quería seguir mas con eso, cosa que la ponía más molesta, pero también reflejaba que estaba triste, enserio ella quiere intentar adaptarse, en cambio yo, ¿Qué le puedo decir? No soy bueno en consolar a la gente, puedo ayudar a alguien con algo menor, pero esto va mas allá de mis cualidades, así que desgraciadamente no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla.

Hoy es lunes, y decidí quitarle los vendajes de su pata para saber si ya estaba bien.

Empecé a quitarle los vendajes, y por suerte ya se había curado su pata, dejándola aliviada un poco ya que pensaba si se quedaría así por mucho tiempo.

 **Yo:** "Bien, tu pata ya está mejor" (Le dije, y esta se acariciaba en donde antes estaba la herida con su casco.)

 **Luna:** "Gracias". (Dice de manera algo cortante, y creo saber porqué.)

 **Yo:** "¿y que harás ahora?" (Le pregunte solo para salirme de una duda que tenía.)

 **Luna:** "como te había dicho, cuando estuviera mejor me iría" (dice de manera seria, pero hay algo en ese tono suyo…)

 **Yo:** "entonces… ¿ya te vas?" (Le dije con tono serio.)

 **Luna:** "Así es. Te agradezco por lo que has hecho por mí, pero puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta". (Sin duda, su tono lo reconozco, creo que podría…)

 **Yo:** "Entiendo, si es así, entonces fue un gusto conocerte". (Lo que dije la dejo sorprendida)

 **Luna:** "¿Acaso me estas corriendo?" (Me pregunta algo molesta, pero en el fondo, también se siente triste por eso.)

 **Yo:** "Nada de eso" (eso no se lo esperaba.)

 **Luna:** "¿a qué te refieres? (y aquí viene mi sermón.)

 **Yo:** "Mira Luna, yo no te estoy forzando a vivir conmigo, te traje aquí porque quería ayudarte, además, ¿adonde irás? ¿Acaso conoces a alguien en este mundo? ¿O has estado en una situación como esta antes?" (Le pregunto seriamente, esta intenta decir algo, pero reconoce que es cierto)

Esta agacho la mirada, sus orejas se van hacia atrás, sabía que yo tenía razón, soy alguien que la conoce y entiende su situación, y que esta vez debe de dejar su orgullo de lado, si es que quiere estar aquí sin problemas.

 **Luna:** "¿a ti no te molesta que yo esté aquí? (me pregunta sin dirigirme la mirada)

 **Yo:** "claro que no, tal vez seamos muy diferentes, pero lo que cuenta es lo que pensamos uno del otro, yo por ejemplo… pienso que eres alguien de carácter fuerte al igual que yo, pero también eres amable, es por eso que respetaré la decisión que tomes, yo no te detendré o te intentare persuadir. Eres libre de hacer lo que deseas, no soy alguien para negártelo". (Nos mirábamos a los ojos otra vez, pero esta vez era diferente, tras unos minutos de quedar así.)

 **Luna:** "Entonces… ¿puedo quedarme aquí?" (Me dice de manera que parece como si me suplicara, pero con algo de esperanza.)

 **Yo:** "jeje, claro, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, como te dije, eres libre de hacerlo". (Le dije con una sonrisa, y esta me sonríe de igual forma)

 **Luna:** "Gracias, de verdad". (Me dice con una sonrisa, debo admitir que es linda cuando sonríe, y sus ojos brillan con esplendor.)

 **Yo:** "no hay de qué."

Creo este es un gran paso, espero que esto siga así, de verdad quisiera conocerla más a fondo, y tal vez darle apoyo para que pueda conseguir convertirse en una humana, creo yo es lo único que puedo hacer por ella. Ahora Luna se arre cuesta en el sofá, después de intentar otra vez el intentar el hechizo, quedo algo cansada, tal vez necesite algo para despejarse, y así fue como me llego una brillante idea.

 **Yo:** "Luna…"

 **Luna:** "¿sí?

 **Yo:** "Dime, ¿no te gustaría estirar las alas?"

…


	4. Vamos a volar

**Hola amigos míos, aquí esta otro cap de esta historia, por ahora no tengo nada que decir, así que directamente los dejaré con la historia. Que la disfruten y nos vemos después. ;)**

…

Hoy es día viernes, el día está sumamente despejado y caluroso, aunque el frio del invierno se siente correr debido a la estación que va entrando. Hoy decidí llevar a Luna a que estire un poco las alas, tal vez así se relaje y así se concentre más en hacer el hechizo para convertirse en una humana.

Cuando le dije mi idea a Luna, esta se puso muy contenta, casi como una niña cuando la llevas a un parque de diversiones, jejeje… la pobre se avergonzó mucho por su comportamiento, pero yo no la juzgo por ser así, en cambio me parece algo muy adorable de ella, y esa vez tuve que resistir el no querer decirle que se veía tierna haciendo eso, ya que me hubiera hecho ver estrellas jejeje.

…

Salimos en mi carro, y decidimos ir más lejos esta vez, llene el tanque de gasolina lo suficiente para el viaje, Luna en casi todo el recorrido se había mantenido invisible, así es… ella sabia un hechizo de invisibilidad, así que andábamos sin problemas, la lugar a donde fuimos era a un Cantón de mi provincia el cual se llama Orosi, un lugar muy bonito, y donde recuerdo que solía haber un balneario muy conocido, yo y mis amigos junto con unos primos veníamos a él, pero desgraciadamente por no sé qué chanchullo surgió allí, al final termino cerrado y abandonado. Hmph… esto es típico de aquí, nunca se sabe que salió mal o que maldita treta se trae el gobierno o las municipalidades, _(seria como la alcaldía aquí en mi país),_ y destruyen sitios tan apreciados por la comunidad, y luego lo tiran para hacer algo que entre ellos dirían, "vale mucho la pena", y al final todo lo que hagan valga una reverenda mierda.

En fin… nos fuimos a la zona de los campos, lugares donde el gobierno no pone ni un dedo encima, donde abunda mucho los cafetales, los campos de caña de azúcar, y entre otras cosas más.

El aire por estos lugares es más fresco, y los potreros se ven en por kilómetros a la redonda, aquí Luna podía estar a la vista sin problemas, tras casi unas 2 horas de viaje, llegamos a un lote baldío, donde no ronda ni un alma, el lugar perfecto para que Luna pueda volar sin problemas.

Paramos en un lote de al menos unas 10000 hectáreas y nadie se ve por los alrededores, además que tiene una muy hermosa vista de las montañas y el cielo despejado, pocas nubes y el sol brillando fuertemente.

 **Luna:** "La vista es muy hermosa en este sitio, enserio ¿nadie pasa por aquí?" (Dice Luna mirando a todos lados)

 **Yo:** "Completamente. En estos lugares es muy difícil el acceso, así que podrás volar sin problema alguno" (Le respondí con una sonrisa, mientras cargaba un pequeño maletín que traje con el almuerzo)

 **Luna:** "Este terreno es bastante extenso, admito que este lugar en mi reino sería un lugar muy visitado por los turistas" (dice con una sonrisa admirando la vista de las montañas)

 **Yo:** "Me alegra que te guste, este país es famoso por tener vistas como estas, además de sus atracciones turísticas y por su vida silvestre, Sip… un lugar hermoso" (Al menos eso es lo bueno que tiene este país, y que me gusta mucho de verdad)

Caminamos a hacia un árbol el cual daba una buena sombra, y allí puse un pequeño mantel y sacar las cosas de nuestro almuerzo. Luna sin querer esperar más se preparó, y de una empezó a volar por los cielos, yo que maravillado con verla volar, atravesaba las nubes a gran velocidad, daba una que otra pirueta, enserio esta fue una buena idea, verla divertirse es algo que me deja satisfecho por el resto del día, deberíamos de hacer esto de vez en cuando, si… esto es algo que de seguro le gustara a Luna.

Sin embargo mi teléfono sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y decidí contestar.

 **Yo:** "¿dígase?"

 **Teo:** _"¿Qué cuentas perro?"_

 **Yo:** "¡¿Que cuentas Teo?! Como la tenéis hoy?"

 **Teo:** _"¡Tal como te gusta carepistola!"_

 **Yo:** "serás un… ¿y a que llamas loca?

 **Teo:** _"La azul juega hoy ante la S, Jordi esta aquí en mi casa, ¿no quieres venir a echarte unas?"_

 **Yo:** "Sorry men, pero hoy tengo compromiso"

 **Teo:** _"¿Quién es la desdichada?"_

 **Yo:** "La tuya jajajaja"

 **Teo:** _"tómela"_

 **Yo:** "jajaja, no es enserio perro, por hoy no puedo, tal vez para la próxima"

 **Teo:** _"se entiende. A propósito te apuesto a que Cartago le gana hoy a Saprissa"_

 **Yo:** "¿Cuánto quieres perder hoy?"

 **Teo:** _"5000 rojos"_

 **Yo:** "Me la juego"

 **Teo:** _"Vas a ver papá, Cartago campión, va a ganar"_

 **Yo:** "dítelo hasta que te lo creas jajaja"

Con eso terminamos de hablar, una media hora después Luna bajó ya que le llego el hambre, y nos pusimos a almorzar. Luego de una hora más, ella volvió a volar otra vez, será mejor que disfrute todo lo que pueda del día, así se relajará completamente.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

¡Wuuujuuu! Hace tanto tiempo que no estiraba la alas de esta forma, a decir verdad la atmósfera de este lugar es más liviana que en Equestria. Así que puedo volar más rápido, incluso mucho más que los propios Wonderbolts jejeje.

Saben una cosa… ahora que lo medito, esta es la primera vez que me divierto, desde que regresé de mi exilio en la luna, nunca tuve tiempo de hacer algo como esto. Jeje, ya veo como resultan ser las "escapadas" de mi hermana, creo que debería de hacer esto también de vez en cuando, me siento mucho más relajada ahora.

Estando parada sobre una nube veo todo el lugar, reconozco que Equestria supera en tamaño a este país, pero "él" tiene razón, las vistas del panorama y todo eso, en equestria no se le compara. Mmmm… hablando de él…

Fijo mi mirada a la tierra, y lo veo recostado bajo aquel árbol, al verme este me saluda con su mano. Ahora me llego un pensamiento a la cabeza, ¿acaso él no estará aburrido de solo estar viéndome volar? Como veo, no parece importarle quedarse sin hacer nada, Mmmm… tal vez si…

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, ¿Por qué no hago que él se divierta también? Si… creo que él también se lo merece por atenderme todo este tiempo, seguro le gustara esto además, tengo un plan.

Ya teniendo pensado que hacer, bajé a donde él estaba sentado, y este me sonrió de manera amable.

 **Yo:** "¿te divertiste?" (Me pregunta aun manteniendo su sonrisa)

 **Luna:** "Si. Gracias por traerme aquí, me ayudo a relajarme bastante" (Le agradecí con una sonrisa)

 **Yo:** "Me alegra que te gustara. Podemos hacer esto cuando quieras, este lugar es más que perfecto" (me dice de forma alegre, debo decir que me agrada verlo así, apuesto a que le alegrara mas esto que pienso hacer)

 **Luna:** "Eso me gustaría mucho, a propósito no te gustaría a ti… ¿intentarlo?" (Le dije con una sonrisa pícara, y este se quedo con cara de confundido. Jijiji la que no sé espera)

 **Yo:** "¿a qué te refieres con intentar?" (Me pregunta claramente confundido)

 **Luna:** "jijiji… ya verás" (pobre, enserio esto no se la esperará)

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

 **Yo:** "¡wuuuuuuujuuuuuu! ¡Esto sí es volar!" (Jajaja… condenada Luna, me agarro con la guardia baja, y me hizo levitar con su magia. Antes de que protestara me llevo volando junto con ella, claro que me asuste, pero ahora veo que esto es más que increíble)

 **Luna:** "¿te diviertes?" (Me pregunta con una sonrisa burlona)

 **Yo:** "¡Eres una yegua loca, Luna! Si querías llevarme de paseo, solo debías de decírmelo, y no secuestrándome" (le dije algo molesto, pero teniendo una sonrisa)

 **Luna:** "jejeje… me parecía más divertido de esa forma, debiste ver tu cara de asustado desde el principio jajaja" (pssst condenada yegua, pero debo admitir que su bromita… fue muy divertida.)

 **Yo:** "Esta me la pagas Luna, de verdad me la pagas" (dije con una sonrisa, y esta solo me saco la lengua de manera juguetona, jejeje, enserio me gusta verla feliz. En realidad, me encantaría verla sonreír siempre, la hace ver más linda de lo que ya es)

Y así me llevo volando por al menos una hora y media, enserio me estoy divirtiendo, nos estamos divirtiendo. Esto es tal vez otro gran paso, eso al menos yo lo veo así, pero… ¿Qué pensará Luna?

Como sea, subimos más alto hasta estar por encima de las nubes, me quede deleitado con la vista, además de que ya estaba atardeciendo, y esta vista. Es sumamente hermoso.

 **Luna:** "¿No te gustaría sentarte para ver mejor la vista? (me pregunta con una sonrisa, espera… reconozco esa sonrisa, ¿Qué se traerá esta yegua ahora?)

 **Yo:** "Luna… tu sonrisa no me da confianza. ¿Qué planeas ahora?" (Le pregunto algo nervioso)

 **Luna:** "Ohhhh, nada…" (Ok… esa mirada maliciosa ya me está asustando… no vaya a ser que…)

 **Yo:** "Luna… que vas a…" (Me interrumpió)

 **Luna:** "Adiós". (¡LUNA, ERES UNA…!)

Esta yegua loca me soltó de su magia, y ahora voy a… ¡CAER!

Lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos esperando mi fin, pero lo único que sentí… fue el caer sobre una especie de colchón blando, muy blando, y también algo húmedo. Al abrir mis ojos, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, estoy acostado en una, nube. ¡ESTOY ENCIMA DE UNA MALDITA NUBE CARAJO!

 **Yo:** "¡¿Pero qué putas?! E-estoy encima de una… ¿nube? (ahora estoy muy confundido, ¿Cómo diablos puedo estar montado en una nube sin caerme? Además… un segundo.)

 **Luna:** "jajaja… debiste ver tu cara, fue muy chistosa jajajaja…" (Escuché a Luna tras de mí, mientras que se reía)

 **Yo:** ¡Luna! ¡Eso no fue divertido, no fue para nada divertido! (le dije muy enojado por la broma pesada)

 **Luna:** "relájate, yo jamás haría algo tan cruel como dejarte caer así, además quería darte una sorpresa" (me dice de manera simplona, ¡agh… condenada yegua desbocada!)

 **Yo:** "que sorpresa ni que ocho cuartos, enserio esa broma no me gusto para nada" (le dije con enojo, odio que me hagan bromas, siempre las odié)

 **Luna:** "Ok, ok… lo siento, ¿si? Tal vez me pasé un poco" (yo la miro seriamente) "está bien, tal vez fue demasiado. En serio lo siento, creo que cuando intento de hacer una broma me excedo mucho" (agacha la cabeza muy avergonzada)

 **Yo:** "Ok, te perdono, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? (le digo seriamente, y esta asiente)

 **Luna:** "aunque no prometo nada" (dice de manera juguetona, y no pude evitar reírme un poco por esto, a veces le saco el lado divertido a las cosas, fue aterrador sí, pero con un final feliz después de todo)

 **Yo:** "Apropósito, Luna, ¿como es que puedo tocar las nubes y no caerme? (le pregunté ya que esto debe de ser obra suya)

 **Luna:** "Ese es un hechizo el cual permite caminar sobre las nubes, te lo aplique sin que te dieras cuenta, además es un hechizo muy básico, cualquier unicornio lo aprende rápidamente" (me dice con lujo de detalle, debo decir que eso es increíble.)

 **Yo:** "Wow. Aquí es muy común decir que queremos tocar las nubes, y creo que soy el único en lograrlo jejeje…" (Dije con una risa, Luna dejo salir una risita también por eso)

Entonces puse mi mirada en el horizonte, el atardecer esta en pintando de naranja todo, puedo ver las montañas de mejor forma, el suelo y todo lo que hay en él, tan pequeño como una hormiga, además que al estar muy alto el viento frío sopla de una manera refrescante, sin duda esta es una vista sumamente hermosa.

No sé que me dio de hacer eso de extender los brazos a los lados, y cerrar los ojos, jeje, ya parezco de la película Titánic, pero la sensación es increíble, te hace sentir que… vuelas.

Luna se pone al lado mío y cierra los ojos haciendo lo mismo, sintiendo el aire correr en ella, y al verla, su melena y cola bailando al ras del viento ("que en realidad se mueven solas con o sin viento") y ella al abrir los ojos y posar su vista en el horizonte sus ojos brillan como estrellas. Lo que digo es verdad, Luna es muy hermosa, de eso no tengo duda.

 **Luna:** "Oye, ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así? (la pregunta de Luna me hiso volver a la realidad)

 **Yo:** "Eres muy hermosa" (Hay… no, ¿Qué acabo de decir? Rayos, sin querer pensé en voz alta)

Sip me esperaba que ella se sonrojara al igual que yo, por favor espero y no se moleste conmigo, por decir algo como eso así sin más.

 **Luna:** "… ¿E-eh?… b-bueno, yo… (Ahora se quedo sin habla, demonios… esto se puso muy incomodo)

 **Yo:** "L-lo siento, dije eso sin pensar, lo que quería decir era…" (Antes de que siguiera hablando, ella me interrumpe)

 **Luna:** "N-no, no te d-disculpes, mas bien, t-te agradezco p-por el… cumplido" (dice de forma tímida, desviando aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas)

 **Yo:** "N-no hay p-porqué…" (Yo también desvié mirada aun sonrojado, esto enserio se volvió muy incomodo para los dos)

…

Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa muy de noche, en el camino de regreso, ninguno de los dos dijimos una sola palabra, la situación enserio se me salió de las manos.

Y así fue, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el resto de la noche, hasta la hora de dormir, ¡bien hecho amigo, la pelaste, te la pelaste muy onda y sin protección! Haaa… solo espero que todo esté mejor mañana. Solo puedo decir "buenas noches Luna" desde mi mente.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Este día fue… bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo bien, todo empezó tranquilo, él y yo nos levantamos temprano, desayunamos, y salimos a donde el dijo que podría volar sin problemas de que alguien me viera, entonces pude estirar las alas, cosa de la cual casi nunca hago en equestria por mis deberes, pero debo admitir que enserio me divertí como nunca lo había hecho.

Después quería que él se divirtiera también, así que lo alenté, ("o más bien secuestré") para que disfrutara también el poder sentir volar, también le hice una pequeña broma, ("la cual en realidad no fue tan pequeña") y lo asuste e hice que se molestara un poco, me disculpe con algo de vergüenza por eso, creo que no soy tan buena haciendo bromas como las hace mi hermana. Olvidando eso… él quedo impresionado de ver que usé un hechizo para caminar sobre las nubes, y nos quedamos viendo el atardecer. Sin embargo… él se me quedo viendo por un buen rato, por alguna razón, cosa que me puso un poco incómoda, pero… cuando le pregunte por que lo hacía… no me espere esa respuesta de parte de él.

" _Eres muy hermosa"_

Al decir eso, por alguna razón me paralice por eso… él al notar lo que dijo se sonrojo de la vergüenza, al igual que yo. No sé que le abra pasado por la mente en decirme eso, pero… admito que en parte me gustó que lo dijera. Agh… no entiendo que me pasa, estoy muy confundida por esto, mi sobrina Cadence es la que entiende mas de estas cosas que yo, no creo que él lo dijera por solo querer darme un cumplido, ¿o sí? En serio no lo entiendo, ¿Qué es eso lo que sentí en ese momento, y lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo? En fin, ya es muy tarde, mejor me voy a dormir, espero que mañana sea diferente de lo que pasó el día de hoy.

…

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

Mientras tanto en Equestria, habían pasado solamente 3 días desde que la princesa Luna desapareció, Celestia en ese momento estaba reunida con su ex estudiante y princesa de la amistad: Twilight Sparkle, su sobrina, y la princesa del amor: la princesa Cadence, y junto a ella estaba su esposo, el hermano mayor de Twilight y ex capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot: Shining Armor.

Todos estaban reunidos en Canterlot, discutiendo sobre esta situación y pensando el cómo traer de regreso a Luna.

 **Celestia:** "Twilight, ¿has descubierto algo de los antiguos libros de Starswirl que te envié?" (pregunta Celestia a su ex alumna)

 **Twilight:** "Si princesa, descubrí cual fue el hechizo que uso la princesa Luna, aunque me sorprende que pudiera hacerlo tan fácil, en los libros dice que al menos se toma un par de años en aprenderlo," (dice Twilight dando su reporte del caso)

 **Cadence:** "Conociendo a la tía Luna, tal vez ya lo ha hecho antes ¿no?" (Dice Cadence dando su opinión al respecto)

 **Celestia:** "Te equivocas Cadence, Luna y yo a lo largo de los años hemos aprendido varios hechizos, del casco del propio Starswirl, pero nunca pensé que Luna aprendiera uno tan avanzado como ese" (dice Celestia recordando como su hermana uso ese hechizo a la perfección)

 **Shining:** "¿Y por casualidad no hay un hechizo parecido al que uso la princesa Luna? ¿O alguno similar que nos ayude?" (Preguntaba Shining, pensando que tal vez puedan hacer lo mismo sin tener algún inconveniente como el hechizo ya mencionado)

 **Twilight:** "De hecho si hay uno, lo encontré cuando revisaba los diarios de Starswirl, y dice que se puede hacer cada 5 días, sin embargo… un defecto es el que necesita de un conector que sirva como entrada y salida, ya que no funciona así por sí solo" (dice la alicornio morada de manera seria, ya que necesitan una especie de puerta u algo que les sirva para poder ir hacia donde esta Luna)

 **Celestia:** "Es cierto, yo conozco el hechizo, pero ese es el único inconveniente, ¿Dónde podemos conseguir una puente especial para poder viajar? (dice Celestia con angustia, ya que estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su hermana)

En eso todos se detienen a pensar, y fue cuando Cadence se le ocurrió una idea, la cual tal vez podría funcionar.

 **Cadence:** "¡ya lo tengo! Twilight, podemos usar el espejo-portal por el cual fuiste a recuperar tu corona aquella vez (dice la alicornio rosa, dando una idea muy válida)

 **Twilight:** "es cierto, puede que funcione, ¿Qué dice usted princesa Celestia?" (Dice Twilight con una sonrisa)

 **Celestia:** "la idea no esta tan mal, habrá que intentarlo para saber si funciona" (dice la princesa del sol con una sonrisa)

Shining abrazo a su esposa por la buena idea, Twilight también felicitaba a su cuñada por su inteligencia, cosa que apenaban mucho a la yegua del amor, mientras ellos conversaban, Celestia se acerco a una de las ventanas del salón de su trono, miraba al cielo con mucha preocupación, pero también con mucha esperanza de encontrar a su hermana.

 **Celestia:** ("Espero que estés bien, hermana, me siento muy culpable de que esto pasara, pero te prometo que no importa cuánto me tome, y aunque tenga que viajar a los lugares más recónditos del universo mismo, te traeré de regreso a casa, cueste lo que cueste") (decía Celestia en su mente con determinación, ya una vez perdió a su hermana, y no iba permitirse que algo como eso pasara otra vez)

Es así como Celestia decidió ir a buscar a su hermana Luna, y traerla sana y salva de regreso a Equestria, sin importar las consecuencias o cuanto llegue a tardarse en buscarla. La traería de regreso a casa.

…


	5. ¿Vacío o soledad?

**Hola a todos, otro cap más de esta historia, espero que mas la apoyen, ya que me motivan a continuar, por ahora eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chao. ;)**

…

Como definirían ustedes los términos; "vacío y soledad". Para mí, la soledad es algo con lo que puedes aprender a vivir, es tal como lo estoy ahora, desde que mis padres murieron ya hace unos años atrás, me acostumbre a vivir solo sin problema alguno.

Pero "vacío" para mí, es perder algo que empiezas a apreciar mucho, y que sientes que si no tienes eso que necesitas, nunca más volverías a ser feliz. Hace tiempo pase por algo como eso, ese día cometí un error muy estúpido, pero esa vez para Luna fue especial… allí es cuando lo nuestro estaba aflorando, ahora le diré como fue

…

Ya era diciembre, 10 de diciembre para ser exacto, el frio invernal se siente por todo lugar, y aunque aquí no caiga nieve, el frio en esta época es como si viviéramos en esos países como Rusia o cercanos. Además de eso, para mí esta época es muy tranquila, pero para ser sinceros… ya desde hace algún tiempo no celebro una festividad tan hermosa como la navidad, no desde que mi madre murió.

Siempre en estas fechas me la he pasado solo, bueno no del todo ya que mis amigos me invitan a sus posadas, pero como he dicho antes, no soy de esos que les gusta estar en una fiesta con muchos desconocidos, y al final… siempre estaré solo, aunque este año, es diferente a todos los anteriores.

Era lunes, un día como cualquier otro, Luna ya desde hace un mes que intentaba hacer ese hechizo para que la convierta en una humana, y ya parece que dentro de muy poco lo conseguirá.

Yo me encontraba estudiando, ya que en enero próximo serán nuevamente las pruebas de admisión para entrar a la Universidad de Costa Rica, planeo sacar una de esas carreras de ciencias sociales, así que debo ponerme al día para que esta vez… lo consiga el año que entra.

 **Yo:** "¿Entonces, de dónde vienes tienen una celebración como la navidad?" (Le pregunte con algo de curiosidad a Luna, ya que me debo de imaginar que de su tierra natal tengan celebraciones iguales a las de aquí.)

 **Luna:** "Algo así, tu les dices navidad, en mi reino le decimos a eso "El día de los corazones cálidos" el cual es el día que se fundó nuestra nación" (Mmmm… interesante, aunque en mi opinión celebrar el día de fundación de país o algo así, no quedaría bien en estas fechas, solo es mi sincera opinión)

 **Yo:** "¿Y no decoran sus casas o ponen luces festivas y todo eso?" (Le seguí preguntando sin quitar mi atención de lo que estudio)

 **Luna:** "Claro que sí, todos pasan tiempo con familiares y amigos, se hace una cena tradicional, justo como hacen aquí también" (ok, con eso me deja en claro que varias de sus festividades son muy parecidas a las de la tierra)

 **Yo:** "He de admitir que tu mundo y el mío son casi idénticos, si yo viviera allí, me acostumbraría rápido, aunque con la idea de que caiga nieve, eso le quita varios puntos" (lo que digo es cierto, nunca me gustaría vivir en un lugar donde caiga nieve, odio el clima frio, y si eso algún día llegara a pasar aquí ("lo cual dudo que pase en un millón de años") me largaría a vivir a África)

 **Luna:** "¿Por qué dices eso? Lo dices como si nunca hubieras visto o tocado la nieve antes" (me dice algo confundida, y no me extraña que lo esté)

 **Yo:** "Porque es cierto, la nieve si la he visto, pero aquí jamás cae" (esa revelación la sorprendió)

 **Luna:** "¿Qué? ¿Pero, como eso posible?" (Preguntaba sorprendida, ¿tan extraño es que aquí nunca nieva?)

 **Yo:** "El clima de este lugar es tropical, es por eso que en vez de que haya nieve, hay lluvia en estas fechas, ¿no te has dado cuenta de las veces que llovió fuerte el mes pasado?" (Le hice una pregunta retórica, y esta se quedo callada ya que sabía que era cierto)

 **Luna:** "Pero aun así, al menos debe de caer nieve en algún lado, ¿no?" (Y ahora ¿Por qué esa insistencia por ese tema? No creo que sea para tanto si aquí cayera nieve o no)

 **Yo:** "El único lugares en que se vería nieve seria en las montañas de gran altura, allí podrías encontrar nieve, además ¿Qué tiene de malo de que no caiga nieve aquí? No creo que eso sea tan importante"

 **Luna:** "¡¿No es tan importante?! ¿Cómo no puede ser importante? La nieve es algo de lo cual todos aman y disfrutan, el que no puedan disfrutar de la nieve es algo impensable, incluso para mi" (dice elevando su tono de voz, rayos, espero que no use esa voz tan alta que tiene, esa voz de… cante no se qué, pero ahora ¿Por qué esta molesta?)

 **Yo:** "Oye… si tienes quejas sobre eso, dile Dios que te diga porque no hay nieve, a ver si te responde" (genial, primero estamos hablando con total tranquilidad, y ahora… discutimos por una tontería, Jah… que irónico es esto, discutimos como si fuéramos pareja, ¿pueden creerlo?)

 **Luna:** "Además… ¿Por qué hablas de tu deidad con tanto irrespeto? Siempre lo haces al mencionarlo" (me reclama algo molesta)

 **Yo:** "si lo quieres saber, pues es…" (No pude terminar porque mi celular sonó, y tuve que pedirle a Luna que hiciera silencio)

La persona que me llamó fue Jordi, quería que lo viera en un instituto en el centro de la ciudad, el cual no hace mucho hice la prueba de admisión, y que hoy entregan los resultados, para saber si ingresé o no.

 **Yo:** "Lo siento Luna, pero nuestra discusión tendrá que ser en otro momento, tengo que salir, tengo un asunto importante que atender" (le dije con algo de desgano, siempre que discutimos terminamos enojándonos uno con otro, eso es prueba que somos de carácter fuerte, si ella ataca, yo respondo de igual forma)

Luna no me hiso buena cara que digamos, estaba molesta claro está, aunque no entendía del porque que se molesto. Bah… se le pasará rápido, siempre que tenemos estos tipos de discusiones, al final terminaremos reconciliándonos uno al otro.

En fin, me cambie de ropa, tomando las llaves de mi auto me disponía a salir, pero antes de que saliera por la puerta, pero Luna me hiso levitar con su magia, y de mala manera me hiso sentarme en el sillón.

 **Yo:** "Auch… ¡Luna…! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

 **Luna:** "Quiero terminar con nuestra conversación… ¡ahora!"

 **Yo:** "Ya te lo dije Luna, terminaremos de hablar cuando vuelva de…" (Antes de que terminara de hablar me interrumpió)

 **Luna:** "No. Discutiéremos esto ahora…" (Psst… ¡¿ahora qué es lo que quiere?!)

 **Yo:** "ufff… de acuerdo, pero que sea rápido, ¿quieres?

 **Luna:** "Quiero saber ¿Por qué eres así?" (Espera… ¿Qué?)

 **Yo:** "De que estás hablando ahora Luna, explícate" (le dije ya algo molesto por todo esto)

 **Luna:** "Me refiero a que no… eres feliz" (¡¿…?!)

 **Yo:** "…"

 **Luna:** "Por favor no te quedes callado y contéstame, ¿Por qué no eres feliz? Incluso siempre has sido tan cascarrabias con tus dioses, ¿Por qué te comportas así tan despectivo?

 **Yo:** "Eso no es de tu incumbencia…"

 **Luna:** "¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, quiero saberlo de ti ahora mismo!" (¡Suficiente… ya me harté!)

 **Yo:** "¡Ya basta…! ¡Escúchame bien yegua, a ti no te incumbe lo que yo haga o diga, lo hago porque estoy enojado!

 **Luna:** "Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta, pero lo único que no entiendo, ¿es el porqué de esa emoción?"

 **Yo:** "es una cosa estúpida por lo que estoy así, ahora olvídate de eso, y olvídate de que la nieve caiga aquí…"

 **Luna:** "¡Ese es otro de tus problemas! Al menos por una vez en tu vida deberías de disfrutar de algo como lo es sentir y ver la nieve, además con la magia puedo hacer eso posible"

 **Yo:** "Agh… por favor Luna, ¡eso… esta fuera del sentido común, métetelo en la cabeza!" (Estoy cansado de esta conversación)

 **Luna:** "Tú y tu sentido están nublados, ¡yo puedo traer la nieve aquí, y te lo demostraré!" (Ya es suficiente, no puedo seguir con esto)

 **Yo:** "Muy bien Luna, eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír de ti, es por eso que esta conversación… se acabó. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer"

 **Luna:** "¡Bien! No me importa si no quieres escuchar, pero lo que si te diré, es que me estas subestimando, y como te dije, te demostraré si es posible" (me dice con suma decisión)

 **Yo:** "Ok, si así lo quieres… entonces escucha esto con atención, el día que llegue a nevar aquí en Costa Rica, iré a la iglesia, y pediré perdón por mis pecados, y luego me arrodillare a tus cascos y diré que tuviste toda la razón y yo no. ¿Y sabes cuándo va a pasar eso…? Espera, déjame pensarlo… oh, cierto… ¡JAMÁS!" (Fue lo último que le grite antes de salir por la puerta y dando un portazo, ¡mierda…! Este fue un retroceso muy grande, demasiado)

Salí con la bilis completamente esparcida por todo mi cuerpo, estaba molesto de verdad, ¿en que está pensando esa yegua desbocada? En este país no puede nevar, es sentido común, un lugar tropical como aquí jamás pasaría eso, solo en un sueño o que fuera un milagro… pero, ¿acaso hablara enserio de que ella podría traer nieve aquí? Ugh… olvida eso, ¡es totalmente absurdo! Y además, si eso llegara a pasar de verdad, cumpliría de verdad mi promesa de volver a la iglesia y pedirle perdón a Dios por todo. Pero es prácticamente imposible, algo que jamás ocurrirá por mas que le ruegue al señor.

Decidí dejar eso de lado, cuando regrese, me disculparé con Luna por todo este tonto asunto. Solo espero que podamos arreglarlo como siempre hemos hecho.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

¡Tonto! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! Enserio el es un verdadero tonto. Lo que le dije es cierto, su sentido común está mal, la magia puede hacer cualquier cosa, pero noooo… su mente le dice que eso es totalmente imposible.

Le voy a demostrar que se equivoca, y que con la magia todo es posible, y cuando lo haga, espero que cumpla lo que prometió, el de ir a la iglesia y pedir perdón a sus dioses por sus ofensas, y que luego venga y me diga que estuvo equivocado, y que yo tengo razón.

Rayos enserio estoy muy enojada con el por ser tan osado. Pero… por alguna razón, también me siento triste. Siempre discutimos por cosas tontas, pero nos reconciliamos al final. Pero ahora… empiezo a sentir unas punzadas en mi corazón, a veces no me gusta discutir con él, pero las otras veces no he sentido esta sensación, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora la estoy sintiendo? Realmente no lo entiendo, esto que siento ahora me tiene muy confundida.

En fin… si él quiere un milagro, entonces le daré un milagro, y verá que está totalmente equivocado.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

En resumen; llegue todavía echando humo por lo molesto, Jordi me pregunto porque estaba molesto, pero le dije que no quería hablar de eso ahora, y que lo más importante era lo que vinimos a hacer.

Para finalizar, la molestia aumento con el resultado, no alcance los puntos necesarios para aprobar y poder hacer el curso del cual estaba interesado, enserio este día fue de Guatemala a Guatepeor. ( _"que me perdonen los que viven en ese país XD"_ )

En fin, Jordi me dijo que pasáramos a echarnos unas birras para pasar el trago amargo, ya que el sufrió el mismo destino que yo, así que acepté ya que al menos eso me ayudaría a relajarme un poco.

Fuimos al bar y nos tomamos unas, o en mi caso solo una ya que estoy conduciendo, y debo decir que funciono, ya que me quito lo amargado que me sentía, luego de un par de horas conversando volvimos, deje a Jordi a su casa, y me dispuse a regresar a la mía.

Ya había llegado, estaba dispuesto a pedirle disculpas a Luna por todo este malentendido, y que arregláramos las cosas, tal y como lo hacíamos, pero entonces Dios me había plantado un severo castigo del cual no me daría cuanta hasta ese momento.

 **Yo:** "¡Luna! ¡Ya regresé!" (Que extraño, no me respondió)

Como ya era algo de noche suponía que debería estar en el cuarto que le asigne.

 **Yo:** "Hey… Luna, ¿estas allí? Solo quería disculparme por…" (Me callé al ver que el cuarto estaba vacío)

Eso me parecía demasiado extraño, así que decidí buscarla por el resto de la casa… y nada. No estaba por ningún lado, entonces pensé que estaba invisible y que quería jugarme una broma.

Pero tras llamarla, incluso rociar agua con una botellita la cual tenía para ese caso, nada. Eso ya me estaba empezando a asustar, creí que enserio era una broma muy tosca de su parte, pero luego una horrible revelación me llegó.

Al volver a buscar, encontré un pequeño pedazo de papel del cual es del que uso para estudiar, y que esta estaba doblada por la mitad y en la parte superior decía; "para el"

 **Yo:** "¿Qué es esto? Al parecer es de Luna" (tomé el papel y lo abrí, y al leer las únicas 3 palabras escritas allí, no tarde en darme cuenta de lo que significaban, y en ese momento sentí que mi corazón cayó hacia mi estomago)

 **Yo:** "No… no, no, no no no no no no no ¡NO!" (Como si fuera Flash, Salí de mi casa con total espanto y desesperación, por solo leer aquellas 3 simples palabras)

" _Te lo demostraré. L"_

Corría, corría como un maldito psicótico, sin rumbo alguno, y siempre mirando al cielo en busca de esa yegua zafada de un tornillo, esta es la cosa más espantosa que he sentido en mi vida, no podía explicar cómo me sentí en ese momento; estaba enojado, mi enojo volvió otra vez, asustado, demasiado asustado debía admitir, pero también… destrozado. No podía creer que a Luna se le ocurriera semejante caballada, ¿Por qué lo hiso? ¿Estaba tan molesta conmigo que ahora se venga de mí de esta forma tan cruel? ¡CON UN DEMONIO LUNA… DONDE PUTAS ESTÁS! ¡LUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAA!

Tres horas, tres malditas horas, y no la encontré, incluso de tanto correr se me revolvió el estomago y vomite cerca de un parque en no sé donde mierdas llegué.

Y claro, regresé a pie a mi casa, estaba sudando a mares, y mis pies y piernas estaban hinchados de tanto correr como Forest Gump por todos lados. Para que al final no encontrarla.

Estaba sumamente agotado y que rápidamente empecé a caer dormido en la cama de…Luna.

Es así como llegamos al principio de este relato, por ser un completo estúpido, como decía mi abuelo antes, "ahora si te jalaste una semejante torta".

De lo poco que tengo de consciencia ahora les pregunto nuevamente. ¿Cómo definirían ustedes soledad o vacío? Y lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento es la segunda opción.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Enserio Dios me está castigando por lo que hecho? ¿Qué demonios hice mal? Yo… nunca pensé que esto me llegara a… "sniff", yo… n-no puedo… "sniff", ¡ya no puedo seguir así! "sniff" Dios mío… si me estás haciendo esto "sniff" por favor… "sniff" por favor perdóname… "sniff" y por favor perdóname también "sniff" Luna, lo siento, realmente lo siento, "sniff" vuelve conmigo por favor… "sniff" te lo ruego… por favor no me dejes solo… Luna.

…


	6. Milagro

**Hola a todos, aquí otro cap mas de esta historia. Espero que más sigan apoyando a esta, al igual que las otras. Bueno, eso es todo lo que diré por ahora, Carlos se despide, y nos vemos en otra ocasión. Que disfruten el cap. Chao. ;)**

…

Cinco días… ya pasaron 5 días desde que Luna se fue, y yo, en vez de resignarme a la realidad, aun así la sigo buscando como un loco desesperado. Díganme lo que quieran, yo se que ella está por algún lado, ha de estar sola, debe de estar hambrienta, y de seguro a pasado muy mal en la intemperie. Así que no me importa, la buscaré… incluso si tengo que dar vueltas a este país una y otra vez… la voy a encontrar y la traeré a casa conmigo.

Lo sé… lo sé, estoy actuando como un loco paranoico, pero es que no puedo seguir con mi vida con esta culpa que cargo en mí. Nunca debí retarla a esa maldita apuesta, y tal vez debí haber escuchado, pero mi "sentido común" aun no asimilaba que tenía a una criatura mágica viviendo en mi casa, y que esta al decirme que con la magia se pueden hacer maravillas, yo… fui un completo idiota en ese momento.

Es por eso que quiero encontrar a Luna, para pedirle perdón, pero no es solo por eso… hay algo mas, un sentimiento de pérdida, uno como el que sentí cuando mi madre falleció, un vacío en mi corazón que necesita ser rellenado, al principio solo creía que era porque me sentía culpable, pero muy en el fondo de mi interior me decía que era otra cosa, así que me puse a pensar en muchas cosas, y las meditaba durante casi todo el día, y en la mayor parte de la noche, provocando que me desvelará solo un par de veces. Entonces tras meditar todo lo que he pasado desde que Luna llego a mi vida, me hice una pregunta de la cual no le he encontrado respuesta.

"¿Qué es Luna para mí?"

Esa pregunta ronda en mi cabeza sin parar, como si fuera la tierra dándole la vuelta al sol, una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Esto me mantuvo confundido por un momento, pero entonces… tuve una pequeña pero a la vez, muy extraña suposición, al principio lo negaba ya que me parecía una locura, y que a la vez sería prácticamente imposible… pero tras pensarlo y analizarlo con más detenimiento, contando la impresión mía cuando la conocí, del que ella me salvara de ser devorado por un sarnoso salvaje, del poder permitirle vivir en mi casa, de las muchas conversaciones amistosas, chistes y risas, bromas y demás, incluso de las discusiones que hemos tenido jejeje, pero de lo más reciente, el día que llevé a Luna para que pudiera volar libremente, y del como me "secuestró" para que me divirtiera también, además… de que por accidente yo le dijera que era… hermosa. Ese recuerdo es lo que más está en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, aunque lo dije sin prestar atención, por algún motivo no me arrepiento de habérselo dicho.

Y la realidad es que ese día… ese día vi a una Luna totalmente diferente a la que conocí, al principio ella era algo fría y orgullosa, pero con el pasar de unos días y después de un mes, ella cambió por completo, se sentía más liberal, incluso hablaba mas conmigo de lo habitual, le gustaba todo lo que le preparaba de comer, claro con excepción de la carne, y que para querer adaptarse mejor a este lugar, decidió practicar un hechizo para poder convertirse en una humana como yo. Eso sin duda era un gran cambio, quería acostumbrarse a vivir en este lugar, mientras que en algún rincón del vasto universo deben de estarla… buscando.

Eso ultimo lo pensé con el mismo sentimiento que siento en este momento, el que un día de estos se fuera y nunca más la vería de nuevo, eso me tenía asustado… lo admito, me asusta el que ella se valla, pero eso lo discutiré después.

Regresando al tema, ella a influenciado mucho en mi vida, el casi nunca estar sin hacer nada en casa, el de sentir que me siento como si estuviera en familia, compartiendo y riendo juntos, pero lo que más he de priorizar, es el hecho de que desde que ella llegó, algo que desde siempre he tenido, algo del cual me describe con mucha facilidad, y que desde que murió mi madre, este sentimiento en mi se desvaneció como la arena que se lleva el viento en la playa.

"Mi soledad"

Desde que era un carajo, yo siempre he estado solo, en la escuela al menos uno que otro amigo tenía, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban molestándome y burlándose de mí, diciéndome como apodo "llanero solitario" o "lobito sin jauría". Jeje, ya sé que son apodos ridículos, pero básicamente es lo que recuerdo, cuando entre al colegio la situación era aun más fea, la molestia que recibía en la escuela el triple de peor en ese lugar, pero de eso se formo mi carácter temperamental, no me dejaba intimidar por nadie, y más de una ocasión tenía problemas, pero en esos años conocí a Jordi y a Mateo, los cuales nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, aunque yo sea alguien muy cerrado y de no hablar mucho, a ellos no les importa, con que esté presente en lo que ellos me invitan les basta, jejeje, pensarán que eso es extraño, pero para mí eso es muy especial, del que ellos estén cuando los necesito, y que siempre me brindaran su ayuda cuando los requiera.

Sin embargo, la muerte de mi madre es otra cosa… ese día algo en mi cambió, dejaba de ver a Jordi y a Mateo por varios días, pasaba solo y como dirían, "encerrado" en mi casa, de vez en cuando mi tía Ruth viene de visita cada vez que puede, ya que trabaja como jueza en la corte de justicia regional de la provincia, pero aunque me haga compañía no se sentía igual como con mi madre, y que a eso, le sumo las veces que intente buscar trabajo, más de una vez me rechazaban por no tener experiencia en algún campo, o cuando entraba a trabajar en algún lugar por allí, al final casi ni duraba ni 3 meses, o me despedían u tenía problemas con alguno que quisiera pasarse de listo conmigo o con el patrón del establecimiento. Por mi actitud nunca me ha traído nada bueno, y ni que decir de las chicas, si he tenido una que otra novia por allí, pero algunas nunca les gustó mi actitud tan anti-social, pero a otras ni les importaba, pero aun así existían problemas y terminábamos cortando, unos de manera amistosa, otras… bueno, se las dejaré a su imaginación, si es que me entienden.

En fin decidí volver a los estudios y tal vez conseguir algo para no depender tanto de mi tía, la cual me ayuda con el dinero, lo cual me hace sentirme como un aprovechado, y eso me incomoda bastante.

Es así que estamos en este momento, al ver un fenómeno nunca antes visto, encuentro a una criatura fantástica jamás vista, la invito a vivir a mi casa, le doy agua y comida, pero lo más importante, ella y yo congeniamos muy bien, ambos somos de carácter frágil y explosivo, y de que al principio ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro, al final terminamos llevándonos bien. A nuestra manera, pero bien en todo el sentido.

Y ahora pasó esto, y ciento… que perdí a alguien muy importante para mí, una sensación de la cual nunca me espere experimentar otra vez, pero esta vez, fue diferente. Si ya ustedes dedujeron de lo que estoy hablando, pues sí, me costó creerlo pero si, lo estoy. Y a los que no entienden ni J de lo que les estoy hablando, pues se los dejo de tarea, y resuélvanlo ustedes mismos, ya que ninguno ha vivido lo que yo lo he hecho en estos días con esa yegua. No tienen ni la menor idea de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

Bueno… dejemos eso de lado, ahora concentrémonos en esto, estoy en el parque central de la comunidad, otro día más que salgo a buscar a Luna por doquier, y siempre con el mismo resultado.

Sin… resultados…

Esto enserio me frustra, y para peor me obliga a fumar, así es… yo además de entrarle al trago, también fumo, pero eso no es de todo los días, solo lo hago cuando estoy estresado o preocupado. Un habito muy peculiar, ¿no lo creen?

Como sea, enserio esto es molesto, pero aun así, no soy de esos que tiran la toalla con facilidad, así que deberé de seguir intentando, a ver si al menos puedo encontrar su silueta al menos.

 **¿?:** "Hace tiempo que no te veía fumar" (me dijo alguien de repente, al voltear a mi izquierda, allí estaba Jordi parado a mi lado)

 **Yo:** "Hola Jordi, ¿Qué cuentas?" (Le dije algo desganado)

 **Jordi:** "Nada nuevo que reportar. Hey… ¿me darías fuego, si me haces el plis?" (Me pregunta extendiéndome su cigarrillo, y yo saco mi encendedor y le prendo fuego)

Entonces ambos estamos sentados en uno de los bancos de cemento que hay en el parque, para fumar y hablar un rato.

 **Jordi:** "Entonces… ¿Quién fue la que te dejo?" (Preguntó sin voltearme a ver)

 **Yo:** "¿De qué hablas?" (Me hacia el desentendido, pero él me conoce lo suficiente)

 **Jordi:** "Ni lo intentes perro, yo te conozco cual libro abierto" (me dice con una sonrisa burlona, creo que de nada sirve que se lo oculte, aunque no le diré del todo sobre Luna)

 **Yo:** "jeje, me agarraste con la mano en la olla de carne" (le dije divertido y ambos nos reímos)

 **Jordi:** "jejeje, a ver, desenfunda, ¿otra güila te cortó el rabo?" (Me dice con una cara pícara)

 **Yo:** "Maso. Nos peleamos y se fue, ahora la estoy buscando para disculparme" (le respondí con la verdad)

 **Jordi:** "¿Enserio? Eso es nuevo, casi nunca duras un mes con una muchacha, es un record jejeje…" (Me dice riéndose)

 **Yo:** "¡Oye!" (Le respondí con algo de molestia)

 **Jordi:** "Perdón, pero dime ¿Quién es la vieja? ¿La conocemos o es nueva?" (Preguntó con curiosidad)

 **Yo:** "Es nueva por estos lugares, ella es… peculiar"

 **Jordi:** "¿Peculiar?"

 **Yo:** "Sí, esta tenía unos problemas, y la invité a que se quedara en mi casa" (le respondí algo triste)

 **Jordi:** "Ya veo, entonces, ¿Cómo se llama la chica?" (Pregunta interesado en el tema)

 **Yo:** "Su nombre es Luna, un nombre peculiar, pero que le va muy bien con su apariencia y su forma de ser" (le dije mirando al cielo)

 **Jordi:** "Luna… cierto es un nombre poco común, pero del como la mencionas, debe de tener algo especial ¿cierto?" (Me pregunta, tratando de imaginarse a la mencionada, pero está muy lejos de saber cómo es ella en realidad)

 **Yo:** "Especial… más bien toda ella es muy especial" (le dije con una sonrisa)

 **Jordi:** "Interesante, sigue contando, esta historia es interesante" (dice con una sonrisa)

Entonces empecé a contarle del como la conocí, omitiendo la parte del coyote y de cómo es Luna en realidad, de lo que ella pasamos durante este mes, y hasta ahora, cosa que deja Jordi muy pensativo, no creo que sepa cómo ayudarme, pero un pequeño estimulo no estaría mal.

 **Jordi:** "Debo decir que esa tal Luna, enserio tiene una gran influencia en ti, te noto muy diferente desde hace un tiempo" (me dice con una sonrisa jovial)

 **Yo:** "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" (Le pregunté confundido)

 **Jordi:** "Me refiero a que… te noto más brillante, es decir, que es como si algo que siempre quisiste llegara a ti, y que eso te hace más feliz de lo que eres realmente, como si ella fuera un regalo ¿me explico?" (En realidad no te entiendo nada bro)

 **Yo:** "No te entiendo ni de la A hasta la Z de lo que intentas decirme"

 **Jordi:** "No me culpes, sabes que en temas como estos, soy un cero a la izquierda jejeje" (me dijo con una risa)

 **Yo:** "¿Por qué será…?" (Le dije de forma burlona, y este me da un golpe amistoso en el brazo)

 **Jordi:** "Bueno, olvida lo que dije, solo discúlpate con ella y fin del asunto, si no quiere disculparte, pues solo haz lo que sabes hacer mejor"

 **Yo:** "¿Y eso sería qué?" (Le pregunté, pero yo ya sabía la respuesta)

 **Jordi:** "Ser persistente jejeje" (enserio este tipo me conoce muy bien)

Seguimos hablando por un rato más, hasta que Jordi tenía que irse, en cambio yo me quedé un rato más en el parque hasta que decidí irme para mi casa a descansar. Y como dijo mi amigo, seré persistente, no dejaré de buscar a Luna, sin importar cuánto me tome.

…

Finalmente es domingo, ayer tampoco tuve éxito, y por hoy decidí tomar un pequeño descanso, y para nada quería quedarme hoy encerrado en casa, así que decidí salir de casa y andar sin rumbo por allí, pero lo curioso es que estamos 17, y hoy hace un frio sumamente aterrador, tal como si estuviéramos en la Antártida.

Decidí no sacar el carro el día de hoy, y darme unas cuantas vueltas por todo el cantón, y luego irme al bar a tomarme un par de birras ya que hace un frio del demonio. Sin embargo, desde ayer estuve pensando en algo, algo que debí de hacer desde hace mucho… mucho tiempo.

Me fui a la iglesia.

Eran las 5:30pm, y la misa es a las 6, así que decidí aunque fuera algo tarde, iré a cumplir mi promesa, me disculparé con Dios por todo lo que he hecho con mi vida en estos años.

Llegue a los confesionarios, y allí estaba el padre, un hombre de unos 50, con muy poco cabello en su cabeza, casi calvo, usa una sotana color blanca con el turbante color morado sobre su cuello. Este estaba allí sentado como esperando a que alguien de último minuto viniera a confesarse, y que curiosamente… yo soy ese alguien.

Entonces me acerco y me reclino de rodillas en la cabina de madera.

 **Padre:** "Ave María purísima…"

 **Yo:** "Sin pecado concebida"

 **Padre:** "jeje, ya esperaba que vinieras a confesarte después de tanto, hijo" (espera, ¿acaso enserio me estaba esperando?)

 **Yo:** "¿Cómo? ¿Usted me estaba esperando desde hace rato padre?" (Le pregunté sorprendido)

 **Padre:** "No solo hoy, lo he hecho desde hace tiempo, lo hice desde que dejaste de venir a misa unos días después de que tu madre muriera, supe por allí que estabas muy reacio a volver"

 **Yo:** "…" (Quede mudo por esto, nunca me imagine que el padre hiciera esto por mí…)

 **Padre:** "Así es hijo mío, yo me preocupe por el hecho que dejaras a Dios por solo el hecho de quedarte solo, así que pensé que en algún momento querrías volver y confesarte conmigo, así que casi todos los días me quedaba hasta un rato más en la noche, en caso de que vinieras por el perdón de nuestro señor y que volvieras a su guía" (me dice con tono cálido y dulce, y-yo… "sniff" no puedo contenerme más tiempo)

 **Yo:** "sniff" d-discúlpeme padre, perdón por alejarme… "sniff" enserio lo siento" (no lo resistí, y me eche a llorar… enserio… enserio Dios me perdonara por todo, todo lo que me he guardado al fin podré afrontarlo, y poder tener la paz conmigo mismo y con mi señor todopoderoso)

 **Padre:** "Eso es hijo mío, desahoga todo eso de tu corazón, estoy aquí para que nuestro señor pueda escuchar todo lo que tienes que decirle, y que el perdonará en todo lo que has fallado, así que anda, te escucharé con mucho gusto"

¿Cuánto abría pasado, una hora y media tal vez? La verdad perdí la cuenta de cuánto estuve desahogándome con el padre, por suerte la parroquia tiene más de un cura, así que no había problema con lo de la misa. Entre llanto y conforte, saqué todo, absolutamente todo, descargue todo lo que me había acumulado por no sé cuantos años, lo saqué todo, sin dejar nada de lo que me pudiera guardar. Al final me sentí como si hubiera estado encarcelado en una oscura y fría celda, y que por fin era libre. Por fin era libre de todos esos grilletes que me tenían preso, me sentí, sumamente… feliz.

Entonces me despedí del padre, para irme a mi casa, y el frio no había cambiado en todo este tiempo, estaba caminando por el parque antes de llegar a unas tres cuadras de donde esta mi casa, y en ella habían unas columpios, entonces me fui a sentar a uno y a mesearme un poco en ellas. Estaba con la mirada agachada a mirando al suelo, había cumplido mi promesa… cumplí con mi promesa, me sentía feliz de haberlo hecho, pero… también estoy triste, ya que Luna no está para ver que cumplí, y que ella tenía razón, la magia puede hacer lo imposible, pero no me tiraría a los cascos de Luna por broma, en cambio… la abrazaría y no la dejaría, diciendo que lo siento, en verdad lo siento, y que volviéramos a como estábamos antes, y tal vez, poder sacar la gran duda que tengo en mi corazón con respecto a Luna, si saber si esto que siento es solo amistad… o si es algo mas allá.

 **Yo:** "Cumplí con mi parte del trato Luna, y tu tuviste toda la razón, yo me equivoque, fui un tonto y un gran idiota y… que por favor me perdones. Por favor perdóname Luna, discúlpame por ser tan ciego, y que tu… eres la magia en la cual yo creo. Así que vuelve conmigo Luna… vuelve por favor, quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes, y comenzar de cero otra vez, sin molestias, sin discusiones ("aunque sean sin sentido") pero sin enojarnos uno con otro, ir a volar juntos las veces que quieras, que te transformes en humana y que pueda llevarte a cualquier lado divertido para pasar juntos los dos, presentarte a mis amigo, son un par un tanto raro pero son buena gente, quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo… y de paso que me hables mas de tu mundo, ya que es de lo más interesante del cual allá escuchado en mi vida, eso es lo quiero, estar junto a ti, comer, jugar, reír, incluso si estas triste llorare lágrimas junto a ti. Así que te lo pido, no… te lo ruego… ¡NO, MUCHO MEJOR! Te lo imploro, regresa a mi casa otra vez, quiero disculparme por todo lo que dije… quiero ver tus ojos azules una vez mas y decir lo siento… yo… lo siento… ¡LO SIENTO! "sniff" lo siento… "sniff" por favor Luna, vuelve, vuelve conmigo por favor, o al menos dame una señal, no importa cuál sea e iré por ti".

Tenía una mano en mi cara mientras sollozaba, por favor Luna, dame una señal para saber que estas viva y que estas aquí, hazme una señal… lo que sea que pueda ver.

Pero como si fuera un deseo que pidiera al quitar mi mano de mi cara veo… ¿un… copo de nieve?

En una de mis piernas uno copos de nieve estaban deshaciéndose, y no eran los únicos, empecé a ver más… cayendo del cielo, no uno, ni dos, cientos, miles, está nevando… esta… nevando… jejeje… jajaja… jajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡está nevando! ¡LUNA LO HICISTE, LO HICIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSTEEEEEEEEEE!

 **Yo:** "JAJAJAJAJA… Luna lo hiciste, lo lograste… ¡HICISTE UN MILAGROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Estoy sumamente feliz, no tienen ni la menor idea del mar de sentimiento que estoy sintiendo en este momento…)

Yo me tiré de rodillas y empecé a gritar de la euforia, todos los vecinos salían de sus casas y quedaban con la boca abierta por este milagro, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, todos estaban afuera de sus casa con abrigos y suéteres gruesos, contemplando tal acontecimiento, y lo niños no se hicieron esperar y salieron a jugar con la nieve, esto… esto es algo sumamente hermoso, algo que creí impensable, pero es real, es completamente real.

Pero después comencé a sentir algo, sentía que algo estaba esperándome, y que la única cosa en lo que pude pensar fue…

 **Yo:** "Luna…

Sin esperar más, Salí corriendo a mi casa antes de que la nieve cubra todas las calles por completo, ciento que Luna esta aquí, lo presiento, y que me necesita.

Al llegar a casa, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, y al llegar, en el jardín pude ver un bulto cubierto por completo de nieve, ¿sería posible? Y entonces al acercarme y quitar con mi mano la nieve, estaba ella allí… Luna esta tirada en el suelo y su cuerpo temblando como gelatina, en sus alas veo algo de escarcha, y que no tiene su corona, puesta, sino que esta tirada a un lado de su cabeza.

Entonces sin perder el tiempo la cargue entre mis brazos, y la metí a la casa, y directamente la lleve a su cuarto, la acosté en su cama, y rápidamente fui por todas y cada una de las cobijas que hubiera, sabanas, colchas, incluso le tiré encima el mantel de la mesa y unas cortinas viejas, todo se lo puse sobre ella para que se calentara, y de inmediato calenté agua y puse una toalla húmeda sobre su cabeza.

Tras un par de horas despertó, en parte se le quito el frio, pero aun esta helada y temblando.

 **Yo:** "Luna, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te duele algo o te sientes mal?" (Le pregunté sumamente angustiado)

 **Luna:** "e-e-e-estoy b-b-bien, t-t-tranquilo, c-cumplí c-con… m-m-m-mi p-promesa" (dice con algo de dificultad)

 **Yo:** "También yo… yo también cumplí con mi promesa…" (Le dije con la mirada agachada)

 **Luna:** "q-q-que b-b-bueno, a-a-ahora d-debes d-dis… (Ya no hables mas, "sniff" ya no)

Sin esperar más la abracé, su sorpresa no se hiso esperar, y yo… me tengo que desahogar contigo… Luna.

 **Yo:** "sniff" lo siento… "sniff" lo lamento tanto, "sniff por favor Luna… "sniff" perdóname…

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

N-no… no me creo lo que él está diciendo… él esta… él está llorando. Pero lo más impresionante es que derrama lágrimas por mí, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta triste por esto? en vez de querer hacerlo llorar… quería que sonriera, quería verlo sumamente contento por esto, y no así. No lo estoy entendiendo… ¿Por qué?

 **Luna:** "O-o-oye… ¿p-por qué lloras?" (Le pregunté claramente confundida)

 **Yo:** "¿Cómo que por qué? "Sniff" estaba preocupado por ti, te fuiste por casi una semana completa, estaba desesperado "sniff" c-creí que algo malo te pasó ¿no entiendes? (me digo entre molesto y triste)

 **Luna:** "E-eso lo he-entiendo, p-pero… ¿Por qué lloras p-por mi?

 **Yo:** "sniff" porque tú eres muy especial para mi Luna, y si algo te llegara a pasar "sniff" yo no podría soportarlo".

No puedo creerlo, él estaba preocupado por mi… ¿preocupado por mi? Esto… esto es algo que jamás me esperé oír, yo… yo no… "sniff" espera… ¿p-por qué estoy llorando también? "sniff" no lo entiendo… "sniff" pero me duele… me duele mucho, "sniff" c-creo que actué como una completa estúpida, eso es lo que soy… "sniff" soy una estúpida.

Entonces lo abrasé también, si él me pidió disculpas, entonces yo lo haré también…

 **Luna:** "sniff" no… tu perdóname… "sniff" perdóname por esto, perdóname por todo, "sniff" en vez de mejorarlo "sniff" solo lo empeoré… "sniff" lo siento…

 **Yo:** "Esta bien… "sniff" ya todo estará bien ahora… (Me dijo con tono dulce y cálido, eso me hiso sentir algo en mi pecho, y que me hace sentir en paz conmigo misma)

También me desahogue con él, la que más tiene la culpa de esto soy yo, por ser una necia, por ser terca, por ser una completa tonta. Pero… me siento feliz, de alguna forma y por alguna razón… me siento muy feliz.

Luego de un rato, el me trae un poco de té caliente, pero al usar mucha magia para poder traer toda esa nieve, así que él me la da con sus propias manos, me es muy penoso y vergonzoso que alguien haga algo por mi si no puedo hacerlo por mí misma, pero esta vez, si tiene una buena razón.

Tras beber el té, me sentía un poco mejor, pero aun sentía algo de frio, pero… el estar con él es muy reconfortante para mí, y la calidez que él me hace sentir, me hace olvidar un poco el frio.

 **Yo:** "¿Ya te sientes mejor?" (Me pregunto estando el sentado a la orilla de la cama, mientras que las luces del cuarto están apagadas, y la única que ilumina es la del comedor, ya que la puesta está abierta)

 **Luna:** "Un poco, pero estaré bien así, gracias por ayudarme" (le agradecí con una sonrisa algo difícil ya que aun estoy temblando)

 **Yo:** "no hay de que… siempre que necesites algo, yo estaré allí para ti" (al decir eso, sentí que mi corazón palpito con fuerza, cosa que me sorprende que él lo pueda hacer poner a tal ritmo)

 **Luna:** "Y también disculpa por esto… si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa, esto no habría sucedido" (le dije agachando la cabeza con vergüenza)

Pero sorpresivamente y totalmente atrevida, empieza a acariciar con mi cabeza con suavidad, y de hecho en vez de molestarme… me hace sentir muy bien, es una caricia suave y tierna, sus manos tienen algo que… me agrada.

 **Yo:** "también lo lamento, fui un completo estúpido, de no haber sido tan frio con eso, no te hubiera obligado a hacer eso tan arriesgado" (dice con una sonrisa triste, al verlo así me hace sentir mal, enserio me siento mal por ponerlo así de triste)

 **Luna:** "Yo… solo intentaba de que sonrieras mas, y que mejor con algo que en mi reino les encanta muchos ponis, pero veo que en vez de mejorarlo, solo lo empeoré todo" (dije con vergüenza, no me merezco que él me trate como lo está haciendo ahora. No me lo merezco)

 **Yo:** "Ya Luna, ambos tuvimos la culpa, pero eso ya no importa, tú hiciste un milagro, y yo me reconcilie con mi Dios gracias a ti. Así que al final todo salió bien, ¿no lo crees?" (Me pregunta con una sonrisa, Mmmm, parece que está en lo correcto)

 **Luna:** "jijiji, tienes razón, todo al final salió como debería de ser" (me siento muy contenta de que al fin las cosas estén bien ahora y que de seguro lo estarán mañana)

 **Yo:** "Bueno… esta semana fue de locos, así que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, debes de descansar para reponer fuerzas, podremos seguir hablando mañana" (me dice con un bostezo, al notar la hora ya son pasadas la media noche, está bien que nos vayamos a dormir, pero…)

Antes de que se levantara, yo le agarro su mano con mi casco, no sé porque hice eso, pero… no quisiera que se fuera, quisiera que se quedara conmigo un poco más, para no querer estar sola, al menos por ahora.

 **Luna:** "No te vayas… yo… a mi no me importa si te quedas un poco mas… podrías hacerlo por mí, por favor…" (Le supliqué un poco, enserio no quisiera estar sola ahora, y que él… se quede aquí conmigo un poco mas)

Al oírme se sonrojó mucho, y debo admitir que me sonrojé también, jamás he estado con un macho antes, y menos solos en un cuarto, sin nadie alrededor, yo sé que él no es de eso tipos, respeta mi privacidad al pie de la letra, al igual que yo lo hago con él.

Al pensarlo por un momento entonces me da su respuesta.

 **Yo:** "Esta bien… me quedaré contigo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?" (Me pregunta con una sonrisa cálida)

 **Luna:** "Gracias" (le respondí con el mismo gesto)

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Al final terminé acostado en la misma cama que Luna, no me malentiendan, solo porque ella me lo pidió con sus irresistibles "ojos de cachorrito" no me pude negar.

Pero estar aquí no es tan malo, solo estamos acostados uno al lado del otro, nada más. Además, no estoy seguro si Luna sentirá lo mismo que yo… asique no creo que eso… vaya a pasar. ¿O tal vez si?

Estando luna dormida de mirando al otro lado y yo mirando a la misma dirección, puedo sentir la cama vibrar un poco, apuesto que Luna ha de tener frio. Así que le preguntaré.

 **Yo:** "Hey… Luna, ¿estas dormida? (le pregunté en voz baja, no me respondió de inmediato)

 **Luna:** "Si…"

 **Yo:** "¿Tienes frio?

 **Luna:** "Un poco…"

Solo eso bastó, entonces me acerqué a ella, y la abracé, si la abracé por la espalda, teniendo mucho cuidado con sus alas, esta pareció sorprenderse por eso, pero en vez de reprenderme o decir algo, solo se acurrucó mas contra mí.

 **Yo:** "¿estas mejor?"

 **Luna:** "Si… me siento mejor, gracias" (me agradeció estando medio dormida)

 **Yo:** "No es nada"

Entonces al estarla abrazando, siento que abrazo una nube, una muy suave, y que al estar muy cera puedo oler su melena, tiene una esencia muy peculiar… pero muy dulce. Al final me siento muy feliz ahora, me siento feliz conmigo mismo, y eso te lo debo Luna, muchas gracias por venir a mi vida, si no estuviéramos dormidos de lo agradecería de cualquier forma, pero eso tendrá que esperar, enserio gracia por todo esto, siempre te estaré agradecido.

Gracias… de verdad… Luna, yo… te quiero… te quiero mucho… Luna.

 **...**


	7. Un gran cambio

**Hola amigos míos, aquí les traigo otro cap mas de esta historia, por ahora eso diré al respecto, sin más que decir, los dejo con el cap. Nos vemos en otro momento. Chao.**

…

Ok… esta situación es muy incómoda, ni si quiera se imaginan lo que estoy viendo en este momento, y no tengo palabras para siquiera describirlo, aunque la espera valió la pena.

 **Luna:** "Y bien… ¿Cómo… me veo?" (Preguntaba Luna con timidez, pero estoy tan sorprendido que no me salen las palabras)

Se estarán preguntando que está sucediendo en este momento, ¿verdad? Pues… les haré un pequeño resumen de lo que pasó, aunque me enfocaré un poco más atrás para que entiendan lo que ha ocurrido.

…

Habían pasado dos días después de que Luna regresara a casa, no hay mucho que decir de esos dos días;

En el primero: Luna aun no estaba del todo recuperada, así que casi no podía salir de la cama, y yo tenía que ayudarla en algunas cosas, como ir al baño entre otras. Pero en ese momento decidí hacer lo que mejor se hace cuando alguien está imposibilitado.

La mimaba y la consentía un poco, como llevarle el desayuno a su cama, estar con ella para que no se sintiera sola, cumplir sus caprichos, los cuales no eran muchos. En un principio, Luna se avergonzaba de que yo hiciera eso, pero le dije que lo hacía porque quería que se sintiera bien y que con todo eso se recuperara más rápido. Así que poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, y verla feliz con lo que hago por ella… me hace feliz también.

Ya en el segundo día: Luna ya podía estar fuera de la cama, aunque aun debía permanecer en reposo, mientras que yo la seguía consintiendo, pero esta vez ya no se apenaba, más bien le gustaba, incluso nos poníamos a jugar a que ella era la ama, y yo su mayordomo, en serio no divertíamos con eso jejeje.

Ya en la actualidad, Luna está completamente recuperada, incluso volvió a practicar el hechizo para convertirse en una humana. Y que después de los días que estuvo fuera no había perdido su práctica.

Pero hoy no me esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación…

Fui a la panadería, a comprar el desayuno, la nieve cubría todo, la calle, los autos, los techos de las casas, al ver esa imagen… me llena de alegría, Luna había hecho un milagro, todo eso por mi… me costaba creerlo pero… este es como mi regalo adelantado de navidad jeje, pero el mejor regalo que tengo, es tener a Luna conmigo, ella cambió mi vida de un momento para otro, y no saben cuánto le agradezco por eso… me siento en paz conmigo mismo, y con Dios, el cual le agradezco esta oportunidad, una en un millón por ver esto… la magia real.

Bueno… dejando eso de lado, llegando a mi casa, noté algo peculiar, un auto estacionado frente a mi casa, lo cual es muy inusual ya que jamás nadie me visita, pero por alguna razón se me hacía muy pero muy familiar… como si ya lo hubiera visto antes en algún lugar.

 **Yo:** "¿Qué raro? Jamás nadie me visita, y no parece el auto de Teo, este es un modelo muy reciente al que tiene" (dije mirando el auto más de cerca)

Al mirar la matricula del auto, se ve que es "05-4-56" curioso… tiene la fecha de nacimiento de mi madre, además de tener una estampa de una rosa roja en la placa.

Un segundo… ¿carro de último modelo?, ¿placa con la fecha de nacimiento de mi madre?, ¿estampa de una rosa?... No es… acaso…. ¡HAY NO…! No no no no no no no… ¡no ahora, no ahora… NO AHORA…!

Al caerme la peseta de lo que pasaba, mi sangre se me heló, y mi corazón se cayó a mi estómago. DEMONIOS TÍA… ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE VENIR DE VISITA A ESTAS ALTURAS?! ¡Y PARA COLMO SIN AVISAR ANTES!

Corrí rápidamente a dentro de mi casa, y allí estaba mi tía, mirando el cuarto de mi madre… ¡mierda! ¡Esto no me está pasando!

 **Yo:** "Hey… tía Ruth… ¿Cómo has estado?" (Los nervios se resaltan en mi cara)

 **Ruth:** "Hijo… ¿me puedes explicar esto?" (Me dice mirándome con seriedad, ¡mierda! Esto no es bueno)

 **Yo:** "C-claro… ¿Q-qué sucede?" (Es difícil mantener mi calma con el corazón acelerado y lo nervios en aumento)

 **Ruth:** "Lo que sucede es que nunca me haces caso…"

 **Yo:** "¿Eh? ¿Cómo?"

 **Ruth:** "Cuantas veces te he dicho que siempre que te levantes… guardes las cobijas y todo para no hacer desorden, además…" ¿Por qué dormiste en el cuarto de tu madre?" (Espera… ¿Qué?)

Al acercarme y ver dentro del cuarto, las cobijas tal como estaban cuando Luna y yo nos despertamos, así es desde que regreso he estado durmiendo en la misma cama… y no me malentiendan. Pero lo que más me intriga en este momento es… ¿Dónde está Luna?

 **Yo:** "S-sí, pero es que yo…"

 **Ruth:** "Aguarda, déjame adivinar. Te fuiste de parra, y estuviste con alguien, ¿no es así?" (¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y esta por quien me toma?!)

 **Yo:** "¡T-tía…! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Yo no soy de esos…" (Le dije sonrojado y algo molesto, enserio ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo como eso?)

 **Ruth:** "¿Qué? Solo estoy preguntándote, además recuerda usar protección siempre que hagas esas cosas, recuerda que eres muy joven todavía" (… por favor, tiene que ser una broma)

 **Yo:** "¡Tía! Por enésima vez, yo no traigo mujeres a la casa… mi última me corto el rabo el año pasado, ¿recuerdas?" (¡Dios! Pero que señora…)

 **Ruth:** "Hay mi chiquito… ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? No es nada malo que pasen estas cosas, eres un adulto que es responsable, pero aun eres un chiquillo, deberías esperar a cuando te cases para tener una familia ¿no lo crees?" ("ufff"… no puede ser…)

 **Yo:** "Ya para que me molesto en insistir"

 **Ruth:** "Bueno… solo quería venir a traerte esto" (dice mostrándome un queque seco, y un litro de rompope) "Se cuanto te gustan, así que ese es mi regalo, ya que voy a estar trabajando hasta el 25" (dice algo decepcionada)

 **Yo:** "¿No que te daban libre en estos días?" (Le pregunté curioso)

 **Ruth:** "haaa… no tienes idea, pero a una de mis compañeras se le murió el padre, así que tendré suplantarla, así que no tengo opción, pero lo bueno es que me pagan después" (dice con una sonrisa)

 **Yo:** "Ya veo. Gracias por esto tía, te lo agradezco y que pases bien una linda navidad" (le dije con una sonrisa, mientras la abrazo)

 **Ruth:** "Vaya… hace tiempo que no me abrazabas así, pero gracias por eso, mi muchacho, y feliz navidad para ti también" (me dice de forma dulce, correspondiendo el abrazo)

Luego de eso nos despedimos, y claro… me siguió advirtiendo que use protección… "ufff" mi tía es casi tan metiche como lo solía ser mi madre jejeje.

Justo apenas se fue, Luna apareció desde la habitación, espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y cómo es que mi tía no…? Oh… ya entiendo.

 **Yo:** "Luna, ¿usaste el hechizo de invisibilidad, cierto?"

 **Luna:** "Así es, cuando vi a esa señora me asusté, y luego decidí usar ese hechizo" (me dice de manera tranquila)

 **Yo:** "ufff, que susto me gané el día de hoy. Lamento esto Luna, no pensé que mi tía vendría así de la nada y sin avisar" (le dije algo avergonzado)

 **Luna:** "No te preocupes, debo admitir que también me sorprendí por eso. Y a propósito, tu tía es alguien muy graciosa jijiji" (dice con una risa, un momento… acaso Luna…)

 **Yo:** "Por favor dime que no estabas escuchando nuestra conversación…" (Si es así… ¡por favor Dios mátame!)

 **Luna:** "Claro que no"

 **Yo:** "¿segura?"

 **Luna:** "Te lo digo en serio"

 **Yo:** "Gracias a Dios… mi tía es así siempre, no tienes idea de cuantos colorasos me ha sacado con mis amigos" (dije suspirando tranquilo, pero el relax me duró poco…)

 **Luna:** "Oh, se me olvida, para la próxima que tu tía haga eso, te recomiendo usar "protección" ¡jajajajajaja!" (dice entrando al baño riéndose, ¡no puede ser!)

 **Yo:** "Ugh, ¡LUNA!" (Le grité con suma vergüenza)

Después de ese momento tan vergonzoso, Luna me estuvo molestando por eso, enserio que disfruta verme avergonzado, y yo… solo maldigo la vida que llevaba antes, para que mi tía crea que hago esas cosas.

Bueno… olvidemos eso, y pasemos a lo importante. Ya eran como las 4:00pm, y Luna me dijo que al fin lo consiguió.

 **Luna:** "¡Lo tengo! ¡Finalmente lo tengo!" (Gritó sumamente emocionada, llamándome la atención ya que estaba estudiando)

 **Yo:** "¿Qué ocurre Luna? Y a propósito no grites tan fuerte, recuerda cuando usaste tu voz de megáfono, los vecinos me reprocharon por eso" (le dije con reproche, esa vez casi la descubren por usar ese tono de voz que podría destrozar todas las ventanas del vecindario)

 **Luna:** "Oye… mi voz no es megáfono, es mi voz real de Canterlot como te dije. Como sea… al fin tengo el hechizo listo" (dice con una sonrisa triunfal)

 **Yo:** "¿Enserio? Pues adelante, llevo esperando tiempo para ver que puede hacer tu magia…" (Le dije con algo de emoción, verla convertida en humana sería algo sensacional)

 **Luna:** "Muy bien… ¡aquí voy!" (Dice iluminando su cuerno y cerrando los ojos)

Lo que pasó a continuación; el cuarto se iluminó con una luz color azul, era tan brillante que tuve que taparme los ojos, ya que ese resplandor me dejaría siego, sin antes permitirme ver a Luna convertida en una humana.

Luego de unos segundos, esa intensa luz empezó a desvanecerse, y fue en ese momento en el que escuché el sonido de un golpe, como cuando dejas caer algo grande al suelo.

 **Yo:** "¿Luna? Oye… ¿te encuentras…?" (Fue allí que me callé, ya que ante mis ojos veía algo que nos me esperaba ver, y también…)

En el piso estaba Luna, pero ahora era completamente diferente, se veía como chica de al menos unos 24 o 25 años, su piel era clara, casi como el blanco de la luna, su ahora cabello era de color zafiro oscuro y era largo, tanto que le llegaba hasta sus caderas, y que este ya no tenía el efecto galáctico que se distinguía, y aun conservaba sus ojos color azul, pero en estos si noto todavía el universo que transmiten.

Lo había logrado, Luna por fin consiguió convertirse en una humana, y es sumamente sorprendente. Ella empieza a mirar sus manos y a mover poco a poco los dedos, después empieza a tocar su cara, dándose cuenta que no tiene hocico y que su cuerno desapareció. Es entonces que me voltea a ver con una cara llena de sorpresa, sin notar que en mi cara tengo un sonrojo a masivo en ella, en si Luna se ve preciosa debo de admitir, pero la verdadera razón es por…

 **Luna:** "Y bien… ¿Cómo… me veo?" (Preguntó con timidez, yo no le respondí de inmediato, y intentar relajarme por la vista que tenía frente a mi)

 **Yo:** "T-te vez bien… digo, eres una, hu-humana, al parecer funcionó el hechizo" (le dije con muchos nervios, no miento de que Luna se ve bien siendo una humana, pero hay un problema)

 **Luna:** "¿Enserio? Es un alivio… creí que el hechizo no funcionaria" (dice dando un suspiro de relajación, pero aun estoy con un sonrojo y muy nervioso por lo que estoy viendo)

 **Yo:** "Sí, el hechizo funcionó perfectamente, pero… hay un problema contigo" (le dije tragando algo de saliva, no sé cómo se vaya a tomar esto)

 **Luna:** ¿problema? Yo no le veo falla alguna… ¿Cuál es el problema del que dices?"

 **Yo:** "B-bueno… verás es que… es que tú… tú estás…" (Si no se lo digo puede ser un problema, y a la vez ella me puede tachar de pervertido por lo que voy a decir)

 **Luna:** "¿Yo? ¿Yo qué? Y además… ¿Por qué estás con la cara roja?" (Ok… tendré que decirle la verdad de frente, porque si no, no estaré tranquilo)

 **Yo:** "ufff" lo que sucede es…. Luna… estás desnuda" (¡Listo, ya lo dije! Y que Dios me perdone por esto, nadie puede ser por completo un santo)

Claro que su reacción fue inmediata, al mirarse el resto de su cuerpo, y un sonrojo atómico apareció en su rostro, pero lo que sucedió luego… bueno ya deben de adivinar, pero se los diré de todas formas.

De la simple nada, Luna uso su magia para sacarme… o más bien "arrojarme" fuera del cuarto, y cerrar después. Sip, así en ese orden. La verdad me lo merecía, pero… en parte digo… ¡QUE BUENA VIDA LA MÍA!

 **Yo:** "¡Pedirme que saliera no era mucho pedir!, ¿sabes?" (Le dije algo molesto por esa manera tan brusca de correrme del cuarto)

 **Luna:** "¡Eso no importa, ve tráeme algo de ropa!" (Me gritó desde dentro del cuarto)

Suspirando con resignación le alcancé algo de mi ropa, ya que es la única con la que cuento, como les dije antes, soy hijo único, y de lo cual no me está ayudando en esto.

Luego de unos minutos, Luna abrió la puerta, y allí estaba sentada en la cama con una mudada de mi ropa puesta, supo bien como ponérsela, con solo verme a mí, solo me pregunto si no tuvo problemas con la ropa interior. Solo es una pregunta, no vayan a pensar mal.

Claramente estaba incómoda, pero de algo si les digo amigos míos… ¡mi ropa le hacen lucir todo! Y eso lo digo porque la playera que tiene hace resaltar su busto a la perfección, además de los pantalones, que en parte hace relucir sus caderas. Digan lo que quieran, pero apuesto que algunos deben de pensar igual, que una mujer use tu ropa, podrías sentirte en el paraíso jejeje. Lo admito, soy un tanto pervertido, pero que sabe controlarse.

Pero para serles completamente sincero, me gusta más su forma de yegua, no digo que su apariencia humana se vea mal, pero me acostumbre más a su forma real, y de seguro muchos les pasaría lo mismo, gustarle lo original, y si… me gusta más ver a Luna como una poni.

 **Luna:** "Esta ropo es algo incómoda, ¿no tienes otra que no me incomode en esta parte?" (Pregunta… tocando sus senos)

 **Yo:** "¡N-no… hagas eso!" (Dije con la cara roja y desviando la mirada)

 **Luna:** "¿Por qué? Además ¿Cómo las hembras de tu especie pueden estar cómodas con estas cosas?" (Pregunta sumamente confundida)

 **Yo:** "Así es la anatomía de los humanos, además no debes de decir hembras, aquí se dicen mujeres, eso es lo que eres ahora" (le dije aun con la mirada a otro lado)

 **Luna:** "Ya veo. Pero eso no me explica del porque de estas cosas" (dice señalando sus senos)

 **Yo:** "Eso es algo que cualquier hembra de diferentes especies tienen, con ellas les das leche materna a un bebé al nacer, no es tan diferente, ¿lo entiendes?" (Enserio esta conversación me es muy incómoda, pero si ella tiene sus dudas es justo que se las responda, aunque estas sean muy vergonzosas)

 **Luna:** "entiendo"

Luego de varias preguntas de su cuerpo, como eras los dedos, sus pies, del porque no tenía su cuerno ni sus alas, entre otras cosas, y algunas que ni quisiera mencionar ahora.

…

Luego de comprender como eran las funciones de su nuevo cuerpo, siguió lo más difícil. Y eso era aprender a caminar. En un principio le costaba mantener su espalda rígida y erguida, ya que al ser ella una criatura cuadrúpeda, el cambio de su fisionomía fue mucho, así que deberá de acostumbrarse a empezar a tener una postura como la de un humano. Pasaron como 3 horas, hasta que más o menos podía mantenerse erguida por sí sola, conociendo a Luna y lo terca que es, no se daría por vencida y aprendería a ser en parte una humana.

 **Yo:** "Muy bien, vamos a ir lento, paso a paso y si precipitarte ya que más se te va a dificultar. ¿Entiendes?"

 **Luna:** "De acuerdo"

Le empecé a enseñar como lo hace uno con un bebé lo hace, ya que así es la única forma que se me ocurre, al dar pasos está bien, pero en la parte de las rodillas falla, ya que las dobla cuando no debería de hacerlo, y provoca que se caiga al suelo.

Así continuamos hasta ya horas de la madrugada, Luna volvió a su forma de alicornio y se tiró a la cama, completamente exhausta.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Ufff… estoy rendida, no puedo creer que aprender a ser una humana fuera tan agotador, por suerte él, me ayudo bastante, y logre grandes resultados, aunque todavía me falta mucho para poder hacer lo que él hace, y eso se lo agradezco mucho, por apoyarme para poder llevar mi estadía en este mundo.

 **Luna:** "Por los dioses… estoy sumamente agotada. ¿Cómo le hacen ustedes para aprender tan rápido?" (Le pregunté a él, ya que estábamos preparándonos para dormir)

 **Yo:** "Es por nuestra naturaleza, ustedes los ponis de una vez aprenden a pararse y a caminar, para los humanos, específicamente los bebés, deben fortalecer los músculos y la parte motora para que aprendan a andar por si solos, así es siempre, no importa que especie sea, siempre tienen un orden natural" (wow… esa es la mejor explicación y la cosa más inteligente que le escuchado decir)

 **Luna:** "Esa respuesta es muy inteligente, me impresionas" (le dije con una sonrisa, estoy segura que él y Twilight Sparkle se llevarían muy bien jeje)

 **Yo:** "Gracias, a veces tengo mis momentos poéticos e inteligentes, pero lo que si te digo es que si podrás aprender a caminar, hoy hiciste un gran avance" (me dice con una sonrisa)

No pude evitar sonrojarme por ese alago, eso es algo que me gusta de él, que él ve las cosas positivas, y casi no se molesta por lo negativo o lo toma como lección para hacerlo mejor. Eso es lo que me impresiona de los humanos.

 **Yo:** "bostezo" bueno, mañana podemos seguir practicando. Buenas noches y descasa, Luna" (dice apagando las luces y acostándose al lado izquierdo de la cama)

 **Luna:** "Buenas noches…" (Le dije de igual forma)

Sin embargo me mantuve despierta un rato mas, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo que llevo en este mundo, el lo que ocurrió hace apenas 2 días, y de lo que pasó el día de hoy. Además de conocer indirectamente a una familiar del, y del poder convertirme en una humana.

Pero una duda recorre mi cabeza en este momento, y es… ¿Qué piensa él de mí? Lo que quiero decir es, que él se sorprendió mucho por ver mi apariencia humana, pero que al verme en mi forma de alicornio el parece verse más tranquilo, sé que es muy tarde y que ya debe de estar dormido, pero solo quiero oírlo de él.

 **Luna:** "Hey… ¿estás dormido?" (Le pregunté en voz baja por si acaso)

 **Yo:** "No. ¿Qué ocurre?" (Me respondió él)

 **Luna:** "Q-quería preguntarte algo" (le dije algo nerviosa)

 **Yo:** "Adelante, pregunta"

 **Luna:** "Dime… ¿Qué piensas de mi como una humana? Es decir ¿Cómo estoy según tu perspectiva?"

No me respondió de inmediato, parecía meditarlo, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que me llegara a decir, y hasta que después de un minuto, me dio su respuesta.

 **Yo:** "Tú forma humana no está mal, te vez bien. Pero…" (¿Pero?)

 **Luna:** "pero… ¿Qué?"

 **Yo:** "Me gusta más… tu forma de poni, te vez más linda así"

Ok… eso no me lo esperaba, y otra vez… otra vez lo dijo, pero esta vez parecía estar consciente de lo que dijo, y lo dijo así sin ninguna pena.

Ciento que mi cara está ardiendo, suerte que las luces están apagadas, mi sonrojo sería más que obvio. Siento mi corazón golpea mi pecho con fuerza, esas palabras… esas simples palabras causaron este efecto en mi, igual que aquella vez.

Creo que… en parte estoy comprendiendo lo que estoy sintiendo, pero... "suspiro" como me gustaría contar con Cadence en este momento, así ella podría ayudarme a aclarar esto que siento en mi corazón.

Hablando de eso… ¿Qué estarán haciendo mi hermana y mi sobrina en este momento? ¿Estarán buscándome? Y de seguro Twilight Sparkle debe de estar ayudando también a intentar encontrarme.

Pero lo más extraño… es que aunque puedan encontrarme, no quiero irme. Con solo un mes viviendo aquí, el lugar, el aire, todo… me hace sentir como en Equestria. Además, la tecnología es más avanzada, y que los humanos lograran muchas cosas increíbles, incluso han llegado a la luna… ¡¿lo puede creer?! Aunque también tienes sus de gobiernos y guerras también, todo eso lo aprendí de uno de los tantos libros de historia y entre otros que él utiliza para estudiar.

Ciertamente su especie no es tan distinta de la mía, en realidad si es distinta solo en lo físico, pero lo que es la rama de ciencias, política, entre otras cosas, eso lo hace casi parecido a mi reino. Incluso hay lugares con casi el mismo nombre que en Equestria, solo que con nombres diferentes.

Bueno… en parte, debo decir que aquí no es tan diferente de mi hogar, y ahora que puedo transformarme en una humana, podré ver más allá, conocer a más gente, ver cosas nuevas. Esto es algo que nunca me imaginé vivir… es como si estuviera en un sueño, uno muy real, y yo como la princesa de la noche y que vela por los sueños de mis súbditos, se diferenciar entre la realidad, y un sueño.

En fin… hoy ha sido un día muy revelador y agotador, ya veré mañana como me va con la práctica para poder caminar, y estoy seguro que él me ayudará en todo momento, y eso lo aprecio. Le agradezco que quiera ayudarme, y de alguna forma u otra, se lo pagaré.

En ese momento pensé, hoy hace frio, y aunque él no parece importarle, desde que regrese de traer nieve, me abraza para compartirme su calor. Así que haré eso por él.

Entonces me acerque a él, y lo abracé. Él estaba boca arriba durmiendo, tal parece que no se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, jijiji… es de sueño pesado según veo.

Al abrazarlo, siento que inconscientemente me rodea con su brazo derecho, su cuerpo es cálido, y al tener mi cabeza encima en su pecho, puedo oír los latidos de su corazón, tan tranquilos y con un pacifico palpitar, lo cual me es muy reconfortante, como si escuchara una pequeña canción para dormir.

Y sin que me diera cuenta, me dormí abrazada a él, compartiendo lo único que le puedo ofrecer de mi. Y solo puedo decir… gracias. Gracias por estar conmigo, gracias por apoyarme en esto, y que de alguna forma, te pagaré todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te lo prometo, tanto como princesa, y como la yegua que soy.

…


	8. Salida y sentimientos

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro cap mas, les agradezco que apoyen esta historia, en verdad, bueno… eso es todo lo que diré ahora, así que los dejo para que lean la historia en paz. Nos vemos en otro cap. Chao. ;)**

…

Hoy es un día especial, hoy llevaré a Luna a pasear al centro comercial, y lo haré para comprarle algo de ropa, y para que experimente otras cosas ya que ahora puede convertirse en humana cuando desee.

Si bien ayer nos la pasamos practicando por todo el santo día, solo parando para almorzar y la cena, Luna conseguía caminar más, aunque le sigue costando. Pero algo es algo, y creo que ya está lista para salir a ver la sociedad.

Eran la 1:00pm, decidí ir a esa hora para que pudiera practicar un poco más, y después del almuerzo, se vistió con otro conjunto de mi ropa, y que les digo enserio que… no importa lo que ella se ponga, la hacen ver atractiva, aunque claro que necesitará ropa a su medida y más cómoda, eso lo voy a extrañar de verdad, ya que ella deja un aroma muy peculiar pero dulce en ella. Como les dije antes… nadie puede ser completamente un santo.

Olvidando eso… salimos con mi carro con dirección al centro comercial, pero para este caso iba con cuidado ya que la nieve y el hielo nos podrían hacer tener un accidente, como muchos que ya se reportan por esto, Luna se apenó por eso, pero yo le dije que no se preocupara, además, siempre hay accidentes los cuales nunca se pueden predecir.

Después de sobrevivir al tráfico, llegamos, y sobra decir que Luna esta más que encantada por el lugar, tal parece que es la primera vez que está en un lugar como este.

 **Luna:** "Increíble, este lugar es muy bonito, además del cumulo de tiendas y demás" (dice esta admirando el lugar)

 **Yo:** "¿No hay de estos lugares en tu hogar?" (Le pregunté curioso)

 **Luna:** "No, pero no estaría mal que hubiera un lugar como este en mi reino, sería muy concurrido por todos" (dice Luna con una sonrisa, mientras mira el enorme árbol de navidad que está en medio del edificio, y que alcanza los dos pisos de este)

Dejando eso de lado, nos dirigimos a las tiendas de ropa, más en específico a las de mujeres, aunque en el camino podía escuchar a la gente comentar al mirar a Luna, ya que el color de su cabello y sus ojos resaltan demasiado. Algunas eran cuchicheos de "que si ella era una otaku, o que utilizaba para que su cabello brillara de tal forma, o que era extraña por su forma de vestir" esos eran los comentarios de chicas, en cambio el de los hombres eran como: "mira a esa chica, tiene un extraño color de cabellos, sus ojos son hermosos, se ve muy sexy con esa ropa". Ok… no voy a mentir que esos comentarios me molestaban, mientras que Luna se sentía algo incómoda por los murmullos, algunos críticos o del mal gusto, otros que… mejor ni digo, ya que en este momento estoy como una caldera caliente a punto de explotar, debido al enojo.

Finalmente decidimos entrar a una de las tantas tiendas de allí, era una que se especializa en ropa solo para mujeres, lo cual es un alivio y a la vez me resulta algo incómodo. Bueno… podrían tomarnos a Luna y a mí como si fuéramos novios, lo cual no le veo nada malo, pero a Luna parece que le da algo de vergüenza.

 **Luna:** "Me siento algo incómoda que todos nos miren y hablen de nosotros así" (me dice mientras me abraza de uno de mis brazos)

 **Yo:** "Tranquila Luna, como dice el dicho, "perro que ladra, no muerde" además, solo ignóralos, ellos no tienes el derecho de juzgarte sin conocerte antes, creéme, siempre es así" (le dije mientras la abrazo con mi brazo derecho y le dedico una sonrisa, cosa que hace que se sonroje un poco)

 **Luna:** "Gracias, lo necesitaba" (me dice con una sonrisa)

Después de eso, nos acercamos a una de las dependientes que trabaja en la tienda, era una chica joven de al menos unos 19, cabello negro y lacio, de buena figura, y que usaba unos jeans de color azul, y una pollera de color azul, y que usa como uniforme de trabajo. Esta al notar nuestra presencia, entonces nos saluda de manera amable.

 **Chica:** "Buenas tardes a los dos, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?" (Pregunta la chica de forma amable y con una sonrisa)

 **Yo:** "Hola… amm, necesito ropa para ella, ¿podría ayudarla?" (Le conteste de la misma forma)

Esta fijo su mirada en Luna, mirándola de pies a cabeza, mientras que Luna se empezaba a poner incómoda por como la chica la mira de manera analítica, pero lo que en realidad hace es ver que puede lucir ella.

 **Chica:** "Claro, no hay problema. ¿Y qué talla o tipo de ropa buscas?" (Dice esta preguntándole a Luna)

 **Luna:** "ammm, pues… yo…" (Luna esta algo nerviosa, mejor la ayudo)

 **Yo:** "Bueno, la verdad es que ella es extranjera, y que necesita mucha ayuda ya que no está muy acostumbrada, por eso quería saber si puede usted ayudarle a escoger, si no tiene inconveniente" (la verdad no soy muy bueno mintiendo, pero la chica al oír que Luna es extranjera, me creyó en parte)

 **Chica:** "Ya veo. Bueno, si gustas, me puedes acompañar, para ver que ropa te queda y la que te sienta mejor, ¿de acuerdo?" (Dice la chica mirando a Luna)

Tras esto, Luna me voltea a ver, como si me pidiera permiso, aunque se le ve que está nerviosa por interactuar con alguien más, así que solo le sonreí para que se tranquilizara, lo cual funcionó.

 **Yo:** "Está bien Luna… no te preocupes, ella te va ayudar, confía en mí. Además, estaré cerca por si me necesitas. ¿Ok?" (Le dije, y tras verme mi confianza, entonces asiente aun insegura, y después de eso se va con la chica a los probadores. Mientras que yo… decidí salir del establecimiento para esperar, la verdad es algo incómodo estar en un lugar donde venden ropa para mujeres, y además de esto le servirá a Luna, para que aprenda a convivir con alguien más además de mí. Estará bien… espero.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Cielos… ¡esto es muy difícil! No entiendo cómo es que las demás hem… digo mujeres humanas, pueden ponerse este protector para el pecho, desde que esa chica humana me lo dio, no puedo alcanzar la parte donde se sujeta, la cual está en medio de mi espalda. Enserio no entiendo cómo es que pueden hacer parecerlo sencillo.

Además… maldigo ser de brazos cortos, siempre envidie a mi hermana por su estatura, y ahora esta es una justificación de ello. Agh, ¡rayos! ¡Odio esta cosa!

 **Chica:** "ammm, ¿todo esta…? Oh, veo que tienes problemas para ponerte el sostén, déjame y te ayudo" (me dice entrando a la pequeña cabina donde las… mujeres… se cambian)

Y sin ninguna complicación la puso, y allí me sentí más que frustrada, lo hace ver tan fácil. Haaa… enserio me costará mucho adaptarme a ser una humana.

 **Luna:** "Gracias. La verdad es que mis brazos son algo cortos para alcanzar esa parte, me disculpo si la molesto por esto" (le dije a la chica un poco avergonzada por esto, la verdad que no me gusta que alguien haga algo por mi si no logro hacerlo por mi misma)

 **Chica:** "Pierde cuidado, si bien aquí debemos ayudar a nuestros clientes para dar un buen servicio" (me dice con una sonrisa amistosa, enserio admito que Equestria y este lugar tienen sus semejanzas, una de ellas es el buen trato de todos)

Después de eso, empezó a pasarme ropa, las cuales debo de decir que son muy bonitas, no es que sea una fanática de la moda como la elemento de la generosidad… pero admito que este tipo de ropa es linda.

Tras varias veces que la chica me traía, alguna era algo apretadas, otras muy grandes, algunas eran de mi talla pero… no me parecían las correctas, aunque… me pregunto ¿Cómo le gustaría a él? Si bien su ropa es cómoda, aunque algo apretada, pero aun así…. No, el me trajo aquí para que pudiera aprender a ser una humana, no esperé tanto tiempo para hacer este hechizo y al final… decir que no valió el esfuerzo. Así que tengo que concentrarme y elegir algo que a él le guste, y demostrarle que puedo ser como cualquier mujer humana de este lugar.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Ok… ya me harté, llevo aquí parado una hora y sin señales de Luna, ¿enserio es tan complicado elegir algo a su gusto? Ufff, mejor voy a verla, a ver si no ha hecho algo que parezca extraño, o aun peor… que se revele su identidad.

Dicho eso me fui adentro de la tienda nuevamente, y allí me topé con la misma chica que nos atendió, la cual ya parece algo cansada, pobre, supongo que Luna ha sido difícil de tratar.

 **Yo:** "ammm disculpa, yo venía aquí con una chica y quería saber si al fin se decidió" (le dije de manera tranquila, aunque no oculto algo de fastidio)

 **Chica:** "Ciertamente tu novia le ha tomado mucho para decidir, al principio se le dificultó el ponerse el brasear, pero ahora esto se volvió algo tedioso" (dijo dando un suspiro de cansancio, aunque lo primero que dijo…)

 **Yo:** "Ella no es mi novia, solo es una amiga" (le dije algo nervioso, aunque en parte no me gustó decirlo así como si nada)

 **Chica:** "¿Enserio? Pues lo siento… creí que eran novios ya que al verlos parecían una pareja" (dice la chica, pero en su tono detecto algo de burla…. ¿Por qué será?)

Olvidando eso, llegamos a donde estaban los probadores, y se veía algo de ropa tirada en el suelo… enserio Luna debe aprender a conformarse con lo que tiene, o al menos tener algunos consejos para que no le cueste tanto este tipo de cosas.

 **Yo:** "¡Oye Luna! ¿Aun no terminas? Llevo una hora esperándote" (le dije con algo de molestia)

 **Luna:** "Lo siento, pero se me ha hecho algo complicado, pero me alegra que estés aquí, quiero que me digas como me veo con esta muda que tengo" (me pidió que la ayude, tal vez debí de hacer eso antes…. ¡mierda!)

 **Yo:** "De acuerdo, yo te digo si te queda bien o no"

 **Luna:** "Bien"

Dijo eso para después abrir la puerta del cubículo, y allí la vi…. Usaba una blusa tipo polo de color morado con bordados color blanco, tanto en el cuello como en las mangas. Unos jeans de color azul oscuro, los cuales lucen con la blusa y de calzado, usa unos botines de tacón grueso, y de color negro.

Debo de decirlo, Luna se ve linda. No tengo otra palabra para describirlo, me gusta ese conjunto, hacen relucir su figura, su cabello, sus ojos, todo. Mientras que esta se avergüenza por la cara que tengo en este momento.

 **Luna:** "¿Cómo me veo? ¿Te gusta?" (Me dice con un sonrojo, demonios… solo eso la vuelve el triple de hermosa de lo que ya es ella)

 **Yo:** "Te ves… linda. Si, te ves muy bien con ese conjunto" (mi cara de tonto se vería en la misma luna en este momento, pero no puedo evitarlo)

 **Luna:** "gra-gracias, me alegra que… te guste" (dice mientras juega con su cabello)

Esta vista para mí, la recordaré siempre, ver a Luna usando algo que no es mi ropa… me hiso perder la cabeza. Se los digo en serio, ahora ciento que mi corazón podría reventar mi pecho en este momento, pero aun así, me agrada mas Luna como una poni, es algo que… no sé. Verla todos los días como realmente es, bueno… como decía mi abuelo, "Lo bueno siempre es lo clásico" y a lo que quiero llegar es que… me acostumbre demasiado a su versión original y que más me agrada. Pero no niego que su forma humana es muy linda.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

¡Por Equestria! ¡No entiendo cómo es que él lo hace! ¿Cómo es que hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora con solo mirarme y decirme esas palabras? Pero por mas que le intento buscar una respuesta… no me deja nada claro, y ahora… del como me mira ahora. Con solo verlo, esos ojos café-verdoso son profundos y… que ciento que podría quedarme viéndolos eternamente, y que a la vez… hacen que me sienta… yo… yo….

 **Chica:** "ejem… y dime ¿te gustó ese conjunto?" (La chica que me estuvo ayudando nos saca de nuestros pensamientos)

 **Luna:** "¿Eh? Oh, claro… me lo llevo" (dije sacudiendo mi cabeza de lo que estaba pensando y él hace lo mismo)

 **Yo:** "Cierto… nos llevamos el conjunto, ¿puede hacer el trámite por favor?" (Dice él, ya volviendo en si otra vez)

 **Chica:** "jiji, de acuerdo. Síganme" (dice la chica con una sonrisa algo burlona y algo traviesa…)

El y yo la seguimos al mostrador, y él, sacando algo de dinero, pagó la ropa que elegí. Cuando ya estábamos por retirarnos, esa chica me detiene para decirme algo.

 **Chica:** "Espera… tu nombre es Luna, ¿cierto?" (Me pregunta mientras me detiene posando una de sus manos en mi hombro)

 **Luna:** "Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué sucede?" (Le pregunté confundida)

 **Chica:** "Dime una cosa, ¿ese chico, es tu novio?" (¡¿Qué?!)

 **Luna:** "¡¿Q-qué?! N-no… no es mi novio, o algo así…" (Rayos, mis nervios no me dejan concentrarme)

 **Chica:** "jijiji, hay amiga, no hace falta que lo niegues, se ve a leguas que ustedes se gustan"

 **Luna:** "No… no es cierto… él y yo, s-somos muy distintos, no podríamos ser novios"

 **Chica:** "jiji, eso dices tú, pero el cómo se que quedaron mirando así cuando le mostraste el conjunto, allí pude ver lo que ustedes sienten, y creo que… el no ve ese impedimento" (espera… ¿Qué?)

 **Luna:** "Yo… no entiendo"

 **Chica:** "ufff, creo que no me corresponde el decírtelo, pero si yo fuera tú, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, por como veo a ese chico, digo que él es muy guapo" (Ok… eso no me gustó para nada por alguna razón)

 **Luna:** "Ajá…" (Por alguna razón eso me molesto mucho)

 **Chica:** "Es por eso que deberías aprovechar el momento, porque puede que no tengas otra oportunidad de conseguir a alguien como el" (me terminó de decir con una sonrisa amistosa)

 **Luna:** "Ok… te agradezco el… consejo, si, gracias, ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir" (le dije para empezar a irme pero sin antes)

 **Chica:** "Vuelve cuando quieras. Oh, y suerte… la necesitaras" (terminó de decir, mientras se despide de mi, mientras agita una de sus manos)

Ok, admito que esa conversación fue extraña, pero… siento que debo seguir el consejo de esa chica, pero aun así… ugh, esto es muy confuso para mí.

 **Yo:** "Oye… ¿Qué quería esa chica contigo Luna?" (Me preguntó el, algo extrañado)

 **Luna:** "Nada, solo decirme que volviéramos la próxima. Solo eso" (le dije algo nerviosa, creo que mejor no quiero que se entere de lo que me dijo esa la chica de esa tienda)

Claramente el me vio confundido, pero después decidió no darle importancia, y así nos pasamos de una tienda para otra, viendo diferentes cosas, y donde compré un poco mas de ropa, y unos pares de zapatos para mí.

El resto; pasamos a una cafetería a comer, a dar unas vueltas mas, y para al final regresar a casa. Aunque… lo que me dijo esa chica me anda dando vueltas en mi cabeza, mientras que comparando esas palabras con las que me ha dicho Cadence en otras ocasiones, parecen que son las mismas. Si las comparo, eso sería exactamente lo que mi sobrina me dice las veces que solíamos tomar el té, y tener charlas de cosas triviales.

Entonces… ¿Qué significado tienen esas palabras? El no es mi novio, tenemos muchas diferencias, el es un humano, y yo soy una princesa, además de ser una yegua. Eso sería algo extraño de ver en mi tierra, aunque conociendo a mi sobrina, me diría que eso no importaría, que para el amor no hay diferencias u barreras. Eso lo entiendo bien, pero… será posible que…

Decidí dejar ese tema de lado, mejor lo analizo mejor en la mañana, por ahora es hora de dormir, así que mañana tendré tiempo de seguir comprendiendo este sentimiento que tengo, y quizás….

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Luna estuvo muy callada por el resto de la tarde, no entendía porque ese comportamiento, sin embargo mejor la dejo como esta, si ella me lo contara, sería si algo malo ocurriera, pero no veo que sea así. Entonces no le presté más atención a eso, y no la pasamos mejor de lo que esperé, y Luna pudo desenvolverse más con las personas, y eso que se diga es un gran paso, espero que las cosas continúen así como están.

Ya nos estábamos preparando para dormir, Luna volvió a su forma de alicornio, pero ella me empezó a mirar de una manera extraña, y ese sonrojo en su cara, ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué me quieres hacer diabético con tanta dulzura?!

 **Yo:** "¿Qué ocurre Luna? ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así?" (Le pregunté mirándola)

 **Luna:** "ammm, yo… bueno… veras…" (Balbucea muy nerviosa)

 **Yo:** "¿Sí?"

 **Luna:** "m-me quería preguntarte… s-sobre anoche"

 **Yo:** "¿Anoche?"

 **Luna:** "s-si, recuerdas lo que… dijiste anoche"

 **Yo:** "¿sobre qué?"

 **Luna:** "De que… me veo más linda en mi forma de poni que en mi forma humana" (oh, ya entiendo)

 **Yo:** "Pues… si, lo dije, ¿hay algún problema?"

 **Luna:** "No, no para nada, es solo que… "suspiro" quiero que seas sincero conmigo. Dime ¿te gusta más mi forma humana, o mi forma de poni?" (¿Cómo dijo?)

Bueno… no pude evitar sonrojarme por eso, pero creo que es mejor que le responda, si es por lo que pasó ahora en la tarde, creo que se lo diré.

 **Yo:** "Ok… por donde empiezo. Tu forma humana no está mal como te he dicho, estas bien así. Pero…"

 **Luna:** "¿Pero?"

 **Yo:** "Me agrada mas tu forma original, me acostumbre mas a que estés así, es por eso. Ya que… para mi… te vez más linda así" (le dije volteando la mirada, no sé porque me pregunta estas cosas, pero espero que no se lo tome mal)

 **Luna:** "Ya veo. Solo eso quería saber. Gracias" (me dijo mientras se acuesta a dormir, mirando para el lado contrario)

No dije nada mas, apagué las luces y me acosté a dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, esa imagen de Luna me rondaba por la mente una y otra vez. No puedo evitar decir que Luna enserio se veía linda, estando en su forma humana, pero que solo la usa para cuando necesitemos salir a algún lado. Es por eso que me gusta más Luna como una poni, porque ella puede ser ella misma, sin ninguna limitación.

 **Luna:** "Hey…" (Me llamó, parece que no está dormida tampoco)

 **Yo:** "¿Qué sucede?"

 **Luna:** "¿p-puedes… abrazarme? Hace frio hoy" (me dice con suma timidez)

 **Yo:** "Claro, si tú…" (No terminé, ya que Luna me abrazó con sus alas, poniendo su cabeza encima de mi pecho)

Yo me sorprendí por eso, pero no dije nada, entonces empecé a acariciar la cabeza de Luna con suavidad, y esta se empezó a relajar. Con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, puedo ver su rostro… tan hermoso y dulce, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara con más fuerza, para el agrado de ella.

Solo me limité a sonreír, tal vez… tal vez Luna siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella, aunque no sea del todo probable, pero verla abrazándome, y ver su cara llena de paz y ternura, me dicen que si….

Entonces la abracé contra mí, sintiendo el calor de ella, el sentir la suavidad de su pelaje, su respiración a través de mi cuerpo y mis brazos, el ver su rostro cerca del mío. Solo me hacen pensar… ¿Cómo saldría una relación entre Luna y yo?

Sin duda esa pregunta me ronda desde hace tiempo, pero también está el hecho que la están buscando, y si llegaran a encontrarla. ¿Qué haría yo? La dejo que se valla para siempre… o me pongo de rodillas y suplicar que no se valla de mi lado…. Ciertamente, no lo sé… y eso me da miedo, me da mucho miedo. Pero eso lo decidiré cuando llegue ese día, del cual espero que… jamás llegue.

…


	9. Verdades y cariño navideño

**Hola…. ¿Qué se cuentan amigos míos? Espero que estén todos bien, ya que aquí traigo otro cap de esta historia, pásensela bien, y aquí su servidor se despide, y que espera que les guste el cap. Eso es todo por ahora… sin mas que decir les digo… ¡chao chao! Y disfruten del cap. ;)**

…

La navidad…. Una de mis épocas favoritas, donde compartes con la familia y amigos, donde no importa la distancia, esas personas que mas quieres están allí, y las que se fueron a una mejor vida…. Estarán en tu corazón siempre. Lo sé… yo vivo en carne propia, ya son 3 años desde que mi madre falleció, y que desde un principio no le veía el caso celebrar… cuando no tienes a nadie con quien compartir. En mi caso estaban mis amigos con sus familias y resto de amistades, además de mi tía la cual siempre ha estado conmigo, pero para mí no era lo mismo.

Llámenme aguafiestas, o compárenme con el Grinch o el señor Scrooge, pero yo anteriormente me sentía solitario y molesto en estas fechas tan especiales. Pero… este año es my diferente, y que esto es gracias a Dios, y a una yegua jejeje.

Hoy estamos 24, aquí en Costa Rica no son muy comunes las posadas como en otros lados, pero eso no es excusa para no reunirse con amigos y entre otros mas, así que… creo que sería divertido compartir con mis amigos este año, y que mejor que Luna los conozca y entable una amistad con ellos, estoy seguro que se llevarán bien.

Hablando de Luna, esta se siente algo insegura por esa idea, pero después de insistirle de que estaría bien, además de que Jordi y Mateo son buenos chicos ("más Jordi que Mateo") pero que sé les caerá bien.

Ya eran las 4:00pm, y Mateo nos invito a su casa a celebrar por ahí de las 6 o 7, así que teníamos tiempo libre; yo para estudiar un poco para el examen de admisión a la universidad la cual es en la primera semana de enero, mientras que Luna…

 **Luna:** "Rayos… estamos contra el jefe secreto…. No teman equipo, con sus habilidades y bajo mi dirección, lograremos entrar al santuario y detener el surgimiento del enemigo final. ¡Confío en ustedes chicos!" (Sip… me sorprende que Luna sea amante a los videojuegos, más que todo los de RPG)

Jajaja, enserio me es muy chistoso su comportamiento… pero para mí, eso la vuelve sumamente adorable, incluso desde que la deje jugar por primera vez, enserio es buena para eso jejeje.

…

Siguiendo con lo que estaba; ya eran las 5:00pm, entonces era hora de que nos preparáramos para salir. Ya cambiados y bien abrigados ya que hoy hace más frio, además del panorama cubierto por la nieve que Luna trajo, hace que este día se vuelva más que especial.

Subimos al carro y salimos, la casa de Mateo es algo lejos, y con este frio invernal… como dice el dicho "Al mal tiempo darle prisa". Mientras conduzco, Luna está muy callada y mirando por la ventana, y al verla de reojo, se ve algo triste. Creo que comprendo lo que siente, estar lejos de tu familia es duro, y en días como este, es triste quedarse solo, yo lo sé… lo he vivido así por 3 años.

 **Yo:** "Hey Luna… ¿te sientes bien? Estas muy callada" (le pregunté, y esta parece que vuelve a la realidad)

 **Luna:** "¿Eh? Oh, no estoy bien, es solo que… "(parece que no quiere decirme, pero quiero verla feliz, no así en un día como hoy)

 **Yo:** "¿Es por tu familia y amigos, no es así?" (Ante esa pregunta, ella me mira con sorpresa)

 **Luna:** "¿Cómo lo…?" (La interrumpí)

 **Yo:** "Creéme Luna, yo sé por lo que pasas, no tener a tus seres queridos cerca… te hace sentir mal. Además… sé que los extrañas, te he escuchado en las noches el decir nombres, ¿acaso, soñabas con tu familia?" (Le pregunté sin quitar mi vista del camino, y al verla de reojo, esta agacha la mirada con tristeza)

 **Luna:** "Sí. Lo siento mucho… si eso te molesta, yo…" (Parece preocuparse de que eso me moleste, así que yo…)

 **Yo:** "Eso no importa Luna, claro que en nada me molestas. Mi intención es ayudarte, y tu sabes que yo te daré todo mi apoyo… aunque no tengo magia o algún poder para hacerte… volver a tu hogar…." (Le dije cambiando mi expresión, el tan solo pensar que ella se vaya… yo no sabría que hacer)

El ambiente se volvió pesado e incómodo… ella tenía sus conflictos y yo los míos. ¡Mierda! De solo pensar en esto me molesta… pero también me pone algo triste.

 **Luna:** "Eso lo sé. Sé que tu no me puedes regresar a mi mundo, pero aun así… te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, y que… de alguna forma, te pagaré por todo, te lo prometo" (me dice mirándome con decisión)

 **Yo:** "¿Qué dices?, yo te acogí porque necesitabas ayuda, y yo suelo hacer favores sin nada a cambio, así que no creo que debas de hacerlo Luna, lo hago porque me preocupo por ti, y porque te qui…" (Callé en ese momento, ya que por poco y suelto la sopa)

 **Luna:** "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no terminaste la frase?" (Me pregunta confundida)

 **Yo:** "No… no es nada, solo que iba a decir que… aunque no pueda llevarte con tu familia, estaré contigo para que no te sientas sola. Al menos eso puedo hacer por ti, Luna". (Le dije con una sonrisa, y esta se sonroja por mis palabras. Jeje, Luna es la chica más increíble que haya conocido en mi vida)

Dejamos ese tema de lado ya que estábamos llegando a la casa de Teo, así que hablaremos de ese tema otro día. Al llegar, la casa de Mateo es de dos pisos, no es lujosa pero linda en todo el sentido. Solía ser más pequeña, pero la hermana mayor de este trajo ("metió") a su novio a vivir allí, así que decidieron expandir, jejeje, yo para nada en el mundo alquilaría o rentaría mi casa, nunca sabes qué tipo de rata, míster Flais o algún aprovechado se quieran meter a tu morada, así que hay que mantenerse seguros, por si las moscas.

Olvidando eso, ya iba a tocar la puerta, cuando en un segundo se abrió, y el que lo hizo fue nada menos que el anfitrión, jejeje, que va con este carajo, siempre sale con cada cosa.

 **Teo:** "¿contraseña?" (Dice este men con una sonrisa divertida)

 **Yo:** "Le tiraste el rollo a una chica en octavo grado, y esta te cacheteó porque te vio un granito cerca de la boca, y creyó que tenias herpes" (jajaja, como me rio por ese chile que le pasó a este, y Luna tiene cara de que no entendió, y espero que no lo haga)

 **Teo:** "Que cochinadita de hombre"

 **Yo:** "Serás vos, camotazo" (le dije con una sonrisa burlona, y después de eso nos dimos la mano)

 **Teo:** "Mi herma, me alegra que vinieras a la fiesta, ya esperaba que este año con todo esto de la nieve y de todo lo que me contó Jordi, me hicieron pensar que aceptarías" (agh, ese Jordi… un día de estos le enseñare a no ser un lengua suelta)

 **Yo:** "¿Llegamos muy temprano o ya alguien más vino?"

 **Teo:** "No, estas a tiempo, y Jordi y mis hermanos están aquí, Elena y el carebarro de su novio vendrán luego, tuvieron que salir junto a mi madre" (dice este de manera tranquila)

 **Yo:** "jejeje, ¿problemas con tu yerno?" (Le pregunté, pero yo ya sabía que él y el novio de su hermana no se llevan)

 **Teo:** "ugh, discutiremos eso después. Cambiando de tema, veo que no viniste solo" (dice mirando a Luna, la cual se pone un poco nerviosa, pero yo la tranquilizo)

 **Yo:** "Ella es Luna, la conocí el mes pasado. Luna, el es unos de mis amigos"

 **Teo:** "Un gusto linda, me llamo Mateo, aunque me dicen Teo, pero llámame como gustes" (dice este, mientras le extiende la mano a Luna)

Luna por un momento dudó, pero le hice un gesto para que lo saludara, ya le había hablado de ellos, y que estaba bien que conviviera con ellos también.

 **Luna:** "Es un gusto, mi nombre es Luna" (dice esta con más confianza, mientras le da mano a Teo)

 **Teo:** "Luna…. Es un bonito nombre, combina con tu apariencia jejeje" (dice este de forma graciosa, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a Luna)

Entonces nos hiso pasar, y allí ya estaban Jordi, el hermano mayor de Teo, Esteban, y su otro hermano Víctor, los conozco, ellos son conocidos en el colegio donde estudiábamos, solían ser los busca-pleitos más osados que hubieran, jeje, nunca dejaban de molestar a Teo por eso, pero él en parte se parece a ellos, siempre le busca la tercera pata al gato.

 **Jordi:** "Mi herma… ¿qué cuentas perro?" (Dice Jordi levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a mí para darme la mano)

 **Yo:** "Pues aquí como me tiene la vida jeje" (le respondí con una risa, después de saludarnos fija su atención hacia Luna)

 **Jordi:** "Entonces… ¿es ella?" (Me pregunta mientras mira a Luna de arriba abajo)

 **Yo:** "Sí. Luna, el es Jordán, el y yo somos casi hermanos"

 **Jordi:** "Es un gusto, el men este ya me habló de ti, ya tenía ganas de conocerte" (le dice a Luna con una sonrisa, y esta sonríe también)

 **Luna:** "Un gusto para mí también, me llamo Luna"

 **Jordi:** "Lo sé, me alegra que hicieras que este loco sentara cabeza, lo necesitaba de verdad" (dice este de forma burlona, pero Luna pareció que no entendió)

 **Yo:** "Óyeme… ¿y tú por qué dices eso como si yo fuera un Emo?" (Le pregunté algo molesto)

 **Jordi:** "¿Me lo vas a negar?"

Ok… me avergoncé al pensar que tal vez lo era un poco, y para aumentar esa vergüenza, Luna se reía por lo bajo, ¡esta me la pagas Jordi… enserio me la pagas!

Luego de eso vinieron la madre de Teo, su hermana Elena, la cual estudia para ser odontóloga, y junto a su novio, el cual tiene un negocio de vender videojuegos y otros accesorios electrónicos.

La madre de Teo al verme… me saludo con un gran abrazo, ella me conocía desde que era un güila, ya que ella y mi madre eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Elena también se alegró de verme, ella y yo éramos compañeros en el kínder hasta 5° de la escuela, ya que por un pequeño asunto se tuvo que cambiar de escuela. En cuanto al novio de esta, solo lo conozco ya que del descargo juegos a mi Ps3, incluso el me lo vendió ya hace un tiempo atrás.

En fin, éramos solo la familia de Teo, Jordi, yo y Luna, los demás amigos del resto no podían venir o que mejor se quedaban celebrando con sus respectivas familias y en sus hogares, pero eso no importa, la intención de compartir juntos es lo que cuenta.

Antes de la cena, Luna entablaba una conversación con Elena y con la madre de Teo, eso es bueno, me agrada que tenga amigas mujeres, así no tendría que pasarla solo conmigo.

 **Jordi:** "Debo de admitir que esa chica Luna es muy encantadora, aunque algo tímida al hablar de ella" (me dice Jordi el cual nos tomamos un par de cervezas para pasar el rato)

 **Teo:** "Cierto, pero también pienso que es muy linda, ya hasta me das envidia, chicas como ella te llegan así de fácil" (Teo hiso ese comentario, y los tres nos pusimos a reír)

 **Yo:** "jejeje, yo no lo llamaría dicha, más bien… lo llamaría de otra forma, cuando nos conocimos éramos como la sal y la arena, pero ahora todo es diferente, ella es… especial"

 **Jordi:** "jeje, si, muy especial" (dice con tono algo pícaro)

 **Teo:** "Escupe la sopa perro, ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo ustedes?" (Dice Teo de igual forma)

 **Yo:** "Espérense hay los dos… ella y yo no salimos" (al decir eso, estos me ven como si tuviera dos cabezas)

 **Teo:** "¿Es joda verdad? ¿Cómo no van a andar si ella vive contigo en tu casa?" (Pregunta Teo confundido)

 **Jordi:** "Yo apoyo eso, ¿Cómo es eso? Ella lleva viviendo contigo por un mes, ¿y no te ha pasado por la jupa eso? Yo estando en tu lugar no perdería tiempo" (Ok, ya esta conversación se está poniendo algo incómoda para mí)

 **Yo:** "Oigan, yo no soy así, además… ella y yo somos muy diferentes, además de que no creo que tengamos una relación así, al menos yo no la forzaría a que se esté conmigo, y también está el hecho de que no conozco a su familia, no creo que sea correcto que tenga una relación con Luna sin antes conocer a su familia" (les dije seriamente, y estos me ven aun dudosos)

 **Teo:** "Pero ¿Por qué no simplemente le pides a ella que te los presente?"

 **Jordi:** "Es cierto, ella es extranjera, ¿no? aunque sea por video-llamada puedes hablar con ellos, no tienes que complicarte mucho"

 **Yo:** "emmm, en realidad el problema es otro, uno muy grande" (dije algo nervioso, y ambos me ven sin entender de a que me refiero)

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

En verdad es entretenido el conversar con otras personas, los amigos de él… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Son buenas personas, aunque su forma de que hablan los tres de una forma… poco ortodoxa, pero solo así se llevan bien. En realidad no entiendo como los insultos y vocabulario inapropiado pueden servir para convivir en este lugar… eso es algo que tengo que investigar en su momento.

Dejando eso de lado, mientras el conversa con ambos chicos, y estoy hablando aquí en la cocina con la hermana de ese chico llamado Mateo, Elena creo que es su nombre, es alguien muy agradable y amistosa, aunque detecto que su forma de ser es parecida a la de la elemento de la honestidad, dedicada a su carrera universitaria, a su familia y demás, y eso es lo que me sorprende, que puede que haya humanos con virtudes como las de los elementos de la armonía, o al menos es coincidencia de que sus personalidades se parezcan.

Mientras conversábamos, ella me preguntaba de donde venia, donde lo conocí a su amigo, claramente refiriéndose a él, y entre otras cosas. Y eso me ponía algo nerviosa, no puedo decirle que soy una yegua alicornio que viene de otro mundo, así que intento fingir lo mejor que puedo, pero es algo complicado, siento que soy como una especie de espía, y que si es descubierta… o me encierran, o tendría que auto-suicidarme para no alzar sospechas. Eso lo vi en los libro que él tiene, enserio son muy educativos, te enseñan mucho jijiji.

 **Elena:** "Oye Luna… ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?" (Esa pregunta me descolocó un poco)

 **Luna:** "¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?" (De pronto sentí como un Deja vú)

 **Elena:** "Digo que si tu y el… están… (Dice haciéndome una señal con su mirada hacia él, al principio no entendía, pero al pensar un poco entonces lo comprendí, y me sonrojé un poco)

 **Luna:** "No, nosotros no somos novios, sé que vivimos juntos… pero, somos muy diferentes, es imposible que… seamos pareja" (al decir eso, por alguna razón… me pone algo triste)

 **Elena:** "¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Acaso ya tienes a alguien más?"

 **Luna:** "No… no es eso, es por otras cosas" (enserio esta conversación se pone algo complicada)

 **Elena:** "Bueno… ese es tu problema, pero eso no significa que ambos les agrade la compañía del otro" (me dice sonriendo)

 **Luna:** "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

 **Elena:** "Me refiero a que... ¿Qué sientes al estar con él? ¿Cómo te hace sentir a veces?"

 **Luna:** "Bueno… él y yo la pasamos bien, salimos de vez en cuando a pasear, a comer algo por allí, nos divertimos, y… del como me siento… pues, me agrada estar con él, debo decir que con mi hermana no me divertía tanto como lo hago con él, y eso es decir mucho, diría que en parte, el y yo nos parecemos, en carácter, nuestra forma de ver las cosas… y también que los gustos de cada uno son muy diferentes, pero que nos acostumbramos a como es uno con el otro. Al principio su actitud no era de lo mejor, pero al conocernos un poco más, y de convivir y también de un pequeño problema que tuvimos… pero que al final nos volvimos a entender… siento que… él es alguien tranquilo y amable, algo enojón en ocasiones, pero también tiene su lado dulce y sensible. Entonces siento que… él y yo somos casi parecidos"

Perdí el hilo de la conversación, no sé que me pasó, pero dije todo lo que pensaba del, y que con tan solo pensar en el… me perdí en mis propios pensamientos. Fue entonces que vi a esa chica con una cara de sorpresa, y de inmediato me di cuenta que estaba hablando sin pensar, y me sonrojé por la pena.

 **Elena:** "Wow, definitivamente ambos son uno para el otro jijiji…" (Dice con una risa pícara, y eso hiso que me sonrojara aun más)

 **Luna:** "n-no, espera e-eso lo dije sin pensar, yo no…" (Rayos, ya ni sé que responder ahora)

 **Elena:** "Vamos amiga, eso es lo que en verdad sientes, y cualquiera que sepa sobre relaciones humanas puede ver eso muy obvio. Pero eso viniendo de tu parte, es algo muy tierno" (me dice con una sonrisa)

 **Luna:** "p-pero yo… él y yo no…" (Definitivamente no tengo nada para decirlo contrario)

 **Elena:** "Lo vez, no puedes negarlo, estas enamorada de él, y eso lo noto en el también, tal como lo dijiste, tu y él se parecen, así que no hay problema en eso… además yo lo conozco bien, el es un chico pacifico y buena gente, amable, y gentil con las personas más cercanas a él. Eso se lo dejó muy bien enseñado su madre, además, el pobre debía de sentirse muy solo, mas y después de lo que pasó" (dijo cambiando su semblante al de uno comprensivo y melancólico, cosa que me dio curiosidad)

 **Luna:** "Oye… ¿a qué te refieres con lo que pasó?" (Pregunté confundida, y esta me miro con sorpresa)

 **Elena:** "Espera, ¿el no te lo dijo?"

 **Luna:** "¿decirme? ¿Decirme que cosa?"

 **Elena:** "Ya veo… pues verás…" (Y fue allí que me explicó todo, y eso me dejo más que sorprendida por lo que me dijo)

Esto me dejo sin palabras, el no me dijo de que su familia murió, y que su madre ya lleva al menos unos 3 años de haber fallecido, y que eso le afectó demasiado. Ahora entiendo de su comportamiento al principio, el… el sufría mucho, y que además ha hecho algunas cosas del cual no tiene buena reputación, algo como una transición, una que lo hiso cometer muchos errores antes. Pero ahora es diferente, aunque su actitud seguía siendo la misma, pero eso cambió cuando… cuando yo aparecí.

Esa revelación me dejó perpleja, entonces un mar de emociones vinieron a mi cabeza, pero los que más siento son culpa, tristeza y comprensión. Culpa por no entender esto desde el principio, y al recordar ese incidente con la nieve, me hiso sentir culpable, el estaba muy preocupado por mi y que algo me pasara; tristeza por saber esto, el ha estado solo por bastante tiempo, y ciertamente me da mucha lástima, increíble que pudiera afrontar esto sin caer en la desesperanza por completo; y lo comprendo, estar solo mucho tiempo es duro… tal como me pasó a mi cuando me convertí en Nightmare Moon. Pasé 1000 años encerrada, sola, en la solitaria y la fría luna, pero me lo merecía, después de todo lo que había hecho…. Pero él, el no se merecía eso, el es alguien bueno, y no dudo que él sabe afrontar a la vida misma. Creo que… él y yo tenemos más similitudes de las que creí, y ahora que sé todo esto, entonces lo ayudaré, tal como él lo ha hecho conmigo, yo le ayudaré a afrontar ese dolor en su corazón, como había prometido lo haré tanto como princesa, y como yegua de honor. Así podré retribuirle todo lo que él ha sacrificado por mi llegada a su vida.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

La cena estuvo muy divertida y relajante, aunque… la conversación que tuve con Jordi y Mateo con respecto a Luna, me hiso pensar en muchas cosas, cosas que estoy dejando pasar por alto, pero que no siento que sea correcto el preguntarle a Luna directamente, así que dejamos ese tema para otra ocasión.

La comida de la madre de Mateo estuvo deliciosa, aunque le tuve que decir que Luna no comía carne, así que para ella le hiso una sopa especial, lo cual a Luna le gustó, pero el hecho que no comiera carne dejo algo extrañados a todos, espero que no sospechen de Luna, si no entonces tendríamos muchos problemas.

Pero lo más extraño es que Luna ahora parece estar más triste de lo que estaba antes, cosa que me confundió mucho, y cada vez que me miraba, no me decía absolutamente nada, y siempre me miraba con un rostro de compasión y tristeza, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? ¿Acaso es tan doloroso para ella estar separada de su familia? Realmente no tengo idea, pero… me destroza verla así, es como si me torturaran de la peor forma que existe…. Ya sé que eso suena exagerado, pero no puedo evitarlo, yo quiero mucho a Luna, y verla así no me gusta, me gusta verla sonreír y reír, eso es lo que me llena el corazón. Supongo que, cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos una charla seria.

Para acortar, llegada la media noche, empezamos a repartir regalos, aunque yo no traía ninguno para nadie ya que me gaste el dinero que tenia para la ropa de Luna, además de una sorpresa especial para ella, Jordi me regaló un una colonia bastante costosa, yo en un principio no quería que el gastara tanto por algo como eso, pero lo que me dijo fue… "lo hice para alguna ocasión especial" y con eso no me quedó la menor duda de a qué se refería. Luego Mateo me regaló unas playeras las cuales casi suelo usar mucho, jeje, se ve que me conoce bastante bien para saber mis gustos, y el resto me regalaron mas, claro que yo me disculpe por no regalarles nada a ellos, pero dijeron que estaba bien, y aunque quise objetar, entonces más bien pensé en el hecho que vivo solo… bueno, casi solo, y que conseguir regalos para muchas personas es una cosa muy complicada, y como no me gusta sentirme como un aprovechado, acepté difícilmente.

…

Eran la 1:00am, y Luna y yo nos despedimos y nos regresamos a casa, pero aun así Luna seguía muy distante, cosa que ya me estaba preocupando, entonces debía de hablar con ella, y entender del por qué esta tan triste.

 **Yo:** "Luna…. ¿Podemos hablar?" (Le dije, y ella estando en su forma de poni me mira con algo de inseguridad)

 **Luna:** "¿q-qué sucede?" (Se le nota lo nerviosa en su voz)

 **Yo:** "Quiero saber ¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado muy extraña casi toda la noche, y del como me miras, es algo con respecto a mí, ¿cierto?" (Tras decir eso, ella oculta su mirada con su melena, tal parece que no me quiere responder)

 **Luna:** "…" (Tal como me lo supuse)

 **Yo:** "Luna por favor, si hay algo mal o que si algo no te gustó de hoy por favor dímelo. Me preocupa verte así" (le dije mientras me sentaba al en el sofá, al lado de ella)

 **Luna:** "No es nada malo con respecto a tus amigos"

 **Yo:** "¿entonces? ¿Qué es lo que tiene así?"

 **Luna:** "Eres… tú… (Dijo en un susurro que casi ni escuche)

 **Yo:** "¿Qué dijiste? Habla claro por favor Luna"

 **Luna:** "¡Estoy así por ti!" (Espera… ¿por mi? No lo estoy entendiendo)

 **Yo:** ¿por mí? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo malo o te moleste de alguna forma o…?" (ella me interrumpió)

 **Luna:** "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tus padres murieron? ¿Era por eso que eras tan infeliz antes? (¡…!)

… me quedé mudo… ¿Cómo fue que Luna supo…? Espera, ella… estaba conversando con la hermana de Mateo, demonios Elena… ¿Por qué le contaste eso? No quería decirle a Luna sobre esto ya que me vería con lástima… y a mí no me agrada que me traten así… pero ya se soltó la sopa, así que no puedo poner excusas esta vez….

 **Yo:** "Elena te contó eso, ¿cierto?"

 **Luna:** "Si, ella me contó todo, y de lo que pasaste después"

Genial… también con lujo de detalles, Elena te quiero como una hermana… ¡¿pero en que chingados estabas pensando?! Eso no era necesario.

 **Yo:** "¿Qué más te dijo?" (Le pregunté sin mirarla)

 **Luna:** "Todo… del como estabas deprimido cuando tu madre murió, del cómo te empezaste a meter en conflictos tanto legales como personales, y del como cambiaste a ser como eres ahora. Pero lo que quiero que me respondas es, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Acaso… no confías en mí? Además, si me lo hubieras dicho, yo…" (La interrumpí)

 **Yo:** "… Yo, no quería que supieras eso de mí, eso es porque hago que todos se sientan mal o me menosprecien por mis errores pasados. Es por eso que no te lo dije… porque pensé, que si te enterabas de eso… me despreciarías por ser alguien que intentaba desahogar su tristeza con actos vandálicos y otras cosas de las cuales no me enorgullezco"

 **Luna:** "…" (Quedó sin habla, esto era lo que no quería, ahora pensará no soy alguien de confianza… y todo lo que ella y yo pasamos juntos… se perderá)

Un silencio fúnebre se formó en la sala, ninguno de los dos decía nada, y mientras mas y mas pasaban los minutos cual fueran putas horas, cada vez me ponía más triste, no quiero lo que hemos vivido Luna y yo muera, no quiero… yo hice cosas estúpidas y nada buenas, pero estaba deprimido y necesitaba algo para hacerme olvidar de la tristeza, y lo que escogí fue lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho. Y con solo pasar unos meses en prisión me enseñaron que no podía seguir así, y fue allí que decidí cambiar, pero mi actitud seguía siendo la misma, tal parece que sería un amargado y un hombre sin sentimientos por mucho tiempo… pero fue ese día que Luna llegó, y en ella vi algo que nunca me imaginé descubrir, y cuando ella trajo la nieve y del como hemos convivido juntos, me hicieron recuperar eso que creí que perdí hace mucho tiempo.

La alegría.

Pero algo que me sacó de mis pensamientos y algo que jamás me esperé, fue que Luna me abrazara con fuerza, y yo quedé sin habla por lo que ella hiso.

 **Yo:** "¿Luna? ¿Pero qué…?"(Me interrumpe)

 **Luna:** "Lo entiendo, yo también pasé por algo como eso… fue hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así me sigo culpando por lo que hice" (me dice con pesar, y eso ultimo me dejo sorprendido)

 **Yo:** "¿A qué te refieres con que pasaste lo mismo?" (Le pregunté)

Entonces ella corta el abrazo, y mirándome a los ojos, ella empezó a contarme parte de su historia y de su mundo. Y así pasaron un par de horas, y cabe decir que estoy más que boquiabierto por lo que Luna me está contando.

Para resumir, yo ya sabía que tenía una hermana mayor y una sobrina, pero lo que más me impacto fue el saber que ella es una princesa, y eso explica su corona y sus adornos, y también de que ella puede controlar la luna y de poder trascender en los sueños de los demás, y eso me aclara de las veces que vi a Luna en mis sueños. Su hermana controlaba el sol, y su sobrina seria como una doctora corazón según yo, y una amiga suya la cual es la princesa de la amistad o algo así, la verdad se me hacen muy raros los títulos de las dos últimas, pero eso es lo de menos.

Lo segundo que me impresionó de Luna es que ella es inmortal, lo que me hiso entender… es que ella es… es una… diosa. O casi una diosa según ella dice, y su hermana es igual. Si pensaba que Luna era increíble antes, ahora es más de lo que pensé.

Y finalmente, ella me contó sobre su vida, no daré detalles, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue que ella intentara conquistar su propio reino, debido a que ella sintió celos y envidia de su hermana, y la llevaron a convertirse en una yegua malvada que se hacía llamar Nightmare Moon, y su hermana no tuvo opción que usar unos tales elementos de la armonía y que la exilió a la mismísima luna por mil años. Luego su encierro terminó y intentó conquistar su reino otra vez, pero esa princesa de la amistad llamada Twilight Sparkle junto con sus 5 amigas usaron esos elementos y la regresaron a como es ella ahora.

Ufff… toda esta información hiso que me mareara un poco, pero ahora lo entiendo, ella, movida por sus celos y envidia, la hicieron un monstruo para querer asesinar a su hermana…. Esto casi suena como la historia de Caín y Abel, pero con un desenlace diferente. Ahora creo… que ambos tenemos mucho en común.

 **Luna:** "Y eso es toda mi historia, y te la cuento para que no pienses que, porque hayas cometido errores, los afrontas y los corriges. Aunque los míos aun me atormentan, y al igual que tú, no quería que tuvieras una idea equivocada de mi" (me dice con la mirada baja, la comprendo, ambos hicimos cosas que no nos enorgullecen, pero con ayuda de amigos y familia cambiamos, aunque la historia de Luna es aun mejor que la mía jeje)

Al igual que ella, me acerqué a ella y la abrasé, ella se sorprendió por eso, pero me lo correspondió, luego de unos minutos, cortamos el abrazo, y vi que era el momento justo para darle eso.

 **Yo:** "Espera aquí Luna, tengo algo para ti" (le dije, y fui a mi habitación, y unos de los cajones de mi armario tiene un compartimiento oculto, y de allí saqué un regalo envuelto y con un listón azul)

 **Luna:** "¿Qué es eso?" (Me pregunta, viendo la pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo)

 **Yo:** "Es mi regalo de navidad para ti Luna, lo compré el día que fuimos al centro comercial, cuando estabas comprando ropa en una de las tiendas, vi algo que quizás te guste" (le dije mientras le entrego el regalito, y ella lo hace levitar con su magia)

 **Luna:** "p-pero, no debiste gastar más por mí, hubieras comprado para ti también, yo…" (Dice muy insegura de aceptar, pero yo la detengo)

 **Yo:** "Tu ya me diste un regalo, y fue ver la nieve de cerca y con todos los colores, así que pensé que… yo debía pagarte por hacer algo tan arriesgado, pero hermoso también" (le dije sonriendo, parecía querer objetar, pero al final acepto mi humilde presente)

Usando su magia quitó la envoltura, y allí vio una caja pequeña de color azul zafiro como el de su pelaje, y al abrirlo vio con asombro la pequeña cadena de plata, y que esta tenía un una media luna hecha de plata exactamente igual a la de su marca en su flanco.

 **Luna:** "Esto… tú lo…" (Se quedó sin palabras, jeje, creo que resultó mejor de lo que creí)

 **Yo:** "Vi en una joyería esa cadenita y… inmediatamente pensé en ti, y por eso la compré. Era costosa si… pero la intención es lo que cuenta, y mi intención era darte un regalo especial… porque te quiero, te quiero mucho, Luna" (y allí fue donde me decidí el decirle de mis sentimientos a Luna)

 **Luna:** "…" (No tenia palabras para decirme, mientras me mira con sorpresa, y mira la cadena que ahora tiene entre sus cascos delanteros)

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

No tengo palabras… esto me calló de manera sorpresiva, de que él me regalara algo tan bonito, y que el… me dijo que me quería. Esos sentimientos que sentía antes, ahora son más fuertes, mi corazón golpea con fuerza mi pecho, y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi piel, y ahora, ahora siento un calor invade todo mi ser, y que… me hace sentir muy feliz.

Ahora siento que, todo para mi queda claro, esto que siento en mi pecho, lo que siento cuando lo veo a él, cuando me habla, y de el calor que me transmite su presencia…. Lo comprendo, lo comprendo todo ahora.

Siento que mis ojos están mojándose poco a poco, y él me mira con una cara de preocupación, pero antes de que el dijera algo, yo…

Sentí un impulso, uno que me hiso casi lanzarme sobre él, y darle un beso. Y eso hice, le di un beso en los labios, ni yo misma se porque lo hice, pero… no me importó, solo quería hacerlo, y demostrarle lo feliz que me siento, y que yo… yo también lo quiero.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

¡Woah…! Esto… no me esperé esa reacción de Luna, fue solo en cuestión de segundos, solo lo único que vi era que Luna parecía querer llorar, pero cuando le iba a decir algo, ella me calló la boca con un beso, un beso algo torpe y suave, pero… me alegra, me alegra el corazón, y con respecto al beso, solo fue un par de minutos los cuales me quedé inmóvil, pero comencé a devolverle el beso.

Los labios de Luna son suaves y dulces, tiernos y frágiles, tal parece que… soy su primer beso debo suponer, pero eso no importa, solo estamos ella y yo, en nuestro propio mundo, o tal vez debería decir… en nuestra propia luna jejeje.

Luego de unos minutos, por desgracia nos faltaba el aire, y nos separamos, podía ver un hermoso sonrojo en la cara de Luna, mientras que sus ojos destellan como si fueran estrellas, mientras jadea por aire.

 **Luna:** "l-lo siento… y-yo no sé que me p-pasó, es que yo…." (Jeje, pobrecita, al darse cuenta de lo que hiso se avergonzó mucho)

 **Yo:** "(le tapé la boca) shhhh, no te disculpes Luna, lo hiciste porque en el fondo tu me quieres, ¿verdad? y yo, yo te quiero también, y que esto que siento por ti es algo que jamás sentí por alguien más" (le dije poniendo mi mano derecha en su cara y acariciándola con ternura)

 **Luna:** "Lo mismo digo, al principio no entendía este sentimiento, pero con el pasar del tiempo que llevo de conocerte y estar aquí, me doy cuenta de que empezaba a quererte también, pero… pensaba que también no me aceptarías por ser diferente, pero como dice mi sobrina, para el amor no hay fronteras jiji" (dice con una risita, mientras me mira con una mirada tierna)

 **Yo:** "Eso mismo se diría aquí, pero yo tuve la dicha de conocerte, y no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho sentir. Te quiero, Luna (le dije con una sonrisa)

Luego de decir eso, ahora fui yo el que le dio un beso a Luna, y esta me lo correspondió, jeje sus labios aun son algo torpes, pero con el tiempo aprenderá.

Luego de eso… Luna hiso lucir la cadena con la pequeña luna de plata, esta junto con su collar lucen muy bien jeje, dejando eso de lado ya era hora de dormir, y justo al acostarnos, Luna de una me abrazó contra ella, mientras que se le veía muy contenta, ya que se quedó dormida con su cabeza en mi pecho, y con una dulce sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro, eso me hiso sonreír también, y que a pesar de que ya es muy de madrugada, no puedo dormir por lo feliz que me siento el día de hoy.

Solo puedo decir gracias. Gracias Dios mi señor, gracias por darme este regalo tan hermoso, por poner en mi vida a Luna, y que ella cambiara todo lo que yo solía ser. Te doy las gracias de verdad, y que me alegra mas, es que esto no es un sueño, es la absoluta realidad, mi realidad.

 **Yo:** "Buenas noches… descansa, mi luz de luna"

Con esas palabras le di un beso en la frente a Luna, y finalmente caí en el mundo de Morfeo, deseando que mañana, la realidad sea un sueño del cual no quiero despertar.

…


	10. Nuevo año, nuevo inicio

**Hola a todos, he aquí otro cap mas de este fic, el cual no está muy lejos de terminar, les agradezco por su apoyo, en verdad. En fin, eso es todo por esta ocasión. Su amigo Carlos se despide y que tengan un buen día, o la hora que sea de donde vean este fic. Nos veremos después. Chao.**

…

Muchos dicen que Costa Rica es el país más feliz del mundo, al principio yo creía… ¡¿De qué mierdas estaban hablando?! Este país es bello y todo, pero de feliz no tiene absolutamente nada. Pero con estos dos últimos meses del año, entiendo que la gente de aquí no anda siempre sonriendo, si no que en nuestros corazones siempre nos sentimos felices por ser lo que somos, lo que hacemos, y a quien o quienes más queremos. Eso es lo que hace especial a nosotros los ticos, ya que aquí no hay ejércitos, somos una sociedad con democracia justa, y… no sé que mas decir ya que no soy político, pero de algo si estoy seguro y que muchos que vivimos aquí; ¡es que somos ticos de corazón y que amamos a nuestra patria!

Ok, ok, ok…. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué digo esto, verdad? la repuesta es que ya es 31 de diciembre y estamos a unas cuantas horas de que se termine un año más para así dar paso a uno más prospero, y sentí que debía sacar mi lado patriótico, del cual casi no muestro nunca jeje, pero lo hago por varias razones.

1\. Este nuevo año seré alguien diferente, no más chico de mal genio y solitario ("lo de cerrado y serio eso si ya es de mi") y que ahora estoy tanto en paz conmigo mismo, como con Dios. Y por eso me siento sumamente feliz por esto.

2\. Tengo a la chica más hermosa, encantadora, tierna, dulce, seria, entre otras cosas más. Y precisamente llego especialmente para mi, ya que ella me ha mostrado y enseñado cosas que ningún humano normal creería, ella es especial… es mágica… y es una yegua…. Ok eso sonó muy raro… pero es la verdad, ella es una chica, pero no es una de este mundo y mucho menos es una humana, sino que es una poni, una poni princesa semi diosa que vela por los sueños y que mueve la noche a su favor, o al menos eso hacía en su lugar natal, pero al conocerla creía que era un bicho raro sacado de un cuento de fantasía, pero ella es 100% real no fake jejeje, ella piensa, siente, habla, incluso tiene modales, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Aunque en este mundo ella sería vista como un fenómeno o espécimen científico, entonces usa magia para ocultarse de la vista del público, y además de que la relación que tenemos ahora puede ser muy pero muy mal vista, pero eso me vale un cu….

Como sea, ella le dio un giro de 360° a mi vida, y que debo admitir, fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, me hiso saber que existen cosas más allá de lo que conocemos, que me hiso ver la verdadera magia lo cual me llena de alegría, y lo más importante, ella me hace ver lo bonito que es el amor. Tal vez eso no sea su especialidad, pero ella es lo más maravilloso que tengo, y le agradezco a Dios el darme esta oportunidad, una en un millón, y que me hacen ser una mejor persona de lo que solía ser antes.

Ya que estoy hablando de Luna, desde el 24 hasta hoy, me ha mostrado un lado más de ella, y es uno sumamente dulce, ahora que tenemos una relación, ella es todo un amor conmigo, a ella le gusta que la abrase, ella es como una amante de los abrazos, además que siempre anda dándome besos, ya sea en los labios o las mejillas, siempre que salimos juntos o cuando estamos en casa, no hay ni un solo momento que ella me dé un cariñoso besito, lo cual me es muy tierno de su parte, y cuando discutimos, ella se siente culpable y luego me llena de besos, jejeje, que va con esta yegua, si sigo así con ella más propenso estoy a sufrir diabetes por tanto cariño que ella me da.

Pero yo no me quedo atrás, siempre la ando mimando, cosa que le gusta mucho, y en los besos, en los primeros días era muy torpe, pero con un par de consejos de mi parte mejoró bastante, además de que me gusta acariciarla, su pelaje es tan suave, y su olor… es uno que me encanta, más que cualquier perfume que exista, el mirar sus ojos y ver el infinito universo de estos. Para mí, Luna es simplemente perfecta.

Ugh… no creerán como estaban los chicos cuando les dije, Jordi me felicito por al fin "sentar cabeza", mientras que Mateo, siempre tan elocuente, incluso se proclamo el padrino de bodas. Así como oyen, eso sinceramente me avergonzó mucho, no tengo planes como esos con Luna, más bien eso es muy improbable por obvias razones. En cuanto a Elena, ella es casi una hermana, ella al menor fue más tranquila que con esos dos… pero con mi tía.

…

Dos días antes; mi tía me llamó para confirmar si yo tenía una relación, y yo me quedé con cara de ¡¿WTF?! ¿Cómo diablos supo mi tía de mi relación con Luna? Pero en ese momento recordé que la madre de Teo era amiga de mi tía en la escuela, oh genial… Teo mejor controla a tu madre ya que más de una vez me ha puesto en vergüenza.

Estábamos Luna y yo sentados en el sofá, mientras esperábamos a que mi tía llegara, dijo que quería conocerla hoy, así que Luna ya convertida en humana y vestida casualmente, se sentía algo nerviosa por conocerla, si cometía un error, puede que sea descubierta.

 **Luna:** "N-no sé si sea buena idea conocer a tu tía ahora, no sé que podría pensar de mi por estar viviendo contigo" (dice algo insegura, y es cuando yo la abrazo con un brazo y ella me voltea a ver sorprendida)

 **Yo:** "Tranquila Luna, mi tía Ruth no es de criticar el estilo de vida las personas, además… conociendo a mi tía, te amara cuando te vea, no me preguntes como lo sé, solo pido que confíes en mi. ¿Puedes?" (Le dije sonriendo, y al parecer funcionan mis palabras ya que me sonríe de forma tierna)

 **Luna:** "Claro que confío, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti" (me dice de forma tierna, mientras me da un beso en la mejilla)

 **Yo:** "Y a mí me gusta que seas tan cariñosa, Lulú"

 **Luna:** "Hey… te dije que no me llames así… me da vergüenza" (dice con un sonrojo y haciendo un puchero sumamente adorable)

 **Yo:** "jajaja, hay Luna… cada día te quiero mas y mas" (le dije para después darle un beso en los labios, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa)

 **Luna:** "No es justo… siempre que haces eso y del como me tratas, me hace quererte mas" (me dice con sonrojada y con una sonrisa dulce)

Entonces nos dimos un par de besos, dirán que esto muy cursi y demasiada miel, pero a mí no me importa, a Luna le gusta que la trate así. Luego de unos minutos, mi tía llegó.

 **Ruth:** "uff" Lamento el retraso hijo, el tráfico siempre es un calvario, pero me alegra que me invitaras en mi día libre" (me dice mi tía estando en la puerta y dándome un abrazo)

 **Yo:** "Yo también me alegro de verte también tía, espero que no te moleste la compañía" (le dije correspondiendo el abrazo, y al cortarlo, ella se da cuenta de la presencia de Luna)

 **Ruth:** "¿Ella es... la chica de la que me hablaste?" (Me pregunta mirando fijamente a Luna, y esta se pone algo nerviosa)

 **Yo:** "Sí. Tía, te quiero presentar a Luna, llevo saliendo con ella unos días" (le dije, y Luna se acerca a nosotros, pero le noto que está nerviosa)

 **Luna:** "ammm, es, es un gusto conocerla señora, m-mi nombre es Luna" (dice Luna extendiéndole su mano a mi tía, la cual la sigue mirando de arriba abajo)

 **Ruth:** "Es un gusto querida, mi nombre es Ruth… y debo decir que eres todo un encanto, me alegra saber que mi sobrino por fin pudo asentar cabeza, y debo admitir que eres una chica muy hermosa" (dice mi tía con una sonrisa, y Luna se sonroja de la pena)

 **Luna:** "Oh, ammm; gra-gracias… supongo" (dice Luna algo apenada)

 **Ruth:** "Sin duda es una chica linda hijo, su estilo de cabello es muy inusual, pero muy bello, además de tener unos hermosos ojos y una figura envidiable, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, mi chiquito, ya te estás haciendo un hombre hecho y derecho (me dice con cariño, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco)

 **Yo:** "Hay tía… no digas eso, me hace sentir raro" (dije apenado, mientras que mi tía y Luna se ríen de mi)

 **Ruth:** "Entonces ¿ya llevan varios días saliendo? Ya veo, me alegro por eso, pero hijo… toma mi consejo de usar protección cuando su relación valla aumentando, aun son muy jóvenes para tener una vida de familia" (Y ya empezó con eso otra vez)

 **Yo:** "¡Tía! Por favor no empieces, Luna y yo no llegamos a eso" (le dije sonrojado de la vergüenza Luna también se sonrojó, yo le había dicho del como era eso, así que… agh, nos estamos desviando de lo importante)

 **Ruth:** "Solo es un recordatorio, siempre uno debe estar prevenido para eso, tu primo Fabián siempre sigue mis consejos, tu deberías hacerlo igual" (dice de manera despreocupada)

 **Yo:** "Hay señor… dame paciencia con esta señora" (siempre es lo mismo, y mi primo Fabián no sé cómo le hace para soportarla a veces. No dudo de que me quiera como a un hijo, pero ese cariño a veces exagera)

Luego de eso mi tía me pidió el baño prestado, y mientras ella está allí, Luna entonces me mira con mucha duda y algo de pena.

 **Luna:** "ammm, tu tía… ¿siempre…?"

 **Yo:** "Siempre ha sido así, como no tienes idea"

 **Luna:** "jijiji, lo diré otra vez, tu tía enserio es muy graciosa, y muy amable también" (me dice con una sonrisa)

 **Yo:** "Lo ves... sabía que ella te amaría con solo verte, de las ultimas novias que tuve, ninguna la convenció, pero tú lo hiciste más rápido de lo que esperaba" (le dije con una sonrisa, pero al decir eso, ella me mira seria)

 **Luna:** "¿Ultimas? No me dijiste nada de que tenías otras" (me dice con una mirada molesta, un segundo… acaso Luna)

 **Yo:** "¿Son celos los que escucho?" (Le dije con una sonrisa burlona, y Luna me voltea la mirada)

 **Luna:** "¿celosa? No estoy celosa, es solo que nunca me dijiste que salías con otras chicas" (me dice con una cara enojada, y con un sonrojo que la delata completamente)

 **Yo:** "jajajaja, hay Luna… eres todo un amor" (le dije riendo, mientras que le doy un beso en la mejilla, mientras que se sonroja aun mas)

 **Luna:** "Tonto". (La forma tan tierna con la cual dijo eso, pudo conmigo)

 **Yo:** "Hay, vente pa ca mi lunita hermosa" (la jalé hacia mí para darle un beso en los labios, cabe decir que cuando le doy cariñitos, la pobre de Luna no me puede decir que no)

Y así fue la mañana y parte del almuerzo, mi tía Ruth charlaba y se entendía con Luna, aunque en la parte de donde ella provenía, del color de sus ojos y de su cabello, como nos conocimos entre otras preguntas, si que fue algo difícil, pero mi tía parece que se creyó la historia.

En fin, mi tía me invito a que pasara el año nuevo con su familia, pero yo le dije que no, ya que no me llevo muy bien con mis primos, solo con mi prima Valery.

Luego de eso mi tía se fue, en verdad que Luna y ella se llevaron muy bien, conversamos, reímos, y después mi tía empezó con anécdotas de ella, y… también cosas embarazosas, "uff" ella nunca va a cambiar jejeje.

Ya eran horas de la tarde, así que Luna y yo decidimos salir por allí, nos encontramos con Jordi, Mateo y Elena, y nos pasamos un buen rato, incluso ellos nos invitaron a celebrar el año nuevo con ellos, pero yo les dije que no, ya que Luna no está muy acostumbrada en estar rodeada de tanta gente, pero que celebráramos el 1ro en casa de Mateo, cosa que aceptaron.

En casa para celebrar el año nuevo, decidí hacer una cena especial para Luna y para mi, esta es una ocasión especial, entonces usaré lo poco que se de gastronomía para una noche de ambos, como una cita en casa jeje.

…

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Jijiji, enserio él se lució con la cena hoy, también animó el ambiente con música, una especial para bailar, pero yo en mi caso no sé hacer esas cosas, nunca en mi vida he bailado, es por eso que en cada año nunca voy a la gran gala del galope, nunca me interesó esas cosas, pero aquí… diría que si celebrar es obligatorio, una tradición muy importante debo decir.

 **Luna:** "(el pone una música muy movida, y se me acerca para sacarme a bailar), E-Espera… y-yo no sé bailar…" (Le dije algo apenada, es capaz que hago el ridículo frente a él)

 **Yo:** "Tranquila Luna, yo te ayudo con eso. Anda… te divertirás" (me dice con una sonrisa, yo quería negarme, pero al verlo a los ojos, me decía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta)

Yo suspiré rendida, me cuesta creer que el pueda hacer que alguien como yo… una princesa, haga cosas como estas, pero eso es algo que me gusta, no le preocupa mi título, y que… me ve como si fuéramos de la misma sociedad. Jejeje, hay Cadence, mi sobrina… ya me pegaste de tus fantasías románticas jeje.

Entonces me enseñaba los pasos, debo decir que mi forma humana es especial para esto, aunque el baile es muy rápido, pero poco a poco estoy a prendiendo, y veo… que es… divertido…. Jejeje, jajajaja, esto es divertido, esto es nuevo para mí, me estoy divirtiendo… ambos, nos estamos divirtiendo.

Pero ese no era el único baile que me enseño. Este al parecer se llama bachata, y me enseñó unos mas… como el paso doble, cumbia, merengue, y uno que enserio es difícil, el cual se llama salsa. Un nombre peculiar para un baile, pero admito que es muy divertido.

El reloj ya marcaban las 11:30pm, y aun continuábamos bailando, pero esta vez con más calma, son canciones románticas muy hermosas, y el baile… es lindo, el abrazándome con suavidad, yo con mis brazos rodeando su cuello, mirándonos a los ojos uno al otro en silencio, y que parece que existimos los dos únicamente.

 **Luna:** "Este baile me gusta más… es muy tranquilo, además…" (Me detuve ya que me sonrojé un poco por la pena, pero el continua hablando)

 **Yo:** "A mí también… eso mi abuelo me lo enseñó, el bailar así con una chica… te hace estar en otro mundo jeje" (me dice riendo, mientras me mira con esa sonrisa dulce que… que…)

 **Luna:** "Hey… no me mires así… siempre que lo haces… me apenas"

 **Yo:** "No puedo evitarlo… me encantan tus ojos, siento que pudiera quedarme viéndolos para siempre" (me dijo de forma suave y tierna, ¡cielos! Ahora entiendo mas a mi sobrina con lo del romanticismo… es lo más hermoso que existe)

 **Luna:** "Ya… no sigas… detesto que me hagas sentirme así"

 **Yo:** "Pero me hace feliz de que lo disfrutes"

Esto es demasiado para alguien como yo… pero no me importa, lo quiero, lo que me hace sentir no lo ha hecho nadie, ni siquiera mi hermana, el es… lo las hermoso que me haya pasado en mi eones de vida.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Luna es preciosa, no lo digo porque sea muy hermosa, toda ella es perfecta, el calor que ella transmite, su pasividad, incluso encuentro atractivo su carácter jeje, toda ella es lo más bonito que me haya ocurrido, y no dejo de agradecer por eso.

Es entonces que empezó el conteo final, Luna y yo nos manteníamos justos uno al otro mirándonos directamente, ella con un sonrojo y con sus ojos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad, solo somos nosotros… en nuestra luna, una luna en la que existimos solo los dos. Nada más.

10…. 9….

 **Luna:** "Sé que solo llevo dos meses aquí… pero, siento que… este es un nuevo inicio para mi" (me dice con una mirada tierna y con una sonrisa)

8…. 7….

 **Yo:** "Lo sé. Pero mientras estemos juntos, todo irá como dice el dicho, "Pa lante como el elefante". (Dije yo, y Luna se rio por eso)

6…. 5….

 **Luna:** "Gracias. Muchas gracias… por esto, por todo." (Me dice con una hermosa sonrisa, y unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos)

4…. 3….

 **Yo:** "No Luna… gracias a ti. Gracias por venir a mi vida, y salvar lo único bueno que me quedaba"

2…. 1….

 **Luna y yo:** "Te quiero" (nos sorprendimos al mismo tiempo cuando dijimos eso, pero luego nos reímos ya que pensamos en lo mismo. Luego de eso nos dimos el primer beso del nuevo año, mientras escuchábamos "Feliz año nuevo" en la calle por parte de los vecinos, los fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo, y el himno a la alegría sonando en la radio. Jejeje, ¡este es el mejor año nuevo de mi vida!)

…

Nos la pasamos muy bien, salir a felicitar a los vecinos, recibir las llamadas de todos deseando feliz año nuevo… es para mí lo más bonito, no tengo otra palabra para decirlo.

Luna también se ve muy contenta, tal vez no lleve aquí mucho tiempo, pero estando conmigo ha aprendido muchas cosas, y eso me alegra… me llena el corazón de dicha, y al verla feliz… yo soy feliz también.

Ya estamos acostados durmiendo, y al ver a Luna arregostada contra mí y sonriendo, me llena el corazón de paz. Aunque… también me vienen otros pensamientos a la cabeza.

Y debo admitir que son… tal vez serian fuera de lo moral, pero eso a mí me importa un bledo, yo quiero a Luna, y quiero hacerla feliz, pero por ahora mejor dejo eso de lado, y solo quiero disfrutar de la compañía de Luna, cada minuto, cada segundo y cada día. Pensando siempre en lo que vendrá en el futuro, nuestro futuro. Pero aun así… no debo de hacerme ilusiones, además… me da miedo, me da miedo pensar en que esto pueda ser pasajero, o algo que jamás… exista.

…

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

Mientras tanto en Equestria, ya había pasado 3 semanas desde la desaparición de Luna, y tanto la princesa Celestia, Cadence y Twilight usaron un hechizo de Starwirl el barbado, el cual permite crear una puerta a otro mundo mediante un puente, y decidieron usar el espejo-portal, el cual al tener relación con un mundo alterno a Equestria, podían usarlo para re direccionar la entrada a otro lugar.

Nos encontramos ahora en el castillo de la amistad, donde están reunidas las amigas de Twilight; Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie pie. También estaba el hermano de Twilight y esposo de Cadence, Shining Armor, el cual lleva cargando en su lomo a su hija con Cadence, Flurry Heart. Y también estaban la pupila de Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, y el asistente de número 1 de la princesa de la amistad, el dragón Spike. Por último también estaba el dios del caos y la desarmonía, Discord.

Todos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca del castillo ya que este era el cuarto intento de búsqueda, ya que los anteriores no hubo resultados.

En este momento las tres princesas están preparándose para reiniciar la búsqueda de la princesa Luna, mientras que el resto está velando por si algo malo llega a pasar.

 **Twilight:** "¿Podrás estar bien atendiendo la escuela Starlight? Digo… estas últimas veces te he dejado mucho trabajo" (le dice la alicornio morada a su pupila)

 **Starlight:** "Tranquila Twilight, estaré bien, además… Spike siempre está para ayudarme, ¿no es así Spike?" (Dice la unicornio rosa, y lo último se lo pregunta al dragoncito el cual alza el vuelo con sus alas)

 **Spike:** "¡Spike… siempre a la orden! Descuida Twilight, Starlight y yo estaremos bien, además, las chicas nos pueden ayudar también" (dice el dragón con una sonrisa de confianza)

 **Discord:** "Y también tienen el apoyo del señor del caos a su servicio" (dice el draconecus con una sonrisa, pero la unicornio y el dragón lo miran de mala manera) "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?" (Pregunta confundido)

 **Starlight:** "Aún no olvido lo que hiciste la ultima vez Discord, si lo vas a hacer, lo importante es que ayudes, no que conviertas la escuela de la amistad en un caos total" (dice Starlight algo molesta, ya que recordó lo que pasó la ultima vez)

 **Discord:** "huy, que poca confianza me tienes, tranquila, esta vez prometo no hacer un caos como la otra vez, "como si no fuera a hacerlo jejeje" (dice el dios del caos, pero eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa traviesa)

 **Shining:** "Ten cuidado amor, sabes que por cualquier cosa, yo iré por ti" (le dice Shining Armor a su esposa de manera amorosa y algo preocupada, mientras que la pequeña Flurry solo ríe inocentemente)

 **Cadence:** "Aww… lo sé mi amor, pero tranquilo, no estaré mucho tiempo fuera, y por favor cuida de Flurry por mí, ¿sí?" (Dice la princesa del amor con tono dulce, mientras le da un beso de despedida a su esposo, y abraza a su hija)

 **Applejack:** "Ve con cuidado dulzura, y no te preocupes por la escuela, entre todas nos podemos hacer cargo" (decía la poni vaquera con una sonrisa de confianza)

 **Rainbow:** "Así es, puedes dejar la escuela en nuestros cascos, Twilight" (decía la pegaso de melena arcoíris mientras da una vuelta en el aire)

 **Fluttershy:** "ammm, ten mucho cuidado Twilight, y espero que puedan encontrar a salvo a la princesa Luna" (decía la otra pegaso de manera tímida)

 **Rarity:** "Concuerdo con eso querida… además…" (Dice acercándose al oído de la alicornio morada) "¿si tienen tiempo de sobra, me traerías un hermoso suvenir de ese lugar?" (Pregunta con emoción, pero el resto si logró escuchar lo que decía, solo negaban con la cabeza)

 **Pinkie:** "Uh, uh, a mi trámeme unos cupcakes… no, mejor un pastel, no ya sé… cupcakes y pasteles… o mejor…" (Antes de que la poni rosa continuara, Rainbow le tapó la boca con su casco)

 **Rainbow:** "oigan oigan, rescatar a la princesa Luna es más importante que esas cosas, ¿no es así, Twilight?" (Le pregunta a la princesa de la amistad, pero esta se sonrojó un poco por la pena)

 **Twilight:** "ammm, de hecho pensaba conseguir algún libro interesante de ese lugar, jeje" (decía algo avergonzada)

Ante ese comentario, todos se pusieron a reír, bueno casi todos, la princesa Celestia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ya varias veces que fueron a buscar a su hermana por sin obtener resultados, y eso la estaba preocupando, temía mucho que ella…. No, despejaba su mente de esa posibilidad, su hermana posee su magia, además de que no duda de que su carácter y sus demás cualidades le ayudaran con lo que sea, en especial ocultarse para no ser descubierta.

 **Celestia:** ("Resiste Luna… solo mantente en donde estas he iré por ti. Solo espero que estés bien, y que estés a salvo") - (se decía la princesa del sol en sus pensamientos, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por…)

 **Cadence:** "¿tía? ¿Estás bien?" (Las preguntas y la cara de preocupación de Cadence le hicieron volver a la realidad)

 **Celestia:** "¿Eh? Oh sí, estoy bien Cadence… solo espero que esta vez podamos encontrar a mi hermana, estoy muy angustiada por ella"

 **Twilight:** "No se preocupe princesa Celestia, ya verá que encontraremos a la princesa Luna y la traeremos sana y salva, se lo prometo" (dice Twilight con una sonrisa de confianza hacia su mentora)

 **Cadence:** "Es cierto tía, no hay que perder la fe en que la tía Luna este en ese lugar, lo presiento, sé que la encontraremos esta vez" (dice con una sonrisa)

 **Celestia:** "Gracias, gracias por darme apoyo mi querida Twilight, y también te agradezco tu comprensión mi amada sobrina" (Celestia sonrió, y abrazo con sus alas a ambas yeguas las cuales también correspondían el abrazo)

Todos los presentes veían la escena con una sonrisa enternecida, todos excepto Discord, el cual solo saca la lengua en señal de asco y de muy melodramático.

Al final, las tres alicornios estaban listas para emprender de nueva cuenta su viaje inter-dimensional para encontrar a la princesa de la noche, pero de la cual desconocían que estaba a salvo, y que… no estaba sola.

…


	11. La luna como testigo

**Hola a todos… aquí otro cap mas de esta historia…. No tengo nada que reportar por ahora, así que disfruten del cap. Eso es todo por hoy su servidor Carlos se despide y que se la pasen bien. Nos vemos.**

…

Muy bien… al fin llego lo que tanto esperaba, el momento del que me he preparado por casi todo un año, hoy haré el examen de admisión para la universidad de Costa Rica, así que estoy más que listo, me levante temprano, me bañé, me vestí, desayune algo rápido, y me repase las prácticas una y otra vez, la prueba es a las 8:00am, así que tengo que salir a las siete para llegar y tener mi lugar. Hoy doy un paso para mi futuro del cual renegaba antes, pero todo ahora es diferente.

 **Luna:** "Tranquilo… poniéndote así como estás no podrás hacer ese examen… te bloquearas" (me dice Luna de manera divertida mientras me ve alentándome a mí mismo)

 **Yo:** "Lo sé Luna… solo me estoy dando auto confianza, sé que me he preparado para hoy, y lo único que no quiero es fallar como las últimas veces, es por eso que tanto doy positivismo a mí mismo y también le pido a mi Dios que me bendiga hoy" (le dije estando sentado en el sofá, mientras que ella en su forma de poni esta a mi lado)

 **Luna:** "jijiji, pues qué forma de darte ánimos, opino que solo estás nervioso, y temes en fallas otra vez" (me dice de forma comprensiva, y creo… que tiene razón)

 **Yo:** "Creo que tienes razón… pero es que no puedo evitarlo Luna. No quiero reprobar ese examen y esperar hasta otro año para hacerlo, tal vez al principio me daba igual si entraba o no, pero ahora… lo deseo, quiero tener seguro mi futuro, pero le temo a seguir fallando, y tú lo sabes… me he equivocado en muchas cosas, y ahora que he cambiado, yo quiero tener una vida. Eso es lo que mi madre hubiera querido" (le dije agachando la mirada algo triste)

Lo que digo es cierto, temo a equivocarme, a no hacer las cosas como es debido, y eso lo tengo como experiencia en el pasado. Ya no soy como era los últimos años, este año seré diferente, y eso es gracias a Luna, ella me cambió para bien, y que de no ser por ella, yo viviría en las sombras de mi mismo por el resto de mis días.

Es entonces que siento que Luna se acerca a mí, mientras que junta su mejilla contra la mía y frota su rostro cerca del mío, puedo sentir su suave pelaje, es como si quisiera reconfórtame, y admito que eso se siente muy bien, yo solo cierro mis ojos y me relajo por su suave y tierna caricia.

 **Luna:** "No te sientas así, yo sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil, al igual que la mía. Pero solo quiero que sepas que no estás solo, y aunque no sea una humana que sepa de estas cosas, estoy aquí contigo" (me dice mientras con su casco toma mi mentón y me hace mirarla, y me dedica esa sonrisa cálida que tanto me agrada de ella)

 **Yo:** "jejeje, tu si sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo. Muchas gracias Luna" (le dije con una sonrisa, mientras le doy un pequeño beso en los labios)

 **Luna:** "No hay de qué. Bueno… creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, o si no llegaras tarde".

 **Yo:** "Es cierto, como dice el dicho "a mal paso, darle prisa". Ok, no tardaré, ¿y qué planeas hacer mientras estoy fuera?" (Le pregunté, ya que hace un tiempo le sugerí a Luna que intentara buscar un trabajo, pero sin referencias tal vez no conseguiría nada, sin embargo mi tía dijo que se encargaría de eso)

 **Luna:** "Quedé de ver a tu tía hoy, ya que la última vez que hablamos me dijo que tenía algo para mí en su oficina, aunque siento que trabajar con papeles no es lo mío, tengo una mala experiencia con eso" (dice con un puchero de molestia, jejeje, ya sé a qué se refiere, cuando me contó esa anécdota de ella sí que me hizo reír, jejeje)

 **Yo:** "Vamos Luna, trabajar como secretaria no es tan malo, además… no es tan así a cómo te pasó, solo tienes que atender asuntos, organizar papeles, esas cosas, no te irá tan mal, te lo aseguro" (le dije sonriendo, y ella me corresponde de igual forma)

 **Luna:** "jijiji, ahora yo soy la que necesita apoyo, gracias por hacer esto, creo que si voy a empezar una nueva vida aquí… tendré que tener responsabilidades por mi cuenta"

 **Yo:** "jejeje, tú me apadrinas a mí y yo hago lo mismo, verás que todo estará bien, estaremos bien"

Ok ya era hora de irme, así que nos despedíamos, ella me dio un beso para la suerte jeje, aunque yo le robé un pequeño, solo por si las moscas jejeje. Después de eso, tomé mi carro y me fui, debo estar en la sede principal en la capital en media hora, solo espero que a Luna le vaya bien como a mí, yo en la universidad y ella con un trabajo… creo que nuestras vidas serán mejores a partir de ahora.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Ok, admito que esto es algo de lo que nunca me imaginé hacer, yo que soy la princesa de la noche, que traigo la noche y las estrellas, y que velo y protejo los sueños de todos, trabajará como alguien normal. Bueno… en parte esto me gano por hacer una tontería… pero, la verdad no me importa, aquí mi título no aplica, así que tendré que iniciar de cero.

Por suerte la señora Ruth me ayudaría con un trabajo en donde ella misma trabaja, al principio que no tenia referencias, pero ella me dijo que no era problema, y entonces él me ayudó a crearme una nueva identidad, no es que me vaya a cambiar el nombre o esas cosas, sino que… no sé si esto sea legal o no, pero el crearme una identidad falsa solo para pasar desapercibida es algo muy serio, pero siendo alguien que tiene magia, eso sí es algo que puedo sacar ventaja también, pero si quiero quedarme aquí tengo que adaptarme a las reglas de este lugar.

Es por eso que ahora tengo una de esas que se llaman cédulas o tarjetas de identificación, además de hacer referencias para mí, eso es algo poco ortodoxo pero es lo único con lo que dispongo ahora.

Olvidando eso… ahora estoy con la tía de él, ella me ayudó con un empleo provisional, aunque es uno del que no me gusta mucho, pero es lo único con lo que creo que puedo empezar, además… si el aprueba ese examen y entra a la universidad, entonces… ¿Qué voy a estar haciendo yo completamente sola en casa? Entonces tuve que hacerme la idea de trabajar, y para al menos tener ingresos propios, eso es algo que él me enseñó. Jijiji, ese tonto, por cada más tiempo que paso con él, más lo quiero… ya que sin él, no estaría en donde estoy ahora.

 **Ruth:** "Luna… ¿te encuentras bien?" (La pregunta de la señora Ruth me saco de mis pensamientos)

 **Luna:** "¿Eh? Oh, sí señora, estoy bien jeje, solo es que me quede pensando en algo…" (Le dije algo apenada, en este momento vamos en el carro de ella con rumbo a su trabajo, de solo pensar en el, me hiso olvidarme de lo que hacía)

 **Ruth:** "Hay querida, yo sé que estas pensando en el, tranquila, mi sobrino le irá bien es ese examen, me alegra que te preocupes por él, sin duda se ve que lo quieres mucho jijiji"(me dice de forma pícara, cosa que me hace sonrojar un poco)

 **Luna:** "E-E-Espere, claro que no pensaba en el, es solo que… solo pensaba si le iría bien en esa prueba" (Que bien Luna… te cantaste a ti misma, y la risa de la señora Ruth no me ayuda)

 **Ruth:** "jijiji, hay Luna, que no te de vergüenza decirlo, tu lo quieres mucho, y el igual, debo admitir que la relación de ustedes es lo más bonito que he visto, enserio son el uno para el otro" (me dice con una sonrisa, y bueno… creo que tiene razón, por mas orgullosa que soy, debo de admitirlo, y más si ella es casi como su madre)

 **Luna:** "O-Ok, lo admito, lo quiero, lo quiero mucho… nunca conocí alguien igual a él, y lo que él me hace sentir, ni siquiera mi hermana lo ha hecho, debo decir… que él es alguien muy especial para mí" (le dije algo avergonzada, hablar de esto con ella es algo muy penoso para mí)

 **Ruth:** "jiji, ¿lo ves?, una mujer enamorada no puede ocultar sus sentimientos, eso te lo digo por experiencia. Cuando conocí a mi esposo, casi de inmediato me sentía atraída por él, pero solo vasto de conocernos más… y henos aquí. Y no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre lo amaré desde el primer día que lo vi, a pesar de que teníamos nuestras diferencias antes, pero lo único que importaba era lo que sentíamos, y recordar eso nos hace mas unidos cada día" (dice con una sonrisa cálida, eso que dijo me sorprendió, enserio)

Es así que le empecé a hacer varias preguntas, del cuanto llevaba casada, si tenía hijos, entre otras cosas más, debo decir que ella en parte se parece a mi sobrina Cadence, también tiene esas ideas sobre el amor y esas cosas, aunque de una manera muy diferente.

Entonces ella también me hizo preguntas, del cómo va nuestra relación y otras cosas, algunas me daba pena decirlas, entre ellas del que no se cocinar, no a menos que el me ayude, pero lo que me llego a preguntar ahora, eso si me saco de cuadro.

 **Luna:** "¡¿QUEEEE?! E-E-Espere un momento… e-él y yo no llegamos a eso…" (Le dije con la cara roja de vergüenza por lo que me preguntó)

 **Ruth:** "shhhh, no debes gritar en este lugar Luna" (me reprochó, ya ahora estamos en las oficinas de la corte, y aquí no hay que hacer mucho ruido)

 **Luna:** "Lo siento, pero… lo que dije es cierto… él y yo aun no hacemos… eso" (le dije muy avergonzada)

 **Ruth:** "Vaya… eso es raro, ustedes llevan viviendo dos meses juntos ¿no es así? Al menos tuvo que haber un acercamiento o algo…" (Me dice mirándome confundida)

 **Luna:** "B-Bueno… de hecho si ha habido acercamiento… pero me da algo de miedo, ja-jamás… he estado con un… hombre antes" (otro poco y digo semental, ¡cielos!, esto me da mucha vergüenza)

 **Ruth:** "Espera, ¿dices que te da miedo?"

 **Luna:** "S-Sí"

 **Ruth:** "Oh, ya veo, bueno… sé que no es el buen lugar para decirlo, pero creo que debes tener más confianza en ti misma, no debes sentirte asustada o nerviosa, el jamás te haría daño, además de que eso es algo que toda chica tiene de especial, y un momento como ese es lo más hermoso que puedes experimentar, claro que sea con la persona que mas quieres. O al menos eso pienso yo"

Esas palabras me dejaron sin nada que decir, yo jamás he estado con un macho, no me siento lista para algo como eso… además, toda princesa debe ser casta y pura, pero… tanto mi hermana y yo nos hemos preguntado como seria hacer… ¡agh! No no no no no no no, ¿en que estas pensando Luna? Eso está fuera de tus principios, una princesa no debe de pensar en esas cosas, van en contra de lo moral… el es un humano y yo una yegua, jamás tendríamos hijos, no somos compatibles.

Aunque pensándolo bien… ya más de una vez hemos tenido uno que otro contacto… íntimo. Pero de simples besos y caricias no pasamos, o al menos yo, el entiende que no me siento lista para eso, aun así… el me demuestra mucho su afecto con cada beso que me da, cada caricia que me hace, cada sensación que me hace sentir. Supongo… que vale la pena intentarlo al menos una vez, ¿no?

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Ufff… ya estoy en casa, completamente cansado, mas psicológicamente que otra cosa, decidí meterme a la ducha para relajarme un rato, esto de hacer un examen provoca mucho estrés, mas si es uno como ese.

Luego de salir de la ducha me miro al espejo, me veo a mi mismo, pero ahora con un cambio drástico, al principio parecería que con mi mirada podría romper este espejo, pero ahora… puedo ver que mis ojos tienen más brillo que antes. Además de que la sonrisa que tengo en mi cara en este momento me lo dice todo…. Aunque hay un minúsculo detalle que debo cambiar, uno con respecto a mi apariencia.

 **Yo:** "Debo de cortarme el cabello, ya pasó casi 8 meses que no me lo corto" (me dije a mi mismo, pero el problema que tengo es que no conozco a ningún barbero cerca, el ultimo con el que iba… lo encerraron en prisión por tráfico de drogas, jeh, que amistades que tenía antes….)

 **Luna:** "¡Ya llegué!" (Fue allí que Luna regresó, Mmmm tal vez ella me pueda ayudar con esto)

 **Yo:** "Hey Luna, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" (No me responde de inmediato, entonces con un resplandor azul regresa a su forma de poni, y entonces me mira intrigada por lo que voy a pedirle)

 **Luna:** "Seguro, ¿Qué necesitas?" (Pregunta curiosa, y es allí que le muestro un peine y unas tijeras)

 **Yo:** "¿Crees que podrías cortarme el cabello?" (Mi petición la dejó sorprendida)

 **Luna:** "¿cortarte el cabello? Pero… yo no sé hacer eso… es capaz y que…" (La interrumpí)

 **Yo:** "No tienes que complicarte tanto, yo te enseño como hacerlo, al menos si no te queda bien entonces yo mismo lo arreglo" (le dije con una sonrisa burlona lo último, solo hace falta que…)

 **Luna:** "Oye… ¿insinúas que no puedo hacerlo? ¡Pues te lo demostraré, tráeme aquí todo eso!" (Jejeje, no me canso de esto, Luna es muy orgullosa, y cuando me burlo de ella, hace cualquier cosa sin pensarlo bien, y eso es lo que me divierte jejeje)

…

Luego de que le enseñara a Luna como cortar cabello de manera básica, entonces ella empezó a cortármelo, y para ser la primera vez que corta cabello, no lo hace tan mal, y más si usa su magia con el peine y las tijeras. Ahora estamos en el patio, no quiero llenar de pelos los muebles, ella lo hace bien, sin saltarse nada o tener problemas.

 **Luna:** "¿Seguro que lo hago bien?" (Ya es la quinta vez que me pregunta, que poca confianza)

 **Yo:** "Te reitero que lo estás haciendo bien Luna, tranquila… no vas a arrancarme la cabeza con las tijeras" (le dije ya algo fastidiado)

 **Luna:** "De acuerdo, solo es que temo equivocarme y… hacer un desastre" (me dice algo apenada, y yo solo me rio)

 **Yo:** "Te aseguro que lo haces bien Luna, ya verás que quedara perfecto"

 **Luna:** "Si tu lo dices"

Luego de una media hora, admito que enserio que me dejé crecer el cabello, y entonces Luna terminó, y admito que no quedo tan mal, diría que me veo más fresco, Luna tal vez pueda también trabajar en un salón de belleza jejeje, claro… con el conocimiento adecuado.

 **Yo:** "¿Lo ves?, te quedó bien, gracias Luna… me hiciste un gran favor" (le dije sonriendo, pero noto que ella me mira fijamente a la cara, cosa que me confunde) "¿Qué pasa Luna? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?"

 **Luna:** "Wow… admito que… te ves diferente a como eras antes, es mas… te ves mucho mejor" (me dice ella sonriendo, y con un pequeño sonrojo)

 **Yo:** "Pues… gracias, la verdad es que ahora con este nuevo año… no solo cambie en actitud, sino también debía de cambiar mi apariencia un poco" (le dije mientras me siento en la cama de "nuestro cuarto", mi camisa se llenó de pelos… entonces ando desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y aunque ande así por la casa… a Luna no le molesta. Curioso)

 **Luna:** "Opino que el cambio está bien, me gusta tu nuevo estilo, te hace ver más guapo" (me dice de forma entre pícara y tierna, enserio que quiero a esta yegua)

 **Yo:** "Gracias por el cumplido"

 **Luna:** "¿Y cómo te fue en la prueba hoy? ¿Pasaste?"

 **Yo:** "No sé… los resultados se publican en la página web de la universidad en una semana, así que estaré con la angustia por unos cuantos días"

 **Luna:** "Ya veo" (dice mientras se sienta junto a mí en la cama, la verdad estar junto a Luna me relaja bastante)

 **Yo:** "¿Y a ti, fuiste con mi tía a dejar tus referencias a la oficina?"

 **Luna:** "Sí, si consigo el empleo ella me avisara por tu celular"

 **Yo:** "Bueno… así tendré más contacto con mi tía a partir de ahora jejeje" (dije de manera graciosa, y Luna se ríe)

Al igual que esta mañana, ella se acerca a mí, y pega su cara contra la mía, mientras que me acaricia suavemente, mejilla y mejilla, no sé por qué hace eso pero… me relaja, el suave contacto con su pelaje me gusta.

 **Luna:** "En verdad te lo agradezco, todo lo que haces por mí, por darme una oportunidad de empezar otra vez, aunque es complicado, pero sé que puedo adaptarme por completo. No sé quesería de mi si no nos hubiéramos conocido"

 **Yo:** "Ya estarías es un zoológico… o en un laboratorio científico de seguro. Pero yo pienso lo mismo, de no haberte conocido Luna, yo seguiría siendo alguien que se metería en problemas, y que… jamás estaría en paz. Por eso te agradezco que vinieras a mi vida, me ayudaste en más de un sentido"

 **Luna:** "jiji, tu también"

Entonces ella me abraza, al estar semi desnudo puedo sentir su suave pelaje en mi piel, me da cierto cosquilleo pero… se siente muy bien abrazar a Luna. Entonces yo le correspondo el abrazo el cual duro unos minutos, luego de separarnos un poco, nos vemos a los ojos, ya aprendí a no perderme en ese cosmos que ella tiene en sus ojos azules, esta sensación ya la he tenido varias veces, la relación mía y de Luna va creciendo poco a poco, así que… como en cualquier caso, también me sentido que es hora de pasar a mas allá, pero claro que Luna tiene sus nervios y algo de miedo, pero ahora…. Ahora que la miro a los ojos no parece tener miedo, es como si… quisiera intentarlo.

Entonces tomo su cara delicadamente con una de mis manos, ella no parece que vaya a negarse, y la acerco para darle un beso en los labios, el cual me lo correspondió de inmediato, era suave al principio, pero entonces empezó a aumentar de intensidad, yo jugaba un poco con la lengua de Luna, la cual da uno que otro suspiro, luego de unos minutos nos separamos para recuperar el aire, dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos. Allí pude ver a Luna con un hermoso sonrojo en su cara, mientras que sus ojos brillas y jadea un poco por aire, el verla así me incita a seguir, aunque no estoy seguro que es lo que ella piense de esto.

 **Luna:** "Sigue… por favor"

 **Yo:** "¿Cómo dices?"

 **Luna:** "Dije que continua… ya no me opondré, además… creo que así puedo demostrar lo mucho que te quiero, de cuanto nos queremos uno a otro"

 **Yo:** "Oye, ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Luna?" (Dije de forma burlona, y ella también ríe por eso)

 **Luna:** "Tonto, te estoy dando casco para que muevas, así que aprovéchalo antes de que cambie de opinión" (me dice con una sonrisa pícara)

 **Yo:** "No sé qué te haya dicho mi tía para que hagas esto, creo que le agradeceré después jejeje"

Entonces volví a besar a Luna, pero esta vez con un poco de fuerza la empuje para que ella terminara acostada de espaldas a la cama y yo encima de ella, con sus cascos delanteros me abrazo por el cuello, mientras que con mi mano libre la acaricio por todo su cuerpo, y haciendo que ella diera unos leves gemidos, y provocando que sus alas se abrieran así de la nada, supongo que cuando esta bajo el placer le pasa eso.

Dejé sus labios para ir a su cuello, el cual con unos besos y unas pequeñas lamidas, y los gemidos de ella solo me incitan mas. Ya he acariciado y explorado su cuerpo de poni por completo, sus flancos son su lado más sensible, entonces allí es a donde la puedo hacer sentir aun mejor de lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

Movido por la tentación, acercaba mi mano derecha a su parte baja, esperaba que ella me detuviera o algo, pero al mirarla a los ojos, y del como ella me miraba como si me suplicara de que no me detuviera, entonces entendí y seguí con lo mío.

Entonces con mi mano, empecé a acariciar esa parte de Luna, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, entonces ya iba a retirar mi mano de allí, pero ella me detiene.

 **Luna:** "N-No… no te detengas, po-por favor, continúa…" (Me dice mientras jadea un poco)

 **Yo:** "¿Estás segura? Si en algún momento quieres que pare, lo haré"

 **Luna:** "Está bien… no te detendré, hazlo, yo quiero esto… y sé que tu también, anda… estoy bien así"

 **Yo:** "Muy bien"

Sin más dudas… comencé a acariciar de manera suave esa parte de Luna, y esta se mordía al labio intentando contener los gemidos que querían salir de su boca. Sentía que las caderas de Luna se movían conforme yo la seguía acariciando allí, así que decidí ir más allá, metiendo mis dedos índice y medio dentro de ella, provocando que Luna diera un grito y me abrazara con fuerza, podía sentir a través de mis dedos como su interior estaba mojado y caliente, así que empecé a moverlos lentamente, haciendo que Luna gimiera y suspirara mientras sentía que su interior apretaba mis dedos.

Del como su interior apretaba con fuerza mis dedos, del como sus jugos bañaban estos, y que el movimiento de sus caderas y sus gemidos me excitaban mas, es entonces que decidí aumentar su gozo, metiendo un tercer dedo, y con mi pulgar acariciar su clítoris, hacia que Luna se derritiera, sus gemidos eran casi gritos, los cuales callaba con un beso en sus labios. Llegó un punto del cual Luna ya no podía soportar más.

 **Luna:** "¡Hay por los dioses!, ¡YA ME… YA ME… ME… ME VENGO!" (Con ese grito, sentí que su interior apretó mis dedos con fuerza, mientras que se sentía más mojado y caliente)

El vientre de Luna tenía unos cuantos espasmos mientras se seguía corriendo, y me abrazo contra ella con más fuerza, como si no quisiera que la dejara. Pasó unos minutos hasta que ella terminó su orgasmo, ella con un gran sonrojo en su cara me mira, y me hace una seña de que saque mis dedos de allí, por un segundo pensé que tal vez la aiga lastimado, pero del como me hiso a un lado con su magia y ella ponerse encima de mi… me dice que apenas está empezando.

 **Luna:** "Muy bien… ya me hiciste sentirme bien, ahora es tu turno" (me dice de forma coqueta, y que sus ojos resplandecieran mas)

Es entonces que hace iluminar su cuerno un poco, solo fue como un segundo de que brillara, entonces ella comienza a frotarse contra mí, al tener la piel desnuda puedo sentir su pelaje suave, pero también tengo un cosquilleo en la parte más baja, pero que en vez de ser molesto, más bien me hace sentir muy bien.

Luego ese cosquilleo empezaba a ser otra cosa, en vez de cosquillas era placer, placer ya que empezaba a suspirar de manera pesada, sea lo que sea que está haciendo Luna… se siente muy pero muy bien.

 **Luna:** "Veo que ya estás listo" (dice con una sonrisa, y yo me confundí por eso)

 **Yo:** "¿a qué te refieres con eso?" (Le pregunté)

Por toda respuesta, ella me señala hacia abajo, y al mirar, vi que no tenía mis pantalones y mis bóxers puestos, al principio no entendía por qué, pero entonces recordé que Luna hiso que su cuerno brillara solo un momento, y luego empecé a sentir ese cosquilleo, así que ella…

 **Yo:** "Tú hiciste eso… ¿verdad?"

 **Luna:** "¿Quién más?" (Me dice riendo)

Entonces ella se levanta un poco, revelando mi erección, yo ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación, entonces ella frota un poco su flor con mi miembro, sacándome un suspiro, y entonces ella me dirige la palabra.

 **Luna:** "Esta es mi primera vez, así que... se gentil conmigo. ¿Si?" (Me dice tímidamente con un gran sonrojo en su cara, y yo asiento)

Luna entonces empieza a bajar sus caderas, haciendo que poco a poco entre en ella, ella daba un grito y en su cara se podía ver algo de dolor, pero eso solo fue temporal, al entrar completamente en ella, puedo sentir su interior mojado, también se sentía muy apretado, pero en vez de molestarme solo me gusta más.

Y así Luna empezó a moverse lentamente, sacándome unos suspiros, ella también daba unos cuantos gemidos, sintiendo como reclamo su cuerpo como mío, es una sensación sumamente placentera, siendo alguien como Luna… no esperaba otra cosa, además, no es tan diferente de hacerlo con una chica, lo sé… ya he tenido esa oportunidad, pero hay algo… algo muy diferente, algo que no sé cómo explicar, es una sensación que jamás he sentido antes, pero que… me gusta, me hace sentir sumamente bien, es como si estuviera en el cielo mismo.

Entonces Luna empezó a aumentar el ritmo, cosa que me excitaba mas, y haciendo que suspirara mas, enserio Luna tiene un no sé qué… que me gusta mucho, y no quiero desaprovecharlo.

Decidí que era tiempo de ir un poco más rápido, entonces con mis manos aprieto sus flancos, sacándole un grito de sorpresa, y tanto así como mis caderas aumente la velocidad, haciendo que Luna diera uno que otro grito, también pensé en molestarla un poco, así que con una de mis manos acaricio su parte baja, haciendo que ella gimiera mas.

Tras unos minutos así, era el momento de acabar, así que me levante e hice que Luna volviera a estar de espaldas contra la cama, y allí continué con lo que estaba, Luna al principio se sorprendió por esto, pero solo me dedicó una sonrisa, señal de que ella quería acabar también.

Comencé a mover mis caderas de manera lenta, ella por instinto abrazo mis caderas con sus patas, señal de que no me dejaría ir, entonces yo continuaba mientras ella gemía mas fuerte hasta casi querer gritar, pero yo ahogaba sus gritos con unos besos en sus labios, ella abrazo con sus cascos delanteros mi cuello, siguiendo en nuestro mundo, en nuestro espacio, nuestro universo…. Y que la luna es nuestro único testigo de lo que hacemos los dos.

 **Yo:** "Agh… L-Luna, ya estoy en mi limite… muy pronto voy a acabar" (ya no podré contenerme más tiempo, y al parecer Luna tampoco)

 **Luna:** "Y-Yo… tampoco puedo… quiero que… acabemos junto, p-por favor, lo quiero… hagámoslo juntos" (me decía entre contadamente, el placer ya nos está ganando, ya es tiempo)

Entonces sentía como su interior me apretaba con fuerza, en señal de que Luna no resistiría mas, en entonces que aumento la velocidad, yo también deseo acabar, y que ahora Luna y yo estemos unidos, que seamos uno para el otro, y que deseo que… jamás nos separemos.

Ya tras un rato, con el ultimo grito de Luna, del como su interior me apretó con una gran fuerza, terminé viniéndome dentro de ella. Sentía que el interior de Luna me apretaba con tal fuerza que parecía que no me quería dejar ir, como queriendo sacar todo de mi, todo, hasta lo último que tuviera.

Tras varios minutos… finalmente salí de ella y me tiré a un lado completamente exhausto, y ella también estaba cansada y sudando por todo lo que hicimos, entonces ella me voltea a ver con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, una que de seguro nadie se la va a quitar por mucho tiempo. Entonces Luna me abraza con mucho cariño, mientras yo hago lo mismo, este momento lo recordaré siempre, y sé que ella también.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Lo amé… amé todo, las caricias, los besos, las sensaciones… todo. Al diablo la moral, ahora que él y yo somos uno… somos como dos estrella gemelas en el cielo, ¡esto es lo mejor que mejor que me haya pasado en mi vida!

Ahora no tengo dudas, ya no más… él es el poni de mi vida, lo que cualquier yegua busca, el es mi poni especial… aunque no sea un poni en realidad. Después de hoy… somos uno para el otro, y que… siempre recordaré esto con todo mi corazón.

 **Yo:** "¿Estás bien Luna? ¿Estás muy callada?" (Las palabras de él me sacan de mis fantasías)

 **Luna:** "No es nada… es solo que… después de hoy, será lo mejor que me haya pasado… todo gracias a ti" (le dije con ternura, y él me dedica una sonrisa)

 **Yo:** "Ahora estaremos juntos Luna… nadie sabe de esto, solo la luna es nuestro testigo. Ella es la única que sabe lo que pasó aquí, y solo ella sabrá lo que viviremos los dos a partir de hoy"

 **Luna:** "Lo sé…. La luna de este universo…

 **Yo:** "De nuestro… universo" (al decir eso nos dimos un beso, el me hiso una yegua completa, así que con eso mi vida ahora le pertenece a él)

 **Luna:** "Te quiero"

 **Yo:** "También te quiero. Mi hermosa Luna"

Quería seguir así, pero al darnos cuenta de la hora, eran como las 7:00pm, así que decidimos salir a comer fuera, ahora que tendré una nueva vida aquí, me pregunto… ¿Qué será de mi antiguo hogar? ¿Cómo estará mi hermana sin mi? Tal vez suene egoísta… pero no quiero irme… no quiero, le tomé cariño a este lugar, y más aun… estoy con alguien que me hace tocar las estrellas, alguien que me lleva a un nuevo universo… alguien a quien amo, ya no diré que lo quiero… lo amo. Él es lo más maravilloso que me aiga pasado, después de estar tanto tiempo sola, tanto tiempo sin llegar a conocer lo que es el amor… al fin lo puedo sentir, en parte le agradezco a mi sobrina que inconscientemente me hizo pensar en algo que pensé imposible… pero que en realidad si encontré. Aunque también… tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que un día despierte y que… este como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, y que solo sea eso…. Un sueño.

 **...**


	12. Día del amor y la amistad

**Hola a todos… aquí otro cap mas del fic. No tengo mucho que decir por ahora, así que solo disfruten del fic que no está muy lejos de terminar. Eso es todo, su amigo Carlos se despide. Chao.**

…

¿Cómo describiría mi relación con Luna ahora? Pues la respuesta es que no puedo describirla con solo palabras. La verdad que seriamos como cualquier pareja normal y todo… pero la única diferencia sería que lo nuestro es… una relación fuera de lo normal jejeje.

Para ponerlo simple… la amo, amo a Luna y eso está más que claro. Y yo se que ella también, y que lo nuestro aunque para el mundo sea un secreto, no nos importa en lo más mínimo.

¿Cómo enumeraría lo que hago con Luna como pareja? Pues somos una pareja que nos gusta ir a donde sea, a divertirnos, a pasar un rato solos los dos, el pasar con nuestros amigos, entre otras cosas. Aunque también cuenta lo que hacemos en privado… pero eso ya es muy personal que no es de incumbencia de nadie.

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué el de estas preguntas mías? Ya estamos en Febrero, más específicamente 14/02, el día del amor y la amistad, o San Valentín como muchos le dicen, y el motivo es que este día del cual antes no le veía sentido alguno… ("que Emo resultaba ser antes") ahora que tengo una relación creo que ahora le encuentro el sentido… pasas tiempo de calidad con esa persona especial para ti, donde se divierten, se regalan cosas, entre otras cosas.

El mes anterior resulto el mejor del que esperaba, fui admitido en la universidad, aunque no califiqué para la carrera de derecho, así que me dieron varias opciones en las cuales si califico, y de entre esas elegí la de bibliotecólogo, la cual no está mal… además de que rápidamente conseguí una beca para pasar sin problemas. En cuanto a Luna… si pudo conseguir el trabajo de secretaria, le falta algo de experiencia pero aprenderá con el tiempo. Debo decir que nuestras vidas ahora están mejor, y así estamos en este momento.

Y bueno… hoy Luna y yo iremos a cenar hoy… a una cita para mejor, sé que ya hemos tenido más de una, pero esta es especial, ya que por la fecha que es… entonces debe de ser especial.

Además… conozco un lugar el cual es sumamente especial, y del cual mi tía conoce a alguien que trabaja allí, así que con un par de llamadas entonces no era de extrañar que pudiera conseguirnos una reservación. Aunque el lugar es costoso, mi tía me dijo que no tenía problemas con eso, que lo hacía por una ocasión especial. Jejeje, creo que enserio mi tía desea que tenga futuro con Luna, lo cual me apena y a la vez me pone tenso con respecto a eso… ¿llegaré a tener futuro con Luna? Una pregunta que no le encontraría una respuesta clara.

Como sea, la reservación esta para hoy en la noche, además de que en dicho lugar habrá una fiesta por el día de los enamorados, está más que claro que hoy será una gran noche jejeje.

Aunque maldigo el tener que ir con Luna de shopping ya que ella no tiene ropa para la ocasión, así que a regañadientes tengo que ir. Yo por mi parte… yo si tengo ropa que se diga "elegante" para ocasiones como estas, ya que con ella he ido a bodas, funerales, fiestas… ("una que otra borrachera") pero sí, tengo para verme presentable el día de hoy.

Pero lo más fastidioso es que Luna quiere que sea sorpresa, así que no me permitirá verla con el vestido que escoja hasta la noche. Me imagino que esa es una maña que Elena le ha puesto, ya que ella también es así, lo que menos quería es que se acostumbre tan rápido a actuar como una verdadera humana, prefería mas a la Luna tímida y insegura… esta ahora sí que me va a sacar más de cuadro.

Estaba afuera de una tienda que vendían ropa femenina, de esas que venden vestidos y eso para ocasiones especiales, como graduaciones y esas cosas. Estabas hasta que la cara se me caía de la pereza que sentía, ya llevaba una maldita hora allí, y yo ya estaba como caldero a punto de explotar de la molestia… pero por suerte alguien evita que desate el caos.

 **Jordi:** "Veo que la tienes difícil hoy, ¿no es así?" (Pregunta Jordi que apareció de repente, acompañado de una chica, de seguro con la que ha estado saliendo desde hace unas semanas)

 **Yo:** "Pues si… lo que hace un hombre por amor… o por avaricia también" (dije de forma graciosa, y ambos se ríen por eso)

 **Jordi:** "jeje, te entiendo… con ella es igual" (dice señalando a su acompañante, y esta le da un codazo en el abdomen por la broma)

 **Yo:** "jejeje, por cierto Jordi, ¿no me presentas?" (Le dije señalándole que se le olvidaba que no conocía a su acompañante)

 **Jordi:** "Oh, se me olvidaba jeje, ella es Evelyn, trabaja en las oficinas al frente de la empresa donde trabajo" (dice presentándome a la chica, la cual era de cabellera negra larga, vestida con una blusa blanca, jeans azules y zapatos de tacón grueso color café, además de que tiene una buena figura)

 **Evelyn:** "Es un gusto, Jordán ya me había contado de ti, además de que eres el que tuvo una gran pelea en un bar hace 2 años, ¿no es así?" (Preguntó curiosa, pero yo me quedé petrificado porque aun hay rumores de esa vez.

 **Yo:** "Pues… agh, si soy yo… pero lo que pasó esa vez fue porque me buscaron, estaba pasado de tragos con este mandado y otro más" (dije señalando a Jordi el cual se apenó un poco, ya que el también tuvo que ver en ese conflicto junto con otro amigo del mismo)

 **Jordi:** "Aun tengo la cicatriz de la botella que me reventaron en la cabeza esa vez" (dice tocándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, un poco más arriba de la nuca, allí está esa marca)

 **Yo:** "Si… eso es algo del pasado que quisiera olvidar, no era la mejor persona que digamos en ese entonces jeje" (dije algo avergonzado, la verdad los problemas me lucían como anillo al dedo)

 **Luna:** "Lo siento por hacerte esperar, pero ya pude conseguir algo especial para hoy" (esa fue Luna que al fin apareció, y que llevaba una bolsa grande consigo)

 **Yo:** "Que dicha… ya pensaba seriamente el sacarte de ese lugar" (dije con mirada escéptica y ella solo rueda los ojos por el comentario, hasta que se da cuenta de la presencia de Jordi y su cita) "Oh, Jordán que gusto verte hoy, veo que también estas en una cita jiji" (dice con una risita)

 **Jordi:** "Hey Luna, también es bueno verte, y si, ella es Evelyn, estamos saliendo desde hace poco" (dice presentándole a la chica, pero curiosamente… ella se le queda mirando a Luna con una mirada analítica, cosa que la ponía algo incómoda)

 **Luna:** "ammm, disculpa, pero ¿acaso tengo algo raro?" (Pregunta con incomodidad, y de sienta forma a mí y a Jordi se nos hiso raro también)

 **Evelyn:** "Lo siento… pero por alguna razón te me haces conocida, y lo digo por el color de tu cabello y por tus ojos. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, por favor?" (Dice la chica con intriga, lo cual me tiene confundido del cómo puede conocer a Luna)

 **Luna:** "Mi nombre es Luna, ¿acaso nos conocemos o algo? Porque es la primera vez que te veo" (preguntaba Luna con intriga)

Al escuchar el nombre, esa chica Evelyn abre los ojos con sorpresa, la verdad no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando en este momento, pero creo que es mejor terminar con eso aquí.

 **Evelyn:** "Oh no, no es porque nos hayamos visto, es solo que… por tu nombre, además del color de tu cabello y de tus ojos, me parecieron verlos en algún lado, solo que no recuerdo en donde jiji, lamento si te incomodé con esto" (dice la chica algo apenada, aunque lo último que dijo nos pareció extraño a Luna y a mí)

 **Luna:** "Oh, bueno, supongo que este estilo de cabello resalta mucho, por eso algunos se confunden jiji, y sobre mis ojos, así nací" (dijo Luna una mentira bastante convincente, incluso diría que yo mismo me la creería si fuera muy ingenuo jejeje)

 **Yo:** "Ok… el misterio se resolvió damas y caballeros" (dije con sarcasmo, y todos nos reímos después)

Es entonces que nos despedimos de Jordi y su chica, y nos fuimos de allí, aunque tanto Luna como yo teníamos la misma duda, ¿Qué habría visto la chica para hacer esa comparación? La verdad ninguno tiene la menor idea, así que mejor dejamos eso de lado y nos concentramos en lo que importa ahora, en nuestra velada de hoy.

…

Nos pasamos casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el centro comercial, además de un vestido, Luna compró zapatos, y algunos cosméticos, y que creen… ¡casi la mayor parte de todo tuve que pagarlo yo! Y así se me fue parte de la quincena que mi tía me da para subasto. (T_T)

Luego de mi "tortura" nos fuimos a casa, ya eran las 5:00pm, y la reservación es a las 7, así que es mejor alistarnos de una vez para no perder los lugares nada baratos.

Entonces para resumir; llegamos… nos dimos un baño rápido, ("por aparte para mi mala suerte") y ahora nos alistamos, también por aparte, pero eso es lo de menos.

Estoy dándome los últimos toques a mi peinado, con un poco de fijador, voy vestido con una camisa formal de manga larga color gris con partes en negro, pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir también negros. Si bien casi nunca me he vestido formal, solo para ocasiones especiales, la verdad es que aun así… ¡enserio lo guapo me queda como anillo al dedo! Jeje, incluso puedo ser vanidoso en varias ocasiones.

Bien vestido, perfumado y peinado, traje coqueto… ¡Puta que guapo que soy jajaja! Ok no. Pero admito que nunca me he visto mejor. Yo la verdad ya estoy listo… pero el único inconveniente ahora es…

 **Yo:** "¡Vamos Luna, si no te apuras perderemos una costosa reservación!" (Dije fastidiado, así son las mujeres, siempre se tardan en verse bien, pero algunas exageran)

 **Luna:** "Hay ya cálmate, solo me doy unos últimos retoques" (dijo Luna desde nuestro cuarto)

 **Yo:** "Retoques tienen mis huevos… ¿Por qué siempre las mujeres tienden a exagerar con su apariencia? Siempre son lindas después de todo. Y Luna no se queda atrás, creo que ahora si entiende como es ser una humana realmente" (me dije a mi mismo… y de seguro que no soy el único en este mundo que piensa igual)

 **Luna:** "Muy bien ya estoy lista" (dijo la voz de Luna la cual salía del cuarto)

 **Yo:** "¡Alabado sea Dios!, enserio ya estaba al borde de…" (Al voltearla a ver, la imagen que tenia de Luna me dejo más que idiotizado debo de decir)

Podía ver a Luna con un vestido completo color azul oscuro y que tenía una apertura que permite ver su pierna derecha, holgado a su figura, mientras que su cabello lo tiene amarrado en una cola de caballo, usaba zapatos de tacón color negro, tenia sombra de ojos también de un tipo de azul, sus labios pintados de color rosa, además de que puedo oler su perfume a pesar de estar a unos dos paso de ella. Al verla de pies a cabeza… solo puedo decir que… ella es…

 **Luna:** "¿cómo… me veo? ¿Me veo bien?" (Apenas pude oír lo que me preguntó, además que el sonrojo en sus mejillas solo agravan mi mente)

 **Yo:** "Estás… preciosa" (respondí por pura inercia, si creía que Luna era hermosa… pues así la hace el triple)

 **Luna:** "Gra-Gracias…. L-La verdad, nunca me había vestido así para algo elegante, pero me alegra que te gustara" (me dice sonriendo y con un sonrojo)

Me tomó al menos un par de minutos recuperarme del embelesamiento que tenía, y así pude admirar aun mejor a Luna, yo igual estaba algo rojo, pero intento calmarme todo lo que puedo para no hablar como un idiota.

 **Yo:** "Nunca te mentiría, y no lo estoy haciendo ahora jeje, pero lo digo de corazón Luna… te ves preciosa" (le dije con una sonrisa sincera)

La verdad no me podía contener, solo me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en sus labios, ella no tardo en corresponderlo, mientras que la abrazo contra mí. Digo y reitero… Luna es la chica más hermosa con la que me he encontrado… y no puedo más que decir gracias al señor por tenerla a ella a mi lado.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

El es sumamente tierno, no hay nadie que conociera que fuera como él. Y la verdad es que me apena mucho del que me diga eso… nunca fui de estar en lugares elegantes, un ejemplo es la gran gala del galope, pero como tenemos una relación entonces supongo que no está mal el querer ir a un restaurante costoso a celebrar este día especial, lo cual lo hace parecer al día de los corazones y los cascos en mi hogar.

 **Luna:** "jijiji, oye… ya deberíamos… irnos ¿no crees?" (Le dije entre besos, la verdad es que me encanta que me bese como lo hace en este momento, pero un está presente lo de nuestra cita)

Luego de decir eso él se detiene, mientras tomamos un poco de aire y nos arreglamos un poco ya que estábamos a un solo paso de acabar lo nuestro en nuestra cama.

 **Yo:** "Lo siento… es que me deje llevar por lo hermosa que estas hoy" (me dijo algo apenado)

 **Luna:** "jiji, está bien, además…" (Me acerque de forma coqueta a él y entonces le susurro al oído) "si gustas… mas tarde podemos terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso aquí, ¿te gustaría?" (La verdad que seducir a un macho no es tan complicado, y el es un claro ejemplo)

 **Yo:** "uhhh, una propuesta indecente… enserio el ser humana te hace lucir más sexy de lo que crees" (me dice de forma pícara, y yo me rio)

 **Luna:** "ufufu, Quizás sea cierto"

Luego de eso nos fuimos al restaurante, y la verdad que es lujoso a simple vista… llegamos justo a tiempo, además de que habría una fiesta como celebración a este día… jeje, esta noche será para recordarla.

…

Y dicho y hecho… esta velada es más que divertida y romántica también… tuvimos una increíble cena, aunque claro que pedí algo sin carne, y también en la fiesta había varias actividades para las parejas, en las cuales decidimos participar… o en este caso, el quiso que yo también participara, al principio me negaba, pero después de tanto insistir acepté. Y la verdad es que hice bien el participar… nos divertimos mucho, las actividades eran… "cuanto sabes de tu pareja" "el beso más largo" entre otros… pero en donde él y yo destacamos mas fue en el mini concurso de baile, aunque en ninguno de los concursos ganamos… pero demostrábamos que nos queríamos uno al otro.

Ahora estamos bailando otra vez… con una melodía suave de las que me gustan, mientras que tanto nosotros como otras parejas estamos en la pista, alrededor de toda la noche varias parejas que nos han visto… hay diferentes reacciones, como de las parejas mayores diciendo… "mira que linda pareja de chicos… se ven muy tiernos" o "amor de jóvenes, siempre son los más lindos que existen." Jijiji, si supieran que soy el triple de la edad de los aquí presentes, aunque también hay tanto comentarios buenos… otros malos, unos que incluso son algo molestos por un montón de envidiosos. Pero solo importamos nosotros hoy, solo eso nos basta.

 **Luna:** "Me gustó mucho la velada hoy… fue muy divertida" (le dije a él mientras bailábamos)

 **Yo:** "Concuerdo… hoy fuimos la pareja que dio mucho que hablar jeje" (dijo de forma graciosa, mientras que nos reíamos)

 **Luna:** "Espero que podamos seguir haciendo esto, es lo más lindo que pude haber hecho en mis años de existencia" (dije algo apenada, la verdad de que tenga más de mil años y que este saliendo con alguien por mucho… menor que yo, me hace sentir algo rara en ocasiones)

 **Yo:** "Por más de mil, dos mil, o cuantos años tengas… eres especial para mi Luna, siempre lo serás" (me dice con una sonrisa tierna, eso me hiso sonrojar, pero me hace muy feliz el que él me acepte por lo que soy)

 **Luna:** "Te amo…." (Mi confesión lo sorprendió, pero no solo fue unos segundos)

 **Yo:** "También te amo, mi luz de luna" (me dice con ternura, y ambos nos dimos cariñoso beso, enserio este es un sueño del cual jamás quisiera despertar)

Simplemente él es lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido, además el estar aquí con él, bailando y besándonos con amor, eso solo nos hace mas unidos. Así es como quería terminar esta noche… que ambos siempre demostremos lo que sentimos, y que siempre estaremos uno para el otro….

Pero… aun la noche no termina, ya que nos quedó un asuntito más por atender jijiji.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

¿Qué puedo decir que no se sepa? Fue la mejor velada que pude haber tenido, tanto yo como Luna nos divertimos, disfrutamos a lo grande el día de San Valentín, pero aun la noche no ha acabado, ya que… dejamos un asunto sin terminar.

Solo para resumir; pagar la gran cuenta del lugar… un viaje que se hiso extremadamente largo, unos cuantos tragos, ("yo unos pocos ya que estoy al volante") y para terminar un gran día… solo falta el "postre principal"… si saben a qué me refiero jeje.

No pasó mucho de que llegáramos a casa entre besos y besos, prácticamente Luna era la que me arrastraba, incluso nos quitamos los zapatos ya que los pies nos dolían un chingo y los dejamos afuera del cuarto.

Estábamos con las luces apagadas y solo las de la calle nos daban escasa iluminación. Yo estaba sentado al filo de la cama mientras que Luna esta sobre mí, mientras nos besamos muy apasionadamente, jugando con la lengua del otro… tentándonos con caricias.

Es entonces que Luna corta con el beso, dejando un sensual hilo de saliva entre los dos, y entonces me pregunta lo siguiente.

 **Luna:** "Oye… ¿no te importaría si lo hiciéramos si soy humana esta vez?" (Me pregunta de manera algo tímida mientras que sus ojos resplandecen cual estrellas)

 **Yo:** "jeje, ¿y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Acaso se te olvido que ya lo has hecho conmigo estando así?" (Le pregunté burlonamente, y esta se apena porque sabe que es verdad)

 **Luna:** "Rayos… se me olvidó. Lo siento, creo que metí la pata jijiji" (dice sonrojada de la vergüenza, cosa que me hace reír)

 **Yo:** "jejeje, hay Luna… eres todo un caso"

Ya sin darle más cháchara al asunto anterior, seguíamos en donde nos quedamos. Volvimos a besarnos, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Luna, sacándole unos pequeños gemidos, mientras que ella empieza a desabotonar mi camisa de manera lenta, queriendo disfrutar esto.

Entonces yo no me quedé atrás, lleve una mano al sierre de su vestido en la parte trasera de su espalda, y con cuidado y lentamente lo iba bajando, mientras que Luna sentía escalofríos a través de su espalda por el roce de mis dedos con su piel.

Con mi ayuda, Luna se quitó el vestido, quedando en ropa interior, el cual es uno muy provocador… un brasier y unas pantis negras con encaje semi transparente… eso sí que me hiso comérmela con la mirada, cosa que la puso algo sonrojada, mientras que intenta cubrirse de mi vista.

 **Luna:** "O-O-Oye… n-no me mires así… m-me avergüenzas" (dice de forma tímida y tierna mientras intenta cubrirse. Eso hiso que mi hígado reventara del lo Kawaii que se vio eso)

 **Yo:** "Lo siento, pero es que eres endemoniadamente sexy que no puedo evitar mirarte, eres perfecta, Luna"

Mi comentario abochornó mas a Luna, así que volví a besarla, mientras que comienzo a quitarle el brasier, y entonces comienzo a besar su cuello, para después ir por uno de sus senos y chuparlo… mientras que Luna da unos pequeños gemidos sumamente placenteros.

Mientras estoy con sus senos, llevo una de mis manos, a su parte baja, acariciándola por encima de sus pantis las cuales ya están más que mojadas.

Ella intentaba ahogar un grito cubriéndose su boca con una mano, yo finalmente dejos de besar sus senos, mientras que voy bajando con besos por su vientre hasta llegar a su parte baja, al mirar a la cara a Luna, se ve que está sumamente sonrojada mientras jadea un poco.

 **Yo:** "Tranquila Luna… ya habíamos hecho esto, solo relájate" (le dije con una sonrisa, y parece que funciona, ella se ve más calmada)

 **Luna:** "Lo sé… solo que a veces eres un poco brusco, al menos hazlo con cuidado. ¿Si?" (Me dice con un sonrojo, yo solo asiento)

Entonces le quitaba sus pantis lentamente… permitiéndome ver su flor la cual ya está sumamente húmeda. Así que para empezar de manera suave, le doy varios besos a sus piernas, hasta llegar a su entrada, y de paso darle unas lamidas con la punta de mi lengua, haciendo que Luna gimiera mientras arquea un poco su espalda. Así fue unos minutos hasta que decidí aumentar el ritmo.

Las piernas de Luna atraparon mi cabeza, como pidiéndome que no me detuviera, yo seguía con lo mío mientras que Luna gemía y se retorcía por el placer, y es allí que decidí aumentar más su excitación, mientras que la sigo lamiendo, introduzco los dedos índice y medio de mi mano derecha en su entrada.

 **Luna:** "¡ahhhhh! Y-Ya… Ya no… ¡ahhhhh!" (Ella no podía ni hablar debido a sus gemidos)

Ya viendo que Luna estaba en su límite… entonces aumenté la intensidad, mientras que Luna ahora hasta gritaba, hasta que después de que ella diera un gran grito, termino teniendo su orgasmo… mientras que parte de sus fluidos quedaron en mi boca, los cuales tienen un sabor sumamente dulce… como a las uvas jeje.

 **Yo:** "¿Lo disfrutaste?" (Le pregunté, y ella mientras jadea me asiente difícilmente)

Antes de que dijera algo mas, el aura mágica de Luna me rodea y me hace acostarme en la cama, mientras que Luna ya recompuesta se me sube encima, mientras que me mira con sus ojos resplandecientes de pasión, y eso me decía que ahora ella quería tener el control.

 **Luna:** "Yo ya disfruté lo suficiente… quiero que tu también lo hagas junto conmigo" (me dice de forma coqueta, mientras que con su magia hace desaparecer mis pantalones junto a mis bóxers)

 **Yo:** "De acuerdo"

Es así que ella alzando su caderas, hace que mi miembro entre poco a poco en ella, al entrar completamente, Luna comienza a moverse, cosa que me saca unos suspiros pesados… ese "no sé qué", hace que me sienta increíble, Luna parece que disfruta verme suspirando ya que aumenta el ritmo, haciendo que yo gruña de la excitación. Entonces yo también le entro más a esto, apretando su trasero haciéndola gemir más. Cambiando de posición… ahora Luna esta en cuatro, y para molestarla un poco… le doy unas cuantas nalgadas.

 **Luna:** "¡Au! O-Oye n-no tan fuerte, siempre haces que me duela mi colita" (dijo quejándose)

 **Yo:** "Me gusta tu trasero… es suave… grande y sensual… tanto en tu forma humana como en tu forma poni" (le dije mientras sigo envistiéndola)

 **Luna:** "Al menos… ¡ahhh! No me estas jalando de mi cola…"

 **Yo:** "Vamos… admite que… te gusta que te jale de tu cola"

 **Luna:** "¡Nunca!"

Entonces aumento la velocidad mis estocadas haciendo que Luna gimiera más fuerte, seguido de unas buenas nalgadas.

 **Yo:** "Admítelo, di que te gusta que te jale de tu cola"

 **Luna:** "¡ahhhh! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás diré eso!"

Cambiamos de posición otra vez, ahora yo estoy encima de Luna, ambos estamos ya en nuestro límite, el interior de Luna comienza a apretarme con más fuerza… mientras que siento que sus uñas se entierran en mi espalda… pero en vez de doler solo me da más placer para acabar de una vez.

 **Yo:** "L-Luna… estoy en mi límite…. Ya no puedo resistir más tiempo"

 **Luna:** "Y-Yo igual… terminemos juntos… no te contengas mas… yo tampoco lo haré"

Entonces aumente la velocidad de mis movimientos… Luna ya hasta me arañaba la espalda por el placer… mientras que sus gritos solo me incitaban más a terminar.

Finalmente su interior me apretó con mucha fuerza mientras ella daba un grito, haciendo que me viniera dentro de ella, mientras insertaba con más fuerza sus uñas en mi espalda haciéndola sangrar… y mi miembro era apretado con mucha más fuerza por ella… queriendo sacar todo de mi.

Terminé sumamente exhausto y sudando, mientras seguía encima de Luna, la cual me abrazaba contra ella con cariño, estando igual que yo. Entonces solo empezamos a besarnos, mientras recuperábamos el aire.

…

Ya eran como las 3:30am, yo estaba acostado con Luna aun en su forma humana, ella me abrazaba mientras su cabeza estaba en mi pecho, y yo juego un poco con varios mechones de su cabello.

 **Luna:** "Gracias por la velada hoy… me divertí mucho hoy" (me dice Luna de forma tierna, y yo acaricio su cabeza con suavidad)

 **Yo:** "No hay de que…este día era especial, así que quería hacer algo especial para los dos" (le dije, y ella me voltea a ver y me sonríe con cariño)

 **Luna:** "Lo sé. Y esto de hace rato lo disfrute" (me dice de forma coqueta mientras me da un beso)

 **Yo:** "Oh si, fue una noche muy movida… y excitante jeje" (le dije de forma pícara, devolviéndole el beso)

 **Luna:** "Aunque… hay algo que me mantiene muy intrigada"

 **Yo:** "¿Qué cosa?"

 **Luna:** "De lo que dijo esa chica que vimos junto a Jordán en el centro comercial, no entendía a que se refería que le parecía familiar, si ni siquiera la conozco. Y tú, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?" (Al decirme esa pregunta me quedé pensando en eso también, igual se me hace raro de que alguien pudiera decir que pudiera conocer a Luna, eso es algo muy extraño)

 **Yo:** "La verdad es que tampoco tengo idea respecto a eso… solo creo que tal vez te vio en algún lado, o que de seguro le pareciste a alguien conocido, esas cosas siempre pasan. No creo que sea nada importante" (le dije a Luna que pensaba y eso la dejo un poco más tranquila)

 **Luna:** "Si, has de tener la razón, nadie de aquí me conoce o me ha visto antes, a parte de ti, tu tía y tus amigos, aunque eso no me deja tranquila" (dice con una cara seria)

 **Yo:** "Bueno… ya veremos eso después, ahora hay que dormir, por suerte que es fin de semana y no tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿no te gustaría ir al cine mañana?" (Le dije ya queriendo ir a dormir, hoy si que estoy muy cansado)

 **Luna:** "Seguro. Buenas noches" (me dice de forma dulce, mientras me da un beso de buenas noches)

 **Yo:** "Buenas noches… mi luz de luna"

Nos dimos unos últimos besos para ya dormir, aunque esa duda me queda en el aire. Bueno… ya veremos eso después, por ahora solo quiero soñar con Luna el resto de la noche.

…


	13. Vacaciones y encuentros inesperados

**Hola a todos… he aquí otro cap mas, solo unos caps mas, y esta historia termina, no le calculo cuantos vayan a ser… pero el final de esta, ya está a la vuelta de la esquina. Bien, dicho eso, los dejo con la lectura. Que la disfruten. ;)**

…

Hoy no es mejor día para mí… pues ya estamos en abril, y precisamente hoy se cumplen ya 4 años desde que mi madre murió. Por eso decidí visitar su tumba después de tanto tiempo de no ir a verla. Pero esta vez no estaré solo, pues le pedí a Luna que me acompañara, además de que quería presentársela a mi madre, ya sé que esto es muy cliché… pero así soy yo, además… en este momento me estoy imaginando como mi madre hubiera aceptado a Luna, de seguro al igual que mi tía le tomaría cariño al momento de conocerla jeje. ("Suspiro") me hubiera encantado que Luna la conociera en vida… pero bueno… así es la vida.

Ya estamos en el cementerio, Luna lleva un ramo de rosas, ya que eran las favoritas de mi madre, el cementerio en si es algo pequeño, por lo cual no se te hace difícil buscar.

Luego de unos minutos ya estábamos enfrente de la tumba… esta estaba en perfecto estado, mi tía Ruth le da mantenimiento, incluso hiso que hace dos años la enchaparan con un azulejo bastante costoso, y que le pusieran una placa con la imagen de la virgen de Fátima, la cual era la historia favorita de mi madre. Yo en cambio nunca hice nada para ayudar ya que estaba sumamente deprimido en ese tiempo… además de los problemas en que solía estar, y por eso me distancié de este lugar… hasta ahora, ya que ahora soy alguien completamente diferente, y que también tengo a alguien muy especial junto a mí.

Luna miraba la tumba… admirando lo impecable que estaba… además de la estampa de la virgen de Fátima en medio del nicho, y que tiene varias rosas sobre ella, algunas ya secas, otras parecen ser recientes, de seguro algunos conocidos y amigos de mi madre le vinieron a dejar ofrendas también, incluso me imagino que mi tía ya debió pasar por aquí.

 **Yo:** "Hola madrecita. ¿Cómo has estado?" (Sé que esto de hablarles a las tumbas es ridículo, pero eso me importa poco… solo somos Luna y yo aquí, así que no tiene nada de extraño)

Yo tenía mi vista fijamente en la tumba, pero sabía que Luna me miraba entre curiosa y extrañada por mi forma de ser ahora, pero no la culpo… tal vez ella no lo entienda, pero sé… que mi madre puede escucharme donde quiera que este.

 **Yo:** "Te traje rosas, tus favoritas. Además de que quería presentarte a alguien" (Le hice un gesto con la mano a Luna para que se pusiera a mi lado, y ella lo hiso) "Ma… te presento a Luna, ella viene de un lugar del cual ni te imaginas, y que… somos novios. Anda Luna, dile hola a mi madre" (Luna me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas, pero le susurré que solo me siguiera el juego. Sé que este no es el momento para hacer bromas, pero al menos… solo quiero tratar de no quebrarme por el dolor que siento en este momento)

 **Luna:** "ammm, hola, es un gusto… conocerla" (dijo Luna con incertidumbre… yo solo me reí entre dientes ya que estoy seguro que no está acostumbrada a algo como esto)

 **Yo:** "jeje, aunque no lo creas… ella vive conmigo, así que no me siento solo. Bueno… solo quería desearte… feliz cumpleaños por adelantado, y disculpa por no venir a verte durante este tiempo… no estaba bien en ese momento, pero eso cambio cuando Luna apareció, jeh, no creerías todo lo que ha sucedido este tiempo, y que de seguro te hubiera encantado verlo… "sniff" la nieve y todo… sniff, era muy hermoso" (no puedo evitarlo… sniff, no puedo)

Ya nada me importó, solo de un momento a otro comencé a llorar… aunque los años pasen… la extraño… sniff… la extraño mucho, y si ella me hubiera visto como era al momento de morir… de seguro eso si la hubiera matado de la pena… sniff, por favor perdóname… mita.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Pobre… debe de sentir mucho dolor en este momento, hace unos momentos estaba bien, pero ahora…. Ahora veo que la muerte de su madre le afectó mucho, y en parte lo entiendo… yo jamás conocí a mi madre, pero a palabras de mi hermana, ella era alguien dulce, fuerte, amorosa y hermosa también, pero ella a palabras antiguas, trascendió a las estrellas cuando yo apenas tenía un par de años de vida, así que no la recuerdo en nada, así que prácticamente… Celestia me cuidó hasta ser la yegua que soy ahora.

Yo me acerqué a él, y lo abracé. En respuesta, el se aferró a mí en busca de consuelo… yo nunca he sido buena para tratar de consolar a alguien, pero solo dejo que se desahogue conmigo, creo que es lo máximo que puedo hacer por él.

 **Yo:** "Sniff, l-lo siento… no quería que te preocuparas así por mí, Luna" (me dijo mientras tenía su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, tal parece que está más calmado)

 **Luna:** "No te preocupes por eso… pero, ¿tú estás bien?" (Le pregunté de manera suave, y el corta con el abrazo y me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa triste)

 **Yo:** "Si… tal vez perdí la compostura, pero gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Luna" (me agradeció con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba los ojos quitándose las lágrimas que aún le quedaban)

 **Luna:** "No tienes que agradecer, sé que lo que pasas es difícil, pero mientras este contigo no estarás solo"

 **Yo:** "Lo sé. Gracias, Luna"

Me limité a darle un beso en la mejilla, la verdad no creo que sea correcto demostrar cariño en un lugar como este, mas y estando frente a la tumba de su madre… puede que suene que soy paranoica, pero incluso los espíritus pueden sentirse ofendidos por cosas como estas.

En fin… dejamos el ramo de rosas junto con las que había allí, el hiso varias plegarias y después nos marchamos a casa. Al menos pienso, que él debería descansar un poco y relajarse... espera, ¡ya lo tengo! Ya sé como subirle el ánimo, estoy segura de que le gustará la idea.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Luna me dijo que tenía algo que decirme, pero que mejor me lo decía llegando a casa, no sé que planea ahora… pero de seguro quiere ayudarme a subirme el ánimo, eso es algo lindo de su parte… y cuando Luna se propone a algo, de seguro que lo hará jeje, así que solo le dejé las rosas a mi madre e hice unas cuantas plegarias, entonces decidimos irnos, aunque…

En ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar, se trataba de mi tía, de seguro para saber si vine a ver a mi madre, jejeje, siempre atenta a mi esta mujer, incluso me pregunta si lavo mi ropa. Dios… igual de metiche que mi madre jejeje.

 **Yo:** "Luna ¿podrías adelantarte un momento? Tengo una llamada de mi tía, tal vez sea algo importante, ten las llaves del carro y espérame allí" (le dije, ella ya sabía que a veces tiene que darme mi espacio para asuntos importantes, así que solo asintió y tomó las llaves del carro, solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer algo, apenas le estoy enseñando a conducir… y créanme que no es para nada fácil enseñarle a un caballo a conducir.

En fin… Luna hiso lo que le pedí, y me quedé allí atendiendo la llamada en medio de la acera, fuera del cementerio.

 **Yo:** "Hola tía… ¿Cómo estas hoy?"

 **Ruth:** " _Hola hijo, estoy bien gracias a Dios. Dime, ¿fuiste a ver a tu madre hoy?_ "

 **Yo:** "Si, lo hice"

 **Ruth:** " _Ya veo, me alegra que pudieras visitar a tu mamá después de tanto tiempo. Y dime algo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Acaso llevaste a Luna contigo?_ "

 **Yo:** "Estoy bien, tía, y si… traje a Luna conmigo para que la conociera, aunque me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera cuando ella estaba con vida. Pero bueno, si de víspera se saca el día, hoy no fue la excepción"

 **Ruth:** " _Te entiendo hijo… eso me alegra, al menos no te sentirás solo con Lulú a tu lado. En fin solo te llamé para saber si estabas bien, oh, y ¿te gustó como quedó el nicho? ¿Verdad que quedó hermoso?_ "

 **Yo:** "Si quedó hermoso de verdad. Gracias por llamar, y no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien… ya me conoces, puedo superar esto, como lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo"

 **Ruth:** " _Lo sé hijo, me da gusto oírlo. Bueno, hablamos en otro momento, estoy en el trabajo, así que no puedo estar mucho tiempo hablando por teléfono, te llamaré más tarde, ¿te parece?_ "

 **Yo:** "Seguro. Cuídate tía, te quiero…"

 **Ruth:** " _Y yo también te quiero… y mándale mis saludos a Luna, y que espero que disfrute de su semana libre_ "

 **Yo:** "jeje, claro…" (Así terminé la llamada, la verdad es que agradezco que mi tía se preocupe por mi… ella es como una madre para mi, aunque no es mucho para que llegue a ser como mi madre de verdad)

 **Luna:** "¡Hey…!" (Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Luna se me acerca, mientras que me sonríe de forma misteriosa. ¿Me pregunto que tendrá en mente? Si ella esta de esa forma es que es por algo, todo este tiempo con ella le conozco varias cosas, así que no se me hace difícil el deducir)

 **Yo:** "¿Qué ocurre Luna?"

 **Luna:** "Oye… ¿no te gustaría que fuéramos a pasear? Verás… tenemos una semana libre por eso a lo que tu llamas semana santa, ¿verdad?"

 **Yo:** "Pues sí, pero ¿a qué quieres llegar?"

 **Luna:** "Pues… ¿Por qué no vamos a pasear a algún lado que te guste? Necesitas relajarte un poco, estoy seguro que la universidad te exige mucho, ¿verdad? Entonces como no tienes que ir y yo tengo una semana libre del trabajo, así que… pensé en que si tú y yo tuviéramos vacaciones. ¿Te gusta la idea?" (Me preguntó ella sonriendo, a decir verdad… no parece tan mala idea)

 **Yo:** "Sabes… la idea no está mal. Ya me hace falta un descanso, la universidad me tiene sin tregua. Además… conozco un lugar perfecto a donde podemos ir. Al puerto, en Puntarenas… verás que te gustará" (le dije sonriendo)

 **Luna:** "Me parece bien, pero, ¿en dónde nos quedaríamos? No creo que puedas pagar un hotel con el dinero que tengas, ¿o sí?" (Me pregunta curiosa por ese detalle, pero yo ya tengo una solución para eso)

 **Yo:** "Tu tranquila, yo sé donde podemos quedarnos durante esos días" (le dije sonriendo con confianza)

Jejeje, por más que Luna me preguntara sobre ese lugar en que nos quedaríamos esos días, decidí no decirle nada, y que por sí sola lo viera, jeje, claro que se enojó conmigo por eso… pero se le pasa rápido.

Nos fuimos del cementerio, pasamos por un café y nos fuimos a casa a descansar.

El día se fue bastante rápido debo de decir… y ya estamos acostados durmiendo, y como siempre… Luna en su forma de poni se acurruca cerca de mí, con su cabeza en mi pecho y usándolo como almohada, mientras parece que está dormida tranquilamente, sin embargo yo aun sigo despierto. La verdad es que hoy… el recordar a mi madre y el de visitar su tumba después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo, me hace estar absorto en mis recuerdos y mis pensamientos.

 **Luna:** "¿No puedes dormir?" (Repentinamente Luna se despierta, y me saca de mis pensamientos)

 **Yo:** "No es nada Luna… solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas, es todo"

 **Luna:** "Anda… no tienes que ser cerrado conmigo, dime, ¿Qué estas piensas?"

 **Yo:** "Me hubiera gustado que conocieras a mi madre… ella era una mujer muy amable… algo estricta y gruñona, pero de seguro te habría caído bien. Mira aquí, una foto de ella" (saqué mi celular y le mostré una foto de mi madre, una que le tome un par de días antes de que muriera)

 **Luna:** "¿Ella es tu madre? A simple vista puedo decir que es alguien amable, además de ser muy linda" (dice Luna mirando la foto)

 **Yo:** "Si lo era… y creéme que en la cocina ella era superior a mi jeje. Por cierto Luna, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

 **Luna:** "Claro… ¿Qué sería?"

 **Yo:** "¿Qué sabes acerca de tu madre? Lo pregunto ya que… hablas mucho de tu hermana y de tu sobrina, pero no mencionas algo acerca de tus padres. Ya que tú y tu hermana tienen miles de años de existencia… debieron de nacer de alguien, ¿no es así?"

Luna no me respondió de inmediato… más bien se entristeció un poco, tal vez no debí hacer esa pregunta. Solo tenía curiosidad por ese detalle de que nunca me dijera sobre si tenía un padre o una madre… así que esa pregunta se me ocurrió.

 **Luna:** "Mi madre murió cuando yo era una bebé. No la recuerdo para nada… ni una foto, cuadro o retrato tengo de ella… mi hermana si la recuerda, y de lo único que he podido saber de ella es que… era muy dulce, amable, y era muy hermosa. Mi hermana decía que su pelaje resplandecía como el alba, y que sus ojos eran como ver el cosmo mismo. La verdad es tenia envidia de mi hermana… ella pudo ver con sus ojos a mi madre, incluso heredó su indiscutible belleza… yo solo heredé el carácter y el poder de mi padre… aunque a este tampoco lo conocí. Siempre fui cuidada y protegida por mi hermana durante toda mi vida. Pero aunque no pude conocer vivamente a mis padres, al menos sé que ellos me amaban, nos amaban a ambas… y que nos vigilan y protegen entre las estrellas del espacio".

Esa respuesta me dejo sin palabras… toda su vida fue criada por su hermana. La verdad me siento algo tonto por hacerle recordar eso, pero al parecer… a Luna no le molesta, si dice que sus padres eran amorosos con ella y su hermana mayor, entonces creo que con eso me basta saber.

 **Yo:** "Lamento haber preguntado… si te molesta ese tema, discúlpame Luna…"

 **Luna:** "No te preocupes por eso… admito que el no poder recordarlos me entristece, pero al menos tengo a Celestia, ella es tanto como hermana, como una madre para mi… pero siempre será mi hermana después de todo. Y también está mi sobrina, y con ella mi sobrina-nieta. También está la pupila de mi hermana y sus amigas… todos ellos son mi familia, y a la que quiero con todo mi corazón. Pero allí también entras tú.

 **Yo:** "¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?"

 **Luna:** "Porque eres alguien muy especial para mi… me diste un hogar, amigos, pero sobretodo… cariño. Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Te quiero mucho, y no sé que hubiera podido hacer sin ti" (termina de decirme con una sonrisa tierna, y sus ojos brillando cual estrellas en el cielo)

 **Yo:** "Oh Luna. Yo también te quiero… yo tampoco sería quien soy ahora sin ti. Cambiaste mi vida en más de un sentido, y no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy. Te quiero… Luna"

Terminamos dándonos unos cariñosos besos, y bueno… esos besos se hacían más atrevidos y… bueno ya ustedes han de saber lo que pasa después jeje.

…

Es lunes… tanto Luna y yo tenemos una semana libre por festividad de semana santa… así que… ¡nos vamos de vacaciones! Ya esperaba el momento de poder llevar a Luna a la playa… la pobre casi nunca ha tenido vacaciones en su laaarga vida, así que es justo que ella se las merezca, aunque ya no esté en su hogar.

Para resumir; nos despertamos… aunque con algo de dificultad por lo mío y de Luna anoche. Sin entrar en detalles de eso… alistamos rápidamente nuestras maletas, llevábamos todo lo necesario, salimos de mi casa… no sin antes dejar todo asegurado y con candado por si alguien quiere pasarse de listo. Así nos fuimos, conozco perfectamente la ruta que debemos tomar… la última vez que fui a la playa fue con mi madre cuando aún estaba viva. El tráfico en si no estaba tan mal… pero el dolor de uña mío eran los peajes por cobrar, enserio que el viajar hace que te duela la billetera jejeje.

Nos fuimos directamente… tardamos como 6 horas en llegar, pero debo decir que tan largo viaje valió la pena.

El puerto de Puntarenas…. Un lugar muy visitado casi todo el año, tanto por su hotelería como sus exóticas reservas naturales y de vida silvestre, playas, comidas típicas entre otras cosas. La verdad es que vivir en un lugar tan caliente como este es horrible para mí… pero al menos no viviría solo aquí, si saben a qué me refiero jeje.

Yo por un lado… me siento nostálgico, no había venido aquí en mucho tiempo… pero ahora todo es diferente, pero en cambio con Luna…

 **Luna:** "¡Wow! Este lugar es muy hermoso… hay muchas personas aquí, además de los miles de recuerdos y edificios. Además del mar… hace siglos que no he vuelto a tocar la arena del mar" (dice Luna sumamente contenta, pareciendo como una niña en una juguetería con cosas nuevas, y eso la hace 100% más tierna de lo que ya es ella en realidad)

 **Yo:** "Te dije que te gustaría, así que no perdamos el tiempo, ¡y vamos a divertirnos!" (Dije muy animado, y Luna asiente de igual forma)

Y es así que nos fuimos a cambiar… otra cosa es que hay varios lugares donde uno puede cambiarse y ducharse, y claro… todo tiene un costo. (T_T)

Yo estaba esperando a Luna a que se pusiera su traje de baño, debo decir que esas salidas con Elena le hacen que tenga más perspectiva de lo que las mujeres humanas siempre deben de tener. ("aunque a costas de uno") pero la sola idea de ver a Luna en su forma humana en traje de baño… otro fetiche que agregar a mi corrompida mente jejeje.

 **Luna:** "Ya estoy lista… ¿Cómo me veo?" (Las palabras de Luna me llamaron la atención, pero la vista que tuve de ella me dejo más que atontado, y no soy el único)

El traje de baño de Luna es de dos piezas, de color azul zafiro y los tirantes de la parte superior están atados a su cuello, además que trae la cadenita con la media luna que le regalé en navidad, un gran sobrero de playa en su cabeza, y su pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Además de que cubre su parte baja con una de esas telas que usan las mujeres y que no recuerdo como se llaman… pero eso no importa, lo único que me importa es que Luna está…

 **Luna:** "jijiji, tienes una cara de bobo digna para retratar" (dijo ella de forma burlesca, y yo aun estoy en mi transe)

 **Yo:** "Wow… Luna, enserio estas de la wow…" (Fue lo único que se me ocurrió… y admito que mas me hace ver como un idiota)

 **Luna:** "jiji, Elena tenía razón, este conjunto va conmigo… solo con tu reacción y tu cara de tonto me lo confirman jijiji"

 **Yo:** "¡Oye! Ok… esta vez sin ser estúpido… te muy sexy, Lulú, pero también estas hermosa, en serio"

 **Luna:** "P-Pues… gracias… supongo" (dice con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, enserio que tengo suerte en tener a Luna… es más que hermosa, ¡es una diosa carajo! Literalmente.

No soy el único que admira la belleza de Luna, uno que otro metiche la mira, tanto hombres como mujeres, y las reacciones no se hacen esperar, incluso cuando ya estamos disfrutando aquí en el mar…. De las chicas puedo notar curiosidad ("tal vez por el color y brillo de su cabello") otras con algo de envidia, y otras… ¿o soy yo, o se la están comiendo con la mirada? Naa… deben de ser cosas mías. Aunque lo que si me molesta son las miradas de los chicos… solo debo decir que son entre celos, admiración… otros ni prefiero decirlo.

Y así le mostré a Luna todo lo que este lugar podía ofrecer, incluso compro varios recuerdos, y el que más le gusto es el de una especie de caballo hecho de conchas y caracoles en una tablilla de madera… que hacía alusión a un unicornio, también fuimos a comernos un famoso postre aquí, el Churchill. Es un raspado de hielo con leche y colorante saborisado y con trozos de fruta. Yo por mi parte me degustaba con lo mas delicioso de aquí, un Vigorón, el cual es un ceviche de pescado con chile y chicharrón, envueltos en una hoja de palma… Mmmm, saborcito tico, por eso a muchos les gusta este lugar sea extranjero… o alguien de otro mundo jejeje.

Aunque… por alguna razón, las casualidades son inesperadas… y lo digo porque algo muy curioso me paso con alguien, alguien que por alguna razón, me daba un aire justo igual al de Luna, tal vez eso es coincidencia, pero mejor se los resumo para que entiendan.

La cosa esta así; fue mientras Luna y yo estábamos curioseando en las tiendas callejeras, Luna estaba distraída con unas sandalias para la playa muy lindas he de decir, pero como saben eso me aburre un chingo… así que solo me alejé unos cuantos pasos a ver que veía por allí, pero con el paso de un momento, alguien choca conmigo.

 **¿?:** "¡Cuidado!"

 **Yo:** "¿Eh?

Al voltearme, una persona, mas especifico una chica choca conmigo, lo cual hace que caigamos sentados, uno distante del otro, yo me sobaba la cabeza ya que enserio eso me dolió, en cambio la chica hacía lo mismo con su cabeza, ya que al parecer somos de la misma estatura.

 **Yo:** "¡Auch! Hey señorita, tenga más cuidado por donde va" (le dije con reproche… enserio ese pichazo fue con mucho vuelo)

 **¿?:** "Au… Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención… es que me perdí, y no encuentro a mi tía y a mi amiga" (dijo la chica aun sobándose su cabeza, y ahora que la escucho… admito que su voz es muy bonita y tiene un encanto muy peculiar)

 **Yo:** "Ok… no hay problema, pero a la próxima fi…" (Fue en ese momento que sentí como un deja vú, pero de una manera distinta)

Al poner mi mirada en la chica… esta al parecer era de al menos de mi edad o un par de años mayor… piel clara, vestía una blusa casual color fiusha, unos jeans azules, zapatos color cafés… un conjunto muy sencillo debo decir… pero lo más extravagante de esta chica es su cabello y sus ojos, sus ojos eran color morado fuerte… y su cabello era de tres colores diferentes, un rosa claro, un amarillo pastel pálido y morado que combina con sus ojos. Y solo por decirlo… su cuerpo rivalizaría con el de Luna… además de que a mi perspectiva, la chica es hermosa, diría que podría quedarme viendo sus ojos por un largo tiempo. Pero lo raro es que al mirarla… por alguna razón siento que tiene algo igual que Luna como cuando la conocí. Curioso… muy pero curioso.

 **¿?:** "ammm, disculpa" (la chica empezó a hablar, y allí fue que salí de mis pensamientos)

 **Yo:** "¿Eh? Oh, disculpa… no era mi intención mirarte así tan directamente" (me disculpe un poco apenado, pero por alguna razón, esta chica tiene un encanto que hace no deje de mirarla. Extraño)

 **¿?:** "No te preocupes, yo soy la que debe de disculparse… no me fijaba por donde iba y sin querer choqué contigo" (me dice algo apenada, mientras me recompongo y la ayudo a levantarse)

 **Yo:** "Está bien… a cualquiera le puede pasar, mas si esta uno en carreras jeje" (le dije riendo un poco, y ella se ríe también)

 **¿?:** "jiji, creo que tienes razón"

 **Yo:** "A propósito… ¿eres extranjera?"

 **¿?:** "¿Eh? ¿Extranjera?"

 **Yo:** "Es que no parece que seas de por aquí, además de que… tu cabello y tus ojos resaltan mucho" (al decir eso… la chica comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa ya que balbuceaba algunas cosas, mientras desviaba la mirada y jugaba un poco con sus dedos. Decir que se veía algo tierna era mucho)

 **¿?:** "P-Pues… supongo que si… q-quiero decir sí, yo, mi tía y una amiga venimos de muy lejos, sí, eso jijiji" (dice mientras se sonroja un poco y con algo de vergüenza… aunque lo primero que dijo me causó algo de duda)

 **Yo:** "Ya veo. ¿Y tu tía y tu amiga no vienen contigo?" (Le pregunté por el hecho de que este sola)

 **¿?:** "B-Bueno yo… yo estaba…" (Oh, ya entiendo lo que pasa)

 **Yo:** "¿Te perdiste verdad?" (Jejeje, no pude evitar reírme, la pobre de seguro se puso a curiosear por allí y se perdió, jeje, para alguien que no conoce los rumbos, perderse aquí puede ser feo)

 **¿?:** "Si… solo me distraje por un segundo y luego…" (Dice muy avergonzada, pobrecita, el no conocer donde estas ha de ser feo para uno mismo)

 **Yo:** "¿No recuerdas a donde se dirigían? ¿O acordaran ir a algún lado de por aquí?"

 **¿?:** "Pues… algo así, la verdad es que este lugar es grande, es fácil perderse en este lugar"

 **Yo:** "Bueno… no es tan así, si vives aquí o si ya has visitado este lugar desde antes, entonces seria sencillo orientarse, pero si de algo te sirve, siendo tú, yo iría a donde empieza el muelle, allí podría empezar a buscar a alguien, digo yo" (le dije sonriendo, y ella parece más animada, ya que me dedica una sonrisa… y ciertamente no puedo evitar compararla con Luna)

 **¿?:** "Oh, ya veo. Gracias por la sugerencia, aunque, ¿no quisiera acompañarme a comprobar?" (Me dice con algo de suplica, lamentablemente no creo que sea buena idea)

 **Yo:** "Ojala pudiera… pero no puedo dejar a mi novia sola… es la primera vez que ella viene aquí así que… ya tu sabes" (le dije algo apenado, y ella me mira sorprendida)

 **¿?:** "¿Novia? Ya veo… es una lástima, pero en fin… espero que su relación sea prospera y que el amor que se demuestren mutuamente avive los sentimientos de ambos" (me dice ella con una sonrisa orgullosa… aunque eso me dejó algo extrañado, apuesto a que trabaja de terapeuta de parejas jejeje)

 **Yo:** "jejeje, ok. Oh, te la muestro, es esa… la de ese local…" (Le dije señalando a donde estaba Luna, la cual aun no se había percatado de que no estaba con ella)

 **¿?:** "¿Dónde? ¿Cuál de todas es?" (Me preguntó ansiosa y algo emocionada por alguna razón… y yo le señalé a la única mujer con el cabello azul en el lugar)

 **Yo:** "Sip… es ella, la chica más hermosa que pude haber conocido, y creéme cuando te digo que la forma que nos conocimos fue algo muy "increíble" jejeje. Y usted señorita, ¿tiene pareja, o casada?"

 **¿?:** "…" (Me extrañó lo callada que estaba al mirar a Luna)

 **Yo:** "¿Mmmm, señorita…? ¿Se siente bien?" (Le pregunté, y al mirarla, parecía que su piel se volvió más pálida que de costumbre, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

 **¿?:** "¿E-Ella es tu… tu… tu novia?" (Preguntó ella mirándome como si encontrara a alguien que llevara perdido años… acaso será que…)

 **Yo:** "Si… es ella, ¿por?"

No me respondió enseguida, más bien se quedó viendo analíticamente a Luna… de pies a cabeza. Yo la miro estando muy confundido, ¿acaso esta chica conoce a Luna? Aunque eso me parece imposible, a menos que ella venga del mismo lugar donde viene Luna, ¿cierto?

 **Yo:** "ammm, ¿todo está bien?" (Pregunté así sin más… ya que parece que nada de esto está bien)

 **¿?:** "Me tengo que ir… gracias por ayudarme y de nuevo me disculpo por chocar contigo. Tengo que buscar a mi tía y a mi amiga, así que… nos vemos, oh, y salúdame a tu novia…" (Dijo para después empezar a correr hacia el frente, quería detenerla pero… decidí no hacerlo, algo se traía entre manos esa extraña chica, y ese algo es con Luna, y sea lo que sea no me está empezando a gustar)

 **Luna:** "¡Hey! ¿En dónde estabas? Sabes que no conozco a nadie ni sé de este lugar, así que no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿sí? (de repente Luna se puso a mi lado a regañarme, pero yo seguía viendo hacia donde se fue esa chica. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto)

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

Cadence corría sin rumbo… por ponerse de curiosa por las baratijas y arte del lugar, perdió la vista de la princesa del sol y de la princesa de la amistad, y fue en ese momento desesperado que se topó con alguien… un habitante mas de ese mundo, le pidió disculpas por un pequeño accidente, y ahora…. La imagen de aquella mujer de cabello azul medianoche. Estaba segura… no. Estaba convencida de que esa mujer era la princesa de la noche, podía reconocer a su tía de cualquier forma, sin importar que pudiera cambiar de apariencia usando su magia, pero lo que más la impresionó fue que ese chico dijera que era su novia… su mente era un remolino de sensaciones y emociones revolviéndose, por un lado estaba feliz de encontrar a quien podría ser su tía Luna, por otro estaba confundida, ¿Por qué ese humano le dijo que era su novia? ¿Acaso sería posible qué…? Sus pensamientos se volvían nudos en su cabeza, y la sorpresa e impresión no le permitían pensar con claridad.

Finalmente el cansancio le estaba ganando… así que se detuvo a retomar el aire, mientras intentaba calmarse y analizar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego de un par de minutos logro calmarse, y poner sus ideas en orden.

 **Cadence:** " _¿Será posible? Acaso… ¿acaso esa chica seria mi tía Luna? Se veía tan idéntica y familiar… además su aura era igual… Si, a de ser ella, a de haberse ocultado de los humanos con un hechizo de transformación, pero… ¿Por qué ese chico que conocí dijo que ella era su novia? ¿Acaso mi tía Luna habrá perdido la memoria, o ese chico le hiso algo? No lo creo… de la forma que hablo de ella, sentí sus sentimientos a flor de piel, además de que esa chica se veía muy radiante y feliz. Entonces… ¿acaso la tía Luna estará…?_ " (Se decía la princesa del amor en su mente… pero lo último era una revelación que jamás ella se esperaba de la orgullosa e imperturbable princesa de la noche, y de un modo a otro la hacía sentirse orgullosa)

 **¿?:** "¡Cadence!" (Una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos… y era no más que Twilight la cual se acerca a la mencionada)

( _Nota: Twilight tiene la vestimenta que usó en EG, con la única diferencia es en su piel que es diferente)_

 **Cadence:** "¡Twilight! Por Celestia que al fin te encuentro" (dijo la chica de cabello tricolor mientras abraza a su ex protegida)

 **¿?:** "Cadence… me alegra que estés bien, temía que te perdiéramos a ti también" (otra voz se hiso presente, y esa era nadie más que Celestia… la cual venía siguiendo a su alumna justo a ese lugar)

Celestia aparentaba una mujer en sus 30 años, vestía con una blusa blanca, jeans azul oscuro y zapatos negros, su figura seria la envidia de cualquier mujer presente.

 **Cadence:** "¡Tía! Estoy bien no te preocupes, me alegra verlas también" (dice la princesa del amor con una sonrisa, mientras abraza a la mujer cariñosamente, y esta corresponde de igual forma.

 **Twilight:** "Cadence, ¿en dónde estabas? La princesa Celestia y yo nos alarmamos mucho ya que te perdimos de vista, creíamos que algo malo te había sucedido" (preguntaba Twilight muy preocupada de que algo le pasara a su antigua niñera y cuñada)

 **Celestia:** "Por favor no hagas eso otra vez… si te hubiéramos perdido también entonces el capitán Shining no lo soportaría, más que todo dejando a Flurry Heart sola. La próxima vez ten más cuidado… eres mi sobrina, y la única familia que tengo ahora, no soportaría perder a alguien más" (dijo Celestia entre reproche y preocupación, ya con la desaparición de su hermana era el colmo)

 **Cadence:** "Lo siento mucho tía, y a ti también Twilight, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez" (dice Cadence agachando la mirada con pesar)

Twilight se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo de conforte, el cual la poni-humana agradece el gesto. Cuando las aguas se calmaron, Cadence recuerda lo que pasó, así que decide informar de lo acontecido y su posible descubrimiento.

 **Cadence:** "¡Es cierto! Tía, Twilight, tengo algo muy importante que decirles… es sobre mi tía Luna" (dice la chica con emoción, llamándole la atención a las otras dos, pero más que todo a Celestia, la cual tenía la esperanza de que hayan encontrado a su hermana)

 **Twilight:** "¿Y de que se trata Cadence? Espera… acaso…" (La princesa de la amistad miraba a su cuñada con intriga y emoción)

 **Celestia:** "¿Qué es Cadence? ¿Acaso… encontraste alguna pista de mi hermana?" (Celestia parecía querer exigirle respuestas a su sobrina, pero debía mantener la compostura, con al menos de que tengan una pista de Luna, le daría entender de que ella estaba por allí)

 **Cadence:** "B-Bueno… no es del todo oficial, aun puede ser una posibilidad… pero creo, que encontré a la tía Luna" (dijo la princesa del amor muy feliz, y la reacción de ambas princesas no se hicieron esperar…)

 **Twilight:** "¡¿En serio?! ¡Cadence eso es magnífico, eso quiere decir que la princesa Luna está bien!" (Felicitó la chica adolecente con una sonrisa, mientras que Celestia suspiraba con tranquilidad y alegría… no era lo que ella esperaba, pero le daba una esperanza)

 **Celestia:** "Gracias dioses… gracias por darme una esperanza. Y dime Cadence, ¿pudiste verla, o algo pudiste ver de ella?" (Preguntó Celestia con impaciencia)

 **Cadence:** "Algo así… no estoy totalmente segura, pero vi a una chica… tenia cabello azul y ojos azules, así como los de mi tía. Además de que su aura era exactamente igual. Y además era una humana, estoy altamente segura que era la tía Luna usando un hechizo de transformación, no podía ser otra, lo sé…" (Decía Cadence, pero de un momento a otro cambia a su semblante de alegría, a uno algo nervioso, ya que dudaba el decir que estaba con un humano)

 **Twilight:** "Mmmm, ¿sucede algo Cadence? ¿Por qué estas sudando así, estas enferma? (preguntaba la princesa de la amistad algo preocupada, cosa que compartía la gobernante de Equestria)

 **Cadence:** "Bu-Bueno… solo existe un pequeño problemita con eso…" (Dijo muy nerviosa por las reacciones de sus dos acompañantes)

 **Celestia:** "¿Y qué problema es ese Cadence? ¿Acaso mi hermana está…?"

 **Cadence:** "¡No! No ella está bien tía, en serio, pero el problema es… es que…" (La pobre princesa estaba muy nerviosa, mientras que las demás ya se estaban angustiando)

 **Twilight:** "¿Es qué, Cadence? ¿Es muy grave, o muy malo?"

 **Celestia:** "Por favor Cadence, tengo que saber si mi hermana está bien… dinos, ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella?"

Al no poder soportar tanta presión sobre si, la princesa del amor suspira en derrota y decide decir la verdad, una que tal vez sea muy, pero muy chocante para ambas princesas… en especial para Celestia.

 **Cadence:** "Bien… el problema con la tía Luna es que… "suspiro" ella está junto a un humano, y al parecer son novios" (dijo tragando grueso la princesa del amor, ante esa confesión, se hiso un silencio fúnebre… pero no duró mucho ya que…)

 **Celestia y Twilight:** "¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Sip… básicamente esa fue la reacción de ambas princesas, pero la que mas estaba sorprendida era la princesa del sol… no podía creer lo que escuchaba… ¿su hermana tenía un novio? ¿Y este era un humano? No, debía de ser un error, ella no podría enamorarse de un humano… era prácticamente imposible… al principio creyó que era una tonta broma, pero del como su sobrina le contó sobre el chico y del como expresaba sus sentimientos, y más siendo su sobrina la princesa del amor… entonces comprendió de que no era en lo absoluto una broma. Pero para confirmar los hechos, debían de verlos, solo así podría confirmar si esto era real.

Pero desgraciadamente… cuando Cadence guió a ambas princesas a donde supuestamente vio a la princesa de la noche junto a ese chico, estos ya no se encontraban por ninguna parte, esto puso más tenso el asunto… ahora debían encontrarlos a ambos, y afirmar si era en realidad Luna… y si era cierto si estaba en una especie de relación con alguien de este mundo.

 **Narración en primera persona.**

Este día fue muy divertido, o al menos eso pienso yo, aun no me saco de la cabeza a esa chica… por alguna razón parecía conocer a Luna, si alguna vez la vuelvo a encontrar… entonces tendrá que responderme alguna preguntas.

 **Luna:** "¿En qué piensas?" (Luna me pregunta estando a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto de mi carro, ya que nos dirigimos a donde nos hospedaremos)

 **Yo:** "¿Eh? Oh, en nada… solo estoy cansado, estar en la playa bajo un caliente sol te agota mucho" (le di una respuesta vaga, no creo que sea buena idea decirle lo que pasó hace rato, además… creo que solo fue coincidencia de que la conociera)

Luna no quedó muy convencida por eso, pero decidió no seguir preguntando. Luego de un pequeño viaje… al fin llegamos a donde quería. A la antigua casa de verano de mi padre.

Al ser hijo único, parte de estas tierras eran de mi madre… así ustedes han de adivinar. El terreno es algo grande, de unas 20 o 30 hectáreas, la casa en si es algo pequeña, pero se ajusta perfectamente al lugar. No entraré en detalles, pero debo decir que este lugar venimos mi tía y yo, además de que a veces he invitado a Mateo y a Jordi, pero es una lástima que alguno pudiera venir, pero bueno… ellos tienen sus vidas y yo la mía, tal vez para la próxima, por ahora… solo seremos Luna y yo.

Al casi no haber nadie viviendo por aquí… entonces Luna puede estar en su forma de yegua con toda seguridad. Al llegar, Luna mira la casa con detenimiento.

 **Luna:** "Esta muy lindo este lugar… ¿y todo esto es tuyo?"

 **Yo:** "Sip… todo esto es miyo. Quizás nunca fui muy apegado con mi padre… pero al menos le agradezco de haber hecho esta casa para venir de vacaciones, y como viste, no está muy lejos de la playa… podremos ir cuando queramos, ¿no te parece divertido?" (Le pregunté sonriendo)

 **Luna:** "Concuerdo, será divertido venir por aquí"

…

Ya era de noche… y el calor era un dolor de huevo, esta casa era linda, pero era muy caliente en época de verano, por lo menos tiene ventiladores y aire acondicionado, pero eso no quita el hecho de que siempre haga calor. Como sea… ahora estoy en la sala mirando la televisión, la verdad ya hace tiempo que no veo la televisión, siempre estoy con mi computadora, o en la universidad, o con Luna o alguno de los chicos o con videojuegos, creo que me he desconectado mucho del mundo jeje. Mientras que Luna está tomando un baño… como aquí hace un calor del chingo, entonces no hace falta bañarse con agua caliente.

Pero aunque intente distraerme… el encuentro con esa chica aun sigue recorriéndome en la mente, no puedo sacar de mi mente a esa chica de cabello tricolor y de ojos morados. No es que me sintiera atraído a ella, no, Luna siempre será mi primordial, lo que me tiene molesto y confundido… es el hecho de que esa sensación que sentí cuando conocí a Luna, la sentí de nuevo con ella, por alguna razón no puedo dejar de emparentarlas, es como si… esa chica fuera…

No terminé de pensar ya que un repentino abrazo detrás de mi me sorprendió, y se trataba de Luna, la cual aun estaba algo húmeda, mientras tenía una toalla envuelta en su melena… hah… su pelaje se siente húmedo y frio… cosa que se siente algo refrescante, para mí.

 **Yo:** "Woah… ¿y el abrazo por?"

 **Luna:** "jiji, solo quería refrescarte un poco, sé que ya te diste un baño… así que solo quería que te relajaras un poco" (me dice de manera coqueta, mientras me da varios besos en mi mejilla)

 **Yo:** "jeje, pues gracias, aunque empapaste un poco mi camisa, pero gracias"

 **Luna:** "Y... entonces, ¿no hay nada que ver en la televisión?" (Un segundo… conozco ese tonito suyo)

 **Yo:** "Pues no… la programación de hoy es una mierda"

 **Luna:** "Oh bueno… creo yo, que se cómo puedes matar el aburrimiento, querido" (¿y ahora? ¿Qué zancudo le habrá picado ahora a esta calenturienta?)

 **Yo:** "ehhhh, yo mejor prefiero ver la tele en este momento"

 **Luna:** "Oww~… entonces ¿no quieres hoy estar conmigo?" (Me dice fingiendo estar triste)

 **Yo:** "No es eso Luna… es que yo…"

 **Luna:** "Por fiiis~… prometo que te quitara el calor y el aburrimiento, además… deberíamos de aprovechar esta semana de vacaciones que tenemos, ¿no lo crees?" (Me dice mientras me da una pequeña lamida en mi oreja)

 **Yo:** "Luna…"

 **Luna:** "ahhh~, bueno, si el señor aburrido quiere pasarse la semana como un flojo, entonces dormirás solo esta semana. Peeero, si quieres hacer algo entretenido, "la puerta del cuarto estará abierta todo el tiempo". Solo piénsalo, te espero allí" (me dice de forma suave y sensual, mientras se va al cuarto, y al verla, esta me tienta con las caderas, mientras las contonea de manera provocadora, y su cola no deja nada a la imaginación)

Yo solo la miro irse, mientras esta se ríe de forma traviesa e inocente mientras entra en el cuarto y deja la puerta entre abierta. Enserio que Luna ha cambiado durante todo este tiempo… y este es uno de los mas indiscutible… si bien nuestra vida íntima es muy activa, yo en mi caso cuando me siento con toda la calaña… ella no se opone, pero cuando ella se pone así de… "manipuladora" entonces me hace comer de su casco con mucha facilidad, y eso es algo que me encanta de ella, pero no soy un sádico ni nada de eso, esas cosas no son de Dios, pero a veces no está de más ser el alfa de vez en cuando. Y bueno… no hace falta decir lo que pasará a continuación, ¿o sí?

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Jajaja, como me gusta hacer esto. Claro que él no se va a resistir a esto, más cuando hago eso. Jeje, quien diría que en parte me volvería como mi sobrina Cadence… y no es por decir que ella me dio consejos para seducir a un macho, y más si ella los practica igual con su esposo, el capitán Shining Armor. Pero veo que resultan mejor de lo que creí, siempre logro hacer que el tenga las ganas… oh, y ahora veo que sigue teniendo efecto.

Estoy sentada en medio de la cama matrimonial que hay en el cuarto, con el aire acondicionado en una temperatura perfecta, y con las luces apagadas para mejor efecto, entonces la puerta se abre, y el va entrando lentamente.

 **Luna:** "jijiji, sabia decisión" (le dije con burla, y el solo sonríe)

 **Yo:** "Ok… ganas esta vez Lulú, pero a la próxima, verás quien seduce a quien" (dice con una sonrisa confiada mientras comienza a quitarse su camisa)

 **Luna:** "Eso lo veremos" (le dije de forma arrogante, que ni crea que pueda jugar siempre conmigo)

Sin esperar más, se abalanza sobre mi y comienza a besarme, sus besos hace que mi piel se erice por completo… sus besos son como una maldita droga… un afrodisiaco del cual tanto me gusta.

¡Rayos! Sus endemoniadas manos me hacen perder terreno, cada vez que me acaricia con ellas, cada vez que acaricia cada parte de mi cuerpo con ellas hacen que me pierda, ¡son sumamente increíbles!

Las lenguas de ambos jugaban una con la otra… mientras comenzaba a sentir el calor de las manos de él, recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciendo que ahogara unos gemidos mientras aun nos besábamos.

Luego de unos minutos nos separamos… mientras un hilo de saliva nos unía, verlo a los ojos, ver esa lujuria que me podía transmitir a mí con facilidad, ¡demonios! Como me hace ver indefensa ante esa mirada depredadora suya. Pero además de deseo, veo cariño y ternura, él sí que sabe cómo tratar a una yegua, y de las veces que lo hemos hecho… siempre al final termino rendida a sus brazos, el no es normal, es alguien que puede hacer que cualquier princesa llegue a ser reina de su propio reino de sueños… y eso es lo que me gusta de él… que me haga ser reina de mi propia luna… nuestra luna.

 **Yo:** "¿Aun quieres continuar, princesa?" (Me dice de forma burlona y tierna… mi título no es nada contra él, cuándo me habla así)

 **Luna:** "S-Si… y por favor no seas tan rudo conmigo hoy… odio cuando abusas de mas…"

 **Yo:** "No es cierto, lo disfrutas y mucho"

Incluso cuando intento mantenerlo a raya… el siempre se sale con la suya, aunque me gusta que lo haga, hace que las sensaciones se vuelvan aun mas placenteras.

Sin esperar más comienza a besarme otra vez… pero esta vez… una de sus manos está en un punto fijo…. ¡Dioses! Como lo dije, sus manos tienen un "no sé qué" y que me hace completamente vulnerable y teniéndome a su merced, ¡justo como ahora mismo!

Su… su mano esta… justo en esa parte tan sensible de mi. Su mano tan rígida… tan caliente… tan atrevida y tan erótica… la forma con la que me acaricia es… ni siquiera puedo pensar bien las palabras por lo que siento en este momento. Y me hace sentir que estoy volando.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comencé a gemir, mientras el aumenta la intensidad, al sentir como sus dedos invaden mi interior… solo me hace sentir más que increíble… ahora sí que me tiene completamente a su merced.

 **Luna:** "¡ahhhh! P-por favor no pares… no pares…" (Hasta hace que le suplique, esta ya no soy yo, ahora soy alguien completamente diferente, pero no me importa sentirme así, mientras este con él)

 **Yo:** "Ni loco lo haré… me encanta verte así, te hace ver más sexy de lo que ya eres" (esas palabras calan en mi mente, yo soy suya y el es mío… y nadie no va a separar… nadie)

¡Oh por…! Ya estoy llegando a mi limite, mientras el… me da más placer usando su lengua en esa parte… su lengua es tan lasciva, y que me encanta… cuando la usa de esa manera… ¡lo amo, enserio lo amo!

Finalmente ya no puede soportarlo más… y tuve mi orgasmo…. Mi boca no para de gemir, mientras siento mil y un escalofríos alrededor de mi, en mis patas, mi vientre, en mi espalda, incluso en mis alas y en mi cuerno, pero más que todo en mi vagina, como disfruto sentirme así… todo lo que el provoca en mi… me gusta mucho sentirme así.

Mi corazón esta latiendo a mil por hora… mientras siento una gran felicidad, una que no es tan fácil explicar… pero así me siento en este momento, aunque ¿Quién dice que aquí tiene que acabar esto?

Usando mi magia lo tiré a un lado y me puse sobre él, mientras que hago desaparecer lo poco que tiene de ropa, mientras veo a su… "mascotita" como él le dice jiji, y veo que esta mas que listo… aunque, creo que le devolveré el favor, por esta vez.

 **Luna:** "No es justo, siempre haces que yo disfrute más que tu. Permíteme pagarte de vuelta las sensaciones" (le dije sonriendo, el me mira confuso, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que quiero hacer, y no dice nada… solo se deja ser)

Tomaré su silencio como un sí. Así que al bajar a su parte baja, allí estaba, ya estaba tan duro que parecía palpitar, entonces… lo haré tal y como vi una vez en un libro que leí hace tiempo.

Comencé con lamerlo lentamente y de forma cuidadosa… ciertamente su sabor es algo áspero, pero no es tan malo a fin de cuentas. Allí es donde escucho unos suspiros de su parte… tal parece que lo disfruta, entonces es momento de ir más allá.

Ahora uso tanto mi lengua como mi boca, nunca en mi vida había hecho esto… pero él lo disfruta mucho mientras que suspira más fuerte.

 **Yo:** "¡Agh…! Lu-Luna… sigue así… ya casi estoy…" (Dice entre suspiros, si eso es lo que quiere…)

Entonces empecé a chupar con más fuerza, mientras que el, estaba gruñendo por la excitación, mientras que yo… con uno de mis cascos comienzo a tocarme… y ya… ya siento que viene. Dicho y hecho… el no pudo soportarlo más…. Al sentir su semen en mi boca… fue algo… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sin pensarlo dos veces lo consumí, tiene un sabor… áspero, pero dulce a la vez… mientras que yo tengo otro orgasmo por esto. También lamí los restos que quedaron sobre el… su sabor es tan adictivo… que creo que podría hacerme adicta a él…

Al terminar de limpiar su miembro con mi lengua de lo que le quedaba de su semen… entonces sabía que era hora de lo que más disfrutamos uno del otro… así que regrese a estar encima de él… y para hacer que volviera a la acción, me frotaba contra el… su piel es suave y rígida, pero también era cálida, con la cual puedo cobijarme sin sentir frio en las noches, mientras que el me comparte su calor.

Su miembro otra vez esta listo… y sin querer demorar más, lentamente hacia que se introdujera dentro de mí… ¡Dios de este mundo! ¡Como amo esta sensación!

Todo mi ser sufre de escalofríos al sentir como me invade... el calor en mi aumenta cada vez más, mientras que cálido miembro calienta mi vagina…. Comienzo a mover mis caderas lentamente, me gusta sentir esta sensación, y quiero que dure lo más que pueda. Veo como el suspira pesadamente, y aprieta mi trasero con sus manos, haciendo que esas sensaciones se dupliquen mas y mas, y yo aumento la intensidad, siendo algo más fuerte, pero no me molesta, más bien me gusta lo fuerte, y a él también le gusta. Entonces el intensificó sus movimientos, ya empiezo a sentirme en las nubes, mientras aumenta su fuerza, haciendo que comenzara a gritar, intentaba evitarlo… pero simplemente no puedo, mas aun con los orgasmos que me invaden, y que él me provoca.

Mi mente está casi perdida… ya ni siquiera noté cuando cambiamos de posición, estando yo de espaldas a la cama y el encima de mí, mientras seguía moviéndose, con mis patas traseras envolví sus caderas queriendo tenerlo tan cerca como fuera posible, mientras que con las delanteras lo abrasé, incluso mi vagina lo apretaba con fuerza, sin querer soltarlo para nada, hasta que todo terminara.

 **Yo:** "Sabes… hoy has estado muy activa, eso… está muy bien, además de que he descubierto otra faceta tuya… y que… me gusta" (dice él mientras aumenta la velocidad de su movimiento)

 **Luna:** "jijiji, solo quería… complacerte hoy… y además… querer tener el control… al menos solo por esta ocasión" (le dije entre gemidos, y siento que estoy entrando otra vez en ese universo al cual él me lleva siempre… como lo amo)

Ya… ya estoy en mi limite… no creo soportar ni un momento… mas, y al parecer el también… así que es hora de consumar lo nuestro… juntos… y que ambos nos sintamos en ese espacio infinito donde solo existimos nosotros. Finalmente… después de varios empujones mas… tuve mi último orgasmo de la noche… pero me derretí del placer, justo cuando él terminó dentro de mi…. Como lo disfruté… mi vagina lo sigue apretando con fuerza, sin dejar que nada quede de él, mientras que una felicidad como ninguna me invade… y sus fluidos calientes invaden todo mi cuerpo, mientras que mi corazón late con fuerza, esto es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado… todo este cariño que recibo de él… todas estas sensaciones, cosquillas, escalofríos, calores, todo… solo él puede hacerme sentir así…. ¡Y yo AMO sentirme así!

…

Terminamos completamente exhaustos, el tiene un límite, y lo sobrepasó esta noche, ya que cayó dormido una media hora después de haber tenido sexo. En cambio yo… aun sigo despierta, pensando en lo que me reparará más adelante… aunque… por alguna razón siento que algo está a punto de ocurrir, no sé exactamente que sea, pero me da mala espina… y temo que esto nos afecte a ambos, y que todo lo que hemos vivido se pierda así de noche a la mañana. No… no pienses en eso Luna… solo así harás que ese mal augurio se cumpla, no creo que nada malo vaya a pasar… y si así fuera, que esperaría que fuera… que mi hermana y mi sobrina logren encontrarme aquí, lo cual es prácticamente imposible. ¿Verdad?

En fin… solo espero que lo que pienso solo sea algo pasajero, ya que quiero vivir esta vida lo mejor que pueda… y que mejor que estando junto a él, después de todo, nos amamos uno al otro, y ninguno de los dos dejaría ir al otro.

Ya el sueño me está llegando… así que solo le doy las buenas noches a él, seguido con un tierno beso en su mejilla, aunque él no se dé cuenta de ello, y finalmente, me dormí… soñando que esta aventura mía jamás llegue a su fin.

…

 **Ok… solo unas cosas más antes de irme… les doy las gracias por haber apoyado esta historia de principio a fin. Pero como todo en la vida, todo tiene su final, y como dije antes… aun no tengo calculado cuantos caps mas para terminar, pero a fin de cuentas, toda historia pronto tiene que terminar. Les agradezco a todos el apoyo, y no saben lo contento que estoy de poder terminar una de las tantas historias que tengo… pero no se preocupen, mas historias como esta pueden haber en un futuro… no soy un rey del drama… pero lo que hago, lo hago con el corazón. ;)**

 **En fin eso sería todo… les deseo un lindo y bien merecido ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que les gusta esta historia. Sin más que decir, su amigo Carlos se despide y les desea lo mejor en su vida, y que los espero en el cap siguiente.**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	14. Cruda realidad 1

**Hola a todos, he aquí otro cap mas del fic… según yo, este podría ser el antepenúltimo capitulo o tal vez no. En fin… solo disfruten del capítulo, su amigo Carlos los saluda y les desea lo mejor. Nos vemos después y disfruten de la lectura. ;)**

…

 **Luna:** "Por favor… dime que en serio no sabias nada de esto…" (Me dijo Luna mirándome entre molesta y triste, ya que acaba de descubrir su "verdadera" existencia)

 **Yo:** "Luna… te juro por Dios y por el amor de mi madre que yo no tenía ni idea sobre esto, creéme por favor…" (Le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos estando muy preocupado por ella, yo no tenía la mas mínima idea de que ella proviniera… de esto)

Ok… se preguntarán ¿Qué está sucediendo, verdad? Pues resulta ser que… Luna no es lo que se cree que es en realidad. Para aclarar mejor, es decir que ella proviene de una caricatura para niños… ¡UNA JODIDA CARICATURA CARAJO! Ahora la situación entre los dos esta más que pesada, pero yo no tenía ni idea sobre esto hasta apenas hoy. Pues todo ocurrió en la mañana, la cual creí que sería un día como cualquiera en nuestras vidas… pero veo que me jodieron la cosa.

…

Es domingo… y por consecuente… ¡el día más aburrido de todos! Ya sea que no tengas dinero para salir a pasear o andar por allí, y más quedándote en casa sin hacer absolutamente nada, entonces lo vuelve el peor día que existe.

Yo estaba estudiando un poco ya que se acercaban pruebas importantes en la universidad, pero eso no me ayudaba con la terrible pereza que me tenia encima, y ni que decir de Luna… esta estaba acostada en el sofá mientras que tiene la misma expresión en el rostro, al igual que yo. La verdad no teníamos que hacer hoy… el día de ayer nos habíamos ido todo el día al centro comercial, y casi no tenemos dinero los dos… así que esta vez no habrá diversión para ambos.

 **Luna:** "Suspiro" cielos… estoy tan aburrida, no hay nada que hacer…" (Dijo Luna quejándose con un puchero)

 **Yo:** "¿Y por qué no te entretienes con los video juegos? Eso a veces funciona…" (Le dije sin mucho interés que digamos)

 **Luna:** "No… de por sí, nadie está jugando online en Fortnite el día de hoy… y así sola no es divertido" (dijo ella con tono cansado)

 **Yo:** "Pues creo que hoy todos encontraron algo mejor que hacer que nosotros"

 **Luna:** "Haaa… tienes razón".

La verdad que ahora Luna es como una verdadera humana… ("sufre como cualquiera XD"). La verdad me hubiera gustado salir a volar junto a Luna, pero los aguaceros junto con tormentas eléctricas han estado muy fuertes en estos días, solo pudimos ir el miércoles, y tuvimos que irnos después de las 3 de la tarde ya que la lluvia en este lugar no perdona a nadie.

Ya cuando pensábamos que hoy iba a ser el día mas… "ofe" mi celular empezó a sonar, llamándonos la atención a ambos, y al revisar veo que el que me llama es Mateo… así que ni lento ni perezoso le contesto.

 **Yo:** "Dígase usted"

 **Teo:** _"Hey mantenido, ¿Qué te transa?"_

 **Yo:** "¡Tome! Y aquí estamos… matándonos de la fuking perezosa…. Y usted, ¿en que anda hoy?"

 **Teo:** _"Pues aquí estoy con el mandado de Jordi y su novia, estamos en Cartago centro, en una actividad que Jordi me invitó"_

 **Yo:** "¿Actividad? ¿Y una de qué…?" (Al decir eso capté la atención de Luna ya que alzó sus orejas en señal de curiosidad)

 **Teo:** _"De esas de animes y videojuegos… ¿no te acuerdas que vinimos a una hace un año? Mi primo Julián nos había invitado"_

 **Yo:** "Ah… ya me acordé… ese día fue tu cumpleaños jejeje, ¿aún tienes la playera de One Piece que te regaló?"

 **Teo:** _"Nah… la había regalado ya que jamás me gustó del todo esa serie, Bleach es mejor que esa… y por mucho"_

 **Yo:** "Ok… lo que digas. Y a propósito ¿para qué me llamas?"

 **Teo:** _"Te llamaba para invitarte a ti y a Luna… estoy seguro que no tienes que hacer nada hoy, así que vénganse a pasar el rato, Elena también está aquí, estoy seguro que la pasaremos bien hoy"_

 **Yo:** "¿En serio? Pues no se diga… hay les caemos, solo espérennos por las ruinas, estaremos allí en 10… ya que tenemos que darnos un baño y cambiarnos"

 **Teo:** _"Oki maesillo… los esperamos"_

Así terminamos la llamada, con la simple mirada y la sonrisa emocionada de Luna no hace decir nada más. Así que cada quien tomó una ducha rápida, y nos cambiamos, y tomando el carro nos fuimos al centro… estoy seguro que a Luna le gustará, o al menos eso espero yo.

…

Ya habíamos llegado al centro… aquí en el parque central están las míticas ruinas de Santiago apóstol… una iglesia que fue derrumbada por un terremoto en 1910, y la fachada fue lo que quedó de ella, y se dice que en las murallas en días fríos y de niebla absoluta, se te puede aparecer el padre sin cabeza… una legenda muy antigua desde ese tiempo… en si lo paranormal me llama mucho la atención, pero algo como ver a un muerto eso sí que me cagaría del puto miedo… pero en fin, no estoy para contarles historias de terror, estoy aquí junto a Luna la cual mira con suma impresión este lugar. En si el parque está muy bien cuidado, arboles que ya llevan sus muchos años en este lugar, además de que aquí se hacen muchas recreaciones en días especiales, pero ya en otro momento hablaré de eso.

No tardamos mucho en encontrar a Mateo y Elena los cuales estaban esperándonos donde los taxistas se estacionan a esperar quienes necesiten un raid.

 **Yo:** "Hey… San Mateo, ya llegamos" (le dije sonriendo mientras nos estrechamos las manos)

 **Teo:** "Mi herma… me alegra que te dejaran venir jejeje" (dice de forma graciosa, yo solo rodo los ojos ya que eso para mí no lo fue, del todo)

 **Elena:** "Llegas tarde como de costumbre… pero siempre llegas a fin de cuentas, tu nunca cambias" (dice Elena mirándome de forma divertida)

 **Yo:** "Que eso te lo diga Luna… ya que casi tengo que sacarla a rastras del baño…" (Dije divertido mientras que Luna me da un codazo en el costado y con un pequeño sonrojo)

 **Luna:** "No molestes… después de todo, ¿Quién es el que se queda cantando las canciones de Queen por 1 hora?" (Contraatacó Luna mirándome de manera inquisitoria, y lo admito… a veces cuando me pongo a cantar las canciones de Queen, se me va la noción del tiempo jejeje)

 **Yo:** "Touche"

Todos empezamos a reír, la verdad las vidas de todos son muy relajadas, incluida la mía ya que desde el principio vivía solo… así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, pero eso cambió cuando Luna llegó a mi vida, así que ya ese tiempo pasó… ahora tengo más responsabilidades al hombro, pero eso no me molesta en nada, ya que con Luna mi vida es más que divertida y "mágica" por así decir jejeje.

Entonces nos vamos a la casa de la ciudad, la cual allí hacen cualquier evento recreativo, y esta pequeña convención no es la excepción… de hecho una vez un amigo de Mateo tomó clases de dibujo de manga… y en una de esas convenciones promocionó su obra la cual fue muy bien vista. Ahora se fue a Japón ya que allí es donde más se comercializa eso, y le va muy bien, a pesar de ser extranjero… enserio que los golpes de suerte son muy inesperados, y en el caso mío fue casi… como decirlo, "peculiar". Pero saben una cosa… agradezco que eso aiga sucedido, ya que me hizo una mejor persona de lo que solía ser antes. Todo eso fue gracias a Luna, ella le dio un giro a mi mundo de una manera que es difícil de creer, pero que fue por una buena razón.

Pero en fin… eso lo discutiré después. Ya llegando allí, Jordi y su novia Evelyn nos recibieron también, aunque la ultima casi no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Luna, como analizándola de pies a cabeza, cosa que me parece algo sospechoso, y créanme cuando sé que alguien trama algo o que tiene intenciones muy claras, así que solo por las dudas no debería de apartarme de Luna en ningún momento, ya que en parte algo me preocupa, siento que algo muy malo podría pasar. Tal vez estoy siendo algo paranoico, pero mi sexto sentido me ha advertido de muchas cosas que han pasado a mi alrededor… un caso fue la muerte de mi padre, ese día ya tenía una sensación muy mala en el cuerpo, y que resultó en lo que acabo al final, otro fue cuando mi madre falleció, ese día exactamente en la madrugada tuve que avisar a emergencias. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, es demasiado personal, por ahora me concentraré en disfrutar este domingo junto a Luna y los chicos. Todo estará bien. Eso espero….

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Wow… este lugar es muy interesante, si bien no soy una humana para saber de estas cosas, pero una actividad como esta se ve muy divertida, aquí puedo ver cosas en referencia a video juegos que tanto él y yo nos gusta jugar, no les miento que él es muy habilidoso para jugar… siempre que nosotros nos damos un tiempo para jugar, el conoce más de esto que yo… tal vez por el hecho de pertenecer a otro mundo donde todo es diferente. Pero eso no signifique que no aprenda a hacer lo mismo que él sabe hacer, hace una semana tuve una muy buena racha de victorias en un nuevo juego que salió… el cual se llama Mortal Kombat 11, si bien el me enseño a jugar los anteriores a ese… debo decir que aprendí rápido ya que en cada partida el siempre me ganaba, pero ahora las cosas dan un giro, o a veces gano mas yo… o vamos muy parejos, jiji enserio que me paso un muy buen rato con él en algo que tanto nos gusta… cosa que jamás podía compartir con Celestia ya que ella siempre estaba ocupada, además de que nunca ha sabido que soy una… Gamer, como se les dice a los que les gusta mucho el jugar video juegos. La verdad es que este lugar es de lo mejor… puedo ser quien soy sin tener que ocultarlo para aparentar seriedad, y más estando junto a él, es por eso que lo quiero mucho… porque puedo ser como soy junto a él, y eso es lo que me gusta.

Hablando más del lugar… se puede ver que hay un poco de todo en este lugar… suvenires, playeras, series animadas, comics y eso a que llaman manga, entre otras cosas más. Jeje, diría que el asistente dragón de Twilight Sparkle amaría estar en este lugar, ya que oí una vez de ella que junto a los elementos de la armonía se adentraron en uno de eso comics, algo que podría decir como algo curioso y también interesante, aunque si no hubiera algo en juego diría que sería interesante estar en una aventura como esa jeje.

En fin… debo decir que este lugar es muy interesante… además de de que nos encontramos con un conocido de Mateo, creo que se llamaba Julián, ya que al parecer estaba fuera del país, y vino de visita, y dijo que por casualidad le dijeron sobre esta convención… así que vino a "revivir el antaño" jeje… enserio en este lugar tienen jergas tan extrañas, pero que parecen muy divertidas si le encuentras el sentido, aunque lo de insultarse de vez en cuando aun no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Así es su forma de convivir? Sin duda eso es lo que me hace dudar de la existencia de la cordialidad en este lugar… pero no los juzgo si así es su moda o estilo de convivencia, ¿Quién soy yo para pedir respeto? Jejeje, en serio que esta parte de mi la saqué de Celestia, lo cual me hace pensar… ¿algún día los volveré a ver? Ciertamente… no lo sé.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Si bien esto me trae muchos recuerdos… algo en parte me molesta, no sé que sea, siempre he tenido un sexto sentido que me dice que las cosas de un momento a otro se irán a la mierda, y ya me ha pasado más de una vez… aunque me reservaré esos datos ya que son muy personales.

Pero siguiendo con lo que estábamos; fue increíble encontrarnos a Julián… ya hace varios años que no nos volvíamos a ver… si bien lo tengo de amigo en Facebook, pero eso no era comparado al verlo otra vez por aquí. Lo último que supimos fue que el contrajo matrimonio con una chica allá en Japón, y que tiene ahora una niña de 4 años, y que también ellas están aquí acompañándolo… de seguro vino a ver a sus padres y a una vacaciones, si bien trabajar siendo mangaka es algo muy estresante… así que es bueno que se tome un relax por escribir y dibujar demasiado jejeje.

 **Julián:** "Hey compa… ¿es cierto lo que me conto Jordi hace tiempo? ¿Qué tu ya sentaste cabeza con una güila extranjera?" (Julián me preguntó con suma curiosidad… mientras yo solo suspiré con fastidio, enserio Jordi tiene que medir su boca, o si no lo tendré que hacer yo, a la antigua jeje)

 **Yo:** "Ufff, si tengo una relación… pero por favor solo dime que Jordi no exageró mucho… porque si es así lo mato, enserio que lo mato" (dije algo molesto… en serio ¿mi vida es tan intrigante para que todos anden indagando sobre ella? ¡Dios… denme un respiro por favor!)

 **Julián:** "jajaja, no… pero si me dijo que la tipa era una linda chica, la verdad es que nunca me cayó el que tú pudieras conseguirte a las mas lindas desde el cole… ¿Cómo le llegas?" (Pregunta muy intrigado, no sé si sentirme alagado u ofendido, nunca me consideré un Playboy o un niño bonito… solo es la suerte, y así siempre ha sido desde entonces)

 **Yo:** "Eso no entrará en discusión. Como sea, fíjate en la chica que está hablando con Elena, es ella, y su nombre es Luna" (le hice una seña con mi mirada a donde estaban Elena y Luna viendo unas figuras y otras cosas de Hello Kitty… enserio que a Elena le fascina hasta decir basta, a esa gatita jejeje)

Julián le puso bastante atención a Luna… mientras la mira de arriba abajo, pero lo que me extraño fue la cara de sorpresa que puso al mirar los ojos de Luna… cosa que me extrañó, pero entonces recordé que la novia de Jordi tuvo esa misma reacción.

 **Julián:** "Ella… ¿es tu novia?" (Pregunta con suma impresión, no entiendo)

 **Yo:** "Pues si… ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?" (Pregunté sumamente confundido, esto ya no me está agradando)

 **Julián:** "¿En serio lo preguntas? Tu novia es una viva imagen de…" (Justo cuando iba a responder, Mateo apareció junto a la esposa de Julián y con su hija la cual venían del segundo piso del edificio el cual exhibe otras cosas)

 **Teo:** "Oigan chicos… este lugar esta de la madrizas… y veo que Ellen le muestra su amor platónico a Luna jejeje" (dijo Teo riendo, a propósito… Ellen es el sobrenombre de Elena, aunque yo siempre la he llamado por su nombre)

 **Yo:** "Solo espero que no le pegue su obsesión compulsiva por Hello Kitty…" (Dije yo riendo, mientras que el resto me sigue, seguida la esposa de Julián la cual creo que se llama Áyame, y su hija se llama Vanessa)

 **Jordi:** "Así que aquí están todos aquí, al parecer fue bueno el reunirnos la cuadrilla completa… claro con la inclusión de Luna y la familia de este men" (dice Jordi apareciendo con su novia, y ambos también se unen a la conversación)

Luego Elena y Luna se unieron también… todo estaba muy tranquilo, todos pasando como amigos, pero eso cambió por algo que nunca me esperé que sucediera… ni siquiera Luna.

 **Vanessa:** "Mami… mira, ella se parece a la princesa Luna…" (La hija de Julián se había acercado a mirar a Luna de cerca e hiso ese comentario, cosa que nos llamó la atención a mí y a Luna)

 **Luna:** "Espera… ¿Qué dijiste pequeña?" (Luna le preguntó confundida a la niña, pregunta que me hacía yo también)

 **Julián:** "Oh, ya me acordé… por eso se me hacía que había visto ese color de cabello en algún lado" (dijo… pero lo que hacía era confundirnos a ambos aun mas… ¿de qué puchas están hablando ahora?)

 **Evelyn:** "¡Es cierto!, ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?, Luna enserio que te pareces a ella, tu cabello y tus ojos se parecen… incluso diría que eres una clon exacta de la subdirectora de Equestria Girls… en serio que me tardé en acordarme jiji" (espera… ella acaba de decir… ¿Equestria?)

Tanto Luna como yo nos quedamos en shock… más que todo Luna… ¿Cómo es que ellos saben de dónde viene Luna? No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que…. Un momento, la niña primero dijo princesa… cosa que Julián afirmó ya que el parece saber de eso también… seguido de la novia de Jordi, que afirma que se parece a una sub directora de una tal… Equestria Girls. Algo me dice que nada va a salir bien de esto... y más viendo el total asombro de Luna.

 **Luna:** "¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Y cómo es que conocen Equestria?" (Pregunta Luna en tartamudeo, enserio que esto no me agrada)

 **Julián:** "Es por My Little Pony Friendship is Magic… es una serie animada que miran muchos, más que todos los niños, jeje, no crean, a Vanessa le encanta, esa serie… oh, y valga la redundancia que a ella le gusta mucho a la princesa Luna, tanto como poni como su versión humana jejeje"

Mierda… eso nos cayó como un balde de agua fría… no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando… Luna, mi Luna… ¡¿es producto de una jodida caricatura para niños?! Esto ya rebasó los límites de lo ilógico, es imposible que eso sea cierto.

 **Jordi:** "Oh ahora que me acuerdo… también hay una exhibición de eso en el segundo piso… Evelyn me pidió que fuéramos a ver, en serio que esa serie tiene bastante popularidad, no solo para los niños, incluso gente adulta también les gusta… aunque se pasan de aplayados jejeje" (y he allí la cereza del pastel)

Justo después de decir eso… Luna como si estuviera poseída salió rápidamente hacia el siguiente piso, yo me alarmé por eso, mientras que los demás solo se extrañaron por eso que Luna hizo.

 **Teo:** "Hey viejo… ¿Qué le pasa a Luna?" (Preguntó Teo confundido)

 **Yo:** "Algo muy malo…" discúlpenme, tengo que atender esto" (fue lo único que les dije mientras que salí detrás de ella)

Claro que dejé a todos aun mas confundidos… pero eso no me importa… carajo Luna, por favor no hagas nada estúpido.

La verdad admito que Luna es bastante rápida… la perdí de vista al llegar al segundo piso del edificio, y tras un par de minutos la encontré… pero la vista que ella tenía, la tenía yo también… allí estaban posters donde se veían a una seis yeguas las cuales puedo identificar como las que Luna me describió hace tiempo… y no solo eso también estaban las que serian de ella, su hermana mayor y su sobrina y sobrina nieta… además de haber también peluches, muñecas, camisetas y demás… no puedo creerlo, entonces… ¿así es como todos miran a Luna? La verdad… no sé qué pensar con respecto a todo esto, esa Luna no puede ser mi Luna… ella es muy real, no producto de la imaginación, me niego a decir que la Luna de esa serie es la misma que tengo aquí conmigo. No lo acepto.

Pero en cambio Luna… sus ojos están más que abiertos entre confusión, horror, y tristeza… imagínense que vengan y te digan en la cara "Oye… te pareces a X personaje de X anime, manga o caricatura, incluso tengo una prueba" ¡pues que se jodan…! esto es más que real… Luna es completamente real.

Y para agregar más leña al fuego… varios curiosos que nos miran comparan a Luna con esa que está en todos lados, incluso los niños la señalan y se emocionan diciendo "se parece a la princesa Luna" otros decían "es igualita a la sub directora Luna de Canterlot High" entre otras cosas más, yo solo comencé a alejar a Luna de este lugar… creo, que fue una muy mala idea el venir aquí.

 **Luna:** "Llévame a casa… quiero irme de aquí. Sniff, por favor vámonos" (Luna me suplicó con voz entre cortada y casi al borde de las lágrimas, yo no dije nada, solo asentí en afirmación)

Entonces comenzamos a irnos… los chicos nos preguntaron qué ocurría, pero yo les dije que Luna no se sentía muy bien, así que solo nos fuimos y ya… completamente en silencio.

…

Llegamos a casa, Luna no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo llegó, se transformó en su forma de poni y se encerró en nuestro cuarto, yo en mi caso decidí dejarla sola un rato… esto para ella es muy confuso y molesto, ¿y quién no lo estaría? Yo incluso estoy molesto… no acepto que esa yegua de esa caricatura sea mi Luna, ellas son distintas… esa Luna es ficticia, y esta real… muy real. Yo puedo afirmarlo, ella come, se baña, nos besamos muchas veces, ¡ella hasta incluso se lava los dientes carajo! Aquel cagado que me venga a decir mierdas de que mi Luna es esa Luna entonces se lo va a pasar muy mal por ponerme enojado, y eso si que si alguien anda madreando y tirándole mierdas a mis conocidos, amigos y demás allí si es cierto que le rompo la jeta a putazos.

Pero eso no importa ahora… tengo que ayudar a Luna con esto, no quiero verla así, aunque ella no quiera verme ni hablarme… haré que me escuche, debe de saber las diferencias entre aquella Luna y ella, que ella es real… 100% real.

 **Yo:** "Luna… por favor abre la puerta, quiero que hablemos, quiero ayudarte por favor" (le pedí sumamente preocupado, pero ella es muy terca… como es siempre)

 **Luna:** "¡No! ¡No quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar sola… por favor déjame sola!" (Gritó ella molesta desde adentro del cuarto)

 **Yo:** "Por favor Luna… no te comportes como una niña, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte… además, te juro por el amor de Dios y por el amor de mi querida madre, que yo no sabía absolutamente nada de esto. Y si lo supiera… te lo hubiera dicho desde el día que nos conocimos, y así podría haberte ayudado. Por favor Lulú… solo déjame entrar, quiero ayudarte, no me lo niegues" (le dije de forma suave, no dijo nada de inmediato… pero tras un rato respondió)

 **Luna:** "Sniff… por favor déjame sola… sniff, hazlo… no quiero nada ni a nadie ahora" (dijo entre sollozos, ¡Dios que terca es!)

 **Yo:** "No lo haré Luna… me quedaré aquí hasta que me abras la puerta… no importa cuánto tiempo sea" (dije seriamente, mientras me siento en el suelo, junto a la puerta)

 **Luna:** "Pues hazlo… no te abriré"

 **Yo:** "Bien… tu lo pediste"

La verdad Luna está actuando como una niña berrinchuda, pero no la culpo, y lo que dije de quedarme en la puerta hasta que abra, lo digo en serio… yo siempre soy directo con las cosas, sin importar que sea, yo hago lo que me propongo hacer… aunque tenga que morir de hambre y que me caiga el sueño ahí mismo… no dejaré a Luna sola.

…

Y dicho y hecho… ya son las 3:00 de la madrugada, y yo aun sigo aquí… recargado en la pared, con hambre, sueño, y también deprimido… no quiero ver a Luna sufriendo, me destroza verla así de vulnerable… ella siempre es fuerte, orgullosa, y que no le teme a nada… eso me lo ha demostrado todo este tiempo que nos conocemos… y eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, pero ahora… ella me necesita, debo de estar a su lado, tengo que apoyarla, así como ella lo hizo conmigo.

 **Yo:** "Luna… ¿sigues despierta? Escúchame por favor… tú no eres esa Luna, tu eres diferente a los que te retratan de esa forma. Tienes sentimientos, tu orgullo te hace un gran poni, te gusta mucho mi comida y pasar el tiempo conmigo y los chicos… además de que tienes un trabajo que no tiene nada que ver con tu cargo de princesa. Comprende, ella es ella… tú eres tú. Y tú eres a la Luna que más quiero… no me importa que vengas de una puta caricatura para niños… tu eres real Luna, eres muy real para mí. Por favor Luna… quiero ayudarte, yo también pasé por momentos tristes en mi vida, así que te entiendo completamente, quiero ayudarte, y voy ayudarte… pero por favor déjame hacerlo, quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte y decirte que estarás bien, quiero que desahogues tu tristeza conmigo. Si quieres que llore contigo lo haré… lloraré junto a ti, te abrazaré todo lo que tú quieras, y también quiero besarte y hacerte saber que todo está bien… míranos ahora; ya tenemos aproximadamente 6 horas sin comer nada… además que no podemos dormir… si quieres pasar este tipo de tortura, entonces yo también la haré… no te dejaré sola Luna, quiero que lo sepas, ambos tenemos un pasado del cual no nos enorgullecemos, tenemos familia y amigos… eso es lo que debe de importar ahora… no importa una serie de quien sabe cuánto salió al aire. Lo único que importa es que ambos nos tenemos uno al otro, y que jamás nos dejaremos. Yo te quiero, te quiero mucho Luna, y me duele… me duele mucho verte así, eres mi novia, mi Luna… mi linda Lulú jejeje, pero solo quiero que sepas que jamás… JAMÁS… te dejaré sola, siempre estaré para ti". (Terminé de decir… llámenme cursi y riega miel… pero no me importa, todo eso me vale un cu… Luna es especial para mí, y yo quiero ayudarla como sea, ya que… ella es mi poni especial, mi luz de Luna.

Solo había silencio… puro silencio, solo cerré los ojos con decepción, lo estoy intentando, intento que Luna se sienta bien, pero al parecer creo que no sirvo para eso…

Pero fue allí que oigo la puerta abrirse lentamente… y allí salió Luna… a pesar de la oscuridad, podía verla, su melena no tenia brillo alguno y estaba quieta ya que no se movía como siempre, y sus ojos… sus ojos, sus bellísimos resplandecían débilmente, mientras que en parte puedo notar que están hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, y su cuerpo tiembla, no sé si sea de frio o por debilidad, después de todo no ha comido nada por 6 horas. Me da mucha pena verla así… es por eso que no deseo que este triste, quiero hacerla sonreír, quiero que ría, su dulce risa me encanta, quiero mucho a Luna, sin ella no se qué sería de mi vida ahora, ella me hizo ver un mundo más allá del que conozco, y que hay cosas tan fantásticas, que solo la magia la puede hacer realidad, esta es mi realidad… Luna es mi realidad, y sin ella… no quiero imaginármelo.

 **Luna:** "Sniff… ¿me-me lo juras…? Me juras que siempre estaremos juntos y que todo lo que hemos vivido… sniff… todo lo que pasamos juntos es real. ¿En serio me lo juras?" (Me dice con voz temblorosa, incluso casi puedo notar el bello sonrojo en su hermoso rostro, que luce perfecto en la oscuridad de la noche)

 **Yo:** "Siempre… Luna. Siempre"

Luna no lo resistió, se lanzó a mis brazos a llorar, y la abracé con ternura, incluso… sniff, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas en silencio, y cuando dije que incluso lloraría con ella… por supuesto que lo haré, todo sea por ella.

Así pasó un gran rato, ya parecía que el sol estaba saliendo, si… ya han de ser las 5 de la mañana, pero no me importa si no duermo, yo con tal de estar con Luna, puedo incluso dejar de respirar si quiero.

 _(Nota: ok… lamento tanta miel y todo, pero así soy yo de sentimental… no me juzguen por eso, así le da más dramatismo a la historia XD)_

 **Luna:** "Sniff, perdóname amor, no quería… sniff, no quería enojarme contigo… perdóname, lo lamento mucho" (y allí comienza a ponerse sumisa y a llenarme de besos… jejeje, es muy tierna cuando hace eso, pero lo más importante es que me siento muy feliz)

 **Yo:** "Lo sé, Luna. Pero no tienes que disculparte, no estoy enojado contigo, solo estoy preocupado, pero me alegro que seas fuerte, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti" (le dije de forma suave… mientras acaricio su lacia y suave melena, ella ya parece calmarse, ya que el brillo en esta volvió, y me dedica una dulce sonrisa)

 **Luna:** "Gracias. Te quiero… te quiero mucho" (dice dándome un cariñoso beso en los labios, cosa que le correspondo de igual forma)

 **Yo:** "También te quiero Luna… y no sabes cuánto"

Solo nos abrazamos en silencio… no hacía falta decir nada mas… solo éramos los dos, nada más. Solamente nosotros en nuestra solitaria y hermosa luna, donde nadie nos molesta… donde nadie nos interrumpe. Solo nosotros, solos los dos.

Entonces allí terminamos en nuestra cama, yo aun sigo con mi ropa puesta, mientras que Luna me abraza y se estruja contra mí… compartiéndome su calor, al igual que yo. No iría a la universidad… hoy, y Luna tampoco irá a trabajar, solo nos quedaremos aquí descansando… ya que necesitamos tener energías para otro día, así que… que descanses, "Mi luz de Luna"… siempre estaré contigo… lo prometo.

…

 **¿?:** "¿Luna? ¿Eres tú?" (Dijo esa mujer que al parecer… es la hermana de Luna)

 **Luna:** "¿He-Hermana?" (Preguntó Luna sin creer lo que está viendo, y sinceramente yo tampoco me lo creo… incluso los chicos que están aquí, saben que el momento se puso muy incómodo)

 **¿?:** "Tía Luna… me alegra que estés bien, te hemos buscado por todos lados" (dijo la misma chica con la que me topé en el puerto de Puntarenas con lágrimas de felicidad, ya sabía yo que era conocida de Luna, y que desgraciadamente acerté)

 **Luna:** "¿C-C-Cadence?" (preguntó Luna otra vez… a su identificada "tía" cosa que confundió a demás… ya que parecía que ella era de la misma edad que Luna… era imposible que fuera su tía, de hecho podrían ser hermanas más bien)

 **¿?:** "Que alivio que al fin pudimos encontrarla… princesa Luna" (dijo una chica adolecente de al menos 15 o 16 años aproximados, supongo yo que es la alicornio que es la princesa de la amistad)

 **Luna:** "¿T-Twilight Sparkle?" (Preguntó de regreso mirando con asombro a la chica mencionada)

 **Teo:** "Híjole, ahora si se armo la chancha aquí" (Mateo le susurró a Jordi, cosa que pude oír)

 **Jordi:** "Ni que lo creas perro… esto se va a descontrolar" (le susurró de regreso)

 **Yo:** "Ejem… oigan, yo creo… que mejor hay que hablar en otro lado, y en privado" (dije mirando a todos atrás mío, los cuales entendieron a lo que quería llegar)

 **Celestia:** "¿Y tú quien se supone que eres?" (Preguntó la mujer mayor del trío mirándome fijamente… tal parece que ya tengo una bronca muy grande encima)

 **Luna:** "Hermana… él… es mi novio, y él me ha mantenido durante todo este tiempo" (dijo Luna abrazándome el brazo, y ahora acaba de joderla el doble)

Claro que sus reacciones no se hicieron esperar… la adolecente tenia la boca casi literalmente en el piso… la mayor y la más alta solo abrió los ojos en shock, no podía creer lo que Luna acaba de decirle. En cuanto a la tercera, esta estaba sonrojada y con una enorme sonrisota que sin mentir… comenzaba a dar miedo, incluso me preguntaba cómo es que no le llega a doler la cara por sonreír así… casi puedo compararla con el gato sonriente de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

 **Yo:** "Ahora así que este día se fue a la reverenda mierda" (dije con sarcasmo… en serio esto se va a poner muy "ofe" con una hermana celosa, una adolecente con complejo de filósofa… y a una, amante del romance debo de creer. Pues sip… este día se fue a la mierda completamente, y se va a poner mucho pero mucho peor.

…


	15. Cruda realidad 2

**Hola a todos… aquí les está otro cap más de esta historia. Lamento dejar de lado un poco esta, pero ya terminé con lo que me proponía, y ahora si le daré lo último que le queda a esta historia. Bueno mejor no les alargo la espera más tiempo, y disfruten del penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Que lo disfruten. ;)**

…

Llega un momento donde cada hombre tiene que tener el coraje y los huevos para hacer lo que sea correcto al menos una vez en la vida… o bueno es algo así como decimos por aquí jeje. Pero ya en serio… esta decisión para mi es algo con el cual tengo que afrontar, o subirme los pantalones y pelear armado hasta los dientes con tal de que Luna se quede conmigo… o dejar que ella se vaya y viva su vida tal y como es… y que todo lo que pasamos juntos… solo sea algo que simplemente pasó.

"Un simple sueño"

Por más que me duela el aceptar de que Luna jamás tendría una vida como la de cualquier persona, solo por el hecho de que ella sea una alicornio, me molesta en gran medida… pero no puedo evitar estar triste, no quiero quitarle a Luna todo lo que le importa… sus amigos, familia, incluso temo que su reino pida mi cabeza en bandeja de plata. Ok eso es algo ya muy exagerado, pero uno no se puede a tener a las posibilidades. Pero volviendo al tema, no quiero forzar a mi Luna a hacer algo que ella no quiere hacer, tal vez simplemente puedo dejar que ella elija, pero no será en este caso. ¿Acaso no me duele que se vaya de mi lado?: Muchísimo. ¿Pelearías por dejar que ella se quede conmigo?: En un caso distinto lo haría, pero en este lamentablemente no puedo. ¿La amas?: Contra todo lo que el universo me diga que es algo imposible… si, la amo.

 **Luna:** "¿Aún recuerdas lo que pasó el día de tu cumpleaños? Ese día sí que fue divertido, la verdad que no me había divertido tanto en siglos, y bueno… tú ya sabes el resto". (Ella me dijo intentado reírse de algo que pasó apenas una semana atrás, pero no puede ya que esta será la última vez que nos veamos)

 **Yo:** "sniff… jeje, si como olvidarlo… ese día te embriagaste con solo ¼ de ron y terminaste echa leña, nunca me imagine que no resistieras el alcohol, es mas ni si quiera sé porque lo hiciste…" (Le dije intentado hacer lo mismo… pero tampoco puedo hacerlo)

Lo que hablamos ella y yo fue que hace una semana fue mi cumpleaños… y por ende, nuestro último momento juntos, ya que pasaron ciertas cosas que… por si fuera obra del destino, todo para nosotros cambió radicalmente.

…

Este día fue el que comenzó… "el inicio del fin" y precisamente el día de mi cumpleaños. En parte Luna estaba muy feliz ya que llevamos ya casi un año viviendo juntos… la verdad a mí también me gusta este día en especial… aunque desde ya hace tiempo no me siento para nada tranquilo, un extraño presentimiento me dice que algo no anda bien, algo que me dice que este día se volverá muy malo, y cuando tengo este sexto sentido… siempre las cosas que presiento se cumplen… tal es el caso cuando mi madre falleció, ella murió en medio de la madrugada de ese día, y yo me quede toda la noche con ella hasta que… bueno eso ya es de suponer. Otro caso fue que uno de mis primos… Andrés era su nombre, tendría un accidente en la moto que el siempre manejaba… ¿y adivinen qué? El muy idiota se mató estando ebrio y conduciendo la fucking motocicleta, la verdad ese día sí que tuve lástima, el y yo éramos muy unidos en el colegio, junto a Jordi y Mateo, y claro que nos dolió que este se fuera, pero por problemas en el alcoholismo después de un matrimonio fallido y problemas legales por lo mismo que murió… la verdad que quise ayudarlo, pero lamentablemente fue muy tarde para hacerlo.

Pero dejando el pasado atrás… esto es algo que casi no me deja respirar, que me pone a sudar frio y que hace un nudo en la garganta, y eso que siento, es que Luna se vaya de mi vida y no vuelva jamás. Eso lo he presentido siempre desde que Luna y yo empezamos nuestra relación, toda esa incertidumbre… todo ese mal augurio que me traigo, todas esas dudas que he tenido… son lo que me llevan a este punto, y que en parte me niego a que eso llegue a suceder… pero por otro lado, siento que esto tenia y tienen que pasar… no quiero forzar a Luna a algo que ella no quiera hacer, y sin embargo… me he puesto a pensar en muchas cosas de las cuales me tienen meditando siempre… una es que los chicos descubran su identidad… ¿Cómo se lo tomarían? Opino que no del todo bien… si bien pueden aceptarla tal cual es… pero con nuestra relación seria otra cosa. También mi tía esta en esa posibilidad… de ella si pienso que no se lo tomaría bien, para nada… ella a veces tiende a exagerar las cosas, así que si descubriera lo que Luna es en realidad y de lo que somos, pues ni me imagino todo lo que haría al respecto. Y créanme cuando les digo que alguien como mi tía es difícil de persuadirla… ella es un muro anti soborno, hipotéticamente hablando.

Y con lo último seria con su familia… ¿Cómo se tomarían esta relación mía y de Luna? Claro… siendo ella una princesa, pienso que podrían acusarme de secuestro u otra que otra idiotez, o que incluso me lleven preso por eso. Bueno la verdad ser arrestado por caballos que hablan ya es algo muy tonto según pienso yo… pero de que todo un reino me tengan odio por tener cautiva a una de sus gobernantes, eso sí es algo serio, incluso me he llegado a imaginar que me quieran colgado de una horca o hacer rodar mi cabeza. Pero eso ya es extremista, Luna dice que su reino es pacífico y que todos te tratan bien… pero eso no signifique que en lo legal sean rectos… también tienen sus leyes, y entre lo que podría terminar yo en varios casos seria… o en un calabozo por algún tiempo, lo cual eso no me molesta para nada ya que en más de una vez he estado preso… pero lo otro seria encerrarme en lo que Luna llamó… el Tártaro, y que sería tanto torturado y encerrado por el resto de mis días, no voy a mentirles de que cuando escuche el nombre de ese lugar, enserio es uno donde nunca en mi vida quisiera estar.

Pero ya en serio… no se qué hacer con respecto a esto, no quiero que Luna se vaya y me quede solo otra vez, pero también no quiero que ella deje a su familia, ella los necesita, y que no se quede sola, así como yo. Es por eso que… por más que me duela aceptarlo, tal vez, y solo TAL VEZ… tenga que hacer lo que creo es lo mejor para mí y para ella, y que… se vaya a y viva su vida como debería ser.

 **Luna:** "hey… ¿te sientes bien? Estás muy callado amor". (Ante el llamado de Luna… yo volví a la realidad)

 **Yo:** "¿Ah? Oh, Luna… ¿Qué sucede?" (Le respondí volviendo a la realidad, y ella me mira algo preocupada)

 **Luna:** "Eso debería preguntártelo, desde esta mañana que exilias tu propia mente a la luna, y que siempre te distrae de todo lo que haces. Enserio, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No estás enfermo, o algo así?" (ella me dice mientras que con su casco toca mi cara como queriendo tomar mi temperatura, mientras me mira con angustia, verla así de preocupada la hace sumamente tierna… aunque no quiero decirle lo que estaba pensando desde hace un momento)

 **Yo:** "No es nada de eso Luna… solo pensaba en algo, pero no es de importancia, en verdad"

 **Luna:** "¿Seguro?"

 **Yo:** "Completamente… no te preocupes por mí, ¿ok?"

 **Luna:** "Bueno. Pero si te enfermas otra vez me dices, ¿de acuerdo?" (Ella dijo algo disconforme, pero lo ultimo me lo dijo con mas ánimos, ya hace unas semanas atrás que me había enfermado… y ella como si fuera una especie de enfermera me estuvo mimando y consintiendo… la verdad me daba vergüenza que lo hiciera, pero eso en parte era un gesto muy dulce y tierno de su parte)

Yo solo le di un beso en su nariz de yegua y le respondí sonriéndole tranquilamente, mientras que ella solo se acurruca contra mí.

 **Yo:** "No tienes que hacer eso… aun me cuesta creer que enserio casi haces incendiar la cocina al intentar cocinar con magia… sé más racional la próxima vez Luna"

 **Luna:** "No me recuerdes eso por favor… me avergüenzo de solo pensarlo". (Dijo ella con un sonrojo, jeje, de no haber usado el extintor que tengo en la cocina… ahora estaríamos durmiendo en una tienda de acampar en la plaza de deportes del barrio jajaja.

 **Yo:** "Tranquila, nadie es bueno en la cocina a la primera, pero en tu caso pudo ser de Guatemala a Guatepeor…"

 **Luna:** "¡Hey, que malo eres!"

 **Yo:** "jajaja, es por eso que eres mi lunita hermosa… Lulú" (dije para después abrazarla y darle un beso, cosa que ella no pone objeción)

 **Luna:** "jajajaja… ya… no me hagas cosquillas… soy muy sensible para las cosquillas jajaja…" (Dice difícilmente por las cosquillas que le estoy haciendo, pero la verdad es que me gusta hacerle cosquillas ya que su pelaje es tan suave que no me resisto el toquetearla toda jejeje)

 **Yo:** "jeje, acostúmbrate, yo lo hice que ya hasta ni siento, aunque en los muslos allí si siento" (le dije con algo de malicia, mientras le sigo haciendo cosquillas, y ella no para de reír)

Luego de un rato estamos en la sala, ya que empezaba nuestro que se diga… programa favorito de las tardes... así nos la pasamos un rato viendo los capítulos que dan. Y a que no adivinan cual es.

 **Luna:** "Oh, no… van dar ese episodio donde a mi hermana y a mí nos cambian nuestras cutie marks…" (dijo ella viendo el título del episodio de My Little Pony… desde ese día que Luna descubrió su verdadero origen… comenzó a ver la serie en sí, yo le dije que no lo hiciera ya que pensaba que no era buena idea, pero ella dijo que no… y si todo lo que ha vivido esta retratado en esta caricatura, entonces no le importa verla, y al final me rendí y deje que la viera, pero admito que es algo divertida y también tiene sus momentos, tanto épicos como sentimentales, y que en cierta forma me ha llamado la atención también, es como si fuera un anime, pero no es lo mismo, si es que me entienden)

 **Yo:** "jujuju, esto será épico de ver… como metes la pata" (le dije con malicia… si es cierto lo que ella me dijo de que hacer las labores de su hermana es una tortura… pues de madres que quiero reírme un rato)

 **Luna:** Hay ya… no te burles de mi, ¿tú que pensarías si tuvieras que hacer lo que tu tía hace todos los días? No te parecería algo tortuoso que hacer…"

 **Yo:** "Si la paga es buena… lo haría y aprendería sin importar cuantos fallos tenga, siempre hago bien las cosas al final"

 **Luna:** "jajaja, hay amor… eres todo un caso"

 **Yo:** "No eres la única que lo piensa jejeje"

Y bueno… así es nuestra vida uno con otro, todo muy feliz y bonito, y que no siempre estamos el uno para el otro. Pero como dije… llega todo momento en la vida… que si amas a alguien y este también, entonces debes hacer lo que en el amor debes hacer.

…

Finalmente era el día de mi cumpleaños… el cual es el 31 de octubre, ósea el día de brujas para los ticos jeje. Pero siguiendo con lo que estaba, hoy los chicos nos invitaron a mí y a Luna para celebrar como decimos aquí "que estoy de manteles largos" así que será entretenido de eso sí. Y hablando de los demás… estos me estuvieron preguntando por lo que pasó esa vez que Luna descubrió su origen real… pero yo les dije que ella no se sentía bien, y que fue a buscar el baño, y que fue por eso que nos fuimos. Si si sí, una mentira bastante mala… pero entiéndanme, ¿Cómo les podía decir que Luna en realidad era una yegua que usa magia y que viene de otra dimensión? O no me creerían o me llamarían drogadicto. En fin… por lo menos los convencí de que nada estaba fuera de lo común, así que por lo menos así fue.

Todos nos reuniríamos en la casa de Mateo, yo y Luna, Mateo y Jordi, la novia de este ultimo y Elena, Víctor y Esteban los hermanos de Mateo, mi tía Ruth, la mamá de Mateo, el primo de Mateo Julián, mis primos Angie y Fabián, el novio de Elena, entre otros amigos y conocidos míos. La verdad es que tengo a gente importante para mí, y del tan solo pensar de que por poco y los pierdo al tener la anterior vida que tenía, me alegro que no fuera así, y que volviera al sendero mío de ahora. Y más con la adición de Luna al número, en serio que Dios padre me ha recompensado con una buena vida.

Dejando eso de lado… pues digamos que es una fiesta a como celebrarían comúnmente, carne asada de calidad, unas cervezas y uno que otro trago para "calentar el ambiente". Pero también está el detalle de que me compraron un queque de chocolate con maní formando mi nombre y la palabra… "felices 23" algo muy bonito… aunque lo que más detesto es que me hagan de tortazo al darle una mordida, enserio, una vez termine con pastel hasta en la nariz que casi me asfixia… por eso es que siempre me salto esa parte ya que es una experiencia muy desagradable para mí.

 **Jordi:** "Hey bro… ¿Qué se siente ser un año más viejo?" (Me pregunta Jordi con diversión, yo solo me reí)

 **Yo:** "Como cumplir los 15 otra vez pero con kilos, pelo en la jeta, en los sobacos y sin pelos en la lengua… requetejodidamente también en el culo jaja" (le dije una verdad a lo tico… y todos comienzan a reír, solo exceptuando a Luna la cual para nada le gusta nuestro tipo de lenguaje tan… directo)

 **Teo:** "venime quinceañero~…. Si fuera así sería mejor estar donde tencha que aquí jajaja… ahí sí que te cumplís los 15 años" (dijo Mateo, jeje, tencha es un bar, donde cualquiera va, y que dicen que popularmente… "los machos se hacen machos" si saben a lo que me refiero con eso)

 **Yo:** "Al menos a mi no me llevaron allá cuando cumplí los 20".

 **Teo:** "Carepicha este…"

Todos nos reíamos, la vedad que lo estábamos disfrutando, Luna por su lado prefería mas algo… formal, si se le puede decir eso, ya que estaba junto a Elena, Angie, Evelyn la novia de Jordi y mi tía allí, conversando de lo que a las mujeres solo les interesa, pero no la culpo, jergas, palabras coloquiales, modismos, ella casi no los entiende… pero con el tiempo los entenderá mejor, aunque espero y no se le peguen mañas raras… solo eso espero.

 **Julián:** "Hey loca… aun no me has contado cómo es que conociste a Luna, todos aquí lo saben… ya que desde que la vi enserio que me pareció curioso su forma de vestir y lo demás, así que ¿de dónde se conocieron?" (preguntó Julián, mientras que los que no lo saben, como lo son Víctor, Esteban y Fabián, no conocen mucho a Luna así que tienen más que curiosidad)

 **Yo:** "Pues ¿Qué les gustaría, la versión corta o larga? Porque en serio que es una historia perfecta para un libro…" (Dije yo con diversión, aunque eso me puso a pensar en algo… ¿Cómo sería retratar mi vida con Luna en un libro? Sinceramente es una idea muy interesante, seguramente, algún día tal vez, puede y que lo haga. ¿Quién sabe? A poco y puede ser famoso jejeje)

Y bueno… allí fue el bla bla bla, blis blas y jim jam, etc. etc.… y punto. La verdad es que siempre que invento del como Luna y yo nos conocimos, me hace pensar más en querer publicar un libro hablando de mi y de cómo conocí a Luna realmente… obvio sin mencionar que ella es una yegua… ya que sería muy mal visto y una pérdida absoluta. Solo con algunas mejoras puede y que llegue a pegar… jujuju si que soy lucrativo. Pero viéndolo desde otro lado… creo que si quiero tener esta experiencia siempre viva… tal vez y lo haga. Después de todo...libros como Harry Potter, y entre otros más que conozco, empezaron por algo fantástico, así que creo que lo mío puede entrar en esa categoría, una historia como esta no se vuelve a repetir una vez más en esta vida… así que debería de aprovechar cada momento que aiga, ya que puede y que sea método de inspiración para esto.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Para ser el cumpleaños de él, enserio que lo disfruta bastante con los muchachos, aunque lo de su lenguaje insultante y… inapropiado, aun me es muy desagradable, pero si así es como se entabla amistad para los hombres, entonces no creo que haya que ser iguales con respecto a las chicas… ¿cierto?

Pero aun así… me agrada verlo así, siempre es muy alegre y con ganas de estar en otro lugar que no sea la casa… y eso es lo que más me gusta de él, estando a su lado, me hace sentirme… libre. Una libertad que nunca antes había sentido, si bien Celestia una que otra vez, se salta sus deberes… ya sea para comer dulces… o para simplemente salir a divertirse un rato… eso lo sé porque una vez la pille con algo listo para irse a la playa… hasta incluso usaba gafas de sol para que no la reconocieran… obviamente le recriminé que debería estar haciendo su deber y no de perezosa, pero simplemente me dijo que al menos una vez en la vida debería disfrutar, aunque sea solo por un momento. La verdad no le creí ese día, pero ahora… ahora creo que entiendo a lo que se refería, esta aventura mía ha sido algo más que increíble, además de que no me preocupo por mis deberes, se que tal vez eso no es correcto, pero por primera vez me siento libre de ser una princesa… y poder ser como cualquier poni es. Sinceramente es algo que en parte Celestia me ha pegado un poco, y sinceramente tiene algo de razón… tener un poco de libertad de vez en cuando… jeje, si alguna vez la veo, le diré que tiene razón con querer ser más liberal, es mas… ya hace un tiempo que mi hermana y yo hemos planeado retirarnos, y que nuestra responsabilidad quede en los cascos de Twilight Sparkle, ya que ella ha hecho mucho por Equestria, mucho más de lo que Celestia y yo hemos hecho, a los largo de los siglos, y creo que… si, si alguna vez la veo, entonces le comentaré que estoy lista para el retiro jejeje.

 **Elena:** "Hey Luna… ¿estás bien?" (Repentinamente Elena me sacó de mis pensamientos)

 **Luna:** ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento… ¿me estabas diciendo algo? Es que comencé a pensar en algunas cosas y me perdí en mis pensamientos jeje" (le dije con algo de vergüenza, sinceramente esa es una maña que aprendí de él)

 **Elena:** "Te decía de que ya casi cumplen un años de estar juntos tú y él, ¿Qué planean hacer para celebrarlo?" (Me preguntó con suma curiosidad, la verdad me sonrojé un poco ya que no se qué hacer para nuestro primer aniversario, la verdad esto es vergonzoso, es mi primera relación en siglos y no sé qué hacer para él, a pesar de que ya se mucho de sus gustos y demás)

 **Luna:** "La verdad es que no sé qué hacer por él, pero no creo que el necesite algo de mí, con que siempre estemos juntos a él le basta" (le respondí vagamente, y tras pensar en un momento pudo darse cuenta de que en algo tenía algo de razón)

 **Elena:** "En parte no te equivocas con que él puede conformarse con lo que sea… pero pienso que deberías hacer algo lindo por él, como decir ir juntos a pasear, o incluso algo… "mágico" si sabes a lo que refiero jiji…" (Dice de forma pícara esa ultima parte, claro que entendí a que se refería con eso, y me sonrojé casi como una de las manzanas de huerto de la elemento de la honestidad, pero al decir la palabra… "magia". ¡Ya lo tengo! Ya sé que hacer para él, estoy segura de que le encarará, y de seguro que se divertirá mucho jejeje.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Todo está tranquilo por el momento, los chicos aquí nos divertimos y charlamos animadamente… las chicas por su parte también se la pasan bien, entre ellas Luna parece estar muy atenta a algo que le esta comentando Elena, espero y que no sea otra de sus mañas, ya con las que tiene son más que suficientes… no necesita que la corrompan mas jeje.

 **Esteban:** "Oigan ¿no quieren un trago de cacique? Al menos para prender un poco el ambiente aquí" (dijo el hermano de Mateo, Esteban, mientras traía un litro de guaro cacique… es como ver el tequila solo que con sello costarricense, es fuerte, pero que si es bueno lo es…)

 **Yo:** "Paso… chofer "resignado" jejeje, además de que apenas hace un año terminé de pagar el desastre que hicimos en ese bar, ¿recuerdan?" (Les dije algo avergonzado, Jordi, Mateo, el novio de Elena y el propio Esteban les llego ese recuerdo, lo cual les hizo apenarse un poco también)

 **Jordi:** "Bueno eso es cierto… aun tengo la cicatriz del botellazo en esa trifulca" (dijo Jordi el cual se toca la parte trasera de su cabeza)

 **Teo:** "Puta que te fue ofe wevón… ¿Cuántas puntadas te dieron después?"

 **Jordi:** "Fueron 43 puntadas… si un vidrio de esos se me hubiera incrustado en la medula… yo mamó" (dijo con una risa mientras todos nos ponemos a pensar que este carajo le pudo ir peor esa vez)

 **Víctor:** "Tienen suerte de que don Adalberto no les hecho a la rural porque es muy viejo compa de nuestro tata, pero enserio que dejaron ese bar hecho un desastre, créanme que aun tengo las fotos que publicaron en el face esa vez" (dijo sacando su celular y mostrándonos las fotos de como quedo ese bar… vidrios donde sea, botellas rotas y licor derramado por todo el piso, mesas y sillas echas pedazos, televisor pantalla plana y demás inservibles… incluso en el baño… una completa asquerosidad. Un momento que simplemente espero olvidar y esperar que nunca se vuelva a dar)

 **Yo:** "En total se costeó más de 6 millones y resto por los daños, enserio que nos pasamos de vergas ese día, si no nos hubieran provocado tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes" (dije con algo de vergüenza, nos habíamos pasado un poco con el trago, luego vinieron un montón de mamonazos a tirarnos el rollo, y claro que lo resolvimos, a la manera de todo tico… a la de 1)

 **Jordi:** "Bueno dejando tragos amargos… yo quiero un trago, hace tiempo que no me doy un casicaso" (dijo Jordi aceptando el trago)

 **Elena:** "Hey sirve aquí… que yo también quiero darme el gusto" (dijo Elena mientras también tomaba una copa con limón, jeje, Elena siempre ha sido así de entrada a lo que sea)

 **Teo:** "Por favor Ellen, recuerda la última vez que tomaste…" (Le dijo Mateo serio)

 **Elena:** "Hay matecito no seas así, solo porque el idiota ese me dio vuelta con la jefa con la que trabajaba me hizo emputó que no para bajarme la cólera fui donde cachi…" (Dijo ella restándole importancia, eso que dijo fue cuando su ex le había dado vuelta con la jefa del trabajo de ella, y ella por tan putada que estaba… se fue a echarse una reverenda que entre yo, Jordi y Mateo teníamos que detenerla de que fuera a agarrarse con su jefa ese mismo día)

 **Luna:** "Pobrecilla de Elena… ese día dice que esperaba que ese tipo le propusiera compromiso, que humillación sufrió, si fuera por mi yo le hubiera encerrado en el Tártaro por toda su vida" (me susurró Luna la cual se puso a mi lado y escuchaba la historia de muchos desamores de Elena)

 **Yo:** "Sí lo sé… pero creo que ahora si tiene a alguien confiable, el tipo lo conozco desde hace tiempo, estará bien jeje"

 **Luna:** "Bueno… si tu lo dices"

Y así es como se servían las copas… mi tía por desgracia debía de retirarse ya que tenia asuntos que atender, aun así me advirtió de no beber y conducir, y mas bla bla bla… pero yo sé controlarme, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, bueno tal vez tuve uno que otro accidente antes, pero en ninguno ha estado involucrado el alcohol, pero si me ha dolido el bolsillo de pagaaar multas, las cuales son mierda, pero que si golpean cuando no tienes mucha Moncha en la billetera jeje.

Siguiendo con lo estábamos… ya algunos sienten el golpe de alcohol, como son Elena, Jordi, y Víctor. Ellos si son buenos para fundirse unas cuantas pachas, ya sean de ron flor de caña u Cortez, o también whisky como lo son el bacardí o Jack Daniels, pero esos ya no son de mi agrado, pero dejando el licor de lado… todos estamos riéndonos de los chiles y las anécdotas más embarazosas que nos han pasado a cada uno, Luna también parece divertirse oyendo nuestros años de jalarnos tortas y una que otra travesura por allí. Yo por mi parte no estoy bebiendo, bueno… solo una cerveza, pero hacen falta más de una para ponerme al corriente jeje, mientras que Luna… la verdad es que no estoy seguro que ella consuma bebidas alcohólicas, y según he oído de ella, las más comunes son la cidra, el vino y entre otras que no tengo idea de cuáles pueden ser pero que serian semejantes u casi igual a lo que sería tequila, ron, cerveza, vodka, entre otras más. Tal vez diría que su mundo en cuestión de algo como un licor bueno esta por muy detrás, de la sociedad actual, pero hay cosas respetables de las cuales diría que uno puede adaptarse a vivir en el mundo de Luna… y ahora que me lo pregunto… ¿Cómo será vivir en el lugar donde vive Luna? Aunque si al menos intentara vivir allí, no quisiera ser un caballo… que me convierta en un poni u alguna criatura… la verdad es que me tendría miedo a mi mismo jejeje, por eso prefiero ser un humano normal. Pero si por si alguna cosa… Luna me pidiera que viviera con ella en su reino… ¿Qué será de mis amigos y demás? La verdad es que no sabría qué hacer si algo como eso llegara a pasar.

Sin embargo mis pensamientos se fueron cuando algo que de lo que de seguro es algo que nunca en mi vida deberé de hacer otra vez.

 **Jordi:** "Hey Luna… ¿no has bebido licor antes? ¿Y si es así, no quieres un trago?" (Jordi le dijo a Luna la cual no sabía que responder, pero yo intervine)

 **Yo:** "No creo que sea buena idea… además…Luna, ¿ya has ingerido alcohol antes? Porque si no es ese caso entonces…" (Antes de que continuara, ella me interrumpe"

 **Luna:** "Está bien… ya he probado el alcohol antes… así que no hay nada de malo que tome un poco, y ¿para qué te preocupas?, no soy una… niña, para que me digas que puedo y que no puedo hacer" (dijo ella con un tono de parecer sentirse ofendida, pero ese mal presentimiento no se me quita… algo no saldrá bien de esto)

 **Yo:** "Vamos Luna… no te portes como una niña, y soy así porque me preocupo por ti, es mejor que no lo hagas… además de que siento que no sea una buena idea" (intenté persuadirla, pero enserio que esta yegua es muy necia y testaruda cuando discutimos por cosas como estas)

 **Luna:** "A otro perro con ese hueso… tu siempre estas mandándome… "Luna no hagas esto… Luna no hagas esto otro… Luna no te acuestes tan tarde jugando Fortnite…" Por Dios… dame un respiro ¿quieres?, eres casi tan mandón que mi hermana, "aunque esta es mas por faceta de madre que otra cosa…" y si digo que tomaré un trago, lo haré. Además… ¿Qué puede salir mal con solo un trago?" (Luego de su berrinche… yo seguí intentando convencerla, pero Mateo se mete en la conversación)

 **Teo:** "Vamos viejo… Luna ya es una adulta como para andarla chineando ("consintiendo") todo el tiempo. Deja que se divierta un poco, además ella tiene razón, una simple copa no le haría daño…" (Dijo Mateo en su defensa, pero yo aun no estoy convencido)

 **Yo:** "No la defiendas… lo que digo yo es la verdad… además, aun pienso que no es una muy buena idea…"

 **Elena:** "Hay no te hagas el rogar… deja que Luna se divierta, además, ¿Qué crees que le sucediera, que se transforme en una yegua o algo así?"

 **Yo:** _ **"Eso es a lo que le temo"**_

Sin que pudiera hacer algo… le sirvieron una copa de ron a Luna, o al menos solo ¼ de copa, yo quería seguir protestando… pero veo que es inútil, todos diciéndole "fondo fondo" finalmente Luna se lo tomó. Obviamente hizo un gesto de disgusto… pero pudo controlarse y finalmente lo había hecho… yo solo rezaba a la patrona de los ángeles que no pasara lo que pensaba que pasaría.

 **Elena:** "¿Y bien Luna, como te sientes?" (Elena fue la que preguntó, pero Luna no le respondió, cosa que extrañó a la mayoría, pero a mí no… esto era lo que no quería que pasara… mi sexto sentido me lo advirtió y debí de insistir más)

 **Jordi:** "Hey Luna… ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te cayó muy pesado?" (No obtuvo respuesta)

 **Teo:** "Costa Rica llamando a Luna… ¿te sientes mal?" (Esto se estaba poniendo algo ya muy ofe, sin embargo yo seguí con la línea)

 **Yo:** "¡Hey Luna, reacciona!" (Ante mi grito, finalmente ella volvió en sí)

 **Luna:** "¡Shaluden… a la gran, y mageshtuosa, prinshesha Luna...! Gobernante de… de la… de la… ¿hay como era? Ashí… ¡Nosheeee! Jijijijiji…" (Sip… esto era lo que me temía, debía de saber que Luna no tolera mucho el alcohol)

 **Teo:** "Santa inmaculada… jajaja la pobre no le llegó al trago" (dijo Mateo riéndose, pero esto para mí no es gracioso, y creo que las cosas se pondrán más feas)

 **Yo:** "¡¿Lo ven?! Esto era lo que no quería…" (Dije muy molesto, en verdad que no debí permitir esto… ahora la identidad de Luna está en riesgo)

 **Elena:** "Tranquilo… la verdad es que no me esperaba que Luna no resistiera si quiera un poco, pero ella no está del todo mal, yo la veo bien"

 **Yo:** "¡¿Bien?! Nada de "bien", Luna puede y que se intoxique con el alcohol, y no quiero que nada malo le llegue a suceder, así que no sea así de despreocupada y ponte a pensar en las consecuencias carajo" (dije enojado, enserio que esto se salió de control)

 **Luna:** "Hay… r-relájate… caramelito, sho eshtoy bien… sholo déjame, hacer un hechisho ashí…" (Dijo… pero lo último me alarmó, así que antes de que usara una de sus manos para usar su magia… la tome y la lleve al baño, mientras todos nos veían confundidos)

Al llegar, Luna con su vos poco coordinada se queja por llevarla así de la nada, pero yo la interrumpí ya que por poco y comete una tontería que nos metería en problemas.

 **Yo:** "¿Luna que chingados estás haciendo? No puedes usar tu magia frente a ellos… o si no habrá muchos problemas para ambos, mas para ti que para mí" (le dije con reproche, a poco y comete una caballada de proporciones bíblicas)

 **Luna:** "q-quería hasherles… una demoshtración… además no eshta de mal hasher un poquito de magia de vesh en cuando…" (Al parecer que no entendió lo que le acabo de decir)

 **Yo:** "Luna… estas ebria, si haces magia vas a causar un desastre, incluso puede que pierdas tu transformación, y así tendríamos problemas, así que por favor compórtate"

 **Luna:** "Vesh… esh por esho que shiempre me eshtás mandando… nunca me dejash hasher nada divertido con mi magia" (dijo de forma infantil y con un puchero… ciertamente diría que verla así es gracioso, pero esta situación no es de joda, esto es muy serio)

Pero antes de que dijera algo… una luz la cubrió… y para mi sorpresa y horror, Luna había vuelto a su forma original, mientras que aun tenía su ropa puesta, la cual le quedaba algo grande para el tamaño que tiene ahora… me cago en la reverenda… ¿ahora qué hago? No puedo dejar que los demás la vean así.

 **Yo:** "Luna… vuelve a transformarte en humana, no puedes estar con tu forma real aquí, no frente a todos" (le dije mirándola seriamente, pero esta no me quiere hacer caso… Dios que terca que es… y el alcohol solo agravan la situación)

 **Luna:** "¡NO, ERES MUY MALO CONMIGO ASÍ QUE…!" (No la dejé continuar ya que le tapé el hocico, justo ahora tiene que usar su voz de… cante no se qué… mejor su voz de megáfono, y para colmo que estando aquí, espero que los demás no hayan escuchado)

 **Yo:** "¡Luna cállate… no van a oír! (le grité entre dientes, esto ya se está volviendo muy estúpido)

 **Elena:** "Hey ustedes dos… ¿Qué tanto están haciendo allí adentro? Ni se les ocurra prenderse aquí… para eso tienen su baño en su casa jiji" (Elena habló desde afuera del baño… y por un segundo casi siento que mi corazón saltó hasta mi cerebro)

 **Yo:** "No… no no no, pfff… jamás, ¿me creerías capaz Elena?"

 **Elena:** "Pues…"

 **Yo:** "Hey… porque en vez de estar de metiche, mejor vas con los demás, ya bajamos al rato, solo quiero calmar a Luna y hacer que se le pase un poco la borrachera" (le dije con fastidio, solo eso me faltaba, que alguien venga y me diga calenturiento… siendo hoy mi cumpleaños)

 **Elena:** "jiji… como quieras, pero limpien cuando terminen, jajaja"

 **Yo:** "¡Ugh… Elena!"

…

Luego de tanto tratar… finalmente Luna me hizo caso, y se convirtió en humana, le costó eso sí, pero después decidí que era mejor dejarlo allí, así que con algo de pena les dije a todos que mejor me llevaba a Luna a casa y que descansara, y los demás lo entendieron, así que montando a Luna ("la cual aún seguía ebria") nos fuimos a casa.

Yo llevaba en brazos a Luna, la cual casi ni podía caminar bien, así que decidí ahorrarle el esfuerzo, pero curiosamente sentí un déjà vu, justamente fue una semana después de mi cumpleaños el año pasado, cuando Luna y yo nos conocimos… y que yo cargué a Luna en mis brazos por tener una de sus patas lastimada, sip ya casi cumplimos un año de estar juntos… lo cual creo que… ya sé, este año habrá actividades en el cantón por el día de la virgen inmaculada, así que habrá shows en vivo, carnaval, puestos de ventas entre otras cosas, supongo que ese día podemos celebrar nuestro primer año, y también puedo invitar a los demás… después de hoy, creo que es una buena forma de compensar lo que pasó el día de hoy.

Dejando esos planes para más tarde… Luna ya hasta que roncaba… jeje, ahora sí puedo decir que verla ebria es divertido, al menos sin que alguien esté cerca.

 **Yo:** "Muy bien princesa… ya está en su alcoba "real"… así que usted duerma aquí mientras yo dormiré en mi cuarto" (dije yo mientras que comenzaba a retirarme… pero algo por alguna razón me hizo detenerme, y al mirar a mi alrededor vi un aura color azul, y de un tironazo me llevó hasta la cama… y fue que Luna se aferró a mí con posesión… y sin tener la intención de soltarme.

 **Luna:** "Mi oshito cariñoshito… no me dejes… quédate conmigo zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" (dijo para después volverse a dormir… mientras usaba mi pecho como almohada, yo solo pude negar con la cabeza, enserio que Luna es alguien difícil de decirle que no)

 **Yo:** "jejeje… buenas noches, mi luz de Luna" (le dije mientras que le doy un beso en la frente, y entonces el sueño me invadió, después me dormí)

Jajajaja… al día siguiente Luna tuvo una resaca de los mil diablos… y prometió no volver a tomar otra vez, y por lo menos eso me dejó con un problema menos.

En fin… le dije a Luna que muy pronto cumpliría un año de haber llegado a este mundo, y también de estar conmigo también… ella claro que se le olvidó ya que por tantas cosas que han pasado… jeje, enserio que ya no era la Luna fría y seria que era antes, ahora es más abierta, muy amable, y sobre todo muy activa… si saben a lo que me refiero.

Entonces para celebrar nuestro primer año juntos, entonces en el centro del cantón iba a festejarse a la patrona del lugar, así que habría actividades muy entretenidas para todos, así que podíamos invitar a los chicos ese día que también se entretengan… y ella estaba de acuerdo.

 **Luna:** "Wow… ¿un año ya? Sinceramente no pensé que el tiempo aquí se iría tan rápido, tal vez por el hecho de que nadie mueve el sol y la luna, o tal vez porque el día y la noche son muy cortos… pero eso no importa, lo que me alegra es… sentirme libre de todo lo que he hecho desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida… es haberte conocido esa noche, de no salvarte esa vez, quien sabe que hubiera sido de ti, y en donde estuviera yo en este momento"

 **Yo:** "Y que lo digas… tu cambiaste mi vida de una manera que jamás esperaría que fuera, me hiciste creer en los milagros… en que la magia existe realmente, y que todo lo que creíamos imposible, es real. Y tú eres muy real para mi Luna, no me importa de dónde seas, tu eres alguien completamente real, y que… y que eres alguien que quiero mucho con todo lo que en mi corazón cabe. Te quiero… Luna"

 **Luna:** "Yo también… te quiero, y siempre quisiera estar a tu lado, no importa lo que suceda"

Así es mi vida junto a Luna, una lleno de cariño… magia entre otras cosas jeje, y diría que esta experiencia mía es digna de retratarse, ya sea en un libro… si fuera yo si lo haría. Pero sin importar que fuera lo que sucediera antes… siempre tendré a Luna conmigo… siempre.

Pero… aunque diga estas palabras, no me respaldaron lo suficiente para lo que ocurriría esa semana después… donde allí lo que más he temido durante este tiempo se hacía realidad… una cruda realidad.

…

El infame día había llegado… la fiesta patronal a la virgen inmaculada habían comenzado, y precisamente en el día de nuestro primer aniversario. Luna y yo no podíamos caber en lo felices que nos sentíamos, y aunque hubiera preferido estar a solas, quise que los chicos también nos acompañaran, no me importaba si ellos estaban presentes, solo Luna y yo éramos los que gozarían de este día especial…. O al menos eso era lo que creía.

Para actividades como estas se construyó una especie de tarima de concreto y demás, lo cual queda como si fuera una especie de teatro improvisado… la verdad las cosas por aquí habían cambiado, tanto antes de que Luna apareciera como el tiempo que ella ha estado aquí. Yo… en particular, he cambiado desde que Luna vive conmigo, antes solía ser muy distante y casi todo el tiempo me la pasaba solo en casa, a verdad es que si me consideraba un inadaptado social. Pero todo eso se fue con la llegada de Luna… ahora soy más abierto, ya ni soporto estar encerrado en casa, incluso he recuperado en parte los buenos lazos con los demás… ya que antes pasaban hast meses que no contactaba a ninguno, pero ahora ya no… estamos todos en constante comunicación. Ciertamente esto se lo agradezco a Dios mi señor… por darme una oportunidad más de disfrutar lo que es la vida, y que sin más que poner a Luna en mi vida… ella es lo más hermoso y mas… mágico que me haya sucedido jeje, después de tanto sufrimiento, después de tantas decepciones, después de tanta negación… ahora puedo vivir tranquilo, sabiendo que hay alguien muy especial a mi lado… y dicho sea de paso… es una princesa, que usa magia, que es de un mundo de caricatura lo cual da entender que muchos otros mundos que uno se imagina existen… y un millón de etcéteras les puedo seguir dando… pero como toda buena historia que se cuenta… esta tiene que llagar a su fin.

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

Mientras tanto… el trío de princesas por simple casualidad, ahora se encontraban en aquellas festividades, en Equestria ya habían pasado un mes desde que comenzaron la búsqueda de la princesa Luna, pero habían pasado más de 2 meses en buscarla en ese mundo humano. Pero debido a lo que pasó en la playa aquella vez, entonces comenzaron a recorrer cada parte de ese país, intentando dar con el paradero de aquel joven con el cual Cadence tuvo una pequeña interacción aquella ocasión, y que pueda y tenga información sobre el paradero de la princesa Luna… o en el caso más que obvio, que él sea quien la mantiene cautiva en este lugar, solo que se desconocían las intenciones de chico, aunque la princesa del amor afirmaba que este dijo que ella y la princesa de la noche tenían una relación… esto en parte no convencía a Celestia, la cual aun le costaba digerir esa alegación de su sobrina, tal vez en parte sentía algo de celos… como toda hermana mayor suele tener al enterarse que su pequeña y protegida hermana tiene algún pretendiente del cual se desconozca de donde es o cuáles son sus intenciones, pero también era por temor… temor de que su hermana, o fuera obligada a permanecer en este lugar en contra de su voluntad, o también de que algo le sucediera y que se olvidara de ella y de los demás... entre otras posibilidades más que podían venírsele a la mente.

Pero si su sobrina, dicho sea el paso que ella era la princesa del amor, no encontrara malas intenciones en aquel chico que dijo ser el novio de su hermana, tal vez puede y que sea verdad… pero le daría el beneficio de la duda, después de todo… Luna era una yegua adulta, ella podía tomar las riendas de su propia vida si quería, además… no quería cometer el mismo error de dejar que su hermana sufriera, y que volviera a la oscuridad siendo Nightmare Moon otra vez. Así que si todo ese rollo de novio era cierto, por lo menos debía de tomar las cosas con calma, y corroborar por ella misma si era alguien indicado para su hermana o no… aunque también estaba el hecho de que ambos eran de especies diferentes… pero eso ya lo vería después.

Ahora lo importante era tener alguna pista de Luna o aquel chico… así que los buscarían en donde sea que estén, pero que precisamente, estaban más cerca de lo que creían.

 **Celestia:** "Bueno… suponiendo que este es el único lugar en que no hemos estado, siento que tenemos una sola oportunidad de encontrar a Luna aquí. Así que para hacer esto más rápido, nos dividiremos y la buscaremos aquí, puede que tal vez este por aquí" (Celestia dijo mirando a su sobrina y a su ex estudiante, la cual esta ultima tuvo una pequeña duda)

 **Twilight:** "Disculpe que pregunte princesa… pero ¿está segura de que la princesa Luna este por aquí? Lo digo porque después de lo que pasó en la playa ya hace unos meses atrás según el calendario de este lugar, así que…" (Twilight decía algo insegura, no era que quería contradecir lo que su mentora quería hacer, si no que no estaba segura de que tal vez estuviera en un lugar tan concurrido de gente, quizás podía transformarse en una humana, pero las probabilidades eran algo escasas)

 **Cadence:** "Twilight, tal vez pueda que si o pueda que no… pero no hay que dudar que tal como mi tía dijo, solo tenemos una oportunidad, además… siento que hoy si tendremos suerte, de eso estoy segura" (dijo la princesa del amor sonriéndole con confianza a su cuñada, la cual quería decir algo, pero la gobernante de Equestria tomó la palabra)

 **Celestia:** "Cadence tiene algo de razón Twilight, solo nos queda confiar en que tal vez… y solo tal vez, mi hermana este hoy por aquí, además es una especie de festividad, Luna tal vez no sea muy sociable que digamos, pero si la invitan a alguna actividad pues ella no diría que no… lo sé porque la conozco muy bien" (dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, cosa que dejó más tranquila a la princesa de la amistad, aunque aún seguía con sus dudas, pero por ahora no replicaría, y se concentraría en lo que vinieron a buscar en primer lugar)

Entonces las tres princesas se separaron, decidiendo que el mismo lugar era su punto de reunión en caso de que lograran conseguir algo o en caso de que se presentara alguna emergencia. Celestia daría un recorrido por los lugares donde habría más gente… Twilight daría un recorrido por las cuadras y alrededores, en cuanto a Cadence, solo se dedicaría a buscar al chico con el que se topó ese día en la playa, y solo así podría tener la pista del paradero de su tía, la princesa de la noche.

 **Narración en primera persona.**

Todo estaba de viento en popa… Luna, yo y los demás nos divertíamos con lo que había… aunque Jordi tiene la mala suerte de meterse con las maquinas traga monedas… si sigue con eso se hará vicioso al juego, pero lo conozco, y el no es de ese tipo, solo lo hace porque siempre tienta a la suerte, pero esta le deniega dársela jejeje, así pasa cuando este compra lotería, siempre se confía en que pegará, pero casi siempre solo acierta en la serie, o no pega en nada. Jeje, incluso diría que tengo más suerte que él, ya que una vez que compré tiempos solo para tentar un poco, ¿y qué creen? Me gané unos 25000 colones al jugar con mi fecha de nacimiento, y esto en parte es uno de los tantos placeres de la vida jeje.

Ahora estamos en medio del parque, ya que estamos viendo un show de baile de algunos grupos de baile que hay aquí en la comunidad, lo cual es entretenido… pero a mí me están entrando las ganas de echarme unas de bachata y salsa… y creo que Luna también está de acuerdo conmigo. Pero lo bueno es que habrá un concurso de baile después de esto… así que creo que podemos darnos el gustito de calentar la pista de baile jeje.

 **Luna:** "Oye… el premio por el primer lugar es bastante generoso, ¿no lo crees?" (Me dijo Luna con una sonrisa, pero hay algo en esa sonrisa que me dice algo)

 **Yo:** "¿Por qué siento que si no ganamos hoy, tendremos premio de consolación?" (Dije con tono sospechoso y pícaro, algo me dice que este día va a ser más que especial para ambos)

 **Luna:** "jijijiji, ¿Quién sabe?" (Dice de forma inocente y con una risita traviesa)

 **Yo:** "Ni siquiera pienses que me harás hacer lo que quieres siempre Lulú, soy un hombre y tengo orgullo, así que esta vez no me doblegarás"

 **Luna:** "jeje, eso ya lo veremos cariño… ya lo veremos" (me dice con algo de forma arrogante, pero también de forma divertida, la forma que combina ambas cosas es increíble, pero yo no me quedo atrás tampoco)

 **Yo:** "jajajaja… hay Luna, eres alguien con quien enserio disfruto estar…"

 **Luna:** "Lo sé… y yo pienso lo mismo"

 **Jordi:** "¿Entonces que, le entrarán a mover el bote?" (Preguntó Jordi el cual también iba a entrar con su novia)

 **Yo:** "Ni que se diga… solo que…" (En ese momento me puse a pensar, y ahora que lo recuerdo, para participar hay que pagar la inscripción, y como wevón que soy… dejé mi billetera con todos los rojos allí)

 **Elena:** "¿Qué ocurre?" (Me preguntó Elena curiosa, yo solo me reí un poco apenado)

 **Yo:** "Pues dejé la billetera en el carro, denme un momentico y voy por ella, si no pago no podemos participar" (dije yo algo avergonzado de olvidar las cosas más importantes, mientras que los chicos se ríen)

 **Teo:** "jejeje… típico de este mandado, recuerdo que en cuarto grado del cole, dejaste el bulto con todos los libros en la clase de matemáticas, y que para colmos empezábamos exámenes con esa materia jeje"

 **Yo:** "Ufff… el peor año de mi vida, y por culpa de ese puto examen, ese cerdo hijo de puta del profesor no me calificó y tuve que arrastrar la materia el año que seguía" (dije fastidiado, la verdad que mis años en el colegio, algunos fueron buenos… otros ni quiero decirlo)

Dejando eso de lado… me dispuse a ir a donde tenía estacionado mi carro, la verdad es que era innecesario traerlo aquí, pero tenía que ir por Mateo y Elena, los cuales si viven algo lejos, pero eso no es importante ahora.

Ahora… les diré que si hay cosas como encuentros inesperados… otros son pura coincidencia, entre otras cosas, pero esto que sucedió a continuación, fue algo que cambió todo, y que diría que no fue para nada bonito después.

Todo estaba tranquilo, conseguí mi billetera… todo bien hasta allí hasta que por asares del destino o no sé qué diablos… lo que sucedió a continuación, sería lo que popularmente diría uno como… "el preludio para el desastre"

Al revisar algunas cosas… no me fijaba por donde iba, y terminé tropezando contra alguien, alguien el cual por en sí, parece ser una chica… pero lo que vendría a continuación vendría a ser fuera de lo irreal.

 **Yo:** "Woah… lo siento, no me fije por donde iba, perdón"

 **¿?:** "No yo lo siento, yo era la que iba distraída y no…" (la chica calló al poner su vista fija en mí, pero yo estaba con los ojos abiertos… ya que podía notar algo familiar en esa chica, no es que la conozca de algún lado, pero si me parece haberla visto en algún lado)

Cabello largo color azul zafiro como el pelaje de Luna, con unas franjas de dos tonos de rosa… sus ojos eran purpuras, vestía con una blusa color celeste, con un pequeño corbatín rojo en su cuello, una falda color morada con varios grabados de estrellas en este, y sus zapatos eran como unas botas o algo por el estilo, lo que era la suela y y así era negro, y el resto era color rosa. Lo veía pero no lo creía… era la viva imagen de Twilight la princesa de la amistad de la serie… y que a mí respecta decir, aunque su color de piel no es la misma, se ve casi como sale en la película Equestria Girls, solo que con esa diferencia, y admito que la chica en si era linda, para ser bastante joven, aparenta tal vez unos 16 o 17 años aproximados.

Pero allí fue que esa sensación había vuelto después de tanto… era esa sensación que sentí cuando Luna y yo nos conocimos, incluso aún recuerdo a la hermosa chica de cabello tricolor y de ojos violetas que conocí en el puerto, y ahora… esta chica transmite esa sensación también. No entiendo que está sucediendo aquí, pero algo me dice que las cosas no saldrán bien después de esto.

 **Yo:** "¿Te encuentras bien?"

 **¿?:** "Eh… si, me siento bien, gracias por preguntar…" (Dijo la chica algo nerviosa, tal vez está perdida, ya que es alguien a quien jamás he visto por aquí)

 **Yo:** "¿Te perdiste? Lo digo porque no pareces ser de por aquí, de eso estoy seguro"

 **¿?:** "Bueno… yo… la verdad es que…" (Intentaba decir algo, pero estaba algo nerviosa, creo que entiendo eso… que alguien que no conoces viene y te pregunta si estás bien u cosas como esas… eso haría que no me sintiera cómodo con eso)

 **Yo:** "Tranquila… solo pregunto por curiosidad, la verdad es que apuesto a que vienes de otro lugar… ya que tal vez sea por tu vestimenta, o tu estilo de cabello" (le dije con una risa… y ella se sonrojó un poco, aunque no dejo de preguntarme de en donde la he visto antes)

 **¿?:** "Pues… si, tanto yo como mi cuñada y mi maestra venimos de otro lugar jeje…" (Dijo ella con un poco de pena)

 **Yo:** "Ya veo. ¿Y qué haces por aquí? ¿Te perdiste o estas buscando a alguien?"

 **¿?:** "Estoy buscando a alguien… ya hace más de un mes que no aparece, y todos estamos muy preocupados, además… ya desde hace meses que buscamos a…" (Antes de que continuara diciéndome alguien más aparece, y tremenda sorpresa me llevé al ver quien era)

 **¿?:** "Twilight… ya pudiste encontrar a…" (Antes de que terminara, esa chica con cabello tricolor y ojos morados que vi aquella vez en el puerto, estaba allí, y la cual me miró con sorpresa, al igual que yo)

 **Yo:** _"¡Es ella…! La chica que vi aquel día en la playa. A propósito ¿Por qué le diría Twilight a esta chica? Si bien tiene un parecido con ella en su forma humana… pero eso sería imposible. O a menos que…"_ (No terminé de pensar ya que la chica más joven comienza a hablar)

 **Twilight:** "Lo siento Cadence… pero justamente te estaba buscando, pero tropecé por accidente con él, pero no he encontrado nada…" (Decía la adolecente, pero la otra casi ni le prestaba atención, ya que me miraba fijamente esperando a que dijera algo, cosa que comparto, de hecho… ambas deberán de darme respuestas ya que me parecen muy sospechosas, no porque siento que me sigan o algo por el estilo… sino es por este presentimiento que siento en mi ahora y que es por Luna, lo cual me preocupa)

 **Cadence:** "Twilight… crees que podrías buscar a mi tía, creo que ya tengo una pista de donde estar mi tía Luna" (dijo ella con una cara seria… y en ese momento, sentí que mi sangre se congeló, y mi corazón se cayó a mi estómago)

 **Twilight:** "¿En serio, pero tú…?"

 **Cadence:** "Te lo diré después… por ahora quiero hablar con este chico, así solo haz lo que te pedí, por favor"

 **Twilight:** "Bueno… si tu lo dices" (a pesar de que estaba confundida, la chica de cabello azul y mechones rosas se fue a quien sabe dónde, dejándome solo con esa chica la cual me veía con una cara seria, yo no me quedaba atrás… no puedo hacer otra cosa por quien he de suponer yo… es una familiar de Luna)

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Cadence.**

Era él, aquel chico el cual me encontré en la playa… nuestro encuentro fue algo… peculiar, de hecho fue un encuentro accidental, a primera vista no parecía ser una mala… persona, aun no me acostumbro a usar sufijos de humanos, pero diría que eso era lo que veía en este chico, y su corazón era muy tranquilo y amistoso, incluso diría que compararía a mi tía Luna con él, pero eso no viene al caso… desde ese día que nos encontramos lo he buscado todo el tiempo… ya que supongo… no, estoy sumamente segura que la chica de cabello azul y ojos azules que acompañaba a este chico era mi tía, y que este mismo afirmó que ellos eran novios. La verdad no sabía que pensar al respecto… por un lado me siento algo feliz de que mi tía Luna encontrara a alguien especial para ella… pero también me preocupa, no porque tal vez tenga a mi tía Luna en cautiverio u algo por el estilo, el no parece ser de ese tipo, si no de como se tomará esto mi tía Celestia, estoy segura que no lo hará de buena manera.

Además… viendo a este humano más de cerca, es como cualquier otro… cabello negro corto, ojos chocolate con un ligero tinte verde musgo en ellos, es de mi misma estura según veo, y apuesto a que tal vez es como un par de años menor que Shining, su forma de vestir es diferente a como lo vi anteriormente… incluso me atrevo a decir que también es lindo, si fuera un semental muchas yeguas estarían tras él, pero eso no importa ahora… él sabe donde esta mi tía Luna, y tendrá que hablarme al respecto, pero no quiero forzarlo, uno porque no sería correcto actuar de forma hostil con él, en segundo nadie de aquí debe saber mi identidad y que puedo usar magia… así que tendré que hablar civilizadamente con él.

 **Yo:** "Muy bien… ahora quiero respuestas, ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres con Luna? Y no me vengas con excusas estúpidas porque no las voy a creer" (dijo el chico… llendo directamente al punto)

 **Cadence:** "Yo te digo lo mismo… pero no hay que ser hostiles en este caso, solo quiero que hablemos con tranquilidad" (le respondí manteniendo la calma, pero aun tengo mi seriedad por si algo llegara a pasar, pero estoy segura de que no llegaremos a ese extremo)

 **Yo:** "Por mí, bien… pero quiero sinceridad, detesto cuando alguien me miente, así que se clara tanto por ti, como por quienes te acompañan… ya que a como recuerdo, tu no vienes sola, ¿o me equivoco?"

 **Cadence:** "Así es… y no te preocupes, no iré con rodeos, en cambio tu también debes de serlo, ya que pienso que mi tía es muy importante para ti, ¿no es así?" (Le hice una pregunta retórica, pero se abstuvo de responderme)

 **Yo:** "Creo que es mejor que hablemos en otro lado… un lugar más tranquilo" (dijo el chico de forma tranquila… pero podía sentir que estaba confundido, molesto, algo asustado… pero también, triste. La verdad que me gustaría saber un poco más de él, pero creo que será para otra ocasión)

…

Luego de un rato de charlar de manera tranquila pero sin perder la seriedad de ambos… ahora comprendí todo, y tenía razón todo este tiempo… él y mi tía están juntos, la verdad es que me siento emocionada por saber que mi tía Luna tomara en cuenta todo lo que le he dicho, y no es de esperar… la verdad al oír a este chico hablar de ella, enserio que hablaba con el corazón, como si ella hubiera hecho algo para que este la quiera tanto… pero aun así tengo que calmar mi emoción, ya que el momento de ahora no es el indicado… pero también me resulta algo triste del como este chico mencionaba algunas cosas que han pasado… tanto él como mi tía, pero que aun así… ambos se quieren uno al otro. Sinceramente diría que su relación es casi como la mía con Shining… pero un poco más activa jijiji.

 **Cadence:** "Entonces… así fue como se conocieron. Debo decir que tu relato es muy conmovedor y lindo también, algo así como el cuento de un libro jiji" (le dije con una pequeña risa… y el no pudo evitar soltar una risa también)

 **Yo:** "jeje, yo también pensé en eso… creo que esta experiencia mía seria perfecta para un libro. Pero cambiando de tema… ¿Cuál es tu nombre a fin de cuentas? No me lo has dicho desde que comenzamos a hablar, y eso ya hace mas de 20 minutos" (dijo él con curiosidad, ups… me olvidé de presentarme)

 **Cadence:** "Lo siento… creo que me olvidé de hacerlo jiji. Me llamo Mi Amore Cadenza, pero todos me llaman Cadence, si gustas me puedes decir igual" (le respondí con una sonrisa)

 **Yo:** "¿Cadence…? Mmmm, los nombres de donde vienen ustedes son… perdón que lo diga, pero son muy infantiles jejeje, aunque digamos que el tuyo es muy elegante debo decir, además de lindo también" (respondió el sonriendo… en verdad que es un chico muy amable en verdad)

 **Cadence:** "Pues… gracias por el alago, eres muy amable jiji. Pero tampoco se el tuyo, y no te ofendas, pero ustedes los humanos tienen nombres my raros" (le dije algo apenada… mientras que el ríe un poco por mi comentario)

 **Yo:** "Pues si… así somos nosotros jeje, no todos los días conoces a seres de otra dimensión… y esto entre nosotros ya es decir mucho. Pero con lo que respecta a mi nombre… pues…" (El iba a responder… pero fue interrumpido debido a que Twilight había regresado, y mi tía Celestia viene con ella)

 **Celestia:** "Cadence, Twilight me dijo de lo que estaba pasando…" (Dijo mi tía Celestia la cual venia junto a Twilight, pero se detuvo al mirar al chico que estaba a mi lado, mientras que el la miraba también… tal vez pudo reconocer que la firma de energía de ambas son muy parecidos, algo que me es increíble de creer, que un humano tuviera ese tipo de habilidad para sentir la magia… es algo increíble debo de decir)

 **Narración en primera persona.**

Entonces… ¿ella es la hermana mayor de Luna? La verdad es que no tiene nada de parecido, pero la sensación que transmite… es exactamente igual a la de Luna, así que solo puedo deducir que si es su hermana. Por cómo puedo ver es una mujer muy alta un poco más alta que yo… tal vez siendo igual que Jordi ya que el también es de ese ángulo, su cabello era… ¿Cómo describirlo? Parecía ser un arcoíris o una aurora boreal, donde el azul pálido, verde menta y rosa resaltan mas, sus ojos eran de un magenta oscuro, y su mirada era igual a la que Luna portaba antes, ese modo elegante y fino de ser… ya sea de seguro por su cargo de princesa. De figura podía decir que era superior a Luna en muchos aspectos, y su vestimenta era sencilla… usaba una blusa color violeta y con una campera color negra, jeans vaqueros azules, y unas tenis blancas. Sin duda era Celestia, su versión humana de equestria Girls se notaria a kilómetros a la redonda… pero claro, todo mundo diría que fuera una cosplayer o que simplemente sea una loca. Pero dejando eso de lado, aquella mujer me miraba con una seriedad que parecía que quería ver mi alma y sacar toda la verdad de mí… pero fue que Cadence interviene.

 **Cadence:** "Tía… tranquila, el ya me prometió que nos dejaría ver a la tía Luna, en serio" (dijo Cadence de forma reconfortante… la otra quería decirle algo… pero al final decidió ahorrárselo para ella misma)

 **Twilight:** "Entonces… ¿él es el chico con quien chocaste hace un tiempo atrás Cadence?" (Preguntó Twilight mirándome con impresión… y la mencionada asiente)

 **Yo:** "Oigan… si me permiten decir algo, apuesto que ustedes pasaron por mucho para llegar aquí, ¿no? Entonces creo que… mejor no las hago esperar más. Vengan conmigo, estoy seguro que Luna quedará sin habla por su llegada aquí" (les dije a todas… las cuales se sorprendieron por lo que dije, pero la mayor de las tres tomó la palabra)

 **Celestia:** "¿Es es serio? Pensé que opondrías más resistencia al saber de nosotras, ¿puedo preguntar el por qué de esto?" (Dijo su duda… la verdad no lo hago por ellas, lo hago por Luna, yo sé perfectamente que Luna las extraña, que siempre vela por la seguridad y el bienestar de ellas, así que creo… que no es justo que yo le niegue ese derecho de ver a su familia, aunque… solo me duele lo que pueda pasar después de esto)

Entonces sin preguntar mas… las 3 comenzaron a seguirme, previamente le pregunté a Mateo de en donde se encontraban, y me dijo que estaban cerca del bar Las Vegas… el cual es el bar más famoso y concurrido de esta comunidad, así que fuimos allí. Solo le ruego a Dios que todo lo que temo no se haga realidad… solo eso es lo que pido.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

¿En dónde estará? Ya hace casi una media hora que se fue y no ha regresado… en parte me preocupé, pero conociéndolo, cualquier cosa podría resolverla por sí solo, pero también… por alguna razón tengo un muy mal presentimiento, esto lo he empezado a sentir desde ayer… y que siento que el tiempo de mi estadía en este mundo ya está contado.

 **Jordi:** "Y díay… ese wevón se perdió…" (El comentario de Jordán me sacó de mis pensamientos, mientras que el resto se hacia la misma pregunta, excepto yo… ya que esa sensación de mi corazón me dice algo)

 **Teo:** "Que raro… ese tipo no se iría sin decir nada, pero según me dijo cuando lo llamé, que le surgió un pequeño contratiempo, pero que ya venía de camino. Eso claro que me pareció extraño, ¿Qué sería lo que lo mantenía ocupado?" (Mateo también preguntó confundido)

 **Elena:** "Pienso igual… ¿y tu Luna, que piensas?" (Elena me preguntó, mientras que ambos chicos me miraban buscando mi opinión)

 **Luna:** "Pues no sé… si tuviera que haberse ido, al menos me lo hubiera dicho, aunque…" (Iba a decir más… pero me callé cuando en la entrada del bar, él estaba llegando, pero no venia solo… unas personas más lo acompañaban… pero… por alguna razón se me hacen muy familiares…)

 **Yo:** "Hey… lamento llegar así, perdón por dejarlos esperando… pero tuve un problema… "un muy grave problema" (dijo él, pero lo ultimo lo susurró, cosa que pude oírlo)

 **Luna:** "Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que te retrasó?" (Le pregunté sin entender… pero el solo suspira, mientras que toma una de mis manos, y me mira con… ¿culpa?)

 **Yo:** "Luna… hay alguien que tienes que ver, y creéme que te sorprenderá saber quiénes son" (dijo con tono neutro… y ese nudo en mi pecho se apretó mas… algo malo está pasando justo ahora)

Iba a preguntarle de que era lo que le ocurría y su extraño comportamiento… pero fue que las tres personas que estaban atrás de él se acercaron, y una de ellas habló.

 **Celestia:** "¿Luna? ¿Eres tú?" (Esa mujer me preguntó mirándome con los ojos abiertos. Espera un momento… cabello multicolor, ojos magenta… y esa… esa voz…. ¡No! ¡¿NO PUEDE SER QUE SEA…?!)

 **Luna:** "¿H-Hermana?" (Pregunté con algo de miedo… no puede ser que…)

 **Celestia:** "¡Luna… hermanita estás bien!" (NO PUEDE SER… ES MI HERMANA, CELESTIA…. PERO… PERO ¿CÓMO?)

Solo sentí que mi hermana me abrazó con fuerza… y si… es ella, reconozco los abrazos de ella… no puedo creerlo, ¡¿Cómo cascos pudo encontrarme?! Se suponía que ese hechizo se tomaba años en dominarlo… ¿Cómo fue que…?

 **Cadence:** "Sniff… me alegra verte sana y salva… tía… te extrañé mucho" (siguiente en hablar fue… ¿Cadence? No puede ser… ¡¿ella también?!)

 **Luna:** "¿C-C-Cadence?" (Pregunté sin poder creerlo, mi sobrina también está aquí. No lo estoy entendiendo…)

 **Twilight:** "Me alegra que se encuentra bien, princesa Luna, todos estábamos preocupados por usted" (Esa voz… no puede ser que sea…)

 **Luna:** "¿T-Twilight Sparkle? ¿Tú también?" (No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven, mi hermana, mi sobrina y Twilight están aquí. Esto… esto es…)

 **Teo:** "Híjole… ahora sí que se armó la chancha aquí" (le susurró Mateo a Jordán, el cual pude oírlos)

 **Jordi:** "Ni que lo creas perro… esto se va a descontrolar, de madres que si"

 **Elena:** "Shhhh… cállense ustedes dos, ¡¿esto es serio no lo ven?!" (Les gritó Elena entre dientes, mientras que él, no dice ni una palabra)

 **Celestia:** "Por Equestria… estaba muy preocupada por ti Luna, y no sabes cuánto, a los días después de que huiste, busqué la forma de poder encontrarte, y ahora… sniff, perdóname Lulú… perdona por provocar todo esto" (dijo mi hermana con unas lágrimas, mientras aun me abrazaba contra ella)

 **Luna:** "Hermana… pero como… ¿Cómo fue que diste conmigo? No lo entiendo… ¿Qué está sucediendo?" (Estoy muy confundida ahora… pero antes de que alguien más dijera algo… finalmente él habló)

 **Yo:** "Ejem… oigan, yo creo… que mejor hay que hablar en otro lado… y en privado" (dijo él, mientras que miraba a los demás… y ellos entendieron a lo que se refería)

 **Celestia:** "Él tiene razón… además, tienes mucho que explicarme, Luna" (dijo Celestia ahora con ese tono tranquilo pero con reproche que siempre usa… y yo… solo me puse nerviosa, esto era algo que no me esperaba que sucediera, y más… si hoy era un día especial)

Entonces sin perder el tiempo, entonces decidimos irnos… los chicos se quedaron ya que era justo que esto lo resolviéramos… pero… no sé por qué siento que esa resolución me va a doler, y a él también.

Sinceramente… no sé si decir que esto fue un milagro, o fue mala suerte… pero lo que vendría después sería la verdad…

" _Una muy cruda verdad"_

…

 **Y bueno... hasta aquí, lamento el retraso, la universidad me tiene sin cuartel, y más si estamos terminando el cuatrimestre. Como verán, esta historia estará en su clímax en el cap que sigue… y les reto a adivinar que pueda pasar en el cap siguiente. Así que les dejaré estas opciones de las cuales solo una puede ser el final que se esperan.**

 **A. Luna se va y para nunca volver.**

 **B. Luna se queda con el prota y viven una vida tranquila.**

 **C. Luna se va… pasan unos cuantos años, y finalmente regresa con el prota, y esta va a visitarlo de vez en cuando ya que ahora tiene como hacerlo… y que su relación seguirá como siempre es.**

 **Esas son mis opciones… solo una es el final verdadero… solo quiero probarlos a ver si enserio quieren finales alternativos o definitivos. Sus sugerencia y opciones elegidas las pueden dejar en los comentarios… tienen la total libertad para hacerlo. Si quieren también pueden dejar sus preguntas, que yo se las respondo en el cap final**

 **Eso es todo por ahora… les deseo un gran y prospero ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que cumplen el 31 de octubre, donde estoy incluido yo XD, y les deseo dulces pesadillas y que corra su sangre por doquier… ¡Guajajajajajajajaja!**

 **Ok ok… dejando mi lado malvado de temporada XD, su fiel servidor y amigo Carlos les desea buenos días/tardes/noches, a todos los que han seguido este fic de principio a fin… y que espero que apoyen los futuros proyectos que tengo en mente. ;)**

 **Ya sin más risas malvadas ni asesinos queriendo partirles el culo… me despido diciéndoles ¡bye bye! XD**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	16. Bajo la Luz de la Luna

**Bueno amigos míos… con gran pesar pero también con emoción les traigo el ultimo cap de esta hermosa historia. La verdad es que me siento feliz de completar mi primera historia, y que enserio que ha recibido un gran apoyo a lo largo de un año de estar publicado. Les doy las gracias por leer hasta aquí… pero como toda buena historia comienza… siempre tiene que terminar. Sin esperar más les dejo con el último cap de esta historia… que lo disfruten lo máximo que puedan. ;)**

…

 **Luna:** "¿Entonces… esto es todo? Esta fue la aventura mas fantástica que pude haber tenido en todos mis años de existencia… y no quiero, sniff… no quisiera dejarte. Por favor, solo di que me quede y lo haré (Luna me dijo una última vez, pero yo ya había tomado una decisión, y por más que me duela… yo…)

 **Yo:** "Luna… por favor entiende, ¿Qué vida puedes tener aquí? Teniéndote que ocultar de todos, que siempre tengas que fingir ser una de nosotros. Esa no es la vida que quiero para ti Luna, te amo con todo lo que mi corazón puede dar… pero lo único que quiero… sniff, es que seas feliz. Por eso… debes de volver a tu reino, volver con tu hermana y con los demás." (Le dije… por dentro estaba conteniéndome el impulso de abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir… pero lo retenía, ya que esto es lo que debe de hacerse)

 **Luna:** "… Sniff, de acuerdo. Pero ten en cuenta de que siempre velare por ti a través de la luna. Y cuando tú la mires también… sniff, allí estaré para ti…" (Me dijo casi quebrando en llanto, pero se contenía lo mejor que podía, al igual que yo)

 **Yo:** "Para amar siempre hay que sufrir Luna… pero lo que vivimos tu y yo… siempre estará conmigo por siempre. Te amo… Lulú". (Le dije mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas se me escapan, mientras que ella me abrazo con fuerza… y después de eso, nos dimos nuestro último beso… ya que ese sería el último)

Yo miré de reojo a las demás… Twilight solo agachaba la cabeza mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, Cadence me miro con una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas… recorriendo su rostro de yegua, la verdad es que me llegue a entender muy bien con ella, y que siempre estuvo a favor de lo mío con Luna, pero cualquier decisión que yo tomara al respecto, ella lo iba a respetar y a aceptar, y con solo mirarme me está pidiendo disculpas por esto… pero yo solo le sonreí como diciéndole, "no es tu culpa".

En cuanto a Celestia… ella nos miraba fijamente, y le puedo ver en su rostro que estaba comenzando a arrepentirse, mientras me miraba y yo a ella. Nuestras miradas decían muchas cosas, pero que a la vez solo eran de comprensión.

Finalmente Luna me soltó, aunque al principio no quería hacerlo, y entonces con una última mirada me decía que no era un adiós… sino un hasta luego. Claro que sabía lo que pensaba, llegue a conocer a Luna más profundamente… incluso aun mas que su propia hermana mayor, lo cual era la razón por lo que al principio me tenía algo de recelo.

Y se preguntaran… ¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esto? Pues después de que Luna se reunió con su hermana, lo cual fue hace tres días atrás del tiempo actual, las cosas al principio no eran tan buenas que digamos… pero mejor se los resumo para no hacer tan largo el cuento.

…

Ese día nos habíamos ido a mi casa, mi carro era lo suficiente para los 5, me hacía gracia las reacciones de emoción de la chica más joven, y la que sería su cuñada según recuerdo ya que está casada con su hermano, pero la hermana de Luna no paraba de mirarme, incluso lo hacía de manera indiscreta… cosa que me ponía muy incómodo, cosa que a Luna también le incomodaba, pero no decía nada, era mejor soltar todo lo que quisieran decirme en casa. Les pedí a los chicos que no me llamaran después, al menos hasta ya entrada la noche, ya que estaba muy seguro que la charla que iba a ser más que larga.

En fin… luego de un corto camino lo cual para mí fue casi eterno… llegamos a mi casa, al parecer para ellas, ver este tipo de edificaciones es entre curiosa y nueva, pues como no serlo, su nivel de tecnología se remontaría al siglo XV o XVI, según Luna me ha dicho.

 **Cadence:** "Admito que tu casa es muy bonita… muy espaciosa y acogedora" (la chica de cabello tricolor había dado su humilde opinión de mi casa, y claro que tiene razón… no por nada Luna a vivido un año completo conmigo aquí)

 **Twilight:** "Tienes razón Cadence… es algo sencilla, pero perfecta, ya veo como es que la princesa Luna se adaptó a este mundo. ¿Y qué piensa princesa Celestia?" (Dijo la más joven compartiendo lo mismo con la otra, pero la única que no lo hacía era la mayor del grupo, la cual solo quería hablar sobre Luna)

Entramos y les ofrecí asiento en la sala, mientras que todo estaba decorado para celebrar la navidad, lo cual falta casi medio mes, pero se me había hecho costumbre decorar temprano.

 **Yo:** "¿no quieren algo, café, un té… rompope quizás?" (Ante eso, las dos más jóvenes iban a pedir, pero la hermana de Luna intervino)

 **Celestia:** "Será luego… primero, a lo que vinimos." (Dijo esta con seriedad, yo no dije nada, solo asentí estando de acuerdo)

 **Yo:** "Bueno…antes de comenzar… si quieren pueden dejar de estar transformadas en humanas, casi nadie viene a visitarme, así que está bien que regresen a sus verdaderas formas" (les dije de forma comprensiva, al menos para dar una buena primera impresión, digo yo… ya que todas son princesas, así que para que se sientan más cómodas sería mejor que estuvieran en sus verdaderas apariencias)

Al oír mi idea, por un momento dudaron en hacerlo, pero de seguro les llegó la idea de que Luna usaba su forma real al no haber nadie… así que estando de acuerdo, con un resplandor volvieron a sus formas de ponis… dirían que estaría impresionado de que tenga aquí en mi casa a todas las princesas de Equestria reunidas, claro omitiendo la ausencia de la hija de la alicornio rosa. Pero no es el momento de presumir ni nada… este es un asunto bastante serio, así que tendré que ser lo más respetuoso que pueda hacer con seres como estos.

 **Cadence:** "Antes que nada quisiera agradecerte por la hospitalidad, usted es muy amable, he de suponer que mi tía ha estado bien aquí, ¿verdad? (la alicornio rosa me preguntó mientras sonreía de forma agradecida, la verdad que al menos ella parece que disfruta el estar aquí, la otras dos aun no cuestionan nada al respecto)

 **Yo:** "No hay de que… siempre soy así con cualquiera que me visita, aunque no sea mucho lo que puedo ofrecer…"

 **Twilight:** "Creo que también debería darle las gracias por permitirnos estar aquí, ahora veo que la princesa Luna debe de sentirse cómoda aquí" (dijo la poni lavanda mientras miraba mi casa de izquierda a derecha, pero fue que la alicornio blanca tomo la palabra)

 **Celestia:** "Para comenzar con la charla… primero quisiera agradecerte por ayudar a mi hermana… la verdad es que temía de que pudiera pasarle algo en un mundo así como el suyo… pero al menos sé ahora que no todos los humanos tienes malos pensamientos con lo que no entienden. Pero dejando eso de lado… puedo preguntar ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que mi hermana llegó?" (Preguntó ella de forma calmada, la verdad ese agradecimiento anterior lo vi algo forzado… tal vez sea el hecho de que Luna esta a mi lado justo ahora… y hablando de Luna, ella iba a responderle a su hermana, pero yo fui más rápido y respondí)

 **Yo:** "Bueno… acepto el agradecimiento de su parte, su alteza… y ante su pregunta, aquí ya ha pasado un año, y justamente hoy hace un año fue que encontré a Luna, en la montaña" (dije señalando hacia el patio trasero, donde se podía ver bien la montaña… cabe decir que Cadence y Twilight se vieron sorprendidas de que aquí pasó un año… en cambio Celestia ya parecía deducirlo)

 **Twilight:** "¿Un año? Increíble, el tiempo aquí es más rápido… ya que en Equestria solo han pasado 5 semanas desde que la princesa Luna desapareció" (dijo Twilight de forma analítica, al mirar a Luna le vi que agachó un poco las orejas y su mirada, para ella de seguro fue bastante tiempo… pero 5 semanas perdida para mí no es nada… si la tuve todo un año… eso es lo mas que puedes decir que una persona se perdió en la actualidad)

 **Luna:** "Por Equestria… en serio que me fui por mucho tiempo…" (Dijo Luna con algo de vergüenza, yo solo la abrace para que no se sintiera así)

 **Celestia:** "Así fue… Luna. Pero no hay problema alguno, recuerda que puedo controlar tanto el sol como la luna, tal como lo hacía durante tu exilio. Dejando ese tema de lado… solo quiero saber si has estado bien, ¿has comido bien? ¿Dormido lo que siempre duermes? ¿Te lavas los dientes aun?" (empezó con sus preguntas, mientras que Luna se sonrojó un poco… mientras que yo no pude evitar soltar una risa, la verdad que ver a Luna avergonzada es divertido, al menos debo decir que esto aligera un poco el ambiente tenso de hace unos minutos atrás)

 **Luna:** "¡Hermana! No hagas esas preguntas, no soy una potrilla como para no hacer nada de eso" (le recriminó un poco molesta, mientras que las otras dos reían un poco)

 **Celestia:** "Solo quiero saber si has estado bien durante un año aquí, por eso es que te pregunto, desde que escapaste me sentía muy preocupada por ti… Lulú" (dijo ella diciéndole el apodo de Luna… la verdad me moleste solo un poco… solo yo le llamo así con suma naturalidad, que alguien aparte le diga así me resulta algo incómodo)

 **Luna:** "Bueno… cambiado de tema; ¿Qué ha pasado en Equestria en mi ausencia? Espero que no haya pasado cosas malas"

 **Cadence:** "No te preocupes tía… todo en Equestria está tranquilo, no ha habido nada fuera de lo normal" (dice Cadence de forma apacible)

 **Luna:** "Ya veo. Por cierto Cadence, ¿Cómo se encuentra Flurry? La verdad es que la he extrañado un poco desde que estoy aquí, ¿y qué tal esta el capitán Shining Armor?" (Luna hizo sus preguntas, mientras que me acordé que ella me había contado de que era tía-abuela… cosa que en parte me sorprendía, pero a la vez se me hacia lógico pensar que con tener más de mil años tendría ramas familiares, tal es el caso de Cadence)

 **Cadence:** "Oh, Flurry está muy bien, incluso ya está aprendiendo a hablar, me hubiera gustado que la vieras tía, se ve tan adorable diciendo los nombres de todos. Y con Shining, el también está bien… también estaba preocupado por tu desaparición, pero yo le pedí que se quedara con Flurry para que estuviera segura" (al decir eso, Luna solo suspira de alivio, se cómo se siente, estar lejos de tus amigos y conocidos por un tiempo es difícil)

 **Twilight:** "No solo mi hermano, las chicas también están preocupadas por usted princesa, incluidos Spike, Starlight, en inclusive Discord lo está, aunque no lo demuestre jeje" (dijo Twilight con una risilla, Luna solo rodó los ojos, de seguro que era típico de esa quimera fea que sale en la serie)

 **Mientras tanto en Equestria. Narración en tercera persona.**

 **Discord:** "¡Achuuu!" (Ese fue el dios del caos Discord, el cual había estornudado de manera repentina, mientras estaba en su día del tomar el té con Fluttershy)

 **Fluttershy:** "¿Qué te pasó Discord? ¿Estás enfermo?" (Preguntó la pegaso amarilla con algo de preocupación por su amigo, y que tal vez llegara a enfermarse)

 **Discord:** "Sniff… tranquila Fluttershy, estoy bien… solo sentí que en otra dimensión estaban hablando de mi" (dijo el draconequino mientras se rascaba la cabeza, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que eran Celestia y compañía las cuales hablaban de él. Oh bueno de seguro no era para nada importante)

 **Fluttershy:** "Bueno… pero si te llegas a sentir mal solo dímelo, no quisiera que te sientas mal" (le dijo la pegaso de forma comprensiva)

 **Discord:** "Awww… gracias Fluttershy, no pediría una mejor amiga que tu…" (Dijo el dios de caos para luego darle un abrazo a la pegaso, la cual ella devolvió de la misma forma)

 **De vuelta en el mundo humano. Narración en primera persona.**

 **Celestia:** "Así es… todos estaban muy preocupados por ti, Luna… y todos esperan a que regreses" (dijo Celestia de una vez… ahora sí que las cosas iban a ponerse tensas)

 **Luna:** "Regresar…. Hermana, en verdad quiero regresar… pero…" (Luna en eso volteo a verme, mientras que yo la miraba sin saber que pensar, si le decía a su hermana que no quería regresar entonces se armaría un tortazo mayor)

 **Celestia:** "¿es por él, cierto?" (Ante esa pregunta, tanto Luna y yo no supimos como reaccionar, tal parece que se dio cuenta de que tenemos una relación… o fuimos muy obvios o fue que enserio nos leyó la mente… sin duda que los alicornios son increíbles, y más si son tan ancestrales como lo son Celestia y Luna respectivamente)

 **Yo:** "Mire… princesa, con el debido respeto, lo que usted dice es…" (Antes de que terminara me interrumpió)

 **Celestia:** "¿Me lo van a negar? Escuche joven… yo conozco muy bien a Luna, y sé cuando ella duda de si decirme cosas que ella haya hecho o de si decirme sus problemas o no. Así que no me es complicado el entender que ustedes tienen una relación, y mi sobrina que es la princesa del amor no me deja mentir, ¿no es así Cadence?" (Dijo Celestia mirando a la mencionada, la cual asiente en afirmación)

 **Cadence:** "Es verdad… lo supe el día que me encontré contigo en la playa, y del como hablaste de mi tía, además de cuando me la mostraste, podía sentir tus sentimientos a flor de piel… admito que eso es muy tierno de tu parte, siempre pensé que alguna de mis tías pudiera llegar a enamorarse, y creo que mi tía Luna si lo hizo jiji" (dijo con una risita, sin embargo eso que dijo le llamó la atención a Luna)

 **Luna:** "Espera… ¿tú y Cadence se había encontrado?" (Ella me preguntó y yo le asentí) "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Bien pudiste decirme sin tener tantos problemas como ahora… ¿no pensaste en eso?" (Me dijo un poco molesta, si bien no quería llegar a discutir con ella por algo como esto…)

 **Yo:** "Entiéndeme Luna… ¿Cómo sabría que la chica con la que me encontré resultaba ser tu sobrina? Tan solo me hablaste de ella, nunca de cómo era físicamente, así que no podía decírtelo si no sabía quién era realmente" (le reproché, y entonces ella cayó en la cuenta, lo que le dije es cierto… ella fue la que cometió un error, no yo)

 **Luna:** "Oww… creo que metí la pata con eso. Lo siento, creo que no pensé en eso antes" (se disculpo conmigo, pero yo le acaricie la cabeza en señal de comprensión)

 **Yo:** "Tranquila… muchos se equivocan a veces"

 **Celestia:** "¡Ejem…! Bueno, dejando eso de lado, Luna… solo quiero saberlo de ti… ¿tienes una relación con este chico?" (preguntó la princesa del sol mirándonos de manera seria, más que todo a Luna la cual se puso algo nerviosa, pero yo le puse una mano en el hombro, y la miré como diciéndole, "díselo")

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

No sabía qué hacer… por un lado temía de que mi hermana se lo tomara de mala manera… después de todo, lo que implica ser una princesa es ser casta y pura… además de que conociendo a Celestia… de seguro pensara que él me ha obligado a hacer algo que yo no quisiera.

No sabía cómo decirle a mi hermana de lo mío con él, pero entonces sentí como él puso su mano en mi hombro, y al mirarlo, con su sola mirada me decía que le dijera la verdad… cosa que me confundía al principio, pero de seguro que quiere explayarse de nuestra relación y del como hemos congeniando durante todo este tiempo.

 **Luna:** "… tienes razón, hermana. Él y yo… tenemos un amorío. Empezamos a sentir algo uno por el otro desde que el me trajo aquí a su casa y del como ha cuidado y ha estado al pendiente de mi por todo este tiempo. Pero creéme que muchas cosas han pasado desde que estoy aquí… algunas buenas… otras malas, pero todo ha sido una experiencia que me ha enseñado que el universo es más grande de lo que comprendemos, pero que puede y que haya algo bueno en el. Así como lo es aquí"

Le dije eso a mi hermana sin ninguna pizca de duda, mientras que ella se sorprendió por lo que dije… mientras que Twilight no sabía que decir, en cambio Cadence solo sonreía, tal parece que ella comprende lo que siento por él, y del querer estar con siempre a su lado.

 **Celestia:** "Luna…. ¿es en serio lo que quieres decirme?" (Tal parece que le cuesta asimilarlo, entonces se lo aclararé una vez más)

 **Luna:** "Exactamente… yo lo quiero a él, me ha enseñado tantas cosas, me ha presentado personas a las cuales puedo incluso llamar amigos, me ha compartido muchas cosas, e incluso…" (Me callé en ese momento, por un segundo y casi le digo que entre nosotros tenemos encuentros íntimos también, solo espero que no se haya percatado)

 **Twilight:** "¿Qué paso princesa Luna? De repente se detuvo de hablar" (rayos… Twilight Sparkle si me oyó)

 **Celestia:** "¿hay algo mas verdad? Porque parece que no quieres decirme algo" (dice mi hermana con sospecha… diablos, ¿Qué hago? Si le digo, puede y que se enoje e intente hacerle algo a mi novio)

Claro que nos pusimos algo nerviosos, instintivamente miré a mi sobrina Cadence… la cual con solo una mirada que le di, ella entendió lo que pensaba, y claro que se sonrojó un poco… y ahora estoy debatiendo entre sí decirle la verdad o solo reservarlo, además mi vida personal solo es mía, nadie puede pensar al respecto sobre ella.

Pero me preocupa de que las cosas se pongan mal, no quisiera darle problemas a él y a mi hermana… ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora?

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Sabía perfectamente lo que Luna pensaba… si le decía a su hermana sobre lo que hacemos en las noches… entonces se desatará el caos aquí. La única que se dio cuenta de nuestros pensamientos fue la princesa del amor… la cual decidió callárselo para sí misma… aunque claro que en parte se sonrojó por solo el pensar en eso, no quiero imaginarme las reacciones de las otras dos.

 **Yo:** "El punto aquí es… que Luna no le ha faltado nada desde que puso un… casco aquí en esta casa. Y que siempre he estado al pendiente de ella, incluso desde que pudo transformarse en una humana, y así poder conocer más de este país… pero ahora le pregunto… ¿Qué hubiera hecho usted si el caso hubiera sido lo contrario? ¿Confiaría en mi por solo ser alguien que comprende lo que son seres mágicos, o no?" (Ante esa pregunta, la alicornio mayor no supo cómo responder a eso, tal vez si hubiera sido ella la que se perdiera aquí y no Luna… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo la encontrara?)

 **Cadence:** "… Si puedo dar mi opinión, yo si lo hubiera hecho" (al decir eso, todos la volteamos a ver)

 **Twilight:** "¿a qué te refieres con eso Cadence?"

 **Cadence:** "Es decir… si algo como eso me hubiera pasado y sin saber cómo regresar a Equestria y estar aquí sola, sin nadie y sin nada… claro que no podría soportarlo. Pero al menos si conociera a alguien, entonces tal vez me ayudaría a mantener la cordura, no pensar que todo está perdido. Así que sí, yo confío en él, después de todo ayudo a mi tía Luna a sobrellevar una vida aquí, así que eso es mas de una razón para agradecerte por lo que has hecho" (dijo Cadence sonriéndome de forma amable y agradecida… la verdad que ella me cae muy bien, es muy amable, y al parecer si está de acuerdo con la relación mía y de Luna. Aunque eso me pone a pensar… ¿Cómo hubiera sido si ella estuviera en esta situación? Lo digo porque ella está casada y tiene una hija… así la historia pudo haber sido otra, aunque siento que ya he visto eso en algún otro lugar. Nah… tal vez solo son cosas mías.

 _(Nota: Al menos debía poner una referencia a la historia de la cual se basa este fic XD)_

Luna se ve feliz de que su sobrina la apoye… bueno… contando de que ella es la princesa del amor, ella entiende perfectamente lo que Luna y yo sentimos uno por el otro, mientras que Twilight no sabe ni que decir… puede ser muy lista y todo eso, pero en temas como estos no creo que sepa desenvolverse muy bien del todo. En cambio con Celestia, esta parece que no está de acuerdo, tomando en cuenta de que Luna es una poni y yo un humano… simplemente diferentes, así que he creer que eso va en contra de lo moral en su mundo, así como aquí.

 **Luna:** "Hermana… yo quiero disculparme por lo que ocurrió, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte huir de Equestria de esa forma, pero mirándolo del lado bueno… esta experiencia que he tenido durante todo un año aquí ha sido increíble, he conocido muchas cosas de aquí que me hacían sentirme como si nunca hubiera salido de casa, pero sobretodo, tenía a alguien el cual siempre ha velado por mí, y sin el… no sé que hubiera sido de mi, probablemente no me hubieras encontrado en el estado que estoy ahora. Así que entiende, por más que quisiera regresar a Equestria, no puedo dejar a todos los amigos que he hecho aquí, pero además de eso… no quiero separarme de él, ya que… lo amo. Lo amo más que a nadie, ambos hemos sufrido muchas cosas en el pasado… pero que pudimos sobreponernos a las dificultades, y que así seguiremos viendo al futuro. Es por eso que estamos juntos, ya que aunque somos distintos por fuera… en el interior somos iguales". (Termino de decir, mientras me sonreía con cariño, y como pequeño acto atrevido, ella me dio un beso rápido en los labios, cosa que impresionó a todas, yo por un lado me siento orgulloso de que Luna no tenga miedo a decir sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero también siento que lo ultimo no era del todo necesario, ya que puede y que complique un poco mas esto)

Hubo un momento de silencio bastante incómodo, nadie decía absolutamente nada, pero fue que Celestia finalmente tomó la palabra… pero la reacción no era la que esperaba que fuera.

 **Celestia:** "No…. No puedo aceptar esto… no puedo simplemente aceptar esto y dejarte aquí Luna, tendrás que perdonarme, pero quiero que vuelvas conmigo a Equestria, además de…" (Antes de que terminara de hablar, Luna la interrumpió, tal parece que ya se molesto por la negativa de su hermana)

 **Luna:** "No puedo creerlo… después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¡aun me tratas como si fuera una potra! Por Dios santo hermana, ¡¿Qué demonios debo de hacer para que entiendas que ya no soy tu hermana menor a la cual debas de cuidar siempre?!" (Le recriminó Luna bastante enojada, yo también pienso eso, ¿Por qué simplemente la deja vivir su vida y ya? Ella ya está muy grandecita… "excesivamente grande digo yo" para que no deje que ella tome las riendas de su vida…. Es por eso que preferí ser hijo único, problemas con hermanos así es estúpido y a la vez ridículo)

 **Celestia:** "Tu no lo entiendes Luna… no puedes simplemente dejar de lado Equestria así no mas… he hecho tu trabajo todo este tiempo que regresábamos al no encontrarte, he incluso tuve que volver a hacer lo de trascender al mundo onírico para velar por los demás ponis… pero eso conlleva con una carga muy grande. Y a pesar de que Twilight o Cadence me ayuden, no es lo mismo si tú no lo haces. Además… muchos de nuestros súbditos en sueños me han preguntado por ti, y yo no sabía ni que decirles de que estabas desaparecida. Además… ¿Qué pasara con ellos Luna? ¿Les vas a dar la espalda así sin miramientos? ¿Qué pensarán todos cuando la Nightmare Night llegue y su princesa no esté para compartir con todos? Yo se que tú no eres de esas que dejan todo solo para vivir una vida sin problema alguno Luna, y estoy altamente segura de que lo has pensado también, ¿o me equivoco?" (Lo que dijo le calló la boca a Luna, la cual intentaba protestar, pero no tenia palabra alguna para objetar, y hasta yo mismo sé que es verdad todo eso… no ha habido ni un solo día que Luna no pensara en su hogar, en sus amigos y entre otras cosas. Así que mejor detengo esto antes de que se vuelva peor)

 **Yo:** "Princesa… con el debido respeto, Luna no…" (Antes de que continuara, ella me interrumpió)

 **Celestia:** "Y tú… solo has agravado la situación con tu intromisión, debiste dejar que nosotros nos encargáramos de esto, ¡y hubiera sido así de no ser por ti!" (Ella me reprochó con molestia, ahora sí que las cosas se están poniendo mal, pero mantengo la calma… puede insultarme todo lo que quiera, después de todo me vale un cu… además, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Yo solo traje a Luna a mi casa, la cuide, nos enamoramos y ya… finito. El querer culparme de esto solo hace esta discusión sea absurda)

 **Luna:** "¡Hermana! Él no tiene culpa de nada, y no es justo de que lo incrimines por algo que yo hice"

 **Celestia:** "Claro que todo esto es por causa de él Luna… de no haberse metido en este asunto, no tendríamos esta discusión y volveríamos tranquilamente a Equestria otra vez". (Ahora si puedo decir que la cosa se puso "ofe", mientras que las que acompañan a Celestia intentan calmarla, yo hago lo mismo con Luna ya que puede y que esta disputa termine en violencia… y claro que no quisiera un combate de magia en plena sala de mi casa)

 **Yo:** "Hey hey… hay que tomar esto bajo control. Mire, princesa Celestia, no quiero que se arme un alboroto ya que los vecinos me tienen en precaución por diferentes motivos que no vienen al caso. Pero le sugiero que se calme, no hay que llegar a la violencia innecesaria" (le dije, pero no parece que quiera oírme)

 **Celestia:** "¿Y quién eres tú para decidir por mi hermana? Como dije… todo este asunto no es de tu incumbencia, humano, además de que tu no entenderías las situaciones familiares de nosotras, mucho menos si con eso que dijiste que los vecinos te tienen en precaución… eso significa que has hecho algo incriminatorio, ¿no? Así que con el debido respeto, le sugiero de nos deje resolver esto a mi hermana y a mí. Ya has hecho suficiente con querer alejar a mi hermana de mi, y de todo nuestro reino" (dijo enojada… y creo que esa ya es una acusación seria)

 **Yo:** "Esa ya es una acusación muy seria… yo jamás desearía alejar a Luna de ustedes o de sus súbditos, ella tiene total libertad de decidir lo que quiera… si quiere irse pues no pondré peros… pero si ella quiere quedarse entonces no soy alguien para negárselo, ¿Por qué cree que ella no se fue desde el primer día que ella estuvo aquí? Porque ella así lo quiso, y yo simplemente la deje que decidiera, no puse ni excusas, ni pretextos, ni engaños. Ella sola fue la que decidió quedarse, y listo. Lo que usted cree es todo lo contrario"

La verdad que ya estaba empezando a molestarme también su actitud… pero aun así mantenía la compostura, como dije, me vale mierda lo que diga de mi, después de todo me merezco que me llamen por muchas cosas por las cosas que hice antes, pero eso no viene al caso. La verdad es que creí que ella seria seria y algo… benevolente, pero ya veo que no es así, es algo egoísta y muy sobreprotectora en cuanto a Luna se refiere.

 **Celestia:** "Sobre todo de que Luna quisiera quedarse con alguien que ni de seguro sus padres amaron de niño, ya que has causado demasiados problemas, y además que apuesto que las amistades que tienes le han enseñado cosas deprimentes y salvajes a mi hermana, en pocas palabras tu y a los que llamas amigos son desperdicio de sentido moral" (… ¡AHORA SI QUE ESTA YEGUA CRUZÓ CRUZÓ LA LÍNEA!)

 **Yo:** "¡YA BASTA! Escúcheme bien, "princesa" le he tolerado que me apode de mil y un maneras, las cuales no me importan en lo absoluto. Pero de que insulte a mi familia y a mis amigos… ¡Eso si que no se lo voy a tolerar!" (Le dije con sumo enojo, pueden insultarme hasta el cansancio… pero nadie, y digo, NADIE… insulta a mi madre y a mis amigos sin razón aparente. La verdad me vale si me tira algún soldado de su reino, le puedo enseñar lo que pasa cuando me hacen enojar)

 **Celestia:** "Ya me lo esperaba… así que revelas tu verdadera forma de ser. ¡Sabía que no eras de fiar para tener el cuidado de mi hermana, y que si intentas algo… toda mi guardia vendrá por ti y serás juzgado y encerrado en el calabozo por el resto de tu vida!"

 **Yo:** "Eso me importa un comino… después de todo ya he estado encerrado, pero ese no es el punto. Así que le diré que me vale lo que piense de mi, solo me preocupo por Luna… no por usted o por quienes solo miran a Luna como una autoridad y no como es en realidad… ella se merece que la llamen por su nombre y no solo por su título de princesa, tener amigos con los cuales compartir y disfrutar, salir a explorar el mundo más allá de las murallas de su castillo… pero sobre todo, alguien que entienda sus sentimientos, que se preocupe por ella y que la quiera y la ame por quien es, y no por lo que es. Yo siendo usted… de no haber sido tan hipócrita antes, jamás ella se hubiera convertido en Nightmare Moon y haber sido desterrada por 1000 años a la luna. Pero sobre todo… dejar de tratarla como una niña por las cosas que haga… ella no es la inmadura aquí… ¡sino usted es la inmadura!"

 **Celestia:** "Insolente… yo misma te enseñaré lo que pasa cuando alguien desafía la integridad de una princesa" (dijo sumamente molesta, mientras iluminaba su cuerno, listo para lastimarme según veo… pero no me importa, si quiere pelear conmigo… que así sea.)

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

Celestia tenía claras intenciones de hacerle escarmentar a ese chico por su osadía y su falta de respeto, pero antes de que llegara a hacer algo…

 **Luna:** "¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAA! ¡YA NO SIGAN, DETÉNGANSE! Sniff… ya no sigan" (decía Luna con unas cuantas lágrimas, ya no soportaba el ver como su hermana casi le hacía algo a su novio, mientras que Cadence y Twilight también estaban algo asustadas por eso, jamás habían visto a su maestra/tía tan molesta, que simplemente no supieron que hacer, pero Luna fue la que evito una terrible catástrofe)

 **Celestia:** "Luna esto no te…" (Antes de que terminara, Luna le gritó a su propia hermana)

 **Luna:** "¡Cállate con una mierda Celestia! ¡Ya estoy más que harta de ti! ¡estoy harta de que nunca tomaras en cuenta todo lo que hago, y siempre estés encima mío diciéndome cosas estúpidas de que aun me falta madurar y esas mierdas, YA SOY UNA YEGUA ADULTA CON UN CARAJO! YA ME HARTÉ DE QUE SIEMPRE ME TRATES COMO COMO UNA POTRA, YA ME HARTÉ DE QUE NUNCA VALORES LO QUE INTENTO HACER POR TI EN MAS DE UNA OCASIÓN… ¡Y YA ME HARTÉ DE QUE SIEMPRE DECIDAS POR MI EN VEZ DE QUE YO LO HAGA! Estoy completamente harta de ti hermana… no me dejas respirar ni por un puto segundo, sniff, y por más que quiero que me reconozcas como tu igual, siempre acabas regañándome y diciéndome estupideces de niños como si fuera una potrilla, ¡Me harté completamente! ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida y que me dejes tomar mis propias decisiones! Quiero que te alejes de mi, y que te alejes de mi vida. Ya no te soporto en lo más mínimo, ¡y quiero que de una vez y para siempre me dejes vivir mi vida en paz!" (Finalmente Luna había explotado, y le hechó en cara todo lo que sufría porque su hermana no la comprendía, cosa que hizo que todos sin excepción se sorprendieran… siendo Celestia la que más le cayó el peso encima)

 **Yo:** "Luna…" (Dijo el chico sin poder creer lo que su novia había hecho, le dijo todas y cada una de sus verdades a la cara de su hermana… su propia familia… simplemente no tenía palabras para tal cosa)

 **Celestia:** "Luna…. Tú…" (Celestia intentó decir algo, pero Luna la calló)

 **Luna:** "No quiero… oír ni una sola palabra tuya, Celestia. Y ahora quiero que te largues y me dejes en paz, no quiero saber ya mas nada de ti" (le dijo fríamente la princesa de la noche a la gobernante de Equestria, la cual al oír esas palabras sintió como un cuchillo se inserto fuertemente en su pecho)

 **Cadence** _"Tía Luna…"_ (Se decía la princesa del amor para sí misma, nunca imaginó ver así de enojada a su familiar nocturna, mientras que la princesa de la amistad estaba con la boca tapada con sus cascos delanteros en señal de incredulidad… nunca se esperó ver a la princesa Luna tan molesta con su maestra, y más diciéndole tales cosas combinado con un vocabulario tan vulgar e hiriente, que solo eso lo hacía aun más impactante)

 **Celestia:** "L-Luna… he-hermanita… yo no"

 **Luna:** "Lárgate…" (Dijo en voz baja mientras cubría su mirada con su melena galáctica, la cual había perdido el brillo que siempre solía tener)

 **Celestia:** "¿Q-Qué dijiste?"

 **Luna:** "¡DIJE QUE TE LARGUES! LÁRGATE DE MI CASA, ALÉJATE DE MI VISTA, ¡Y ALÉJATE DE MI VIDA! ¡NO QUIERO NADA MAS CONTIGO NI AHORA NI NUNCA! Sniff… ¡vete y no vuelvas más!... Vete…" (Dijo Luna entre enojo y tristeza, ya que en ese momento se derrumbó a llorar, mientras que el humano la abrazó intentado consolarla)

Celestia había recibido un fuerte puntapié en su corazón… esto es exactamente igual a lo que pasó aquella vez que su hermana… movida por los celos y la tristeza, la hicieron volverse Nightmare Moon, y con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que exiliarla por 1000 años, donde se había arrepentido de nunca entender a su hermana… y fue allí que la maldita realidad le había caído otra vez… la historia se volvió a repetir, solo que esta vez fue aun peor de lo que fue hace tanto tiempo.

 **Celestia:** "Luna… Hermana, po-por favor no digas eso, yo solo quería…"

 **Luna:** "¡CELESTIA YA NO SIGAS! No vengas con esas ridiculeces de que solo quiere ayudarme o protegerme, ya ese cuento es una completa mierda para mi, tan solo… déjame en paz. Desaparece de mi vista y de mi vida… y déjame tomar mi propia responsabilidad sola, tal como mamá quería que lo hiciera. Así que solo… vete, vete y no vuelvas a buscarme, ya que no quiero saber nada de ti"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Celestia solo se soltó a llorar, no podía creerlo… su hermana, su preciada hermanita menor… la odiaba hasta decir basta… y eso era algo que no podía soportar, así que solo cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que Luna aun a pesar de ser tan fría y cortante con su hermana… sentía como su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos, no quería odiar a su hermana… no otra vez, pero simplemente su enojo podía más que su compasión, y solo se dedicaba a derramar lágrimas en silencio, mientras oía las lamentaciones de su hermana mayor.

Mientras con el resto… el chico aun intentaba consolar a la yegua de la noche… mientras que Cadence intentaba consolar a su tía la princesa del sol, la cual estaba sumamente devastada por todo lo que Luna dijo de ella. Twilight por otro lado, hizo lo más sensato que se podía hacer ahora.

 **Twilight:** "Disculpe… pero creo que mejor nos vamos, pienso que deberíamos esperar a que todo se calme, así que con su permiso, nos vamos a retirar por hoy". (Dijo la alicornio lavanda a modo de disculpa, mientras que miraba a su cuñada, y esta entendió a lo que se refería)

 **Cadence:** "Tiene razón, por ahora creo que lo mejor será irnos, ambas tienen mucho que pensar a solas. Así que me disculpo por todo este inconveniente" (dijo la princesa del amor inclinando su cabeza a modo de reverencia, el chico entendía que ambas hermanas debían de pensar bien las cosas… Luna su resentimiento indefinido, y Celestia y su golpe de realidad. Así que era mejor que se separaran otra vez una de otra, y que pensaran las cosas con más claridad)

 **Yo:** "Estoy de acuerdo, yo cuidaré a Luna y haré que deje ese resentimiento mal dirigido, y ustedes encárguense de su hermana, y que así piense bien las cosas con respecto a todo esto. Lamento que las cosas no salieran bien como esperaba, y perdón si me puse agresivo anteriormente"

 **Cadence:** "No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, mi tía fue la que metió más leña al fuego, así que… si nos disculpa, volveremos en otro momento. Con su permiso".

Luego de decir eso, Cadence y Twilight hicieron iluminar sus cuernos para hacer el hechizo de tele-transporte de regreso a Equestria, no sin antes de que Celestia le diera una última mirada a su hermana, mientras que Luna hizo lo mismo, solo que de manera indiscreta, ya que por el calor de la situación… no quería ver a su hermana, al menos por ahora.

 **Unas horas después. Narración en primera persona.**

Ya pasaron como tres horas desde que… bueno, desde que Luna le dijo todas sus verdades en la cara a su hermana, y de tanto ella como el resto, pienso que no aparecerán por un gran rato. Mientras que yo, intento consolar a Luna lo mas que puedo, pero enserio que esta fuerte discusión le afecto demasiado, pero esta vez se siente segura al querer mi compañía, como un soporte para no caer en la desesperación según puedo creer. Pero no me importa, siempre apoyaré a mi Luna en cualquier momento difícil que tenga… al menos yo si tengo algo más de tacto con respecto a los sentimientos de Luna, mucho más que su hermana he de admitir.

 **Yo:** "Luna… ¿no quieres algo de comer? No has comido nada en un gran rato, al menos con eso te hará sentirte mejor" (le dije preocupado, no quisiera que pase lo mismo como la vez que descubrió su verdadero proceder)

 **Luna:** "… No tengo hambre" (dijo ella entre gimoteos, mientras que esta acostada en la cama, mientras abrazaba con fuerza su almohada)

 **Yo:** "Mira Luna… como sabrás, soy hijo único, así que nunca he sentido como es el romper lazos con un hermano u hermana… pero en tu caso solo era por el calor del momento, sé que no quisiste decir eso en realidad" (intenté ser razonable, pero tampoco funciona)

 **Luna:** "Sniff, no… yo siempre pensé eso de mi hermana, pero jamás lo he dicho porque no quería pelear con ella… pero, no soporté que ustedes se pelearan por mí, sniff… yo los quiero a los dos, y por eso… por eso…" (No pudo terminar ya que comenzó a llorar otra vez, mientras buscaba consuelo con la almohada, yo solo me senté a su lado y le acaricié su melena cósmica)

 **Yo:** "¿Ahora te arrepientes de lo que dijiste, verdad?"

 **Luna:** "… Sí"

 **Yo:** "Es bueno arrepentirse de lo malo que has hecho, porque así podrás mejorar tu relación con tu hermana. Solo tienes que pedirle perdón y ella te perdonará, y así su relación fraternal se hará más estrecha"

 **Luna:** "Pero… ¿Y qué tal si no? Tal vez… sniff, tal vez Celestia no quiera volver a verme después de todo lo que le dije, y por eso, no podría verla a la cara después de todo eso tan hiriente que le dije" (me dijo mientras me abrazó, y yo le correspondí de igual forma)

 **Yo:** "¿Ella te ama no? Lo sé bien por como ella quedó después de que le dijeras todo eso… a pesar de portarse así contigo, ella lo hacía porque te quería Luna, desde que tienes memoria siempre ha estado contigo, y que han vivido muchas cosas juntas a lo largo de sus vidas, tanto cosas buenas como otras malas, pero no debes de sentirte miserable por el querer ser independiente, apuesto a que tu hermana también lo está debido a su comportamiento sobreprotector contigo, y que así podrá enmendar su error, y así cuando ambas tengas sus mentes claras, podrán hacer las paces otra vez"

Después de decirle eso no me dijo nada más, como si se hubiera puesto a pensar en que si podrían entenderse otra vez, y así reconciliarse.

 **Luna:** "Oye…" (Me llamó)

 **Yo:** "¿Qué pasa Luna?"

 **Luna:** "Tú… ¿quieres que me vaya? Te pregunto ya que aunque me reconcilie con Celestia, ella va a seguir insistiéndome que me vaya de regreso a Equestria. Pero no quiero irme, no quiero dejar a mis amigos y… no quiero dejarte a ti."

Al decir eso no supe que decir… siempre temí que llegara el día en que Luna se marchara, y cuando tengo un presentimiento así… siempre se hacen realidad. Ese mi sexto sentido, el cual me dice de cosas que lo más probable es que ocurran, ya sean buenas o malas.

 **Yo:** "Nunca te mentiría Luna… incluso tú has de saber la respuesta… pero…" (En eso algo en mi me llegó… algo que pienso yo que…)

 **Luna:** "¿Pero? ¿Pero, qué?"

 **Yo:** "Yo no quiero que sufras Luna… no como sufrí yo, sin tener a tu familia y demás a tu alrededor, lo que menos quiero es que no seas feliz por mi causa. Por eso te pregunto… ¿tú te irías?" (Mi pregunta la dejó sorprendida, mientras que me miraba con los ojos abiertos)

 **Luna:** "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

 **Yo:** "Tal como te dije el primer día que llegaste aquí… tienes toda libertad de hacer lo que quieres, si quieres quedarte, quédate. Pero si quieres irte… no pondré peros ni excusas. Eres libre de decidir por ti misma, Luna"

En ese momento… sentía que algo dentro de mí se partía… prácticamente le pedía que eligiera si quedarse o irse… y claro… algo me decía que era la segunda opción, así que… sniff… yo no puedo hacer nada ahora.

No pude evitarlo… del solo pensar que todo lo que vivimos Luna y yo se vaya así no mas…. No… no debo de sufrir, ya he vivido solo por tanto tiempo, he sobrevivido por mis propios medios… aunque estos no fueran correctos, pero que siempre me acostumbre a la soledad, entonces… si ella decide irse… los recuerdos de todo lo que pasamos serán mi compañía, y así no me harían olvidar quien soy en realidad.

 **Luna:** "Hey…"

 **Yo:** "¿Qué…?"

De manera sorpresiva Luna me dio un beso, me sorprendió que hiciera eso sin previo aviso… pero comencé a corresponderle, sentía que debía hacerlo… si esta era la última vez… entonces…

Luna se encimó sobre mí, mientras profundizaba el beso, sé que ella piensa lo mismo que yo… así que nos dejaremos llevar, sin restricción alguna, solo aquí los dos, dándose todo uno del otro.

 **.**

 _Advertencia: el lemon que van a presenciar es un poco mas brusco que anteriores en esta historia. Se les recomienda discreción. Si a los que no les gusta esto solo sáltenselo. Quedan avisados._

 **.**

Con solo el roce de mis manos sobre su cuerpo, sentía como su piel se erizaba y daba unos ligeros suspiros, mientras que ella con sus cascos delanteros comenzaba a quitarme mi camisa, yo le ayudé un poco con eso, y entonces comienza a frotarse contra mi piel, sintiendo el cosquilleo que su pelaje causa en mi, y que comienza a excitarme cada vez que lo hace.

Entonces mis manos fueron directamente a sus flancos… mientras que Luna daba unos leves gemidos, mientras me miraba, y sin decir palabra alguna me pedía que continuara, cosa que acaté sin vacilar.

Es en eso que veo su cuerno iluminarse, mientras que las cortinas del cuarto se cierran, la puerta se cierra con fuerza… y claro como no… hizo desaparecer mis pantalones… la idea de que use magia en medio de algo como esto es algo molesto… pero no del todo, al menos me he acostumbrado que ella la use para ya sea desvestirme o incluso transformarse cada cuanto lo hacemos.

Siguiendo con lo que estábamos… la excitación me dominaba completamente… y entonces con una de mis manos, fui hasta su parte más sensible, y la acariciaba suavemente, mientras que Luna solo suspiraba con satisfacción… en serio que esto nos hacía falta, y más en un momento como este.

Entonces decido ir más allá… mientras introduzco mis dedos en su interior, el cual ya esta mas que caliente y húmedo, y ella da un gemido de excitación, siempre le ha gustado que yo tome el rumbo.

 **Luna:** "N-No te… contengas, si esta será… la última… entonces hay que dejarnos llevar…" (Dijo mientras respiraba profusamente, y un muy hermoso sonrojo adornaba su cara)

 **Yo:** "Yo pensaba eso también… al menos… para tener algo uno del otro, ¿no?"

 **Luna:** "jiji, tienes razón"

Luego de eso, comencé a mover mis dedos dentro de Luna, la cual me abrazó contra ella y sus gemidos eran más constantes. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, con uno de sus cascos comenzaba a tocar mi entrepierna, cosa que me excitaba aun más, y yo aumentaba el ritmo de mi acción, mientras que ella solo lo disfrutaba, y aprovecharía cada momento…al igual que yo.

Luego de eso, Luna tuvo su orgasmo, mientras que ahogaba sus gemidos con unos besos, me sonreía estando bastante feliz… y así me gusta verla, que a pesar de todo esto que acontece, siempre verla sonreír me llena el corazón.

 **Luna:** "Anda… no es justo que siempre sea la que disfrute, quiero que tu también lo hagas"

Al decir eso, con su magia me quito mis bóxers, y mi miembro ya estaba más que listo para lo que sería la última. Entonces ella se posiciona sobre mí, mientras que frente a mi tengo una gran vista de ella, y Luna también la tiene de mi "mascotita".

Ahora estamos asiendo el "69" mientras nos damos placer uno al otro… y no es la primera vez que lo hacemos…. Jeje, estoy seguro que la hermana de Luna me lincharía por el… "corromper" a su hermanita.

 **Luna:** "Ya… ya estoy cerca… termina junto conmigo…" (Ella me dijo entre gemidos, y la verdad le daré el gusto de acabar al mismo tiempo)

 **Yo:** "Anda… también estoy al tope… yo te sigo, Lulú"

Y entonces así después de darnos placer entre los dos… ambos nos corrimos, ella en mi cara y yo en su boca… en serio que esto es jodidamente placentero, y eso que ya he tenido más de un encuentro con una mujer antes… pero en este caso… ¡es lo mejor que puedo experimentar en mi vida!

 **Luna:** "jiji… siempre eres el primero, te dije que fuera al mismo tiempo" (me reprochó de forma coqueta mientras se paraba y se ponía frente a mi)

 **Yo:** "Mas bien fuiste tú la que se vino primero, yo solo te seguí" (le respondí con una sonrisa socarrona, en verdad que le gusta jugar conmigo de esta forma)

 **Luna:** "Bueno… creo que mejor pasamos a lo mejor… cariño~…" (Y es ahora que entra en su modo pícaro… y del cual lo amo completamente)

 **Yo:** "Damas primero… después de todo, hay que gozarlo lo más que podamos…" (Dije divertido, y ella solo acata el incentivo con una sonrisa)

Entonces comienza a frotar sus caderas contra mi entrepierna, mientras yo suspiro de excitación, la verdad que no me canso de que ella me haga volver al juego… eso solo lo hace más placentero que otras veces que lo hemos hecho.

Luego de un rato ya estoy listo… entonces Luna comienza a cabalgarme con algo de rudeza… y la verdad es que me gusta un poco lo rudo, así que le seguiré el juego, de seguro que quiere disfrutar lo mas que pueda este momento, así que lo haré de la misma forma.

Así era al principio… luego pasamos a estar ella en cuatro, mientras que yo…

 **Yo:** "Ahora que me acuerdo…" (Dije con algo de malicia, y entonces tome con fuerza la cola de Luna, mientras que ella al ver mis intenciones se puso algo nerviosa)

 **Luna:** "E-E-Espera… de mi cola no…"

Claro que en vez de hacerle caso… le jalé fuertemente la cola, haciendo que ella tuviera un orgasmo inmediato. No sé ustedes… pero creo desarrollé un fetiche por jalarle de la cola, verla así teniendo un orgasmo solo por jalarle de la cola, solo me sube las ansias aun mas… y más si ella no puede oponerse y en cambio lo disfruta.

 **Luna:** "Ya… ya no… por favor… no tires de mi… colita…" (Dice con la mirada perdida en el placer, mientras que respira profusamente)

 **Yo:** "Di que te gusta que te jale de tu cola"

 **Luna:** "N-No…"

Le jalé de ella otra vez, y esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

 **Yo:** "Dilo…"

 **Luna:** "No… no lo… diré" (aun así estando hundida en el placer… sigue siendo muy testaruda)

Entonces si mas remedio, le di un buen par de nalgadas a su par de "Lunas" de sus flancos, mientras le tiro de la cola… y ella vuelve a dar un fuerte gemido de placer por ello.

 **Yo:** "Dilo o las siguientes nalgadas y el siguiente tirón no te dejarán sentarte por una semana" (le dije mi advertencia, y claro que se negó, así que si, solo quiero que lo diga… así que aunque se me acalambre la mano, haré que lo diga al menos por una vez)

Entonces fue allí que le di mi receta de nalgadas y tirones… y claro que Luna no podía evitar derretirse del placer… es fuerte eso sí, pero la pregunta es… ¿hasta cuanto aguantará?

Mis manos ya me picaban de tanto darle de nalgadas… mientras que sus flancos estaban tan rojos como un tomate, y claro… Luna estaba casi ida de conciencia por lo placentero que sentía ser sometida, esta será la última, y así me retiraré tranquilamente.

 **Yo:** "Vamos Luna… no puedes negarte siempre… y yo tengo bastante energía para continuar por tooodo el santo día"

 **Luna:** "…. Mas…" (Dijo casi inaudible… pero yo claro que la escuché)

 **Yo:** "¿Qué dijiste Luna?..."

 **Luna:** "Mas… dame mas… dame más duro… por… favor…" (Finalmente llegó a su límite, esta es mi oportunidad)

 **Yo:** "Solo tienes que decir eso Lulú… y todo tu sufrir se irá"

Le di un último tirón a su cola… y ella dio un grito tanto de dolor, como de placer… y entonces fue allí que lo dijo…

 **Luna:** "Me… me gus… me gusta… q-que… me jales… de mi… colita…" (Dijo ella rindiéndose y confesando… muchos pensaran que fui muy sádico con respecto a esto… pero tengo mis razones, y una era al menos hacer que Luna dijera eso para saciar este fetiche mío)

 **Yo:** "Perfecto… ¿no fue tan difícil verdad?"

 **Luna:** "Idi… Idiota…"

Entonces solo la deje en paz, mientras le doy un beso a modo de disculpa… y seguíamos con lo nuestro, lo cual… a modo de venganza, Luna usando su cuerno comenzó a darme descargas eléctricas… dolían con una mierda, pero que me excitaban de la misma forma. Ok, esto pasó de simplemente tener sexo… a ser una viva representación del libro "50 sombras de Grey" pero admito que esto es divertido, y Luna parece disfrutarlo también.

Una pose a otra… de entre nalgadas, tirones de cola y descargas, hasta arrinconamiento contra las paredes… Luna y yo decidimos dejar salir nuestro lado más salvaje, y dejarnos llevar por nuestros más íntimos deseos. Ahora estoy sobre Luna… mientras que mis movimientos son rápidos y algo fuertes, tanto que tuve que apoyar ambas manos al barandal de madera de la cama… mientras esta tiembla tal cual hubiera un terremoto… esto por un hechizo de Luna.

 **Yo:** "Esto es lo último Luna… te daré todo… y que sea tuyo solamente" (le dije mientras aumento la intensidad aun mas fuerte)

 **Luna:** "No te… contengas… quiero todo de ti cariño… ¡absolutamente todo!" (Dijo ella mientras se aferraba a mí con fuerza)

Esto era todo… así que fui aun mas rápido, mientras que el interior de Luna me apretaba con tal fuerza que podía casi exprimirme… y yo, solo quería darle dedicarle esta última noche… ya que si ella decidió lo que quiere hacer en verdad… pues que tenga lo mejor de mí, y que siempre me tenga presente en su corazón, por siempre.

Con unas arremetidas mas… finalmente acabe viniéndome dentro de ella, mientras Luna se aferro contra mí con fuerza, mientras que la vagina de Luna me apretaba con gran fuerza, sacando todo lo que tuviera… hasta lo último que tuviera.

Caí rendido sobre Luna… esta ocasión fue algo mas… movida puedo decir…. Ella también estaba sumamente exhausta, pero eso no le impedía sonreírme como siempre lo hace, mientras me abraza con ternura contra ella. Es serio que hoy fue un día muy agitado… tanto para mi… como para mi Lulú, la cual… ahora tiene que tomar su propio rumbo… y yo el mío.

…

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Por los dioses… hoy fue… ni siquiera tengo palabras para lo que hicimos él y yo en esta cama… nos dejamos llevar por nuestros bajos instintos… pero lo disfrute… ¡lo disfrute con un carajo! Jamás me había sentido tan… viva. Esto que hicimos hoy ya lo habíamos hecho antes… pero no tan activamente como hoy… este momento lo recordaré siempre…. Donde yo ya no soy la orgullosa e indisputable princesa Luna… ahora soy una nueva Luna… una que ahora es una mejor poni… y persona también.

 **Yo:** "Luna…" (Él me llamó, sacándome de mi trance)

 **Luna:** "¿Qué pasa?"

 **Yo:** "¿Qué pasara ahora con nosotros?" (Me preguntó teniendo su vista perdida al techo del cuarto. Yo… no sé cómo responderle eso)

 **Luna:** "…"

 **Yo:** "Me lo imaginé. Entonces… no hay nada más que pueda hacer"

 **Luna:** "Eso no es cierto… puedes venir conmigo, a Equestria. Tendrías una buena vida, incluso puedes vivir en el castillo, tiene habitaciones hasta para un ejército completo… además de que…" (Antes de que continuara, el me interrumpió)

 **Yo:** "No puedo irme contigo Luna. No puedo dejar a mi tía, a mis amigos… y mucho menos dejar de ser un humano, no te ofendas… pero ser un poni o un unicornio o un pegaso… no sabría reconocerme estando así…. Lo siento" (me dijo entre serio y triste… y yo…)

 **Luna:** "… Entiendo. Entonces… sniff, ¿es todo?"

 **Yo:** "Tu lo has dicho"

No pude… no contuve mis lágrimas… me aferré a él, sin querer soltarlo nunca, pero viendo las cosas como están, entonces esto es el fin de esta aventura. Al final… solo quedará como algo que nunca pasó… sniff, y me duele… sniff… me duele mucho.

…

Ya habíamos aceptado nuestro destino… aunque yo aun me cuesta aceptarlo. Tanto que viví aquí, tantas experiencias, algunas divertidas, otras tristes… pero la mejor de todas… es el poder estar con él todos los momentos que hemos pasado, nunca cambiaria todo esta aventura por otra cosa… simplemente… el error más increíble que he cometido jejeje.

Sin embargo hay un pequeño problema… el hechizo que usé para llegar aquí tarda tres años en usarse… y del cual va acorde con el calendario Equestre, así que no se cuanto vaya a hacer aquí para usar ese hechizo. Así que lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que… mi hermana o Cadence regresen, lo cual ya pasaron dos semanas desde que ellas estuvieron aquí. Y de lo cual… estoy sumamente arrepentida de haberle gritado a Celestia, mi enojo y mi propio resentimiento me segaron en ese momento… y cuando ellas se habían retirado, fue allí que me di cuenta de lo que hice…. Sniff, espero que me perdones hermana, no te odio en lo más mínimo, es mas… te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón… tu eres mi hermana mayor, siempre me has enseñado muchas cosas, me has criado desde que era una potrilla, y siempre has velado por mi… tanto desde que gobernábamos antes, hasta incluso durante mi exilio… nunca me odiaste o te sentiste decepcionada de mi, siempre estuviste a mi lado… siempre.

Estoy aquí sola en casa… pensando en todo… hoy le di mi renuncia a la señora Ruth… la cual me preguntó sumamente sorprendida por mi decisión así de la nada… y yo… bueno, no pude decirle ya que el sentimiento me ganó y comencé a llorar, pero ella tan amable que es me consoló, y me dijo que no era necesario que lo dijera. Pero también se preocupó cuando le dije que me iría, y yo solo le dije que mi hermana y los demás, me necesitaban, así que tenía que irme. Y cuando me pregunto qué sería de él, pues le dije que ya habíamos tomado nuestra decisión, la cual era sumamente difícil para ambos. La señora Ruth, tan buena gente que es ella, me dijo que si alguna vez volviera, no dudara en llamarla alguna vez, y que… era una lástima que me fuera, ella ya me veía como una hija para ella, y que estaría con él para que no se sintiera solo, jeje, incluso dijo que le diría que ni se le ocurriera salir con otra chica… ya que quiere que yo sea su única mujer. La verdad que eso me hizo gracia, pero también me puso a pensar… si no fuera una poni y una princesa… tal vez pudiéramos tener una feliz vida juntos…

En fin… lo siguiente fue hablar con Elena y con los chicos… él se encargo de hablar con Mateo, Jordi y los demás, y claro que ellos se expresaron algo tristes por mi inminente partida. Elena también, tanto que hasta incluso nos pusimos a llorar las dos, yo porque ella es mi primera mejor amiga, y del cual me duele mucho el separarme de ella, y que ella también me consideraba su mejor amiga también, tanto que incluso quería que yo y el fuéramos sus padrinos de boda… ya que se va a casar dentro de un par de meses. Es una lástima… a la única boda que pude asistir fue a la de Cadence y el capitán Shining Armor, y algo como eso solo es una vez en la vida. Incluso al pensar en una boda… me imaginé a mí y a él, contrayendo nupcias, y todos están en la ceremonia, incluida mi hermana, Cadence y Shining, Twilight Sparkle junto al resto de las elementos de la armonía, su pupila Starlight Glimmer y su asistente dragón Spike, incluso a Discord también. Pero eso solo es un vago sueño… yo soy inmortal, y no puedo tener una vida normal como cualquiera… y mas formando una familia.

Todo esto… todos estos sentimientos que tengo ahora…. No es justo, la vida es injusta con nosotros, y que nos ha hecho sufrir mucho y no hemos tenido algo por lo cual sentir felicidad… y ahora que estamos juntos, simplemente debemos separarnos injustamente por muchas razones. Sinceramente… ya no me importa lo que vaya a ser de nosotros ahora… solo quiero que todo esto que hemos vivido, lo que hemos compartido, siempre perdure en nuestros corazones, y que el tiempo nunca lo borre de la existencia.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocaba la puerta… rápidamente me convertí en humana ya que puede que sea Elena o la señora Ruth, pero al abrir la puerta… no era nadie más que…

 **Celestia:** "Luna… sigues aquí." (Allí estaba mi hermana… mientras que en su mirada puedo notar tristeza y remordimiento… conozco muy bien a mi hermana y se cuando ella se siente así)

 **Cadence:** "Ho… Hola, tía Luna" (no solo mi hermana… Cadence también estaba aquí, mientras me miraba con algo de timidez, de seguro aun recuerda lo que pasó ese día)

Yo no dije nada… solo las deje pasar, mientras se sentaban en la sala, y de paso volver a ser alicornios, cosa que imité de igual forma.

Entonces me senté en el sillón frente al sofá, estando frente a ellas, pero más en especial, frente a mi hermana, yo mantengo una cara seria mientras la miro, y ella al verme solo desvía la mirada con algo de nervios.

 **Luna:** "¿a que vinieron ustedes dos? Y a propósito, MI NOVIO no está, así que podemos hablar con calma" (les dije, y claro que hice un énfasis en la palabra "mi novio" por obvias razones, aun estoy molesta con Celestia por como lo trató aquella vez)

Ante mis palabras… Celestia solo bajó la cabeza con vergüenza, y claro que tiene que sentirse así, lo juzgó mal sin siquiera conocerlo, mientras que Cadence no sabía que decir.

 **Cadence:** "Escucha… tía, no vinimos aquí a discutir, solo queremos hablar" (pidió mi sobrina de forma apacible, solo espero que vengan a hablar de mí, y no de él)

 **Luna:** "Eso depende Cadence… si vinieron a hablar conmigo pues adelante, y si no, pues solo les digo que mejor se vayan" (dije secamente, solo me importa lo que quieran decirme, si es por hablar de él, pues lo lamento pero las sacaré de aquí a patadas y que no vuelvan mas)

 **Celestia:** "Y-Yo… yo quiero pedirte perdón Luna, no debí de haberme comportado de esa forma como lo hice, yo solo estaba preocupada por ti y…" (La interrumpí)

 **Luna:** "Tú no tienes nada con que disculparte conmigo, Celestia… con quien debes disculparte es con el dueño de esta casa, y mi novio" (le dije seriamente, claro que vi que hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado, pero entonces solo suspiró en señal de rendición)

 **Cadence:** "Y a propósito, ¿en dónde está él? Pensé que estaría contigo" (me preguntó Cadence con curiosidad)

 **Luna:** "No está, sale de la universidad a las 3, no tardará en llegar"

 **Cadence:** "Ya veo… he de suponer que es alguien muy aplicado para estar en la universidad"

 **Luna:** "Y claro que lo es… apenas lleva su primer año y le va muy bien" (dije un poco tranquila, pero solo hago tiempo para cuando el llegue)

Cadence y yo nos pusimos a charlar un rato, en cuanto a mi hermana, esta no dijo alguna otra palabra… por más que no le guste, tendrá que aceptar lo que él y yo tenemos, y que deberá de acostumbrarse a que yo ya no soy una potra a la cual tenga que proteger. Solo eso es lo que quiero, que Celestia reconozca que ya no soy su hermanita pequeña, y que puedo vivir mi vida como yo quiera vivirla.

 **Cambio de perspectiva.**

Regresaba a casa después de la U, hoy fue jodidamente agotador, solo quisiera llegar, saludar a Luna, servirme una taza de café y dormir un poco. Pero lo que paso a continuación fue algo que enserio no lo tenía previsto.

Luego de guardar el carro, llegué y abrí la puerta tranquilamente… ¿y qué es lo que me encuentro? A Luna, su hermana Celestia y a su sobrina Cadence, todas sentadas en la sala. Luna solo me sonrió y me abrazó, mientras que Cadence solo me saludaba con su casco y con una sonrisa amistosa… en cambio Celestia solo me miraba con una mueca de disconformidad… y esto solo me hace pensar que hoy va a ser una laaarga tarde.

Bueno… para resumir un poco hice lo que pensé, pero no con lo de dormir ya que esto no me dejara relajado para hacerlo… les serví un poco de té a ambas invitadas, Cadence agradeció de forma cordial, en serio que me llegó a caer bien esta poni… en cambio Celestia solo dijo secamente "gracias" y nada más. La verdad me vale que me odie y todo eso… pero ella tiene que entender que Luna no es una potra, y que puede vivir su vida como ella quiera y con quien ella quiera pasar su vida. Sinceramente esto en parte es muy estúpido y tonto, Celestia solo esta celosa de mi por ser el confidente de Luna, cosa que ella no ha podido ser hasta la fecha.

 **Yo:** "Ok… ahora si me pueden explicar del ¿Por qué están aquí? Si no es mucha molestia" (dije de la forma más respetuosa posible, aunque dudo que funcione ya que todo se fue a la mierda la ultima vez)

 **Cadence:** "ammm, mi tía Celestia tenía algo que decirte joven, ¿no es así, tía?" (Ella le preguntó a la yegua mayor con una sonrisa pícara, mientras que Celestia solo bufó algo disconforme)

 **Yo:** "Así que hablar conmigo ¿eh? Pues bien… soy todo oídos, Cu…ña… di… ta…" (Le dije de forma socarrona, claro que ella me hizo mala cara, incluso Luna me dio un pequeño golpe para que dejara de jugar, cosa que le quité importancia)

 **Luna:** "Vamos Celestia… solo tienes que decirlo, y todo lo que pasó antes se fue, y empezaremos otra vez con el casco derecho" (dijo Luna de forma seria, mientras que Celestia solo suspira en derrota, y me mira fijamente a los ojos)

 **Celestia:** "Yo… yo quería dis… quería discu…" (Lo intentaba, pero enserio que es demasiado orgullosa para solo pedirle disculpas al novio de su hermana)

 **Yo:** "Huy disculpe, no le entendí, ¿Qué me dijo~?" (No puedo evitarlo, esto en parte es divertido, y esta vez Luna y Cadence en parte se rieron un poco, mientras que la alicornio blanca se sonrojó un poco por la "vergüenza" que estaba pasando justamente ahora)

 **Celestia:** "Argh… ¡quiero disculparme con usted por lo de ese día! ¡¿Está contento ahora?!" (Ella me gritó estando molesta… claro que mi respuesta fue…)

 **Yo:** "A ver… déjeme pensar… oh si, ~no me la creo~"

 **Celestia:** "Agh… eres un…" (Se calló antes de decir una barbarie, mientras que Luna y yo la miramos con seriedad)

 **Luna:** "¡Celestia! ¡Ya deja de ser tan orgullosa pídele disculpas a mi novio de una jodida vez!" (Dijo Luna algo harta de la negativa de su hermana… aunque creo que esa palabrota estaba de sobra)

 **Cadence:** "Por favor tía… tu misma querías pedirle disculpas tanto a él como a mi tía Luna, por favor, no se eche para atrás" (hasta Cadence le suplico, incluso haciéndole ojitos de perro a medio morir. Finalmente, Celestia se rindió)

 **Celestia:** "Ufff… está bien. Lamento mucho lo que pasó la última vez que estuvimos aquí, quizás me comporte como…" (Se detuvo al mirarnos a mí y a Luna y con solo la mirada le decíamos "sincera") "Ok… fui demasiado inmadura y no sobrellevé la situación. En verdad lo siento, en vez de que intentáramos llevarnos bien, en lugar solo lo empeoré con mi actitud" (terminó de decir agachando la mirada, ahora está siendo honesta… cosa que no cuesta tanto ser)

Tras estar un par de minutos en silencio, tanto Luna y yo sabíamos que estaba siendo sincera, aunque algo forzado, pero con eso era más que suficiente así que yo decidí tomar la palabra.

 **Yo:** "De acuerdo… acepto sus disculpas, y creo que también le debo una disculpa también, no supe sobrellevar la situación también" (le dije lo que sentía de forma sincera, mientras que esta alzó la mirada y me vio entre sorprendida y algo confundida, pero Luna intervino)

 **Luna:** "También acepto tus disculpas, hermana. Y además… yo… yo quería…" (Luna se puso algo nerviosa, ya que temía de que su hermana no le perdonara todo lo que le dijo ese día)

 **Celestia:** "No… Lulú… no tienes que disculparte, yo… yo me merecía eso, sniff… yo me merecía todo eso que me dijiste, y por favor perdóname, Luna" (dijo ella comenzando a llorar, mientras que abrazó a Luna con cariño, y ante eso… Luna se derrumbó)

 **Luna:** "Sniff… ¡Tía!" (Luna correspondió el abrazo y también comenzó a llorar. Verlas así, ambas… me daba algo de tranquilidad, y Cadence siente lo mismo que yo, aunque está claro que se conmovió tanto que empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad por este lindo momento)

Y así pasaron como 10 minutos, ambas hermanas estaban pidiéndose perdón una a otra, como 100 disculpas creo que calculo yo jeje, finalmente ambas se separan y se calman.

 **Yo:** "Bueno… si ya terminaron de darse las mil y un disculpas… ¿podemos continuar?" (Al decir eso ambas alicornios se sonrojaron un poco por la pena, y Cadence solo se rió un poco)

 **Celestia:** "Ejem… lamento eso. En fin… solo vinimos para hablar, y esta vez como se debe. Mas en especial, quería venir a decir que…" (Antes de que continuara, Luna habló)

 **Luna:** "Volveré a Equestria… hermana"

 **Celestia:** "¿Cómo? Pero… tu y el… ¿ustedes…?"

 **Cadence:** "Tía Luna… ¿es en serio? ¿Pero… por qué?" (Cadence quedó igual que Celestia, a lo que decidí responder)

 **Yo:** "Para aclararles… Luna lo decidió por sí misma, además… creo que ustedes tienen razón el algo del porque ella no puede quedarse. Entiendo que ella nunca podría encajar en este mundo sin ser ella realmente, siempre estando oculta de la vista humana, creando documentos falsos que mas la delatan de su verdadera existencia. Y también… no es justo de que ella no pueda verlas a ustedes, y al resto de sus amigos y demás. Por eso… ella volverá" (les dije con un nudo en el estómago… cada palabra era un maldito golpe para mi, y Luna me abrazo queriéndome darme consuelo)

 **Cadence:** "Pero… ustedes…"

 **Luna:** "Sé lo que quieres decir Cadence… pero a veces… para el amor hay sacrificios. Por eso…"

Por más que nos duela a ambos… esto tiene que pasar, yo amo demasiado a Luna… y sé que ella me ama por igual. Por eso tengo que…. Tengo que dejarla ir, por su bien, y por el de ella. Y tal como dijo ella… para el amor, también tiene que haber sacrificios, así que… creo que es mejor que sigamos nuestros propios rumbos.

 **Celestia:** "Entiendo. Entonces… ¿es definitivo?" (Nos preguntó a ambos)

 **Luna:** "Si…

Luna dijo eso casi sin voz… en cambio yo… solo agaché la mirada mientras suspiraba pesadamente, aquí es cuando todo hombre tiene que tener las bolas para decir lo que sienten que es mejor.

 **Yo:** "… Si"

Esa fue la piedra que rompió la ventana… yo ya estaba derramando lágrimas… pero sin hacer el más mínimo gesto, no me derrumbaba ya que tengo orgullo, y no quisiera que me vieran así de manera frágil, así nunca me educaron. Luna también… ella lloraba en silencio, ni siquiera nos mirábamos ya que pensábamos en lo mismo…. Esto es lo mejor para los dos.

Cadence se conmovió tanto que nos abrazó a los dos, estando como toda una María Magdalena, un mar de lágrimas. En cuanto a Celestia, esta no decía nada… pero podía notar que en parte se sentía culpable de todo esto… tal parece que ahora esta asimilando lo mío con su hermana menor. Así que haciéndole una seña con mi mano, le pedí que fuéramos al patio trasero de la casa, solo para decirle algunas cosas en privado, mientras que Luna se quedaba con Cadence.

 **Celestia:** "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué quieres que esto se mantenga en secreto?"

 **Yo:** "Escuche… Celestia, solo quería decirle gracias" (ante eso… ella se sorprendió por mi agradecimiento)

 **Celestia:** "¿Gracias? No entiendo… ¿Por qué me agradeces?"

 **Yo:** "Porque de no haber sido por Luna y su aparición en este mundo… yo nunca hubiera conocido lo que era ser feliz. Por eso quiero agradecerle, no sé lo que haya pasado para que Luna viniera aquí… y la verdad no me interesa saberlo, pero a raíz de eso… este año y 6 meses fueron los mejores de mi vida. Y también quiero que me prometa que cuidará de Luna por mí. Ella es una yegua fuerte, de carácter temperamental, algo obstinada y terca también jeje, pero sobretodo… es alguien de muy buen corazón. Así que por favor… solo prométame que cuidará de Luna como retribución al tiempo que estuvo conmigo"

 **Celestia:** "…" (Esta no supo cómo reaccionar, se lo decía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, quería que Luna estuviera bien una vez regrese a su reino, así que es por eso que lo hago)

 **Cambio de perspectiva: Celestia.**

Estaba sorprendida de lo que este humano estaba pidiéndome… y yo… no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar. Pero al verlo a los ojos, el no dice mentiras ni lo dice en broma… está siendo completamente serio y honesto con esta petición.

No creo que me acepte un no por respuesta, de eso no tengo duda. Y viendo como es este chico… ya veo el por qué Luna se siente atraída por él, son casi iguales. Y eso puedo reconocerlo fácilmente, conozco a Luna mejor que nadie, y se cuando alguien es igual en actitudes como mi hermana, y siendo honesta… creo que me había equivocado con respeto a este joven, él y Luna si tienen mucho en común, y por eso es que son pareja.

Por más que odie admitirlo, creo que… puedo confiar en este humano, y lo digo porque el cuidó por más de un año a Luna… además de que enserio sus sentimientos por ella son puros y sinceros, de eso Cadence puede darme certeza completamente. También creo que… si, le daré una oportunidad, pero no se la dejaré tan sencillo como cree jeje.

 **Celestia:** "¿Es en serio lo que me pides?"

 **Yo:** "Por supuesto, por Luna haría cualquier cosa" (no le encuentro mentira ni alguna otra intención)

 **Celestia:** "Muy bien. Te prometo que Luna estará bien… de eso no tienes que preocuparte" (le dije con una sonrisa sincera, y el sonríe de forma tranquila) "Y como forma de pago por lo que has hecho por mi hermana… te enviaré constantemente una carta diciéndote como esta ella, creo que eso es justo, y también… te doy las gracias por cuidar de ella, tenía miedo de que algo malo le llegara a suceder, conozco mundos como este, donde cualquiera podría atentar contra ella en busca de su poder o simple conocimiento de nosotros. Así que… muchísimas gracias" (le agradecí haciendo una reverencia, le debo mucho a este joven, pero creo que tal vez no quiera nada viniendo de mi)

 **Yo:** "No hay porque, princesa. Luna cambió mi vida en más de un sentido… y no puedo decirle lo mucho que agradezco que eso haya pasado." (Dijo con una amable sonrisa… veo que enserio es alguien muy amable también, otra razón del porque Luna lo quiere)

Entonces él me ofreció su mano como forma de respeto, y yo le cedí mi casco de forma respetuosa también… le estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que ha hecho por mi hermana, y que de alguna forma, le haré saber cuánto le estoy agradecida de verdad.

 **Narración en primera persona.**

Al final… ambas princesas de Equestria decidieron irse, y dijeron que volverían por Luna a primeras horas de la mañana, lo que significaba que hoy era el último día que estaríamos juntos. Así que para aprovechar lo que quedaba del día… fuimos a donde solemos ir cuando Luna quiere ir a volar, entonces fuimos, y claro, ella me llevó con ella a las alturas. Por muy curioso que parezca, ya no le temo a las alturas… en lugar de eso adoro estar entre las nubes. Y sobrevolar estas. Jeje, creo que Luna me cambió radicalmente, y eso es algo de la cual le agradezco eternamente.

Luego de volar un rato, estábamos sentados en una nube, viendo el atardecer… claro que para que estuviera en esa nube ella usó ese hechizo para caminar sobre ellas… y allí estábamos, mirando como el sol se ponía en el horizonte, justo como aquella vez que vinimos aquí por primera vez.

 **Yo:** "Ya hace un año de que estuvimos así… que nostalgia" (dije así al aire, y Luna asiente estando de acuerdo)

 **Luna:** "Aquí fue donde te me confesaste sin querer jijijiji" (dijo ella recordando eso… por un lado me sonrojé ya que me dio algo de pena, pero por otro… no me arrepiento de haberle dicho hermosa en esa ocasión)

 **Yo:** "Es verdad… tal vez lo dije de forma inconsciente… pero, no me arrepiento de ello. Y no me arrepentiré ahora."

 **Luna:** "¿P-Podrías… decirlo otra vez? Como aquella vez" (me pidió ese favor de manera tímida y con un rubor en sus mejillas, yo me quede sin saber que decir, pero solo después sonreí, y acercándome a ella… le di un beso, mientras que ella me lo correspondió de inmediato)

 **Yo:** "Eres hermosa, Luna. Siempre lo has sido para mí… y siempre lo serás".

 **Luna:** "Te amo…" (Me dijo ella con dulzura, dándome un beso)

 **Yo:** "También te amo… Mi luz de Luna"

Este día lo recordaré siempre… no habrá ningún otro como este, y Luna también lo tendrá presente siempre en su corazón. Luego de eso nos fuimos a casa, queriendo que este día se extendiera un poco mas… pero lamentablemente no será así.

…

Llega un momento en donde todo hombre… debe de demostrar de lo que está hecho, pero en mi caso es diferente… deberé de seguir con mi vida sin estar con la persona que más amo en mi vida… o más bien, la poni de mi vida.

Son las 4:50am… al ser noviembre el frio de la madrugada es como si viviéramos en el Antártico… pero este frio es fresco, y además… de que solo este será un hasta pronto… no un adiós. Solo Dios sabrá que será lo que vendrá después.

Celestia y Cadence habían llegado a mi casa justo a tiempo… pero no venían solas, también habían llegado con compañía, y cuando digo compañía… es que trajeron a un séquito completo. Entre ellos venia Twilight la cual me saludo como de manera amable, y de paso se disculpó conmigo por todo esto… pero yo le dije que todo estaba bien, que esto era lo mejor, para mí y para Luna. Además de ella, también venían sus amigas, las cuales se presentaron de manera amable… la verdad no me sorprendo ya que convivir con Luna por tanto tiempo… me hizo acostumbrarme a esto. Aunque no me acostumbro a que esa yegua rosa llamada Pinkie pie me hiciera un millón de preguntas… hasta incluso dijo que este sería el mejor final para esta historia, de mano del autor. La verdad no entendí a que se refería, pero mejor no le presté más atención a eso.

También estaban el esposo de Cadence, que si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Shining Armor, y que también traían a su hija, Flurry Heart, según sé yo. Jeje, esa niñita es muy traviesa y juguetona, ya que Cadence me la presentó, y esta pareció tomarme confianza así no mas, y en parte le agarré un poco de cariño a esa pequeñita, me hubiera gustado tener una hermanita menor hace tiempo… pero claro que por cosas de la vida eso nunca se pudo haber dado.

En fin… luego de varias presentaciones y demás… solo fuimos al mismo lugar donde yo y Luna nos conocimos… en la montaña. Ese lugar me trajo muchos recuerdos… recuerdos que siempre quedarán grabados en mí, y que nunca los olvidaré.

Habíamos llegado a lo que parecía ser una especie de plataforma color plateada… parecía como un charco de agua… pero que de seguro ese era… donde podía regresar a su mundo. No les iba a mentir, mi corazón había caído a mi estómago… sentía que en algún momento iba a vomitar, pero tuve que hacerme el fuerte… después de todo, si fui fuerte conllevando la muerte de mi madre… entonces deberé hacer lo mismo en esta ocasión.

 **Luna:** "Recuerdas… aquí fue donde te salvé de ese coyote que te quería de cena" (dijo Luna de forma divertida, aunque se le notaba que era una fachada para soportar esto)

 **Yo:** "Si… de no haber sido por ti, no la hubiera contado, hubiera estado pal tigre como decimos aquí jejeje" (le dije intentando hacer lo mismo, pero claro que es difícil intentar no sentirse mal en un momento así)

 **Luna:** "Esto no es un adiós, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

 **Yo:** "Así es… se que tienes los recursos para quizás volver aquí. Y si es así… estaré encantado de recibirte de nuevo, no solo yo, todos esperamos que regreses, mi tía, Teo, Jordi, Elena… aquí tienes gente que te quiere Luna… nunca lo olvides"

 **Luna:** "…"

 **Yo:** "…"

Las palabras sobraban… mientras que el resto de ponis nos miran… puedo ver algunas de las amigas de Twilight, la misma, Cadence y en parte Celestia, se les ve algo tristes por esto. Yo en lo personal no culpo a nadie aquí, ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con la llegada de Luna a mi vida… pero que les agradecería mucho que la cuiden por mí.

 **Celestia:** "Antes de irnos… solo quería agradecerte por cuidar de mi hermana, y que… enserio lamento todo esto, se que ambos deben de estar tristes, pero yo…" (La interrumpí)

 **Yo:** "Ya le dije que no la culpo de nada, Celestia. Más bien le agradezco por esto, Luna cambió mi vida como no tiene idea, y solo quiero lo mejor para ella, así que… gracias" (me atreví a darle un abrazo, todos me miraron con la boca abierta, pero mas fue la sorpresa de todos cuando Celestia me correspondió el abrazo de forma amable)

 **Cadence:** "Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero bueno… también quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi tía Luna, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, muchas gracias" (dijo Cadence con una sonrisa triste, mientras me regaló un abrazo, la verdad me puse un poco nervioso por si su esposo me viera con malos ojos… pero parece que no es el caso, así que le correspondí el abrazo de igual forma)

 **Twilight:** "Muchas gracias por tener a salvo a la princesa Luna, en verdad que usted es muy amable en verdad" (me dijo ella de forma respetuosa, mientras hizo una reverencia, pero me resulta algo incómodo que haga eso)

 **Yo:** "No hay de qué. Pero por favor no hagas eso, no hay que ser tan formal" (le dije, mientras que se levantó algo avergonzada, jeje, por eso es que ella es muy divertida a su forma de ser)

 **Rainbow:** "Gracias por esto amigo" (dijo la velocista extendiéndome un casco y yo le di un golpe con el puño en señal de amistad)

 **Applejack:** "Yo también, gracias por lo que has hecho terroncito, y a propicito, toma, una muestra de agradecimiento" (dijo la yegua vaquera dándome una botella con cidra de manzana… la verdad es que me parece un buen gesto, además de que si dicen que si su cidra es buena, habrá que comprobarlo)

 **Yo:** "Gracias… la probaré después" (le dije, y ambos estrechamos mano y casco, y debo decir que esta poni es fuerte, aun mas que yo o los chicos… con solo darme la mano lo confirma)

 **Rarity:** "También debo agradecerte por lo que has hecho querido, y tal vez como regalo de mi parte te diseñe un conjunto de ropa con mas estilo, perdón si soy grosera pero ese conjunto esta algo pasado de moda" (me dijo la modista, la verdad no me molesta que diga que mi ropa es fea, pero de que insinúe que no tengo estilo… por ahora se lo dejaré pasar)

 **Yo:** "ehhhh… gracias por la oferta, supongo"

 **Fluttershy:** "ammm, gracias…" (Dijo la más tímida siendo como es por naturaleza… y no les voy mentir, decir que se ve tierna de esa manera es decir poco)

 **Yo:** "No hay problema…" (Le dije con una sonrisa, pero en eso, un yigüirro se posó sobre la cabeza de ella y comenzó a cantar, cosa que me parece increíble del como atrae a los animales)

 **Fluttershy:** "Oh, pero que lindo pájaro, y canta muy bonito"

 **Yo:** "Es un Yigüirro… y es el ave nacional de este país. Al parecer le agradaste"

 **Fluttershy:** "ammm, ¿m-me lo puedo quedar?" (Preguntó algo tímido, yo solo le sonreí y asentí)

 **Yo:** "Claro… y verás que en las madrugadas cantara como lo hace"

 **Shining:** "Te agradezco por lo que has hecho muchacho, proteger a una de las princesas es digno de una condecoración honoraria" (me dijo el unicornio blanco el cual se acerco a tenderme su casco a modo de respeto)

 **Yo:** "Pues gracias… pero no no creo que sea para tanto. Aun así, prométeme que la protegerás de cualquier cosa mala, capitán" (le dije como si fuera un soldado, y este con una sonrisa asintió)

 **Shining:** "Así será" (dijo para después hacer un saludo militar, cosa que imité de la misma forma)

 **Flurry:** "jijiji… Humano…" (Cadence se acercó con su hija a cuestas yo solo me reí un poco por la ternura de esta potrilla)

 **Yo:** "Este humano también te extrañará… pequeña revoltosa" (le dije haciéndole cosquillas, mientras que la pequeña ríe de forma divertida)

Luego de recibir los agradecimientos de todos… era la hora… ya eran las 5:31am… y el frio invernal era igual de triste, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Luna se acercó a mí, y dándome un abrazo, yo le correspondí, era el último que tendríamos.

 **Luna:** "Gracias… gracias por esto… por todo".

 **Yo:** "No… gracias a ti, Luna. Eres lo mejor que me haya pasado en esta vida… y eso no lo cambiaría por nada"

 **Luna:** "Lo sé. Tu también, y no me arrepentiré de haberte conocido"

En este punto nuestras lágrimas eran silenciosas… esto fue y siempre será algo digno de recordar.

 **Yo:** "A propósito… toma" (en eso saqué algo de mi bolsillo del pantalón, y eso… era la lunita de plata que le regalé en navidad, y ella lo tomo con su magia)

 **Luna:** "Cielos… por poco y lo olvido. Gracias… lo atesoraré siempre" (dice mientras se la pone, cosa que le luce muy bien a ella)

 **Yo:** "Cuídate… Luna, y por favor, no me olvides"

 **Luna:** "Nunca"

Nos dimos el último abrazo… y después nuestro último beso, y allí sentimos que todo se detuvo, solo éramos ella y yo… una última vez, en lo que sería nuestra luna imaginaria… donde solo existimos nosotros. Nada más.

 **Luna:** "Te amo…"

 **Yo:** "Y yo a ti también, Lulú"

Luego de eso… ella se acerco a donde estaba esa plataforma plateada… y todos hicieron lo mismo, aunque claro algunos se veían tristes… aunque Shining era el único que exageraba, estaba llorando a moco directo, como si hubiera visto esa película de Hachi, el perro que espera a su dueño muerto en la estación de tren. Todos se les veía tristes, pero bueno… yo por otro lado, me siento… tranquilo.

El portal comenzó a brillar, y entonces allí vi que comenzaban a hundirse en ella como si fuera un charco, entonces… Luna y yo nos dedicamos una última mirada, y fue allí que sentí que ella y yo pensamos al mismo tiempo.

" _Nos veremos pronto…"_

…

Se había ido… luego de tanto dolor… ella… se fue. Jeje… jajaja… ¡jajajajajaja!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ahora me rio como idiota, ya que… no estoy triste… me siento feliz, y tanto que…

 **Yo:** "¡TE AMO LUNA… Y SIEMPRE LO HARÉ! ¡Y NO ME IMPORTA SI JAMÁS REGRESAS, TE RECORDARÉ PARA SIEMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (Grité a los cuatro vientos, y solo Dios es mi testigo, solo él sabe lo que nos deparará a mí y a Luna en el futuro)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epílogo.**

 **Equestria: tres meses después. Narración en tercera persona.**

Las cosas en el reino de Equestria era como siempre, pero eso no es comparado a como fue el regreso de la princesa de la noche a su reino, y de los primeros 3 meses luego de su retorno.

Luna ahora era más enérgica que antes… y eso era demostrado ya que ahora estaba todo el día despierta, claro que hacia su trabajo de velar por los sueños y de traer la luna… pero ahora estaba más presente durante el día, cosa que sorprendía a Celestia por ver tal cambio, pero eso no era todo.

Por varios días, ella suele irse sin avisar, ¿y la razón? Salía a volar, a estirar las alas más de una vez a la semana, además de que ella también hacia su propio desayuno, almuerzo y cena… ya que había aprendido a cocinar durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Y todo eso fue inculcado por ese chico humano… Luna ahora era diferente, salía a divertirse más, incluso había ido a la gran gala del galope unas semanas después de su regreso, y claro… ella disfrutó bastante al lado de su hermana, de su sobrina Cadence, de Twilight y del resto. Y todos y cada uno no tenían palabras para describir el cambio tan abrupto de la gobernante de la noche, era simplemente algo increíble.

Pero a pesar de los días buenos… también tenía algunos malos… y esos eran el recordar a ese chico, ya que salía siempre a ver la luna, por horas y horas hasta que Celestia alzaba el sol… y otra era, siempre estar distraída de sus deberes por mirar la luna de plata que tenia colgando en su cuello.

Celestia como su hermana intentaba hacer que no pensara tanto en eso… pero era inútil, la única que tal vez si podía acercarse a ella cuando estaba así era Cadence, la cual se había vuelto su confidente, ahora Luna le había contado todo a ella, solo a ella. Claro que Cadence hasta chillaba como fangirl, pero Luna le hizo prometer que no dijera ni una sola palabra.

Y bueno así ha sido desde que Luna había regresado… pero se han de preguntar… ¿Qué pasó con el chico humano? pues aquí esta lo que ha pasado con él.

 **Costa Rica: 3 años después. Narración en primera persona.**

 **Mujer:** "Damas y caballeros, les presento al autor del libro… "Bajo la Luz de la Luna" (dijo una mujer que era una presentadora, y ante el público, me presenté)

 **Yo:** "Gracias. Les agradezco a todos por estar aquí, y también por apoyar a lo que sería mi primer sencillo"

Al final siempre me decidí por hacer el libro… y ¿Qué creen? Resultó un rotundo éxito. Ahora estoy aquí en una presentación en una universidad de alto prestigio, hace dos años que me gradué en ciencias sociales, y claro… con este libro me ayudan bastante.

 **Chica:** "Yo tengo una pregunta" (Una chica universitaria quiso preguntarme algo)

 **Yo:** "Claro… ¿Qué desea saber?"

 **Chica:** "Había escuchado que se basó en algo que realmente le pasó a usted, ¿es eso cierto?" (Ante eso… me puse un poquito nervioso, pero calmándome, le respondí)

 **Yo:** "digamos que si, solo que yo lo relate de una forma fantástica. ¿Acaso me creerían si le dijera que en verdad me enamoré de una princesa que venía de otra dimensión?" (Al hacer esa pregunta sarcástica, nadie opino nada, claro que era algo ilógico de creer, al menos para ellos, no para mí)

Debo decir que esta vida ha sido bastante tranquila, y hablando de lo que ha pasado aquí últimamente, mi tía se pensionó y ahora está tranquila disfrutando de su pensión por tanto tiempo de trabajo, Elena se casó, y vive en la provincia de Heredia, y ahora, ya tiene una niña de 1 año de edad, y va por el segundo jeje. En cuanto a Jordi y Mateo… el primero siempre se fue a estudiar en el extranjero, además de que pronto contraerá nupcias con su novia, algo de la cual me hace sentirme feliz por él, en cuanto a Mateo, este y yo seguimos viéndonos junto a su primo Julián y sus hermanos, el nunca cambiará por más que pasen los años jejeje.

Y se preguntarán, ¿Qué hay de mi? Pues… he estado tranquilo, ahora tengo un trabajo como abogado civil, además de tener una empresa propia, una librería y centro de copiado… y la verdad que me va muy bien.

Pero… por más tiempo que pase… no hay ni un solo día en el cual no piense en Luna. A ella jamás la olvidaré. Aunque me llegan de manera inesperada una que otra carta de Celestia diciéndome como esta, no es lo mismo. Es decir… solo quisiera al menos verla una vez. Pero bueno… solo un milagro haría eso posible.

Luego de la presentación de mi libro… decidí ir a casa, ahora tengo un auto último modelo, y mi casa le hice varias remodelaciones, pero eso es tema aparte. Llegué… y de una vez me tiré en la cama… donde solíamos dormir Luna y yo… jamás la cambiaría por nada en el mundo, ya que hay muchos recuerdos de los dos en ella… si saben a lo que me refiero jejeje.

En fin… este sería otro día más en mi ordinaria vida… o eso fue lo que creí.

Empezaron a tocar a la puerta, la verdad es que aun me extraña que alguien que no sea mi tía Ruth o Jordi que está en el país me visite. Pero… la verdad eso no me molestaba para nada.

Sin embargo… al abrir la puerta… no me imaginé que vería otra vez a…

 **Celestia:** "Hola… a pasado tiempo" (sip, era Celestia, estando en su forma humana, mientras que me sonreía de forma amable, desde hace un tiempo que nos empezamos a llevar bien mediante las cartas, ya que de alguna forma… a cualquier carta que quisiera mandarle, desaparece de inmediato, así que así era la forma para tener contacto con ella)

 **Yo:** "Celestia…. Si, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez" (le dije mientras la invitaba a pasar)

 **Celestia:** "Veo que aquí ha cambiado mucho desde ese día, incluso tú has cambiado"

 **Yo:** "Si lo dices por la barba y el bigote… en realidad me da algo de flojera afeitarme, pero no me veo tan mal con ellas jeje"

 **Celestia:** "Jiji, la lo creo"

Entonces le serví un poco de té, y comenzamos a hablar de algunas cosas… pero después de un rato, no pude evitar preguntarle lo que tenía en mi mente desde ya hace un rato.

 **Yo:** "¿Y cómo esta Luna?" (Le pregunté de manera seria, y ella solo suspira)

 **Celestia:** "Ella está muy bien… aunque…" (Dudó un poco, pero yo le insistí)

 **Yo:** "¿Aunque, qué?"

 **Celestia:** "Ella te extraña, hay días en lo que ella está muy bien y comparte con todos… pero también hay días en los que prefiere estar sola"

 **Yo:** "Comprendo. Sinceramente, a mí me pasa lo mismo, pero me distraigo viendo la Luna de vez en cuando"

Y es cierto… cuando pienso en Luna, siempre miro a la luna en su fase llena, y mejor cuando la noche es despejada… siempre me trae inspiración y tranquilidad hacerlo… algo así que la luna se hizo mi confidente personal.

 **Celestia:** "Entiendo…."

Yo puedo decir que Celestia es como una hermana para mi, aunque no solo ella, Cadence también, ya que también he recibido cartas de ella diciéndome cosas de Luna, y de lo cual le agradezco por estar siempre con ella, es muy amable de su parte ser su apoyo de vez en cuando.

Y así nos la pasamos hablando y hablando… hasta que Celestia decidió que era hora de marcharse… pero no sin antes.

 **Celestia:** "A propósito, hay algo que Luna quiere mandarte, pero será a media noche que te lo envíe, claro… ¿si es que lo quieres?" (Ella me dijo de manera algo… no sabría si decir de forma pícara o juguetona, la verdad es que no he vuelto a salir con alguna chica en mucho tiempo)

 **Yo:** "Pues si lo manda Luna… pues claro, lo recibiré, con gusto" (le dije sin miramientos, si Luna quiere que tenga algo de ella, entonces lo aceptaré)

 **Celestia:** "Bien… entonces espera a las doce, y tal vez, la luna brille hoy también" (me dijo sonriendo de forma amable)

 **Yo:** "Gracias… oh, y por cierto, tenga… es para Luna" (le entregué una copia del libro… estoy seguro que a Luna le gustara)

 **Celestia:** "¿Un libro? ¿Tú… lo escribiste?" (Me preguntó y yo asentí) "De acuerdo, se lo llevaré. Gracias por este momento, y recuerda… a las doce media noche, te enviaré el presente" (dijo con una sonrisa)

 **Yo:** "De acuerdo… gracias, Celestia"

Entonces ella se fue… así que me quedé meditando… ¿Qué será lo que Luna quiere que tenga? Y de manera inexplicable ciento que es algo más que especial… lo presiento.

…

Ok… ya eran las doce de la madrugada… pero no había tal paquete u objeto. La verdad no sabía si sentirme estafado, o que solo quería hacerme una broma de mal gusto. Pero que tiene caso quejarme, después de todo… siempre sueño despierto que algo como un milagro suceda.

En fin… ese día no tenía casi sueño… así que Salí… y tal como Celestia dijo, hoy era una linda noche, estaba la luna llena en su punto máximo, con varias estrellas adornando el cielo nocturno…

 **Yo:** "Hoy la luna se ve espectacular… ¿no es así Luna?"

 **¿?:** "Tienes razón… hoy la luna de aquí es hermosa"

Voltee a ver a mi lado y… allí estaba ella, con su pelaje azul oscuro como la noche, con su melena galáctica moviéndose a voluntad propia, sus bellísimos ojos azules, con esos adornos de princesa, además de la cadena junto a la luna de plata en su cuello, pero sobre todo… esa mirada llena de cariño y esa sonrisa que me dedicaba.

 **Yo:** "jejeje, Celestia… eres una estafadora"

Luna se rio de mi comentario… y sin dudarlo nos abrazamos, sintiendo el calor del otro… como extrañé sentir su suave pelaje, además del olor tan dulce y natural de Luna, del como nos besamos… jajaja, nunca diría que… los besos de una yegua son los mejores que he probado jamás.

 **Yo:** "Dime por favor que no volviste a escaparte"

 **Luna:** "No tonto, no cometería ese error otra vez… aunque quisiera que pasara de nuevo" (ambos nos reímos por eso)

 **Yo:** "¿Entonces…?"

 **Luna:** "Me di cuenta de que por más tiempo que pase… no quisiera estar sin verte ni una sola vez" (me dijo de forma tierna, mientras que me da un beso)

 **Yo:** "Pero… ¿y tu reino? ¿Y tu trabajo de princesa?" (Le pregunté algo confundido)

 **Luna:** "Pues… te informo que me retiraré"

 **Yo:** "¿Retirarte? Pero una princesa no puede retirarse, ¿o sí?"

 **Luna:** "Claro que se puede… además, tenemos a la candidata perfecta para asumir el cargo…"

 **Yo:** "Adivinaré. Es Twilight, ¿no?"

 **Luna:** "¿Cómo lo…?"

 **Yo:** "La última temporada del show dice eso, ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo primor?" (Le dije de forma socarrona, y Luna solo se ríe)

 **Luna:** "jijiji, no sabes cuánto te extrañé, amor"

 **Yo:** "Te digo lo mismo… Mi lunita hermosa"

Y bueno… creo que este reencuentro puede ser parte de lo que sería lo siguiente que pasará en mi vida, y que… bueno, esa será para otra historia aparte. Pero lo que importa aquí es Luna y yo… solos los dos, bajo nuestro único testigo celestial que Dios nos impuso esta noche…

 _Solo nosotros dos… Bajo la Luz de la Luna._

…

 **Y colorín colorado… este fic ya he acabado XD. Es en serio, hasta aquí hemos concluido, y les agradezco que llegaran hasta aquí. Les agradezco que siguieran esta historia de principio a fin, y espero que sigan apoyando los siguientes proyectos futuros que vendrán con el pasar del tiempo.**

 **En fin… eso es todo, les deseo un merecido y muy bien merecido ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que siguieron este fic y que espero que sigan mis demás historias las cuales les dedico mucho en verdad.**

 **Antes de irme… les aclarare unas cosas por si me llegan a preguntar.**

 *** ¿Habrá secuela?... La verdad lo veo difícil, en realidad no planeaba extender esta historia mucho… así que la idea de una secuela estará en veremos.**

 *** ¿Qué proyecto seguirás después?... Pues empezaré con una nueva historia… la cual se llama "Un Ángel entre las Sombras" y que les recomiendo darse una ojeada, apuesto y que les gustara.**

 *** ¿Planeas otra historia con Luna como protagonista?... Exactamente, Luna es mi poni favorita, así que mas historias de ella vendrán para el futuro, y espero el total apoyo de todos.**

 **Bueno eso sería lo que tengo que decir por ahora. Sin nada más que decir… su servidor y amigo Carlos les desea buenos días/tardes/noches… o a la hora que terminen de leer esta historia.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora… así que les deseo feliz navidad por adelantado, y les digo ¡chao chao! XD**

 **Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


End file.
